We need more paper!
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Summoned in Lugnica? Check. No RtD and Witch trying to kill me? Check. Being ushered to become an entire city's mayor? Che- Wait, what? Indeed, it seems that this unusual member of society had been yanked into a glorified desk job. It's a must to keep a low profile but he's in another world where peace is a short abstraction and shenanigans ensue pretty quickly. Art is Myu Myu Moon
1. This is a prologue

**AN: I generally don't write the notes at the beginning of a story, mostly because I don't wish to annoy people with nonsensical chit-chatting and flimsy detail coming from my tired brain. Yet this time I have to break this rule of mine, just to make a quick premise over what this is all about and why I am particularly invested with this project. Re:Zero is the quintessential Isekai Anime that brought the genre once more to light after few years of inactivity, bringing back to the attention of many the very genre that best represent our generation's desire of having nice things out of the harshness that is life itself. Now, I already said that I wasn't going to bore you there with those well-known facts, and that is why I will skip whatever ranting I could attach to this all and, say what this truly is about:**

**Erindor, Lugnica, 422 APF (After Flugel's Passing)**

I should seriously stop listening people and their life advices.

Twenty minutes of whining from my sister, as she went on some verbal crusade to glorify the need to have some trip to the countryside once in a while to get some fresh air compared to the polluted one of the city, wouldn't have been enough to force me out from my pleasantly comfy chair and away from the computer in a normal situation.

But I had been quite happy for job-related reasons and I was less prone to reject the very dislikeable idea as I had just started my summer holidays.

Plus by doing a trip this early on the period of three months I was going to enjoy away from work, I would have a good excuse to skip any other silly proposal from my foolishly extroverted sibling.

Preparing my stuff for the short trip was a simple thing, having always kept some old schoolbags around that I would generally use as a backpack for 'natural trips' and having already gone camping once in the recent past: A pair of toothbrushes, several tubes of toothpaste, an indefinite number of snacks for quick meals, two pairs of clothes and a First Aid Kit.

...Okay maybe I should have packed a lot more, but I was kind of expecting this all to last about one or two days, just enough for my sister to accept the fact I was doing all of this 'against my will'.

My plans were foolproof against conventional issues... but were quite inefficient to deal with supernatural threats.

An hour or so after delving deeper in the small forest few kilometers away from my hometown, I was ready to set up my newly-bought tent in the nice spot I had found. The ground was flat and the trees weren't as dense as the other areas I had explored until now, thus I decided to pick this section of the forest.

And now I have to bring everything to a halt as I think the following part of this ridiculous tale is surely going to make some head twirls at the insanity that is there to unravel before my eyes.

I am a very scrawny dude, doing some physical exercises once in a while and eating moderately for the sake of keeping up with my lacking training regime. I was also average height-wise, 5'8 being the prime result of years of... lazying around.

I have also never experienced much violence, maybe getting bullied once or twice by the stereotypical kid bully that is always there in elementary schools, so I was pretty much useless in fighting.

Now imagine my reaction, a simple young man trying to set up a camp, blinking away from the natural reality that was the forest and finding myself in the craziest pickle ever.

I blinked again, this time my eyes moving to look around the enclosed space I was now in. The first thing that jumped to my attention was the material used to make the room, if not the entire building.

It was stone, no visible cement between the pieces of rock. Actually those looked ot have been worked to fit best in the carefully-studied pattern to keep it all up and not crumbling on everyone's head.

There was a large tapestry hanging from one of the walls, showing several human-like individuals and... a dragon(?) facing off something darkened in the cloth.

The furnitures were of simple wood, but having seen too much IKEA in my life, I knew that those were all made by craftsmen and not by mass-producing machines in some factory in China.

Finally I glanced at the... _people gawking in my general direction as they continued to stare at me with shock and awe._

Obviously I was kind of intimidated by this sudden... development and- OH MY GOD, WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?!

One moment I was enjoying the simplicity of nature and now **POOF** I was somewhere else with unknown people and-

"IT WORKED!" I jumped as I was startled by the overly-joyful reaction coming from a… Gandalf?

I mean, he was shorter and kind of a beggar ripoff version of the grand wizard from Lord of the Rings… but he had a glowing staff!

Speaking of magical compensating sticks, I was kind of confused about why people would go this far to pull a prank on me.

I mean, sure I was kind of touched by the fact someone this old would learn how to speak few words of English with this fluent tone, but I couldn't see why a bunch of unknowns would go this 'far' from tricking me.

_**There was no way in Goddang hell that this WASN'T a prank.**_

I was about to call out this stupid joke off when I saw something… strange. Scratch that, what I saw was utterly impossible!

One of the better-dressed individuals in the room finally snorted at the celebrating old man and his loud exclamation, picking out a wand(?) out of his inner pockets and pointing it at him.

A quick, unreachable whisper but the effect was the clearest possible.

The cheerful elder was immediately turned into a living popsicle, ice completely freezing him on the spot.

My eyes widened. This wasn't a prank.

I blinked. This wasn't a prank! OH MY GOD THIS WASN'T A-

"I wish to apologize for the ill-mannered fool." The man responsible for the magical act started, his stare lowered as he bowed slightly in my direction. "He has always been this… quirky with his lucky moment of magic."

I was speechless as my mind was slowly building up what was going to happen next.

If this was the classic Isekai scenario, I was going to become a hero! One of those badasses that flaunted cool swords and ended up becoming the greatest in the world!-

"Now I assume you would want to know the reason behind your summoning, Young Sir." I nodded at his implicit question and the man continued. "This village has been afflicted by a terrible evil and… we need your help, Young Sir."

My smiled widened, I could already taste the glory and… it tasted just like the delicious breakfast I had consumed two hours ago!

"We need you..."

As the greatest hero of this land!- "As our new mayor."

…

**Thud**

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

**Afterthoughts: Short, simple and… effective? **

**But alas the reason why I didn't develop this prologue too much is… because this story is going to be long and carefully paced. One of the things I noticed in writing long chapters is that I end up stretching them in the wrong way and… give information with some bad timing.**

**This time I will try, and hopefully succeed, by using someone's interesting method in writing chapters and- Yes, before anyone ask I can keep up with an higher updating production with this chapter-lengths.**

**Comments are always accepted, just don't go 'full death platoon' on this poor author. Cheers!**


	2. This is the first step!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Erindor, Lugnica, 422 APF **

* * *

This was bad. This was soooooooooooo bad.

I know I shouldn't be whining about having been summoned to fill up a well-paid desk job but… I was and I was doing it so shamelessly.

Of the many opportunities, of the many jobs I could have been 'forced into' that could by any case be connected to heroism and badassery, I was 'lucky' enough to get coerced into something as dull as ruling a single town.

Maybe I was exaggerating a little in my crankiness, but I was incredibly bummed at the prospect of being stuck in a new, magical world and the only thing I could do is doing paperwork and administering this city, Erindor.

Speaking of the city and the Kingdom it was part of, I admit I was quite elated at the prospect of being in the Re:Zero universe, as I knew most of the known lore about it.

The enthusiasm vanished at the mere possibility that I was merely replacing Subaru in the canon, thought soon banished by the means of summoning that brought me here.

The beggar wizard, Egubert, was the prime responsible of my current predicament as he had more than once bragged about his most successful spell capable of bringing out the best candidates to mayor of the city.

Part of me wondered why this kind of spell had not been used to help out for the Royal Elections in Canon and the answer to that simple dilemma was given out by my new… advisor.

Orestes de Lis was a former commander of the Royal Army back during the Demi-Human War and had been a trustworthy administrator for the city in the period in which the several mayors of the town had been unable to rule.

Oh right, I almost forgot… the mayors here died frequently. If I had to pick out a funny reference, I would say that the job was cursed as much as the DADA post in Harry Potter.

So not only I had to deal with a job I was only theoretically prepared for, but I had to be careful because… it was cursed?

Maybe my predecessors were only dumb enough to die, or maybe it was because this world was kind of RWBY-level kind of dangerous.

Instead of the Grimm, we got the Demon Beasts. Instead of Salem, we got the Witch of Envy-!

Holy cow, I had never made that kind of connection. Sure, there weren't Huntsmen and there weren't Relics from some old deities, but Flugel's mysteriousness does remind a lot of Ozma-

But let us not digress further in mad rambling and let us digress further in 'mad rambling'.

As I woke up in my newest quarters, a minor upgrade compared to my former room (minus Computer or any electric devices), the first thing I notice was the books left by the bedside.

'History of Lugnica' was what enlightened me about my current whereabouts while also expanding a little more on the little detailed lore of the Royal Family.

While it was true that Emerada Lugnica had been denied a state funeral for alleged connections to the Witch's cult, the driving force behind the opposition to her proper funeral was fueled by her inherent cruelty towards the people living in her fief.

From the general insanity to over-zealous following of some of the precepts of the Church of Volcanica, this woman reminded me a little of some other Bloody woman back in England and boy I was happy that she was long deceased in this time and period.

My quick read of the recent history of the kingdom was interrupted by the arrival of the Grand Healer of the city to the doorstep of my new room.

The equivalent of a Chief Physician was surprisingly humble in his manners, seemingly concerned on my well-being as he asked me about my medical information, at least a summarized, feudalized version of it.

I was healthy and a quick checkup proved me right, but I used this opportunity to entertain a chat with the influential 'doctor'.

While I was an utter inept in medical science, I still was knowing of some interesting basis that Feudal society would benefit from, especially the poor.

Concepts like sterilization and clean hands were going to become a must under my rule, especially if I wanted to live a long life.

As the elder left the room with an intrigued look plastered in his face, I was interrupted once more by the gaunt-looking man that was Orestes.

"Mayor Bukharin, the Grand Healer said that you were well and-"

I nodded, groaning a little as I picked myself out of the bed. While it wasn't as comfy as the one back home, it was still something capable of putting me to sleep if I lied on it a little more.

"And I need to get to work, I suppose." The serious man nodded and proceeded to led me through the large hallway in the modest mansion that was now mine to live in.

The office that came with it was absolutely what one would expect to find in a lawyer's room, not a mayor, but I found it surprisingly fitting with what I needed out from an office of mine.

A massive library of books I needed on a daily basis, several maps lying on the desk and the amble wooden furniture that was capable of holding both the maps and the stack of paperwork already there for me to check and sign (or not).

"Ser Orestes, I know that this task might sound a little underwhelming for a man of your stature..." I paused, thinking if it was something I should genuinely ask to a Knight of that rank. "But I would require the service of part of the city's garrison in creating a basic census."

He blinked at the word. "A 'census', Mayor Bukharin?" I nodded at him and took a simple piece of paper that had yet to be stained by ink.

"I need those who usually are responsible of writing down the equipment of the army and the resources available to the city to team up in writing down the names, ages and family groups of the people living in Erindor." I wrote down on the paper my name, my age and repeated my surname to represent my family as an example of the task. "This would help a lot in improving the taxation system and maybe improve everything else too."

He picked the paper, his confusion had yet to falter even through he seemed to understand my explanation.

"I will… make sure to do as you command, Mayor Bukharin-" He paused just a moment. "I would also ask you to consider the possibility of expanding the current militia-"

"Oh, it will be done." I interrupted and kind of panicked a little as I noticed him frown at my quick reply.

"I-I mean, I have already thought of expanding the current garrison with the ever-growing monster issues in the available paths to Erindor." I tried to explain as simply as possible. "But I cannot guarantee an immediate source of good soldiers."

"And what do you have in mind.. if I may ask?" I nodded my permission and voiced my thoughts over the necessity of a proper security force.

"I was thinking of having a training system set for every, able-bodied man in the town to have a proper reaction force." I paused a moment, frowning at how funny I was thinking of the very option my own country had abolished not even two decades ago. "Compulsory military service for six months, every three years."

The idea would have been nuked the moment it would have been brought up to a sensible society… but I was stuck in a medieval-like period and… we needed the manpower to survive in this dangerous environment.

"It..." Orestes blinked, awed by my deduction. "It would work. But how are you going to convince people to-"

"By reducing the taxes and giving bonuses to those who did exceptionally well during the military service, I could entice the young unemployed generation to give it a try and make some bones out of the experience."

"And it would bring them some honor if they do well in their work." The knight added up with the ghost of a smile in his wrinkly face. "It is a most excellent idea, Mayor Bukharin."

I merely nodded, silently gesturing him to leave me with the paperwork and, once I was alone, I sighed tiredly.

My projects sounded all so nice in my head, but it was life itself that was going to impartially judge those as they are applied.

Hopefully I wasn't going to get some bad reputation with the sudden militarization.

**-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-**

**Afterthoughts: I think I don't need to explain why going half-dictatorship is a must to avoid any issues about democracy. Democracy is nice, but it would hardly survive in a feudal era without the proper weapon. Cough Nuke cough**


	3. This is how I jailed the Merchant

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**12 June 422**

* * *

I managed a sigh as I started to regret planning this little walk outside.

After spending a full day procrastinating and dealing with some basic paperwork, I found out the dreadful way that boredom was still a thing and that it was worse than back home.

No Youtube, no games... Heck, even a TV show sounded appealing to my dulled sense of entertainment.

Sure, I still had my phone with me but... Writing was kind of pointless if it was going to be stuck there for no one but me to read, the apps I had in there worked only online and finally I was unable to call anyone to rant about the lunacy I was dealing with.

So walking around was a must, especially with the census attempt still ongoing, as I needed to have a personal insight over the business of the city.

Mind you that this wasn't the small village near the Roswall mansion and I was almost tempted to compare it to a German city from Renaissance.

The comparison wasn't off by much as the style did remind me of some Bavarian old-style villages that I've seen via photos online, the main difference was the materials used to make most of the buildings.

Stone was a good material, but without cement it was a risky gamble for proper builders to take.

"What keeps buildings from falling down?"

It was a curt query that I let out loud for my two guards to hear and contemplate.

Oh, I almost forgot.

Since the role was supposedly a 'dangerous' one and I was totally screwed in case I faced an assassin directly, a pair of bodyguards was provided by the local militia.

The duo, which I had nicknamed 'Pinkie' and 'Brain' for the stark resemblance to the two toon mice, proved to be a renewable source of funny remarks and snippets.

By renewable I mean: They are funny, but get quite annoying after hearing them bicker so much during their job.

Anyway, as the walk around the city continued, a new source of concern appeared to me in the form of some peaceful protest in the market area of the Erindor.

People were throwing shouts at the smug-looking merchant and... his merchandise.

Two children, twins. Both young boys with silver hair and... Two pairs of fox-like ears.

I took a moment to study the animal ears, the first time I saw this kind of stuff so... Realistic-no, _so real_.

Yet the awe vanished the moment I remembered why they were both here.

I approached the scene, my face the truest form of livid and the crowd noticed my presence.

Their voices turned into soft murmurs and the slave trader finally caught up with my arrival.

"To think that today my humble establishment would be blessed by our newest Mayor."

His crooked smile further pissed me off but he seemed to ignore the scowl plastered on my face, stretching his open palm at me. "Name's Hornos Hert, just a merchant passing for this beautiful city."

I blinked at the gesture, frowning at the attempt to avoid a confrontation- but I merely smiled.

"I don't shake hands." Quoting the good, ol' Mahk seemed to work brilliantly as the smirk on the merchant's face faded in a light scowl.

"Is there any issue, Mayor, or are you here to just dumbly stare at my... products?"

The two kids turned their attention on me and I felt a difficult decision coming-actually, it wasn't that difficult.

"I wish to see the permits for your stay, Mr. Hert." I stated coldly. "To make sure that you are fully regulated to be here."

The man snorted, pulling out several documents from one of the open crates.

I started to read them, one by one, as my eyes analyzed every single detail I could use to make the filthy scumbag pay.

Surprisingly enough, the opening for a case came in the form of a document about selling slaves... Or a lack of one.

"Mr. Hert, I humbly apologize for this but-" I smiled widely. "You are under arrest for setting an illegal slave shop within the city without proper documentation."

"W-What?!" He seemed ready to jump me on the spot, but sadly his desperation was trumped by Brain's intervention.

The shortish man tackled Hornos to the floor as a patrol of the city guard had finally arrived to the scene.

As Hornos was taken away from the market, I noticed that the two demi-humans were looking at me with surprise and... hope.

What a weird sensation...

As I tried to get them to follow me back to the manor, my voice was drowned by the thunderous acclamation of the large crowd of people that had witnessed the whole predicament.

But why would they be happy?

Uh? What?

_**Brain, what do you mean 'I arrested the leader of the local crime group?**_

-  
**Afterthoughts: Slavery, crimes and two new responsibilities... All in one walk. **  
**Also kind of short but... I wrote this with my phone and my writing pacing is more limited than with my PC. **


	4. This is about me and the boys

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**13 June 422**

* * *

I am incredibly lucky.

Scratch that, I have been blessed by Lady Luck herself.

Once I reached back for the mansion and ordered the servants to help the two new occupants of the place with food and clothes, the first thing I genuinely decided to study was what had just back in the marketplace.

Checking on the diary of my closest predecessor, one Eugenius Kasiski, I was stunned by the extensive section dedicated to Hornos Hert.

The 'merchant that was passing by Erindor' was actually a citizen that had for long crippled the city itself. Extortions, intimidation campaigns and several hefty crimes that were never addressed for the fear of retaliation from the thugs under his service.

My direct confrontation had been unexpected and had temporary left the man detached from his large criminal network.

After driving the funny thought that I just got some crime boss Capone'd away from my serious thoughts, I decided that an immediate action to permanently remove Hornos was now the only viable way.

A quick execution wouldn't bode well with the people as it would give the wrong message to most of them.

I needed to set a proper trial, one open to the public and... Deprive the criminal scum of the means to bribe his way out of jail.

As Orestes knocked at the open door of my study, I was quick to greet him and let him report the current progress of his task.

The peasants had been the first half of the population to be approached for how quick the process with them was compared to the rest, then it was the turn of the merchants and the proto-bourgeois class of craftsmen and intellectuals that existed within Erindor.

The reason why the census would take a day or two more than planned was the minor issues created by the local nobility.

There was a small group of landless nobles in the city, either the second- or third-born children from the important families in the Capital or the descendants of enobled knights.

While they literally had just some big houses on their names and nothing else, they were still quick enough to reject the presence of low-born officers tasked with the census for the sake of... Their status.

Thus Orestes had been forced to call in the little noble staff present within the militia to take up the job of not only continuing the census but also mending whatever 'offense' was thrown at the higher class.

As I finished dealing with the old knight and the duties, an old maid stormed inside the office with an irate look plastered on her face.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Mayor Bukharin-" The woman started a little embarrassed. "But there had been an accident in the kitchen."

I frowned at this. "An accident?"

She nodded and took me right at the place where a large commotion was stirring, the epicenter of the scene was taken by the two demi-human children.

Hans and Fritz (I know, not the most original names but-) were both pale, looking quite terrified by whatever had happened while they had been out of my sight.

It was strange to consider that they could have done anything even remotely horrible in the span of so little time and yet it seemed like something important had occurred.

The scene of the previous night, during dinner, was the prime reason why I would be this skeptical about this eventuality as their behavior had been fairly simple.

They had been mostly quiet during the whole time at the table, asking just the barest to even eat their food as if having trouble with the lack of directions.

They would ask for permission and they looked so surprised when I would bluntly remind them that this was their food to eat and that they weren't required to ask to eat.

So when I was brought to witness whatever was going on, I briefly ignored the crowd of servants trying to explain what was going on and gave a look at the place.

There were shards of blue on the floor, mixed with cookie crumbles and-

**Are you kidding me?**

I was curious for why this matter had been inflated to this grand extent and I decided to ask to someone that surely knew the best of the whole predicament.

Turning my attention to Fritz, the boy glanced nervously my way and looked partly-guilty.

"Did you two ask before getting the cookies yourselves?" I asked with a careful tone, unwilling to punish the child without a proper explanation. There was just something off with the twins taking this initiative so eagerly.

He nodded slowly at my question and I could feel a theory slowly turning probable the more I connected the dots around me.

The crowd had grown quiet now as I was finally understand what had happened without people annoying me with their noticeable chatting.

"Can you tell me whom did you ask to?" I asked again, this time my expression softening and letting the child understand that I wasn't accusing him just yet.

The moment those words left my mouth was right when one of the young men in the place jumped to interrupt this brief exchange.

"Sir Mayor, the two scoundrels didn't ask for anything and-"

"Did I ask you that question?" I added a cold hint of annoyance to my voice, causing the man to pause and pale as he just realized that I knew what was going on. "Might I suggest you to be honest here or-"

"I-It's because they shouldn't be there, Sir Mayor." He blurted back, as if appealing to some-sort of undoubtable logic that I was supposed to share with him.

I raised a brow at that little sentence. "They shouldn't?" I repeated with a dull tone, eyes narrowing on him "Why?"

One of the greatest questions in the world and the silly racist wouldn't be able to truly answer- and before anyone ask, no I wasn't jumping the gun there with the label, the man was actively glaring at the two children- but he still tried to make a stand with this.

"It's- It's because of the War-"

"You mean the one that ended five decades before the boys were born?" I snapped back with a furious glare; he flinched but I was far from done. "The one that was caused by just a small group of Demi-humans?"

He refused to reply to that, thus I decided to press a little more on the opening this moron had just given me about his 'supreme' reasoning.

"The one that was concluded with an everlasting peace?!"

He didn't reply, he just couldn't. No one in the crowd couldn't as there was shame evident in everyone's eyes.

With a tired sigh, I gestured the two children to follow me away from the room... but I stopped by the doorstep to give one last warning.

"Mind you that I will ignore just this once the hideous lack of judgment coming from you, mister for the sake of mercy." I narrowed my eyes at him my irritation fairly clear to the group as well. "But I hope you will not mistake my mercy for a weakness as my patience is very limited and another attempt against my wards will warrant a detention in jail."

I didn't stay for long, I really didn't want to be bothered by this needless racism and I ended up bringing the two boys back in my office, offering the two seats in front of my desk as I returned to my own chair.

I had already completed my daily quota of paperwork, it was quite smaller fraction compared to what I had planned to introduce in the near future, and so I was allowed to have some free time that I could spend as carefully as possible, without exaggerating or ruining anything in the process.

Picking some unused paper, some quills and ink bottles, I decided that maybe I should genuinely focus on Hans and Fritz, to give the two boys something to do rather than have them sort out their own situation.

I wasn't much of a parent, but I could understand boredom and I knew the children weren't adept in dealing with it. So I had to give them an input, something that could be as interesting as important.

"Do you two know how to write?" Their heads shook negatively, a sigh building up but never leaving my lips.

"Do you know how to read?" This time Hans nodded slowly while his sibling replied with another negative.

"Ok." I picked a book out of the bookshelf behind me and brought it to the two.

'First book of Geometry'

A curious tome, I reckon, since it would entail that there was some civilization that followed the footsteps of pre-Roman traditions and introduced some Greek-like Canons to the world. Very interesting.

"I want you to read the first chapter of this-" I handed the small tome to Hans. "While I teach your brother how to read so that he can help you too."

They both nodded, their eyes shining at the chance of having something to do after so long; as the more introverted twin started his study, I asked the youngest of the two to bring the chair closer to my side so that I could teach him about the alphabet of this world, much different from what I was aware of but... I was still capable of understanding it.

Why? I don't know, nor I had the clues to make suggestions about this sudden knowledge.

A few hours passed and, after taking a brief pause from the teaching, I asked some simple questions to Hans.

"So a square is-"

"A plane figure with four equal straight sides and four right angles." The child replied rapidly, his fox ears twitching with a certain and determined look.

I blinked at the swift reply and he looked embarrassed as I rewarded him with a head-pat, careful to not hurt his animal-like ears.

He looked a little nervous at the action at first, then he melted at the touch and leaned in for some more.

Yet as he was enjoying the reward, I was trying to make sense of how he was able to memorize those explanations so perfectly.

My musings were interrupted by Fritz tugging at my other arm, a childish pout on his face as he glanced at the little pleasant face his brother was displaying.

"There, there," I smiled a little while I addressed the youngest. "You were also good with learning to read."

My other hand was now patting his head too, the pout replaced by a pleasant smile as both children seemed to be in utter bliss at the simple activity.

And as I spent a full hour enjoying the company of the two twins, I couldn't help but wonder what they were going to grow up into.

_Hopefully, I wasn't paving the road for some Dark Lords._

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Another chapter written by phone and I will write more today because... I am away from home right now. **

**Quick facts: **

**1) Hans and Fritz are both ten, Hans is older by few minutes;**

**2) Plotwise, this is all happening an year or two before Subaru's arrival;**


	5. This is about me and my new friend

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release!**

* * *

**16 June 422**

* * *

Today was the day of the trial and... I was perfectly fine with the preparations I have managed to get before the event.

A thorough investigation of the merchant's house brought to the light some interesting piece of evidence for the prosecution, adding to the pile of accusations grand theft, sabotage and high treason against the Kingdom.

It would seem that the criminal not only tried to carve a fief out of his criminal network, but also sold sensitive information to the bordering kingdom of Gusteko in the north.

And while both nations enjoyed amiable relations by sharing a common enemy in Volacchia, selling details regarding the manpower deployed by the local garrison and by the one dispatched near the border was easily considered treason by the Law of the Dragon Kingdom.

I had expected for this to be a mere example to set a precedent for possible future trials, a 'City of Erindor v. Mr. Hornos Hert' kind of situation.

While the idea was well-liked by the judge attached to the trial, with the new evidence the name was changed into something a little more... Threatening.

The 'Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica v. Mr. Hornos Hert' was the first time an entire Kingdom challenged in a trial a single man. Sure, Hornos had warranted this by actually betraying the nation, but I admit I almost felt bad for the poor man.

At first the trial was set to happen a day before, on the 15th, but news from the Capital demanded a full-day delay.

The reason? An entourage of people, a mix of judicial experts and intrigued nobles, wanted to witness the trial as it unfolded.

There was no Barielle, no Karsten, nor any other known noble members.

Yet there was going to be an important guest, one of the current heirs to the Kingdom. Which one I was unsure, but the first- and second-born were surely not the mysterious VIP.

The delay day was spent preparing a proper greeting party for the arrival of the royal entourage, something that was planned to be pleasant but also not overly-extravagant.

Part of the latter noon was spent teaching both Hans and Fritz some basic etiquette, just enough to move smoothly through the curtsies and bows they might encounter on the big day.

Morning struck and I was already undergoing with my usual ritual: A quick visit to the bathroom, changing my sleeping clothes with the formal ones that were already available from the Mayor's wardrobe and some early morning paperwork.

Going for a light breakfast, I was swiftly checking around for any possible issue about the event, hoping for it to proceed smoothly.

This kind of visits were generally a grand boon for a city like Erindor as it allowed to bring up to the King's attention any need the town required a solution.

In our predicament, the city required a proper military stand, one that could be achieved quickly if there were good men with war experience willing to train the volunteers in the City's Militia and Guards.

But this was going to be mentioned by the end of this whole situation, for the good reason that this needed to be perceived not as someone's begging but as an official request to the monarch.

I was busy helping the two boys in putting on their formal clothes, something that they were showing distress as the texture of said clothing was far from pleasant to the touch and I too was having a hard time keeping myself from scowling at the sensation, when one of the guards barged in with a thrilled expression. "Mayor Bukharin, the entourage has been spotted in the distance."

I sighed at the excitement coming off from the young soldier. "Then I guess we shall all go to meet up with  
Ser Orestes by the gates."

The two siblings shared a collective nod and we walked out of the mansion, reaching the old knight few minutes later.

For someone that is usually less inclined to show emotions, Orestes looked moderately giddy at the prospect of this opportunity and greeted us with a small smile.

"Mayor Bukharin, today truly is a good day."

I nodded at his greeting. "Indeed it is, Ser. But I hope the cast offered by the capital isn't going to be too difficult to please.

He sighed. "I doubt it, especially since I have personally spotted the leading figure of this visit."

"Truly?" Now that was interesting. Could it be the unknown royal? "And may you tell me who it is?"

"Miklotov McMahon himself."

...Fuck.

The lore about the character wasn't much but the history I knew from the few books I managed to read gave a highly-detailed narration of the deeds the elder is known for.

The one that brokered the peace in the Demi-Human War, he was known for having not only brought peace but also stipulated several rights for Demi-humans by using the war itself as driving reason while also circumvent the king and the royal council in the process.

He was deemed incredibily intelligent, having held several posts at the Royal Academy and having been its headmaster for two four-year-long mandates.

Not much is known about his background and many suspected that the reason for his foggy past is his low-born status that was a dark reminder that... The feudal system sucks.

Finally the large convoy of carriages reached the gates of Erindor and I couldn't but stare in awe at how 'peculiar' the vehicles looked.

They were all painted white with golden details, some runes visible by their sides and... The lack of a mounting beast.

Those carriages weren't using neither horses, nor Earth Dragons. It was fricking magic and super-speed.

I mean, two days were a lot but to reach this city from the capital, the entourage had to have gone around the humongous mountains that ruled from the center of the kingdom and... I was quite sure by normal means it would have taken a month or two.

I tried to steal a glimpse at the prince in the small crowd forming from the people rallying out of the carriages and yet I couldn't see anyone with the distinctive blonde hair and red eyes.

My search was brief as I was quickly brought to meet up with the old Sage.

"Honorable McMahon, the city of Erindor greets you."

He frowned. "But what about its new Mayor?"

I blinked. "I- what?"

"You said 'Erindor' greets me, but is the same from the Mayor and-"

"Yes, the Mayor of Eridor greet you, Honorable Sage."

His mouth closed, his face relaxing in a pleasant look. "That is good to know."

"I-I can't believe it..." I looked at Orestes, the old knight staring in shock at the crowd and, as my stare followed the direction his eyes were looking at, I found out quickly the reason of his surprise.

I was stunned myself when I spotted a familiar old man wearing a butler-like clothes chatting quietly with some nobles.

Wilhelm van Astrea, the Sword Demon, was here.

But why would the husband of the previous Sword Saint be there? Why would he be recruited for this situation- the prince.

The Royal family had to have asked his services to protect whoever was there but... He looks so cool!

"Mr. Astrea has kindly accepted to escort the prince for this visit, while making sure he doesn't wander around in some unpleasant predicament." I turned back at McMahon and frowned in confusion at his words.

"But where is the prince?"

"He was feeling tired for the trip and was sleeping in his carriage." The sage explained calmly. "He will join us late in the greeting party and... I think it would be rightful of you if we were taken to said celebration."

I nodded at the subtle cue. "Indeed and I've seen for the trial to happen after lunch, to give everyone the time to rest and prepare for the work."

"That sounds delightful." And with that comment I personally led the group from the capital thorough the town as the Militia and Guards cooperated in securing the path from the curious people of the city.

The walk was short and went smoothly as we reached the large mansion and its ballroom.

A small orchestra had been engaged for the event and some dancing ensued.

Ten minutes of chatting around, trying to mingle with high society and I was feeling disgusted by the silly topics that most of the group were discussing about.

I spotted the twins chatting quietly with Miklotov and I was surprised to see the sage visibly pleasant with whatever they were talking about.

I was kind of distracted by the sight and- *thud* Ugh!

Someone crashed into me and we both tumbled on the floor. Flinching at the simple pain I barely glanced at the individual that had tripped us all.

"I-I am sorry, I was distracted by the room and-" "I-It's alright I was distracted myself."

I accepted his helping hand and finally got a glance of him. Frowning at the relatively big hat, I tried to make sense of the young man in front of me.

For some reson his face reminded me of someone but... I was unsure whom.

Smiling nervously, his dark-red eyes seemed to glow because of the small shadow created by the hat.

"I don't.. think I saw you back at the entrance." The blunt comment froze him up in a still pose of shock.

"I-I was busy to... The toilet!"

I blinked at the excuse, the loud tone it was delivered suspicious. "The toilet?"

He nodded again to emphasize the point. "The toilet."

"Mh."

Whatever this individual was hiding, I hardly guessed it was dangerous. He surely wasn't anyone from the Witch cult, no one from the group capable of pulling that kind of infiltration... Yet.

"T-Then could I offer you an apology in the form of.. Some treats?" He took a plate of appetizers out of the hands of a passing waiter.

"But isn't that something I am offering?"

He smiled cheekily. "But do you also offer some friendly tales of manliness?"

...Pffft- T-The gall to be this cheeky!

I cracked a twitchy smile at his hilarious tone and nodded. "Then do enlighten me with your tales."

I have met several jokers in my life but... This one was insanely funny.

While the initial topic was 'manliness', the stories soon spiraled into downright silky but relatable.

Soon we were sharing funny bits of each other but I was still unable to get a name out of the fun guy.

At least that was until I noticed that someone was approaching our general direction... And was Wilhelm himself.

I narrowed my eyes but the old man barely glanced my way as his stare was fixed on my new friend.

'Sir, I think it's time for you to drop the act. People are asking about you."

The words made zero sense and I was about to ask for some clarification when the red-eyed buddy nodded at the' Sword Demon' and removed his hat.

I stared at the blonde locks and the overall appearance and-

_**Oh my God, I just become buddy with Fourier Lugnica.**_

* * *

**Afterthoughts: My phone was at 1% so I had to wait a little while before writing again. Still, we got Fourier and... Isn't he supposed to die quite soon? **  
**Next Chapter is longer twice as the usual.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Guest (Chapter 2)****: It's just that it is repetitive, I think there is enough lore to make something different from the classic Subaru/MainCast-centered situations. Still, thank you!**

**Matze96****: Thank you!**

**Guest (Chapter 3)****: Thank you!**

**Guest (Chapter 4)****: Oh trust me, it will be a nuclear blow if before Subaru comes in.**

**PervyPanda****: Thank you!**

**Padoru Padoruuu****: Thank you!**


	6. This is how me and my bro bonded

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Same Day, 422**

If someone asked me about past 'best friends' and 'Bros', I would quickly find myself explaining quite the complex predicament.

Attempts had been made, mingling with classmates was something common during pauses in-between lessons and I was generally detached from class' life.

I wouldn't go as far as label myself an outcast in that period as I managed to spend a minimum effort in getting together with some pseudo-friends, those kind of individuals that you share a friendly relationship with but would be keen to refuse to give needed help with some fake excuse.

At first I hated Pseudo-friends, kind of messed up my childhood and all, but then I understood the logic behind this subclass. Immediate help was a must for classmates and cheating in tests was sometime required because... teachers.

What makes a teacher hateful and easy to hate? 1) The fact said teacher doesn't care to do his job properly and 2) the adult isn't even paid enough to deal with childish crap.

The second category could get some forgiveness, the former are those scumbags students generally hate at school.

But I suppose this little deviation is senseless, as we were talking about friendship and-

When I say that I 'am buddying' with Fourier, a character in the story that is so well-liked even without screen-time, I am not pulling some 'optimistic' BS on the matter.

It took me just few hours of talking after his identity was revealed to the entire room and I was completely elated to have met someone like him. The kind of happiness that makes you actually concern about people's future and urge you to give Fate itself the bird while trying to save those worthwhile individuals.

I guess I need to explain a little more the 'why' this was possible and the 'why' someone so keen to go full-depression to actually endure-no, enjoy being together with someone as socially adept as the blond.

The topics used by both weren't so far casually picked. The first chat having kickstarted a slow process of bonding, where the lengthy set of topics chosen by both sides were somehow connected to the previous ones but also selected to better fit with the interest of the other.

There was caution in not making the conversation stale while also keeping it moderately quiet to not sound over-bearing for each other.

There was respect, which was returned. There was care, which was returned too.

But I bet the one genuinely surprised by how things turned out to be, the most at least, was Fourier himself as his face was incredibly expressive in showing some early surprise.

Surprise that the reveal barely dented the friendship was slowly being built there and his growing smile proved the cheerfulness returning back to his mind.

The main discussion survived through the brief interactions the prince was supposed to entertain with the fellow members of the entourage and the local nobles, the latter quite intrigued by the fact I, the Mayor, was keeping thing going smoothly.

The pre-trial event lasted about an hour more, ending by lunchtime and- "Of course my good friend would be kind enough to invite be for lunch."

I frowned at his cheeky tone, but I admit I was smiling myself. "Indeed, what kind of friend would leave a rich prince to be devoured by his own hunger?"

He chuckled. "A very annoying one, John." He poked at my shoulder. "But a very funny one too."

"So I should just refuse? I do find 'annoying' quite a pleasant adjective on myself." The mock pout was worth the cheek and soon we were already enjoying the delicious dishes offered by the hardworking servants in the kitchens.

I was quite surprised when Miklotov McMahon asked to join us, not so much about when Wilhelm van Astrea did the same as he was supposed to guard the Fourth Prince of Lugnica.

"The twins, they are quite educated." The two demi-humans perked at the curt compliment coming from the elder and I gave a genuine look of surprise. "They do have an interesting predisposition to logic, different from each other, but still the potential to have a grand future."

I let a nod out. "I have merely started to taught them Math's basics and some grammar to catch up with their... 'past condition', but I suppose I can understand your reasoning, Honorable McMahon-" "Please, call me Miklotov."

The old man chuckled. "You should learn to relax just a little more, young man. Formality yes, full subordination is just rude."

I looked sheepish for a moment, maybe I was being too stiffy and even Fourier nodded at that statement. "You do look like an old man with how you behave, John." The prince pointed out with a small smile, his Yaeba showing a little. "Maybe the truth is you are actually one-"

"How about no and I am going to leave you to eat wood?" What would have been perceived as a threat in normal circumstances actually was felt more like an embarrassed comeback, which the blond replied with another cheeky smile.

"Then I would have to send you to the dungeon to eat dust at that point, good friend." We shared a chuckle, the escalation kind of senseless now that it sounded so fake to everyone.

The Sword Demon didn't spoke much, merely giving some quips once in a while during the friendly bantering and nothing more. I suppose he was still grieving for his wife's death, even after so many years had passed and... I wonder what kind of individual Reinhard is.

While he had shown quite the stereotypical heroic personality in the series, it could also be true that the hate from his grandfather would have some hidden effect on the Sword Saint.

The trial started with the local Judge Foreni addressing Hornos with the list of accusations against him while also asking for each his pleading in each of them.

Most of those he kept with 'Innocent' while the lesser claims he decided to claim 'Guilty'. I suppose this was his attempt to reduce the issues against him but... that would have worked perfectly if he would have been able to afford an Attorney.

Much to my surprise, while most of the world was still stuck in Feudalism, the Judiciary System of the Dragon Kingdom was quite modern for its times. I would go so far to compare it to the flexibility of the English Law System.

There was something similar to the Habeas Corpus, there was the opportunity for the accused to afford an attorney to defend his situation but there were no court-appointed lawyers. I suppose it was a light improvement compared to Gusteko and Vollachia, the former being closer to Tsarist Russia while the latter having something similar to a non-Imperial Prussia.

The Prosecutor for the case was relatively young, not inexperience but also quite expressive in his body language of the nerve-wracking pressure on him. He was supposed to not fail something this easy, especially since there was no real opposition to his task.

So the due process began, the exposition of the proof gained from the past investigations bringing Judge and Jury to pale at the seemingly endless list of evidence that was burying even more the hopes for the 'merchant' to get out of the situation without few decades to spend in Jail. The predicament was literally influenced by the lack of a cross-examination, of a standard defense...

And yet Hornos was looked calm. Far too calm for someone that was supposed to be actually facing an execution.

I was sitting right beside Fourier, while on the other side I had Orestes watching the scene with some similar confusion. I tugged at the knight's armor, drawing his attention on me.

"Get the guards to patrol the area. I have a bad feeling about this." He nodded and slowly got out of his chair as to leave the room- *BOOM*

We all jumped as a quick explosion crashed one of the walls down, triggering chaos by the public stand. I gritted my teeth and bit down some swearing as I barked at the guards. "Secure the criminal!"

In world where spies are essential in warfare, I should have imagined that Gusteko would go this far from getting Hornos out as quickly as possible. The Guards and Militia were surely storming towards the tribunal with the loud blast echoing through the whole town but I was hardly convinced they would have been quick enough to intercept the escaping foreign force.

We were currently outnumbered but... we had some quality fighters. Orestes joined the fray with a single battle-cry, mowing down two grunts with a simple swing of his bastard sword.

Wilhelm jumped in and scattered four of the attackers like petals to the wind, his sword so quick that I couldn't even catch up its actions.

I blinked as Fourier tugged at my sleeve, a sword in his other hand. "I am going in." I narrowed my eyes, ready to protest his intervention but he still entered the small battlefield.

I scowled and felt conflicted on what should I do. Useless in fighting here and frankly, I didn't have any weapon on me- Right at that thought I saw a detached limb falling right in front of me, a sword still held by it.

...God, are you kidding me?

I didn't even ask for a sign and- You know what, I needed to man up here. Useless sure but a coward? I ain't one.

So I picked the blade out of the lifeless hand and rushed inside the limited conflict, my eyes spotting a single thug seemingly disoriented by the mayhem around him.

The perfect prey for someone that sucked in fighting. I slowly waltzed between the couple of fighters, trying to pass unnoticed by the dizzy soldier and, closing my eyes, I thrusted the sword into him.

A loud squelch, I felt blood pouring out of the sword and I squinted a look, regretting instantly as the sight in front of me was terrifying. The sword had punctured through his jugular, the sound of rasped breathing surprisingly reaching my ears as I slowly retracted the blade, my face white at what I just did.

Someone died. It could have had family, or maybe he was a terrible man with the scummiest personality... but it was still a shocking experience.

In that moment of numb realization, I felt someone slam on my back, forcing me to fall face-first on the floor. Adrenaline was driving my mind crazy and I rolled away just in time to avoid getting killed by a sword now stabbing the floor.

I looked up and my eyes widened at the man using the deadly blade. The red-faced Hornos looked even more pissed at his failed attempt at my life, but his crazed smile countered whatever sanity he seemed to have until before the trial.

"You are dying here, boy." Heh, I guess I am. I mean, we are still talking about Re:Zero, this kind of mad shit was going to happen to everyone at least once in a while and I guess I was filling for Subaru's role as sacrificial lamb here.

My inner monologue was interrupted as the man tensed up after just finishing to raise his blade once more to finish his job. He looked down on his chest and I did the same, a white, pointy sword piercing his torso from behind and I spotted a familiar golden mane.

"I was dropping by and... my, oh my, it would say that you do fit well the part of the damsel in distress, my dear friend." I snorted, trembling a little as Hornos finally fell off the blade and onto the ground near me. I accepted the helping hand and was about to reply to his cheeky remark when-

"Get DOWN!" My throat felt sore at yelling but I was glad that Fourier quickly complied, the soldier trying to stab the prince failed to land a hit on the dodging youth. I grasped tighter the hilt of my own sword and slashed at the man's face.

Against any prediction, the blade did met land on the foe but... not the way I had expected. It pierced the side of his head, protruding thought the brain and instantly killing the bastard.

I blinked, feeling lunch slowly rising down my throat at the ever-familiar scene. It did remind me a scene from Call of Duty but... this close-up and realism was just insane.

Quickly releasing the sword out of the man, his corpse fell down with a thud and the prince slowly roused from his crouched stance.

"T-That was a close one." We were both staring at each other with wide-eyes and I nodded at his comment. "I-Indeed."

Few moments later and the rest of the remaining intruders was dealt with. Some other groups had been ready to cause problems in the city, but the mobilization of the Guards had been quick to repel whatever ambush they were trying to setup to support their retreating main force.

While there had not been any hint that would suggest that the perpetrator of the assault was Gusteko, any attempt to mask this attack as something created by Hornos himself would be in vain.

His bandit force, or whatever was left from the past few raids, was highly-disorganized and made mostly by disloyal mercenaries. They wouldn't have been able to afford an attack of this magnitude.

I was quite surprised to learn that there had not been a single casualty on our side, just some lightly wounded guards while others, those that were still inexperienced regarding real fighting, were merely shaken by what had just happened to them.

Despite the good news, I still felt sick inside. The fearing faces of those I had just killed were... dreadful to be reminded of. And yet my mind was having a field day in flashing those moments continuously, forcing me to take a seat away from the dead zone.

Surprisingly enough I wasn't the only one feeling quite bad from what had just unfolded in front of us. Fourier looked deflated, his usual smile was now replaced by a sad line as his own mind was surely reminding him how close he had come to die.

I suppose being fearful of dying by the mysterious illness that was taking down the Royal Family one by one could create a strong attachment to life. A will to fight back the adversities and keep living.

If I had not reacted at the sight, if I had not been quick enough to- to react. Oh man, I was lucky. But luck was not a good thing to have.

It meant that a change was needed, one that would help me not get killed by some assassin or simple thug because of my inherent inability to fight.

Maybe Orestes would agree to offering some advice on the matter. Maybe I could get the boys to train too.

"You alright?" The question felt foreign without the usual tone, but I still glanced at the blond. He was trying to smile, a shaky result was what he got.

"I am peachy." He sighed and I nodded. There wasn't much to say and frankly, I wasn't in the mood for chit-chatting.

Coping with death wasn't so far something easy to stomach, especially for someone that never fought in his entire life.

"W-What about you?" Red eyes blinked once, then he stared at me.

"I feel like... crap?" I frowned at the word choice and I saw his lips twitching into a smile. Mine did the same and...

"D-Does that mean that I will have to- to address you as 'Your Poopiness'?" Dumb joke, I know but it was silly enough to make him finally crack a smile.

"D-Dad would probably find it appropriate for me." He let out a small sound, the beginning of a chuckle. "F-Felix would probably join in too and-" Finally he stifled one and I smiled a twitchy smile. "_She_ would probably say that it isn't becoming of royalty."

He was talking about Crusch, wasn't he? I guess that I will have to... poke at that. After all, I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Fourier, do I hear that you have someone you are hiding from me?" He twitched on his spot, his eyes diverted to the ground but his cheeks were indeed heating up in embarrassing.

"N-Nobody important." I raised a cheeky brow at that attempted diversion.

"Then I guess you could talk about... 'Her'." He crossed his arm close to his chest and tried to keep quiet... but I wasn't letting go yet. "C'mon, you told me 'she is not important' and I wouldn't mind hearing about your secret friend."

He opened his mouth, hesitation ever-present in his face, then he closed it. Finally he spoke. "I-I guess that I could tell you about her- but I want you to keep your trap shut about this in front of others."

I sipped at the cup of cool water. "Deal."

He sighed tiredly. "'She' is Crusch Karsten, she is the heiress to the Karsten Family." A small dreamy smile on his face was now there for me to see. "She is... cool."

I blinked in surprise. "Cool?" I tilted my head in confusion. "What kind of cool?"

"Everything about her is... cool."

I know that love makes people go down like this but... seriously, cool? Was that the best he could come up with.

"Is she beautiful?" I asked bluntly, the prince blushing at the question. "Is she strong?"

"Yes."

* * *

**17 June 422**

The rest of the previous day was spent fixing up the damage caused by the aggressors, taking their bodies away from the city and burning them away from Erindor. A little bit cruel, I suppose, but I didn't have any of their names, nor I knew to whom I was supposed to send their corpses back.

Still a bit shaken, the plans of the Royal Entourage went unchanged, readying up to leave the town early in the morning.

Or at least that was for most of them all.

"The prince has requested to stay in your manor for at least a week." McMahon explained as he was ready to enter his carriage by the gates of the city. "I found his plea acceptable because of yesterday's ordeal and... I think he would recover quickly by staying with someone familiar for a while."

"I suppose... it can be done. But what about Mr. Wilhelm?" The Sage nodded at the question but looked to be ready for it.

"The Sword Demon is going to receive an extension to his mission. He was given the choice to return to the capital and for other guards to replace him in the duty but he was content to pick the extra work in exchange of an adjustment to his pay."

I wonder if the old man was doing it truly for money or because he cared for Fourier. It wasn't stated much but... I think that his connection to Fourier was one of the reasons why he joined Crusch's camp in canon.

Half an hour later, the set of carriages was already leaving the city and I was on my way back to my home. With what had just happened, I bet Gusteko will have to send some representatives to reply to any possible accusations the King was going to forward their directions.

An attack had happened and the man the unknown group was trying to take away was a known spy for the nation, they were going to do something about this failure.

Yet I realized right in that moment that my luck was even bigger than I had initially thought.

Sure, there had been an assault but...

_**I didn't have to face a pseudo-vampire obsessed with guts.**_

* * *

**Afterthoughts: I bet someone is thinking what I mean with 'pseudo-vampire' as Elsa is regarded as a Vampire in many stories... but she isn't. I would love to engage in some more info giving but I think I will just point you all to the Re Zero wikia page that surprisingly has some good info on her (not everything but... it is enough for this situation).**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Throlfe: Put 'Orestes' in the Latin of Google Translate.**

**The Inquisitor: We are talking of someone that ate most of the world, yes Satella did that!**


	7. This is the first of many fluffy moments

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**17 June 422**

* * *

It was early in the morning. No one was there to disturb me in my little office as I continued to scribble furiously on the poor piece of paper several notes, equations and words.

The reason behind this crime against paperkind? I was working on something a bit 'private' in a very limited frame of time.

While some of my trustworthy aides knew that I was not from 'this place' and that I was showing to be a little flamboyant compared to the classic medieval style, I hardly felt eager to reveal the simple and _harmless_ fact that I knew much about the not-so-distant future.

Sudden death of the entire royal family, the Witch Cult turning active after so much time of silence, dealing with Gusteko and Volacchia, and finally the most important of the known issues.

Since I had been summoned here by someone that wasn't the Witch of Envy, I was fairly sure I was going to see Subaru in a year or two and...

I will be honest, I don't think I would be able to bear the fact I was going to deal with someone so much... 'outgoing'? I mean, I can forgive the fact he is a jobless NEET and that at first he was quite idiotic in not assessing his situations early on during the first month, but to think that he would be the one to commit quite the heinous deed in the whole world?!

'I love Emilia'.

Even thinking about that little detail was irking as- WHY WOULD YOU REFUSE SOMEONE AS SWEET AS REM!?

While I was sure as hell NOT going to meet the murderous twins and that creep Roswaal, I cannot understand HOW someone like the boy could be that much dense.

...Okay, I _might_ be getting incensed more than necessary because I did grow with some chivalrous feeling for women and that put down was... wrongfully unraveled.

It was obviously an opinion. One that will possibly manifest in the form of a serious skull bashing until the next RtD session for the unlucky Barusu.

But skipping this whole parenthesis about the Japanese native, I was now focusing on a pressing detail of my current predicament.

Economy was an essential part of a city and Erindor wasn't no exception.

The city was largely depending on the fertile grasslands that were being owned by large landowners that used peasants for the hard work. There wasn't much of a wage system in this case, but the few regulations that were set to limit the capacity of the nobles to exploit the system were actually interesting to study.

The first thing that jumped on mind was to introduce an innovative Planning Board that would have the role of formulating ideas and drafting laws' previews to pass to the Mayor. Of course the members had to be chosen out of merit and not by 'birthright', but some of the ones I had planned to invite were from the elite class of the city that had showed outstanding responses to several minor crisis that had hurt Erindor just four years ago.

The second step was a progressive tax system that was meant to reduce the fiscal weight on the people's shoulders, both the rich and the poor.

The reason behind this relief act was all explained by the following idea of mine: State-owned shops.

Introducing several activities that were owned by the city itself, in this case the Mayor, I would create work for some of the less fortunate local merchants while also sparking some competitiveness among the foreigners. Fixed prices were going to become a thing in those new shops and while the independent merchants would be able to set lower prices to entice a large chunk of the people to them, this was all resolved by a signed proclamation.

The new shops would enjoy a proper documentation that legitimated their activity and the authenticity of the products sold in those places. While some of the crowd will surely keep buying cheap, the rational bunch would be easily swayed to verify the truthfulness and unknowingly built faith in the local administration.

And while this concluded positively for the needy, I still had to solve the issue regarding the nobles.

My first thought was to intrigue the richer people to invest in buildings or art, to usher some pseudo-Mecenatism to induce a proper economic boom, but the idea lacked the foundations: How was I supposed to 'push' them right where I wanted them to be?

Arrogant and quite pompous in their ways, Erindor's nobles were hardly dumb enough to fully fool with a simple trick and I was hardly capable of stretching the current, available funds to bribe some of them into kickstarting the whole process.

Just as I let out a tired sigh, folding the paper with the notes and safely putting it in one of the drawers of the desk, I noticed that the door to my office was open.

I tilted my head, not in confusion but with amused curiosity. Fourier's short ahoge twitched the same moment Hans' and Fritz's animal ears did, the trio knowing that they had been caught spying on me.

"I am surprised you are all awake at this hour."

Understanding my cue, the blond prince was the one that took the lead while entering the room, yawning a little. "I am as well." He said ever so calmly.

"And?"

He sighed. "And I was just thinking about spending some time pestering my good friend!" I groaned at the louder final bit and mock-glared at him.

"While also dragging the twins out of their bed." He looked sheepish and I thought it was out of embarrassment.

"A-Actually we woke up early because-" "It's healthy!"

I stared at Hans as he finished interrupting his younger sibling, the boy blushed and I sighed back. "I suppose that you will keep quiet about the real reason?"

The two looked away, averting their eyes to the floor as Fourier chuckled. "Let them be just this once." He smiled. "I bet they will tell you when they are ready."

I opened my mouth, contemplating the fact that I was now noticing how father-like I was being and... how old I was sounding.

I am barely in my twenties and already a... surrogate uncle? Boy, I didn't plan out the whole family's outline and-

Wait, was this how Naofumi felt when Raphtalia had turned into an adult?

The age-gap between me and the twins was less than the one between the two mentioned characters, but it was also true that this wasn't a Game-like world.

Those kids were not going to turn into adults in mere months and for that I was glad. The mere thought of seeing my children-No, I need to stop this and-

"Also, is that true that you saved Prince Fourier?" Fritz's voice interrupted my brief musing and I blinked as the blond royal pouted at the question.

"I-It was more like I saved your _dad_ tripped and I had to save him-" "I also remember someone not seeing a sneaky soldiers tried to skewer them up."

"O-Ohi! I was just trying to help you up and-" He paused and he snorted while I snickered a little at his scrunched expression. "You know, you are quite a prick to be my friend."

I blinked and smiled even more. "Then I guess I am fine, since I am your 'good' friend."

He was trying so hard to keep his scowl but- "Pfft-" It was a chuckle, then a brief laugh and I shook my head in amusement.

What a royal dork!

I was about to continue on my spree when- "Dad?"

My attention was suddenly centered on Fritz, the more extrovert of the two brothers as his eyes widened at my surprised expression. "I-I mean- I didn't want to speak above m-my station and-"

"N-No. I mean, if you are comfortable I don't see why-"

Hans coughed and closed his eyes. "Sir, if you wish to punish my brother, I would request to get his punishment for me."

..."W-What? No, I mean-" I stopped, sighing tiredly as I had seriously forgot about their upbringing. "Look, I know that this is still new, but I care about you two and..."

I stood up and walked around the desk, stopping few meters from the Demi-humans twins and... crouched down on one of my knees, arms spread a little bit as I invited them to approach.

They looked surprised and I could see Fourier's red eyes mirthfully keeping out of the situation as the moment unfolded.

Fritz was the one that rushed first for the embrace after spending some moments of futile resistance to the flood of emotions finally breaking his dam. Sobbing on my shirt, my hand softly went to ruffle his head.

His foxy ears twitched and lowered as the boy continued to cry a little more. "There, there..." I whispered to him, while staring at Hans.

The introvert looked hesitant, the emotional hesitation far stronger than in his younger brother but-

He took one step, then two and finally went to slowly enter the embrace. He didn't cry, but he held close as his sibling continued to weep.

Few moments passed and I was about to end the hug, maybe pick up Fritz to comfort him a little more-

Right as I felt the sudden weight pressing on my back, a familiar pair of arms hugging me from behind, I could feel Fourier smiling behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I could only imagine that he was now holding back some chuckles at the predicament he was creating.

"I... wanted a hug?" I don't know if I was terribly annoyed by his lack of honesty in that statement or by the fact I was goddamn smiling myself.

What an infuriating prince!

"Actually, I think my legs are giving out. Could it be sleepiness?" I felt a tick mark forming on my forehead as the boy further pressed on my back and... I lost my footing.

The boys moved in a coordinated manner, moving away from the 'disaster' as I slammed harmlessly on the floor, Fourier giggling like a dumbass while he ignored my muffled demands of getting off.

I huffed annoyed.

This wasn't a prince! I was dealing with a man child in the making!

* * *

**Afterthoughts: I didn't get a space to implant the Mayor post's curse and it will be explained next chapter. The pace of this chapter has been planned to be a little slow and next one will have something everyone likes to see once in a while, and that is sparring.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**NeroAlmia****: I mean, he **_**will**_** deal with this kind of PTSD a little later. And the therapist dealing with this? A major surprise.**

**ReviewR524****: Hello there! Yep, Echidna is going to make an appearance… both Echidnas. But I will be honest and say that the major part of this early arc of the story will be Fourier because… I have read EX Volume 1 so… expects lots of funny things many in the fandom don't know.**

**Travisck****: Very soon some training montage.**


	8. This is how I got beaten and ILLUMINATI?

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**18 June 422 **

* * *

While I was quite interested in taking on the challenge of learning how to properly use a sword for the sake of not dying anytime soon in a world where gunpowder is still a distant mirage, for the sake of humility I will be honest with what happened after a good day or two spent practicing with Fourier and Wilhelm.

The blond youth was a challenge, not something impossible to overcome but every fight generally ended with some cheap tricks from my part that would get me some victory.

The prince knew positions and stances, how to properly guard and parry.

But he wasn't by all mean someone that could go in a war without some basic rules I was surprisingly drilling in his semi-naive brain: by the second day of training, I was unable to fully capitalize from launching a fistful of dirt on his face for the umpteenth time, the young man recovering the same moment I was trying to get a hit on him, parrying and then getting me back on the defensive.

Sure, I know enough tricks to avoid getting caught in some unpleasant situation during the spars, but the awe at how quickly the blond was learning about the difference between duelling and fighting was impressive.

When I had started with my tactical actions, I had expected Wilhelm to intervene and chastise any possible 'unacceptable' action during this part of the training... which he didn't. Without an input, the Sword Demon merely suggested that it was high time for the prince to learn something more other than 'pompously swinging' and end up killed by some smarter opponent.

But of course it was difficult that any support from this kind of individual was without reasoning, which was provided when yesterday he asked a spar to fully gauge my full potential and... I was obliterated not even two minutes in the fight.

It was an humiliating thought at first, but then I was reminded against whom I was fighting. Someone that in his prime had gone and beat Theresia van Astrea. The grandmother of Reinhard was considered the third strongest swords(wo)man in Lugnica's recent history, the first being her grandson and the second being her husband.

Even thinking that I was surely going to fight her in the future because of the Witch Cult was not a funny thought to have as a knee kept driving deep in my guts. Recoiling from the waiting elder, I was starting to regret how easily I had accepted his offer for a rematch and how quickly he was decimating any chance of landing even a single hit.

Cheap tricks failed when the man I was fighting was a battle-hardened veteran of the Demi-Human War. His two practice swords were blurs compared to my awkward actions and the fact he was purposely poking at my guard and rarely targeting my glaring openings was kind of... infuriating.

Sure, I don't want to lose to someone in any chances and, from my understanding, no one in general like to lose anything to anyone, but to think that I would end up in that particularly humiliating situation because the man was feeling 'playful' in the spar was starting to get in my _**fucking**_ nerves now. It didn't help that some form of taunting was now starting to be caught by my ears inbetween strikes.

"How did you even survive that ambush?"

**It was Fourier and... I wasn't taking the entire group of attackers all at once.**

"To think that the prince has lowered himself to someone this much... disappointing."

**I mean, it's his choice by the end of the day-**

"I wonder how much of a disappointment you are to your mothe-!" I felt wood crash on my upper face, whipping my forehead but leaving no pain on its retreat. My mind was going through those words over and over **and over** as my own practice sword fluttered through the air, slashing upward as it gazed the man's chest. I felt the tip of the sword touching the cloth without damaging it.

A surprised blink was what channeled my sudden reaction, which was far from over as I moved the blade to hit again. Only to be intercepted by one of the swords. I was fully open for a clean hit on my ribs, which the second practice tool was directed at with the same pacing as before. The burning sensation, the one consuming much of my logical side because of the sore spot being probed, fueled my actions to seek a way out of that unpleasant predicament I had fallen into.

But my body was not capable of dodging or block the approaching attack, my entire torso way too sore to bend away and my blade stalled by the Wilhelm's second one. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and then... I saw something unique. My mind went lighter as I saw it, the stillness of Wilhlem as the blade stopped right few moments from truly hitting my chest. I blinked in shock, trying to make sense of what was happening and-

**Wack!**

Pain surged from my lower ribs, the crack echoing through my entire chest as I fell on the floor, sword forsaken by my hands as I went to press on the aching spot on my chest. The elder nodded, dropping the swords and crouching to get me up as I saw two silver 'bullets' rushing by my side. Hans and Fritz looked insanely worried there and I felt kind of sad that- "Hey, don't sleep yet!"

I snorted as I felt my footing still missing as the Sword Demon took me up and let Fourier help me to walk to the chair he had previously used. I saw slowly, pain still burning through my ribs as I saw the prince press his hand on the hurting spot, a green light blooming from there as I felt a cool sensation chill down the fiery aching on my chest. I blinked as the more time passed, the more I felt gain some relief out from that spell he was using.

The light decreased almost instantly and I sighed tiredly as the youth sat on another chair there. "T-That was a little more than usual." He hummed quietly as he closed his eyes, his whole posture dropping to one of dizziness. Seriously, was magic that much draining and... what had happened there? Why Wilhelm and everyone else had... stopped?!

Time Magic was something that suprisingly didn't exist didn't exist in this part of the universe, it was one of the things that this fantasy world lacked in terms of known spellcraft. People have tried and horribly failed to 'create' new magic from the existing knowledge of old tomes.

The common theory regarding the impossibility of casting the 'magic of old' is that after the sealing of the Witch of Envy, the massive change in the world's balance led to some incredible reduction of the magic potential in human beings.

The seal used to keep Satella from returning was tied to... everyone. The woman was so much strong that the energy required to keep the insanely complex prison going was a small toll given to everyone.

How this was possible? Flugel had personally placed several grand 'drain systems' through the entire 'world', making sure that none of those would ever risk of getting tampered while siphoning a... 2% percent of everyone's energy per week. It was a weird estimation but I didn't have any calculator and a world-wide census on me to get some proper idea of the real numbers.

And while I had been glad for a time that I wasn't going to deal with some world-munching bipolar witch, I was now regretting the fact **I was going to deal with her anyway**.

Why? Well, it would seem that the zone where she is currently being kept contained was quite close to where Erindor was and, for that reason, there were monthly 'checkups' from the local Church of Flugel to see if everything was still going smoothly... and the mayor had to be present in those occasions.

...Fuck!

* * *

Sleep was surprisingly easy that day, especially since I had started to get incredibly sleepy just after finishing dinner. It was a strange situation as I had never felt this much tired so suddenly after eating and, ignoring the fact I had completely forgotten to go through the bathroom and directly went to crash on my comfy bed. But while sleep was easy to obtain, the same could be said about losing it.

The moment I felt my back land on something creaky and sturdy, my eyes snapped open in shock as I found myself in a... room. No windows, now door visible... just candles which showed just part of the place.

A masked figure was standing tall in front of me, the mask literally making it difficult to understand who it was and... then I noticed the strange symbol painted in the wall behind him and-Oh!

Mysterious shadow, unknown room and some curious insigna. The conclusions should be easy to draw from those three elements.

My mouth opened in realization and, before the stranger could speak, I decided to blurt out a simple question.

"Are you an assassin?"

The man went still at the sudden query and I was unsure that it was either the shock of the question or that I had bullseyed that situation right from the beginning. He tilted his head and his deep, thunderous voice replied with something equally simple.

"What?"

"I mean, you got all the elements spot on." I stated calmly. "You got a barely-lit room with a strange symbol painted right in front of me and... you look quite shady."

"Our group is not made by 'assassins' as you foolishly denounce, Mayor Bukharin, and I would mind my tone if it was me in your place."

"Do you work for justice? For the people? For the freedom of everyne?-"

"SHUT UP, YOU FOOL!" He snarled the outburst just... so fine. I mean, I would be pissed too if someone ruined my 'plans' so brilliantly. He readjusted his posture, relaxing just a little as silence ruled for few moments. "Your presence here is a matter beyond the simple affairs of Lugnica-"

The man paused, glancing my way as I innocently blinked back at him. What? Did he expect me to prolong an already stale joke? That is such a lame prediction.

"-We are part of an organization that seek to prevent the success of the wrong-doers, of the villains and... _of the cults_." His tone turned poisonous just at the end and I nodded. "But the reason you are here is not as complex as it might sound. After seeing your recent work, our leaders have agreed to extensively study your case and see if the 'Curse' should be lifted."

"You mean that-" "Your predecessors tried to work with several nationalistic groups that would have destabilized the Kingdom of Lugnica, which we prevented by using the 'Curse' to take them out of the picture altogether."

... "So you do kill people-"

"Only those who warrant our intervention." He defended staunchly and I sighed.

"But you still kill people- Actually, let's cut the chase and just give me a name."

...He stared for few moments, either confused or suffering from some brain-fart at my careless attitude at the moment. Sure, I was pretty scare in that gloomy room with someone that could kill me but... I was feeling cocky enough to test how peer pressure worked on this organizations' member. Until now, they sucked very hard to keep composed during some 'work interviews' but I might be a special case just thanks to my inherent behavior.

"We are... the **Enlightened Ecclesia**."

...

"You are a Church?" He didn't deign me an answer, preferring to literally knock me out with a well-placed kick on my head. But as I was dragged back to my house, I slowly realized something.

...

Illuminati Confimed?!

* * *

**Afterthoughts: So there are the Assassi- Illumi- **_**The Enligthened Ecclesia**_** around Re Zero and... they are the 'Curse'. Indeed, the Curse was actually some fancy excuse to fake the death** **of several traitorous mayors prior to the MC. What does this mean? That things are going to get spicey!**  
**Also... Satella, coming soon...**


	9. This is how I schooled the Illuminati

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**19 June 422**

A new morning and a new purpose before my supposedly unavoidable task of being around as local wizards go and see if the seal is holding well enough after so many years of activity.

Satella was still a big scare and, if I have to be honest, I could understand the fear behind such a dangerous being. Sure, only the Witch of Envy is to be kept at bay, but the naivety and the frail state of mind the more lucid of the two personalities couldn't be considered innocent too.

Her mind responded to child-like instincts, strong emotions ruling out logic itself as she solved problems by creating new ones. A child in an adult body-

Seriously, can someone explain to me why there is such a terrible parallelism between the Witch and Emilia? Not that I believe much the Time-Travel Theory, but still... why they were made so much similar?

I can only imagine how the poor elf would feel at the idea that, after fending off so many people about her physical similarity with the Witch, she ends up discovering that even her personality is close to the different being.

But let us return back to the point prior to this minor rant. I have a new idea to make my position solid and remove a good 45% of threats against me.

As I contemplated the possible ways I could use to puppetize the 'Enlightened Ecclesia' (*Cough* Assassin's Creed *Cough*) for the sake of having some cheap bodyguard service on myself, I found myself staring blankly at the dark-brown ceiling above my head. I have never spared much of a glance to my office, either too busy with the daily paperwork or dealing with different shenanigans.

The twins had taken an early leave to their rooms after I had assigned them some new homework and- No, I didn't give them something overly-difficult just like the average teacher would. While it was a good way to 'burn' things on young brains, I wasn't shy to consider the method obsolete and ineffective, thus I merely give them enough material for the day and then would proceed to ask them a small exam to verify if they got everything down.

If something was difficult for them or they found the books' explanation complicated, then I would sit down and explain those topics with a simplier and easy to understand way.

Fourier had decided to take a walk around Erindor, confessing few hours earlier that he had yet to explore the whole town because of the 'situations' that happened in those last few days.

Understandable and I was quick to let him go out from the office as I continued to drown in my paperwork, doodling some minor, senseless plan about my (possible) new Assassin group.

I had Orestes dispatched to check on how the local markets were going and how the new 'state'-owned shops were faring to the already-existing competition. Fairly well hardly compared to the pleasant results I received in the following reports.

While some issues had come out in the form of dislike from the independent merchants as they instantly perceived that something was amiss with the new development, none of them had managed to catch up with the good income rising from this new endeavour.

Plans of further tax reductions bloomed in my mind, knowing full-well that the least taxes were around to hinder investments and stunt the growth of the lesser classes, the more I could see the town flourish into something powerful.

The military reforms were still meek at best, the lack of proper resources available at the moment messing up the possibility of rekindling a good conscription campaign. Still the current amount of soldiers were already showing a major growth in terms of strategic and tactical planning, urging me to finally contemplate the possibility of creating a School for Officers in the near future.

"Mayor Bukharin?" I blinked as I found my thoughts put aside for the sake of paying attention to Orestes. I have barely noticed his presence and merely sighed, staring boringly at the seemingly normal man standing by his side. "This is the man you wished to be brought here?"

I nodded and gestured him to leave as the nervous individual proceeded to take a seat in one of the available chairs in front of me.

"M-Mayor Bukharin? I have heard so much about you and-"

"You know, I kind of expected some better act from you, being the leader of the Assassin's guild." Eyes widening, the twitch at the word 'Assassin' further proved my suspects to be correct. While there were too many people in Lugnica for me to search around and find whoever was the leading figure of this little organization, clues about the first and last encounter were easy to draw from the little memory I had of the event.

For him to be able to move me out of the city without Magic and without detection, it meant that this 'leader' had been resting in one of the two Inns within the city. After the implementation of the Census, this two establishment were given the task of signing down the names of foreigners passing by for the sake of security, passing such documents to the City Guard for them to see if any of the 'merchants' ended up being another criminal.

Knowing that he had been around the city more than once and that he had to have established some confidential relationship with the people around the place, it wasn't difficult to pinpoint a very specific individual that had been staying around in the last three days while also disappearing for the rest of the night.

'Markus Fedur', or whatever his name was, was failing miserably in keeping his facade going in this unexpected situation. The stuttering could have worked if it hadn't been accompanied with quick glares towards me.

"M-Mayor, you might h-have get the wrong man-"

"I know it's you because of your very voice." I decided to lie about the logical reasoning behind his 'capture' feeling like this method best worked when only I could use it.

He fidgeted in his seat. "I-I don't know-"

"Look, we can keep going with this silly act of yours or I could get you hanged for high treason." I sighed as his eyes widened once more. "The guards have found your little chest filled with compromising letters. If the Royal Family was alerted of this matter, you and your order will be hunted and properly, _forcefully,_ disbanded."

Few moments of silence passed and he sighed. "_Fine!_ What do you want, Bukharin?"

I smiled. "Already skipping the introductions?" A shrug. "I guess we can't have everything in this world and, answering your question, I wish to have a handful of your men under my service-"

"Absolutely not." Markus cut shortly. "Our organization doesn't serve people in the spotlight-"

"Not even if said 'people in the spotlight' are going to face no little threat from Gusteko? I know that is the 'nationalistic groups' you were referring to yesterday."

The man let out a 'hmph' as he tried to think about a proper counter-offer. "We can offer you some information but-"

"Look, I don't want to appear aggressive here, but I got you by the neck with the crap we found in your room. And while you might sprout about the 'Organization' going to react at your passing, I can say that they would only bicker to each other about who is going to replace you."

..."Beg your pardon?"

I sighed. "Do you expect me to believe that you are the brightest candidate for the role you have right now?" I paused, he looked murderous. "Rhetorical, but no, I can see why this organization is hardly know."

...

"You suck, you failed before and the Kingdom had supposedly disbanded you already-"

"I-It was just a small mistake at a simple job." I frowned and brought out a very obscure book about known military forces in Lugnica for the last five decades.

"You were the ones responsible for the safety of Emerada Lugnica and... you 'failed' to protect her-"

"Fine! She was killing too many people to be left alive. We planned several openings during the guarding schedule-"

"And let her be assassinated."

Unpleasant silent filled the office and I tilted my head to the side. "I guess we can... try something then. Something interesting."

I pushed the small dossier with the little plans for the Ecclesia and Markus gave it a long glance before picking it in his hands. Files were revealed as his eyes moved quickly through it and... his eyes widened.

"You..." He closed the dossier. "You wish to arm us?"

I nodded. "That is correct." Relaxing on my chair, I started to hum quietly. "You lack direction and the large mission is merely an fake future to give some reason for your organization to truly exist."

"And what 'direction' are you aiming, Mayor Bukharin?"

I shrugged. "Peace, stability and..." I thought about this last one. I generally had a third word available to emphasize my 'passion' but this time I had not planned this up as usual. "Fun?"

... "Fun?"

"First word that jumped to my mind, don't judge me-"

"I shall judge when someone is behaving deceitfully and-"

I gestured to his lower body. "Your flier is open." I didn't even know if there were fliers in this world but... he looked down, frowned and then glared daggers once more but I was done with this spy-related stuff.

I yawned and pointed at the door. "I will send you a message once I got everything prepared."

"What? This isn't over yet-" Right in that moment the door of the office slammed open as Fourier Lugnica entered the room while holding... several flowers. I frowned at this and his bright smile wasn't helping in deciphering whatever was going on inside his head.

"Today is a good day, John and-" He paused to look at the unfamiliar man, Marcus returned to his meek attempt of passing up as a nervous innocent civilian and-

"Mr. Fedur was leaving." I stared intensively at the pressured assassin. "Am I right, Mr. Fedur?"

He nodded quickly, bowing my way as he got up from his seat and then once more towards Fourier as he rushed out of the room and manor, the humiliating development going to possibly sting for a while.

What a pathetic assassin.

"So..." I broke the new silence as I stared at the curious flowers. "Are those a gift for your fair lady back in the Capital?"

The cheeky blond had his whole face blushing at the assumption, trying to deny this by repeatedly saying 'no' and shaking his head. "T-Those were for C-Crusch, but she isn't my f-fair lady-"

"But I think it would be a fitting gift since you told me the blossoming of flowers brought you together."

I could remember word-by-word the first chapter of the Volume dedicated to the prince and... it would be an interesting way to push him in the right direction.

While the illness that should have slowly killed the Royal family had seemingly failed to truly start getting some victims. This very detail was nerve-wracking as I knew the range of such dangerous power extended beyond my current knowledge.

From what I could remember of the brief explanations about the 'Curse-induced illnesses' there are several ways to create one. It might be tied to the bloodline, which is hardly a possibility since Felt managed to live through the worst of this situation, it might be individually placed by someone within the palace, a strong theory that would make sense since several unpleasant individuals had managed to infiltrate the castle, and lastly was the location itself.

This very idea wasn't truly misplaced as it would explain how Felt had survived and why Fourier was one of the few ones that contracted it days after the rest of his family.

I might be a little against changing the timeline but... Yeah, I need to. Some of the things that have yet to come are going to be nightmare-ish and, if I managed to defuse most of those early on, I could as well make Subaru's life easier. Hopefully he will not be cringe-y with his pure-blooded NEET aura.

* * *

**Oh no! A cliffhanger- but this isn't over yet!**

* * *

**OMAKE 1:** We are friends, so it's fine.

* * *

I have expected so many things from Fourier Lugnica:

I had expected him to be eccentric, which he proved to be;

I expected him to be putty when Crusch was brought up in a discussion, which funnily enough was true;

But when he presented himself with such flamboyant proposal so early in the morning and with my brain still coping with the fact I wasn't sleeping, I was floored at his words.

"No." It was the quick refusal.

One shouldn't never ask this to a bro. It was something a bro should never hear-

"But I trust you! I know that your input would be important and-"

"No means no, Fourier."

He twitched in his seat, a pout appearing on his face but hardly getting a change from my reaction.

There was a limit and that was beyond that line.

"But you said I needed some experience if I want to be able to conquer Crusch."

_Weren't you the one denying all of this until yesterday?!_

"That is not something you exercise for, Fourier. Stop asking-"

"Look, I read it's fine if we use some paper in between-"

"No!"

He sighed and then gave me the most serious look he could muster up. "I come here with an intense resolve and I shan't be stopped!"

With this words, he took a step forward, my eyes widening in fear. "W-Why aren't you using a pillow then!?"

"And compare her face with that?! I cannot accept this!"

"Then ask someone else-"

"You are one of my best friends, John. I know you will keep this secret!"

"No, means N-AGH!" I didn't see the prince pouncing above the desk and onto me, pushing me down as he pressed the layer of paper on my face.

_NO! Not like this! This- I DON'T NEED THIS!_

The blond didn't hesitate as he went down with his face, lips ready to deliver the practice kiss and...

...

...

"MPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHDDDDDDDDD!"

* * *

**Afterthoughts: I think two explanations are needed about this chapter. The encounter with 'Marcus' was styled after Pete Holmes 'Ex-Men' parody on YT, which it's about Professor X roasting one way or another the X-Men and... Magneto.**  
**Then the scene of the Omake is taken from Ore Monogatari and... it's not canon. The Omake series will be heavily un-canon and filled with Anime's ideas that are replayed or reworked with the Re:Zero Cast. Do you like it?**

**ALSO! New Story that is going to be Daily updated for a while: Magical Trickster DxD, with more Loli Armies for Headpatting than Harems! (Boobs still included!)**


	10. This is how I am possibly going to die

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**20 June 422**

* * *

I yawned as I felt the boredom of this little 'pilgrimage' starting to slowly chip down at my energy.

Leading the small convoy of the two carriages, as the mayor, I was currently driving something that wasn't a horse.

Earth Dragons were barely described in the Canon timeline, Patrasche being the closest thing that one could study... from afar.

Not much was given about those reptile-like creatures and I was quite surprise at how... funnier it was to have one compared to a horse.

The little green-skinned raptor just gave off the kind of sass only someone like me could only love and respect. And that is why I picked him as my 'noble' steed for this 'grand' adventure.

Sharing the same lack of initiative for this long walk in the woods, I knew that our bond was growing without me doing particularly much.

We both wanted to be in our respective cozy homes, thinking about lazying around either with paperwork or pranking the poor dude assigned to...

Actually I forgot to introduce you all to my trusted companion. Lads and lasses, I present to you all... Bob.

Okay, kidding over there and I bet someone has already associated the color and the name to a very unfortunate sidekick but his real name is Lime.

A bright shade of green that only shared something with the reptile the color, which was green. Maybe I am circling around this useless detail but... yeah, this is Lime. Either that or Foxtrot.

Now that I think about it, maybe I should have accepted Fourier's offer to accompany me during this boring event and got someone to keep me somewhat entertained during this trip.

But the risk of bringing one of the heirs to the throne near the Witch's sealing zone? That would be completely irresponsible and careless from my part.

I am trying to make sure he survives this timeline, not to make the schizophrenic elf take care of him personally.

Glancing back, I sighed at the sound of the horsed behind me.

The two carriages behind me were carrying two important figures to the city. Two individuals that were so unique and prepared to see if there were any issues with the seal and promptly act to repair it to working conditions.

The High Priest of the Flugel's Church and the Arch-mage of the city, two elders that have long oversee to those operations without dealing with any particular problem, which was why I had been cautious enough to read a book about basic sealing the night before.

While in a bad situation my ability to intervene in a re-sealing of the dangerous threat was abysmal, it was still something.

And something is most of the time better than nothing. Yawning again, my half-closed eyes were once more on the light path, trying to keep track of the seemingly endless line of rocks delimiting the road from the weeds and mere foliage.

Few moments later, I felt something... different. A sudden chill went down my spine as Lime straightened up, almost tripping as his eyes went wide open in alert. Looking around, action that I followed with my own sight I finally stumbled upon the cause of the _weird_ sensation that was now influencing my body.

Down the path I could see a massive... dome of light. A dark-purplish semi-transparent barrier that stretched for a large piece of land, covering it from anyone looking at it from the outside. Was that the-

"We are almost near." One of the older guards stated with a grimace, justified by the unpleasant dread the mere sight and proximity of this magical construct was causing.

The younger members escorting the group looked paler and I could easily understand the need to run away from that thing written on their faces.

Minutes passed and, after dismounting from Lime and giving him a shelter away from the 'scary thing' I was supposed to be around, I decided to give a proper glance at the portion of magical arrays I could see on the ground right by the edge of the dome.

I could recognize signs I have studied: Pure Creation, Blessed Protection, Holy Restraint and... the last one was something I couldn't recognize.

It looked very close to 'Confinement' but the sudden curves it took by the edges were sharper than it. I felt someone approaching me and I turned to see the Arch-Mage, Preacher Caralde, stopping right few steps behind me. "I see that you are studying the sealing array, Mayor Bukharin."

A quick nod and a sigh. "I was trying to make sense of that sign there. It looks like 'Confinement' but-"

"It is weirdly written, an inexperienced practitioner would even dare to define it wrong."

"But it isn't." I muttered as a reply to the implicit question of the older man. He hummed in agreement, walking right to the visible sign and... closer to the barrier.

"I-I know I don't know much of this, but is it wise to be that close?"

Another hum. "The seal is working." A single statement that made me frown even more. "The Witch is not perceiving our current presence."

I shouldn't approach him. Knowing how unforgiving this world is, I shouldn't even be considering doing anything this dangerous and... and yet something urged me to make steps. I couldn't decipher it, it was... alluring.

I crouched near the sign as the Arch-Mage started to explain it. "This one is 'Lovely Prison'. It is a particular rune that use positive emotions coming from within the barrier to solidify the composition of the main spell."

...What? You mean that this-

"This barrier is possible because the Witch-"

"Is capable of feeling good emotions? It isn't something that strange, it is reported that Witches would once in a while accept in some feeling related to humans. Satella..."

He paused a moment, scrunching his face as he thought about the following words.

"Satella was known for having held love within herself. So much love to bring together the rest of the Witches to her back before the world risked to end."

"But why would she decided to end this? Is it known why she went on this spree?" My question, albeit legitimate and understandable related to the context, were met with a sad sigh from the Preacher.

"Not many annals of that era survived today and the few ones around are mostly about the foundation of the Kingdoms." He paused again. "Still I think it could have to do with her heart being broken."

"Uh?" Was he talking about Flugel and Satella having been... together? It was still theoretical as the allusions in the Light Novel gave little more than that. Allusions.

"The bigger the heart of a girl, the greater her fall will be when she will face rejection." Another sigh. "Years of having known good people let you know more of the past than any of those self-proclaimed historians."

I nodded as I continued to stare at the sign, memorizing its pattern for eventual... needs. It could be useful, maybe an altered one in case of dire need.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I felt something was incredibly wrong when I heard the first animal-like screech. Chain yanking, Lime was screeching towards me. I could feel it, a presence of sort hovering above me.

Without turning around, I rolled on the right while shouting loudly. "Move!" The elder was quick on his feet as he rushed forward and away from the sneaky attack. Something _terribly powerful _slammed on the ground, turning pure rock in fine dust.

Gulping nervously, I could see something moving in the air, something **transparent to the sight**.

Goddammit, not now! My hands gripped at the hilt of my fine sword of steel. Master swordsman I was not, but I knew well enough how to cut thin things like disembodied arms with a penchant of murdering people.

Pressure built up by the dreadful wait was shattered as I felt wind bending at the first assault, my sword lifting up in the air well above where they were going for and...

***SWING***

I could feel some minor *thud*s going right beside me but I didn't waste time to check if I had indeed severed the floating limbs of pure doom as another volley went right for me.

***SWING***

***SWING***

***SWING***

***SWING***

I was getting tired with this little murderous mini-game but I noticed one thing from this skirmish. While Preacher Caralde had joined in the fight by drawing several runes that unleashed torrents of water and powerful thunderbolts to deal with part of the attacking force, the attention was mostly directed at... me.

Yep, this is Re:Zero alright. Don't focus on the minor characters, take out the anomalies first.

"I-It wants only me!" The elder glanced briefly my way, a little surprised but soon nodding in agreement. Gulping nervously, I found myself facing a difficult choice.

Either I continued to fight endlessly with the Witch and hope to tire her out or do make use of that incredibly powerful technique I had learned from that amazing Anime which I will not tell for good reasons!

I made my decision, it's time to reveal the true power of such a glorious act!

Legs pumping ready with energy and my eyes taking note of the specific details of this area, I gave a final nod as I rushed away from the opening and... **_WE ARE LEAVING!_**

"Joseph Joestar Secret Technique!"

Blitzing away from the never-ending arms trying to reach for me, I almost tasted victory after few moments of sweet relief. Then a sharp pain in the leg made me trip and... I was slowly dragged back towards the barrier and... _thrown into it_.

Gasping at the little damage I suffered in this little move, I checked if I had lost my hurting leg and- nope, still there but bleeding a lot.

The newly opened hole in the dome was pretty high and making the jump was nigh-impossible for me in this state. Just as I assessed the fact I was sitting on some rotting land one could find in a decaying cementery, I felt a voice.

**Y-You are here.**

It started soft, with a stutter, and concluded with a twitchy note of happiness. The kind of happiness that only deranged people would give to their tones and I barely glanced at the origin of this little 'Cthullian' situation.

Standing several feets away from me, a short shadow that oddly reminded me of a certain young elf slowly approached my current location.

I couldn't see her feature, her face, the darkness covering everything about her as I slowly backed away from the being, minding the pounding pain in my hurting limb.

**You smell like him but...**

In a blink she made several steps towards me. "S-Stay away!"

...**you are not him?**

I was moving as quickly as I could with the injury that I had, but there wasn't a place to hide or stop the Witch to catch on to me. My heart was beating to an insane rate as I continued with my futile attempt to distance the shadowy girl and then-

**Who are you? Wait-**

Blinking in surprise, I looked back the moment I noticed the hand I was using to drag myself away not touching the usual ground. I wasn't even touching anything, it was standing above a... hole?

A blinding white light came from the large entrance that went underneath the place, surprisingly alluring and... familiar. I blinked for a moment when I felt a gust slam onto me.

**NONONONONONONO!**

But the very effects of her sudden tantrum did the trick, throwing me onto the hole and... I felt my eyes close.

**DON'T LEAVE ME! ****_D-Don't leave meeeeeeh!_**

The last whine felt strange, yet my attention was fully disrupted by the slow descent. I felt one last thing before losing completely my consciousness. The blood I was losing further accelerating the faint but I can say for sure...

*Thud*

_...that I landed in some soft grass, footsteps approaching my body..._

* * *

**Afterthoughts:**

**Satella is here and boy, she is going to be fun to write. Why? Well since we have very little knowledge of her real self and the MC is not Subaru (which means she is not comparing him to Flugel), I can make some interesting chemistry between them. Romance? **

**I am tempted to say no, but I like to keep ****_every_**** door open for everyone. I don't have a clear plan about MC pairing but I prefer for my readers to not... infleunce me with the first impressions I will write of Satella. It will be unique and some might take it as something... that it isn't.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Aldi Xanana****: I've started the story there and I will slowly catch up to it in FF too.**

**Veesmaster****: Thank you for your kind words!**


	11. This is how I befriended a shy Witch

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Unknown Time, Unknown Place**

* * *

The moment my body and mind started to wake up after sometime from the terrible encounter I had with the Witch of Envy, my ears woke up to a melodious humming. A soft hand was caressing my hair as my memories returned back to me.

I didn't outright wake up, my relative soreness and the strange pressure I was feeling on my still hurting leg suggesting that maybe some more rest was more than necessary after almost losing it because of the dark version of Satella.

Yet, as I enjoyed the pleasure that only a lap pillow offered by a fair maiden could concede, I found myself questioning some crucial details of my current predicament.

While my first thought was that I had somehow been fished out of the Witch's prison by one of the wizards assigned to guard the area, the fact I was being treated up by a female touch it clear that I was still stuck within the prison... but which part of it?

I knew that Satella was sealed in a special section of the dome that was meant to keep her away from her own darkness and the real world.

Two functions that showed that Flugel did _somehow_ cared for the poor woman and, as I fought back the urge to jump away from the witch's lap, I realized that any misstep was going to end up with me getting either killed or erased from the world, cases that I wanted to truly avoid at all costs.

So planning this carefully, I did my best to try and fake 'waking up' slowly and quietly, eyelids opening to stare up to a very familiar face.

I have seen the original artwork of Satella, the one attached to the light novel as Subaru first encountered her in the **Witches' Tea Party**. Silent, politely and respectfully so, knowing that the boy did have some misplaced hatred for her and thus having her take a moderate stance to seek redemption to his eyes.

Still when my eyes saw her face, someone that has the 'classic' eccentric features of an anime's character, I was quite surprised when I caught on her appearance. Her pale hair was pure white, as if made of pure snow. Her eyes were a shade darker than Emilia's, there was some blue in that purple, and I saw her cheeks flush at my intense glancing.

"Y-You are awake." She blurted out, an embarrassed tone that seemed much similar to the half-elf I had just mentioned. It was kind of odd how her whole attitude did resemble so much Emilia and for a moment I was thinking that this was actually the 'innocent' girl.

The fact her dress was the same black one she had when she finally accepted to met Subaru and the fact her expressions seemed a little more mature compared to Emilia were enough to fully prove that this woman was Satella.

The Witch wasn't speaking further, looking away as she waited for a response from me. My perception of my surroundings broadened and I saw that I was lying on a white stone bench, nearby a small table with two chairs and some umbrella giving shadow to the furniture.

I blinked. "I am." My response might have been a little late, but she still nodded, eyes briefly glancing back at my face before she flushed once more.  
"I-" She paused, I could see her throat swallowing nervously as she nodded to herself. "T-That is good."

Few more moments of quiet passed and I found myself closing my eyes once more, this time to reflect about my current predicament:

1) I was in the 'deepest' part of the prison, the entrance not visible where I currently am;  
2) I was in proximity of the fragile personality of the once world-threat Witch of Envy, Satella looking quite meek as of now;  
3) My leg was still hurting but recovering from the bandages applied on it, I should be able to get up very soon as I was starting to channel some of my magic here.

All in all not the worst scenario but certainly not the best either. I glanced back at the white-haired woman and smiled, catching another blush from her as she seemed completely unable to socialize in that situation. I guess that after being jailed for so many years (1000+) her notions of others had long changed.

A lonely woman, punished for the mistake of the one that is hailed as one of the grand saviors of Lugnica. A tragedy with a single title, its name being 'Satella' and its epilogue being a simple field filled with rose, no clouds in the sky as the sun moderately bathed us with its light and an outrageous amount of tea dispensed from that little kettle.

Now that was a scarier outcome than death.

"Satella." Her eyes widened as my dry throat let out her name, her attention redirected back at me as she braced for any scary retalation from me and... then I smiled. "Thank you."

She blinked once, then twice. The Witch looked calm and emotionless for a moment, then her composure broke a confused expression, one that seemed to show how she was failing to grasp the **difficult** reply I have just given her. Her chest heaved and then she blinked again.

"W-What?" That was what her mind could conceptualize in a response to the inane predicament she was now facing. It was kind of adorable of her inner struggling was perfectly visible in her face, scrunching once or twice as she evaluated any possible hidden meaning in the two words I just relayed to her.

And yet nothing seemed to make sense to her.

"I said 'Thank you'." I repeated calmly, my smile going still strong. "Thank you for nursing me up. I... I think I would have lost my leg there."

She gulped nervously. "I-It was my fault. I-I mean, t-the dark me t-tried to-"

"Satella." She stopped almost instantly and I nodded. "I know that you didn't want to hurt me."

"I still did." The woman remarked with quiet sadness. "I-I am not a good person."

"And why is that?" I continued to mount up the crescendo. "Can you tell me why?"

My tone seemed to quickly snap her away from her reverie, her eyes darting back onto my face. "I-I made a mistake!"

"Uh?" Was she seriously planning to tell the truth? I mean, I wanted to know that but... why this much opening-

"N-No, I shouldn't- I shouldn't tell. Flugel-"

"Is not here-"

"B-But I harmed him!" She sobbed, the first tears falling right onto my face. "I caused pain to him, I- I almost destroyed the world."

I didn't reply the moment she stopped, letting the Witch cry a little so that she could let go of the emotional weight growing within herself. I patiently waited and then... she turned to sniffling and I nodded.

"You may have done that." I muttered carefully. "But aren't you regretting that?"

She paused and blinked. No response, only another confused staring.

"Do you regret having done such terrible things? Do you regret it all?"

...

...

"I... I do."

It was a cold breeze that accompanied her words and I hummed quietly.

"That is a good thing then." I persevered insistently. "If you were a bad person, Satella, you wouldn't have regretted any of that. If you were truly a terrible being you would have been hateful of having gone ahead and finished it all, you would have taken pleasure out of the pain you caused and yet you don't."

Her sniffling slowly waned away, her sleeve going to clean up her tear-stained face. "Y-You- Why?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Why aren't you... hating me?" The Witch whispered nervously. "I-I did terrible things and yet... you aren't shaking, you aren't fearing all of this. Why?"

I sighed, my brain working for a coherent answer that dodged any of the usual shounen's cheesy replies.

"I am... not from this world." I mused loudly, her eyes merely blinking and confirming one of my suspects. "Something I think you have long established."

Satella nodded and I continued. "Well, it is quite known where I come from that sometime people commit the worst crimes for a reason, not just because they wanted to."

"L-Like me?" She asked with such a child-like voice. I was tempted to let out a D'Aww, but decided against it as it would interrupt the moment.

"Like you and _worse_."

Her eyes narrowed in further confusion. "W-Worse?"

"Yep." I nodded softly to her and continued. "But the thing I mean with all of this is that we are all flawed as living beings. We make mistakes, we do terrible things and then, based to how we truly feel within ourselves about what we do, we either praise or condemn ourselves."

"B-But why? Why a-are we flawed?"

"Because the world would be a dull and stale place if we were perfect. We wouldn't experience happiness because we wouldn't know about sadness, we wouldn't experience gratification because we wouldn't know about failure and we wouldn't learn about love because we wouldn't know what is hate."

"I-It's unfair!"

"But then you know what it's fair." Whatever angry outburst she tried to come up with it died down the moment I intervened. Jaws open, eyes widening and soon she started to think more about my words. Yet I was far from over.

"The world is a terrible place of disappointment and despair, but we all learn to stand up on our own or with the help of others. We learn to cheerish the few moments of joy, to treasure them away from the moments of mourning."

"B-But what about those that don't have a chance?" It was in that moment that her real naivety, the one that truly connected her to Emilia flared out and loud.

"Then they are unlucky." My response was anti-climatic and she frowned at it. "While I bet you were expecting me to give a name to the origin of all the evils, we all know deep down that we can't truly fault no one, not even ourselves in some situations. We are granted a life, then how it concludes is established half by us and half by luck."

"B-but-" She stopped, her tongue twisting as her mind failed to establish something to rebuke my honesty, her thoughts twirling left and right and it was all clear in her quickly-changing expressions.

"H-How do you continue to live then, knowing that there isn't truly a clear thing?"

I scoffed. "Now, that is half-wrong." I hummed quietly as she pouted at being called out like this. "You did make choices in your life and those were determined for a certain outcome, one that you were 'sure' that it was going to end up into. You are not wrong to consider that some unknown element might alter the situation to a different outcome, but to truly fear the 'possibility' is what truly means accepting to not live."

"So we just... let it happen?"

"Yep."

She frowned. "I... I don't like that."

"Oh, trust me. Nobody does. But it has to happen or things would be worse."

There was some brief silence then Satella nodded. "This is very interesting... and confusing."

Slowly she flickered at my forehead. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"I got a headache." She hummed with some annoyance. "It's your fault."

"Is truly my fault if- Ouch, stop!"

She giggled a genuine one. "You are a very complex but silly man, John Bukharin." Then her smile slowly faded. "It's sad that I have to let go of you."

"Don't worry, I will work something to keep it contact. Maybe something like a-" She held something familiar above my face, I saw my reflection on it. "-mirror."

I blinked and she giggled again. "I developed this in case I wanted to talk with someone that aroused my interest. I want to hear more from you."

My hands softly grasped it, her own briefly touching it and retreating as she blushed at the contact. "I-I will be waiting!"

"W-Wait, how does this work? Is there some chant or words to repeat and how am I supposed to- WOAH!"

I was literally propelled up in the sky without notice, fear gripping my heart as I was thrown out of the hole and out of the dome, landing surprisingly safely few meters away from the prison and without suffering any damage. I spent some time blinking, trying to recover from the sudden 'propulsion' and was about to look around when I was pushed on the ground by... "Preacher C-Caralde?"

The man didn't reply, several magical circles appearing above my body as I felt a wave of magic go through my body. The scary situation lasted for about a full minute before I was released from the hold of the senior mage. "Y-you are safe, Mayor Bukharin?"

"Mostly yes and _what the heck was that_?"

He bowed his head quickly, giving a swift apology. "S-Sir, you were inside the barrier for two hours a-and everything could have happened inside of it."

I blinked. "You suspected that I was going to be 'changed', Preacher?" He gave another apology but I interrupted him. "It wasn't an accusation, just a confirmation. I know that it is a major issue and everyone needs to be ready for anything."

I turned to look around and saw nobody around. "Are we alone?"

"Y-Yes, the rest of the group decided to set up a temporary camp as we searched for you-"

"Preacher, do you want to redeem yourself in my eyes?" I was ready to make quite the imposition, the mere idea that people learned about my little trip inside of that dome was more than enough to cast suspicion over my work and that wasn't acceptable.

He nodded and I sighed. "The 'real' story is that I managed to get out of that barrier before I could get caught by the Witch, the stress being enough to make me collapse only to be found two hours after the event."

"S-Sir, I can't do that. I-it would be lying to the Kingdom-"

"A young girl is being branded a monster because she appears to look like the Witch of Envy." I stated quickly and harshly. "She holds nothing of important within the kingdom, do you know what it would happen if I am to be ousted and killed during my tenure for rumors? Do you want to have my blood on your hands?"

He backed away at the words. "N-No but-"

"Then please, I beg of you, accept to lie about this."

...

He gulped nervously but nodded slowly. "I- I will allow this, sir." He paused to look at me with some sadness. "I-I am at fault for this situation and... I will accept this burden."

"Thank you."

He didn't reply and I sighed tiredly as he started to walk where I assumed was the camp. As I tried to stand up, expecting to have trouble with the bandages on my leg, I found out that... my leg was fine. Heck, my pants looked untouched and only a single thing looked wrong about it.

A simple bluish-purple ribbon was tied to my shin, some warmth coming off from it.

"_Do you like my gift?_"

"Considering that you had me scream at the unexpected 'jump'? I think I might do if you tell me what it is." The mirror in my hand showed the face of the pouty woman as she had her arms crossed near her bosom.

"_It's a protective gift. It will improve your current healing and help you deal with some curse-wounds._"

I blinked. "That sounds deadly useful." I smiled at her. "Thank you, Sat."

She huffed at the nickname but nodded, understanding that using her name out-loud might led to some... troublesome situations. "_Y-You are welcome, John._"

* * *

**AN **

**What? An Omake? Sure, why not! (Sadly this has to be not-canon)**

* * *

**Omake 2: The blessing of have a male friend and an one-sided mirror connected to him.**

* * *

It has been another tiring day and Wilhelm had been quite the merciless trainer as I suffered his 'muscle memory' training of his. Sighing, I took a sniff at my clothes and almost belched at the resulting foul smell.

It had been days now that I have skipped some bathing and I was starting to suffer the worst with the relentless training and lack of privacy. This was a medieval city which lacked a proper place for people to bathe.

First thing tomorrow morning shall be a proper application of a modern bathroom's layout to every, single house in Erindor.

Sighing again, I bumped with Ser Orestes, the old knight noticing immediately my annoyed expression.

"Something bothering you, young mayor?"

I nodded and groaned in my hand. "I need somewhere to clean up, Ser. Do you know anyplace that would fit the request?"

He paused to think about it, humming softly and then nodded. "There is a small river nearby, very few people visiting it, nowadays."

Blinking, I thought about it. 'With some fire magic I could create some properly clean bathing section out of it.'

Then I nodded. "Thank you, ser. I will verify quickly if I can make use of that."

"Glad that I could help with your plight, young Mayor."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Satella has spent centuries in that same field of roses, quietly trying to gaze over the endless horizon in front of her and failing to catch anything resembling as a new and interesting detail.

But with the arrival of John Bukharin? Things have gotten pretty interesting very quickly.

A complex mind that was fitted with the most curious of comic tastes. He was a friend, there was no doubt about her, but what bothered her the most was... the fact he had to sleep and train some of the times she used the mirror.

In the first instance, she would feel very close to his sleepy face, almost ready to steal a kiss out of him. The latter case was more of a bothering one if she had to be honest as the young man had to ditch his shirt more than once, showing a frame that was developing muscles while dripping from sweat.

Not her 'proudest' moments, but certainly quite the sight to see after so much time.

When she connected her mirror back to his own, she had expected those two cases as the worst scenario and thus still went ahead with her decision.

The moment the mirror connected, Satella frowned at the pure white steam covering it, huffing as it was obscuring her sight. Soon said steam started to dissipate and... _she was left with quite the intriguing scene._

Clothes folded near the mirror, John Bukharin was taking a steamy bath right in front of the mirror... which was connected to her.

Her face exploded in red as she continued to have her eyes fixed on the sight, unable for reasons unknown to look away from. The steam was hiding what was hiding under the water's surface, further increasing the somewhat _intriguing_ situation she was _bestowed with._

Purple eyes darted nervously, trying to avoid keeping a direct contact with the unaware young man, failing as every single action during his cleaning up were visible to her. The precision, the meticulous care he applied to his hygiene were all revealed to her poor self.

But as the whole scene unfolded without her notifying her friend of this very predicament, her ears caught the sound of some tree branches cracking under a foot. Attention shifting to the more important detail, she looked around to try and notice whom was disturbing the calm moment, ready to call the intruder out.

Mere moments of silence passed and soon, someone jumped right from where the mirror was placed and a loud voice exclaimed. "Jooooohn!"

The mayor shrieked as a younger man crashed onto him, a blond-haired fellow that reminded her of... someone. The youth, more extrovert than his senior, commenced to try and pull in a hug the retreating John, the stall bringing to a very funny scene to behold.

"C'mon! Let me wash your shoulder!"

"Stay away from me, Fourier! You aren't even clean enough!"

The situation continued until finally her mind relaxed and let in the fact she was staring at two boys bathing.

**"Do you know what is better than a simple young man, dear Satella." Echidna whispered in her ears with a teasing tone. "Two boys hugging while bathing~!**"

Indeed Satella was seeing why it was 'better' than before. The blush was back but soon it was followed by something unexpected.

Suddenly blood exploded from her nostrils as the peculiar predicament and rarity of this sight sunk deep in her weary brain, her eyes widening as her mind melted down.

Collapsing on her chair, still holding her mirror as it continued to show John fending off against the overly-affectionate prince, his irritation similar to the dreadful panic developing from something worse than that 'kiss' predicament.

_The world is mad!_

* * *

**AN**

**And now it is truly over. So we got a long section about Satella, a minor manipulation to avoid some major issues so early on and a not-canon Omake before us...**

**What an interesting day!**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Tall-Gothic-Guy: Thanks and I'm sorry that I'm starting from a part of the plot **_**yet **_**to be shown in the Anime. I think it will happen as a OVA during or after Season 2.**

**Guest (Chapter 10)****: It will happen. The reasoning will be partly different, but Subaru is confirmed.**


	12. This is how I punched a foreign madman

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**20 June 422**

* * *

The full moon was up in the sky by the time we were close to Erindor.

The walk back home had been as tiring as the one we had to endure the first time around, yet possibly just a little more straining because of how exhausting the day had been.

Encountering Satella, as much as it sounded dreadful from the perspective of Subaru, ended up being something of a boon, the saner personality of the Witch being quite the friendly individual to share a meaningful chat with, but also a good ally for the eventual situations about the Witch Cult.

It wasn't a secret that the group wasn't lead by the sealed woman, but the fact the leader, the Witch of Vainglory, was as powerful if not much more than Satella herself was something to not scoff at.

I sighed as we managed to go through another uphill section of the road, this time my eyes finally graced with the sight of the city that I had left behind earlier that morning. There were the soft lights coming from the windows of the various building, the garrison moving around to change guard and...

...

Was that a fire?

I blinked and felt a sense of dread rise within my chest as I did spot a particular zone of Erindor on fire, parts of the wall nearby either shattered or damaged brutally.

It was right where my mansion was sited and, ignoring the calls from the guards of the entourage, inciting Lime to rush towards the sieged town as fast as the Earth Dragon could.

The men manning the wall-section with the doors noticed my face as I came closer to the entrance, yelling for the opening of the only means of entering the city and giving me access to the dreadful aftermath of what seemed to have been a siege.

"M-Mayor, Ser Orestes is organizing the relief effort for the terrible situation. H-he is by your mansion, sir."

I nodded at the helpful young guard that was waiting by the doors and I continued to follow a precise path to the place I had to visit. I could see the weary man coordinating the efforts to deal with the fire and he waved back at me right as I approached him.

"Mayor, E-Erindor was attacked- the soldiers took the prince and-"

_What?_ What about Wilhelm?

"T-They took the kids too, sir."

...No. Abso-_fucking-_lutely not!

"Who took them? What soldiers?"

Orestes hesitated just a moment and then sighed gravely. "Gusteko, sir. Someone powerful out-matched Wilhelm-san and... our entire force is deployed to deal with the aftermath of the disaster."

I gritted my teeth in barely-veiled fury and nodded. "Ser, were they directed for their nation?"

He opened his mouth, yet the answer eluded him for a while. Then he spoke clearly. "I think they mentioned something about Viscount Misère. He is a noble with a large mansion by the border."

"You think they will spend time there before returning back to Gusteko?"

"It's possible..." I needed answers goddammit! "B-But what are you planning, John. There aren't enough men to prepare for a rescue attempt-"

"That is why I am going solo." I stated calmly, still riding the Earth Dragon.

"Absolutely no, sir. You need to be there-"

"You are doing well, Orestes. I know that this sounds like if I am washing my hands from the responsibility but I have a duty to get them all back."

He stared for few more moments, gauging my determination and then... "Sir, if the odds are against you, promise me that-"

"I will be careful, Ser. Do keep the good work and I will be there by tomorrow morning."

I ignored once again the yells trying to call me out and I rushed towards the doors again, this time chasing for the mud-road that led to the border of the region. I knew that going alone was a suicidal thing and that whoever had organized this serious siege had to have been powerful enough to beat Wilhelm but... I had a plan. Like always...

Just as the city left my sight, I heard some rustling in the bushed and trees nearby and I slowly saw shadows following a parallel path as mine. Soon the soft light of the moon revealed whom had decided to follow me for this little 'trip' and I sighed as I saw a familiar caped individual leading the force.

"It would seem like you need our services, Mayor Bukharin."

"It would seem so, _Mark_."

The man groaned at being nicknamed like that and I did notice some amused snorts from the other members of the group. We were around twenty, maybe thirty if some were still away for me to see.

"Gusteko wouldn't launch a daring attack without some powerful individual giving support to this motion. It is a higher member of their society leading the force-"

"That I did realize quite recently, Markus, can you tell me something that could actually be considered useful for our current situation?"

"It isn't a General, nor a normal Noble that pushed for this situation. The presence of Prince Fourier so close by the border, an intriguing character of the Lugnican politics with his eccentric and odd ways, his deeds caught the attention of someone you should tread carefully."

I frowned at that frail warning and decided to poke the hornet nest. "Really? How careful?"

The leader of the Assassins sighed gravely. "The Holy King, Prince Ivan-

* * *

-Prince Ivanovich, Supreme Ruler of Gusteko and Holy Savior of the World!"

Fourier flinched at the over-joyous tone of the Mad Prince of Gusteko. He had heard many rumors of the mysterious leader of the Kingdom in the North, but he had never seen an image of him in his whole life. It was rare for the Holy Kings of Gusteko to leave their capital, San Petronius, without an urgent reasoning behind it.

Yet the young man was here, smiling widely as his copper red hair partly covered his odd eyes (silver with small bits of golden) and he continued with his pompous tones and speeches.

The blond was silent, knowing that a wrong word now was going to warrant some serious punishment on him if what had happened to his bodyguard.

Wilhelm van Astrea might have not been as powerful as years ago, but the damages he had sustained against the dark-haired woman that was keeping a close eye on him was terrifying. Two strange daggers and the black-purple theme of her clothes were a sign that... this wasn't a simple guard.

The two boys, Friz and Hans, managed to avoid any serious issues with Ivan, the prince only glaring at them when they tried to talk back at him. It was small things but it seemed to irk the ruler a lot for some reason. Could it be that he was annoyed by the presence of Demi-humans? Then why would he take them with him?

"But let us interrupt those tales of glory and focus on the deed at hand." He swiftly moved in front of Fourier, chuckling as he pointed ridiculously at him. "This is my little hostage, Fourier Lugnica... or Rugnica."

There was a brief snort. "Seriously, I should deal with those differences of language between our nations. Maybe I should go back home and burn some more silly books and who knows, maybe it will work _this time around_."

Utterly insanity. That was what he was staring at as the young man the moved his attention back to the rest of the room, his _spectators_.

"But I have to once more thank you for your kind offer of housing our tired entourage, Viscount Misére. If it wasn't for you, _I don't know what we would have done_."

The aforementioned man, the very individual Fourier had met back few years ago about... the marriage proposal that his current wife had advanced to the young prince... and ended up with him faking a relationship with Ferris, the cat-boy finding this very story hilarious even after so much had passed ever since.

The owner of the mansion couldn't do much but nod at the 'compliment' as his body was roped to a chair near where his wife was tied too. Tiriena hadn't changed much, maybe looking a little more scared because of the situation but she did seem to recognize him when he was brought in the room.

The situation was far from optimal... but he could work something out of it. The Mad Prince had yet to honestly advance something that could be considered threatening or some instance of a limited time of staying there... where a rescue team could arrive and help them out of there.

"A-ni-way~! Miss Elsa, how is our little prisoner. Wilhelm-san looked feisty when you started to play with him."

The woman gave him a neutral smile. "He understood that he needed to be quiet and he will not disturb you any long-"

"Excellent-no, outstanding! Really Elsa, if you weren't this obstinate in refuting my offers and having the backing of your silly Mama, I might be ravishing you right now." What was supposed to be a 'flattering reply' faced a glare from the woman, surprising Fourier as she did seem strong enough to take Ivan down.

But would have it mattered if the guards would have then attacked her? And who was 'Mama'?

"My fellow prince, Fourier." The blond found his shoulder grasped tightly by the Holy King. "Can I call you Fouri? Or Rier? Even Fou-Fou, I mean, I think our relationship would need some improvement for the last one but- I think I will set with Fourier. I don't want to sound-" His hands squeezed harshly the joints, eliciting a yelp from the Lugnican prince. "_**Pushy~!**_"

"You are funny. Or at least that is what I heard about you." The Gustekian leader hummed mirthfully. "But I don't know how to bring that 'fun' out. You see, I am an expert of the Science behind the Fun, but I am also the most ignorant about it and that is why I don't know how to work out this silly hostage situation."

"W-What?"

His smiled widened."'What' what? You mean the what what or the what what what?"

_What is wrong with you!?_

"Oh, you mean what is wrong with me?" Fourier paled at the precise repetition of his thought. "You see, my friendo, I might be insane to a certain point, but my insanity is actually the sanest way to deal with the insane burden of... the insanely sane power I was bestowed by a trickster of a fox being this unique and-"

"No."

... "Beg your pardon, Fou-Fou, I think I heard you saying 'No', but I can't understand if it is 'No, I am in love with Crusch Karsten and I am waiting for the good time to confess to her' or..."

There was a strange pause at his momentum, Ivan frowning while looking away, seemingly in a thoughtful silence before giving off an awed expression. "I can't get it! I CAN'T GET IT!" He exclaimed, arms shooting up in the air as he did a small dance before grasping Fourier's shoulders again.

"Tell me, Fou-Fou, what were you thinking? What is this thing or person _I can't understand right now?!_"

But as Fourier slowly formulated his answer, the door of the room slammed open, the guards there and the female Assassin prepared to strike the intruder and... Fourier felt his hopes rising at the sight of a furious John Bukharin, coated men showing daggers and crossbows behind him.

Ivan blinked, then gestured for his guards to drop their stances and looked wide-eyed at the leading figure of the new group. "Who are you, oh stranger?"

But his friend didn't stood still, he started to slowly walk towards the young noble in front of the blond. "I am the Mayor of Erindor, John Bukharin."

The answer seemed to leave the Holy King even more perplexed and then the following question was asked. "Wait, why are you approaching me?"

"So I can beat the crap out of you, jerk." The foul reply surprised Fourier, this being the first time seeing the Mayor this much angry at someone in particular, but the Supreme Ruler of Gusteko failed to catch that this situation was going to end badly for him.

"Sure? But can you tell me more about your thoughts, like why I can't see them or-"

**BAM!**

**THUD!**

"Ouch! What was that for, you meanie maniac?!" The Gustekian yelped as he fell on the ground, his hands going to his nose as some blood started to flow out of it.

"This was the first step for your free ticket to a world of pain, punk!"

_**And all hell broke lose...**_

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Cliffhanger, but also the introduction of a new character! Prince Ivan is partly OC, he exists within the Canonverse but his name and attitude are not well-known. Only that he is very Mad. His power is not mere telepathy, if someone had caught the drift about his personality, then he sounds like someone with... strange powers (no, it's not cancer regeneration, this is not DP).**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Throlfe****: Subaru will appear. The reason why John didn't get RbD is because the spell is meant to balance Subaru's early predicament. Being brought in the world by Satella, his entire existence bears a connection to her and… thus those capable of either 'smell' or perceive magically such bond are going to try to capture or kill him (mostly kill him). Plus Satella doesn't 'love' John to that degree (yet?) and thus she decided to give him a lesser gift (that will also be essential very soon). **


	13. This is how I got my first Stalker

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**20 June 422, Night**

* * *

The room was mostly quiet, the reactions of the various groups silenced by the odd scene unfolding before their eyes. I was glad that I had yet to deal with any of the personal guards of the prince I was currently teaching how to become a good punching bag, the fact that both Meili _and _Elsa were not answering to the violence pushed upon their responsibility was proof that this cheeky-looking and -sounding noble was far from beloved even by his own entourage.

And I think I knew exactly why.

The young man was chuckling, trying and mostly failing to avoid getting hit on his face. An effort that was ever-renewed by the chuckles leaving his lips. He was just... taking it and for a moment I thought about pausing and giving myself some time to think but... as much as it was weird, I just counted myself lucky and continued to pull the insanity out of him.

It was around five minutes of solid time spent tanking the attacks that he seemed to 'recover' and move away from my range.

"What an annoying individual, but also a funny one and..." He hummed, mirthfully staring back at me with wide eyes. "Do you think I can like... 'corrupt' you somehow?" Ivan asked with childish curiousity, but also some minor seriousness.

The fuck?

"You know, right? The whole Dark Side thingy the Villain do against the Hero, about turning him to his side and... have fun?" He paused, looking at the ceiling and frowning. "I mean, maybe I should first get some cloak and get some wrinkles. Maybe even use a spell to get my eyes yellow or-"  
_...Is he referring to Palpatine?! How the- Wait._

It was in that moment that my ire cooled away just enough to let some logic inside my brain. I had long known that I was in a dangerous situation with so many powerful characters waiting there to intervene against me and... I saw Fourier.

The blond looked surprised, tired and a little relieved by how he was looking at me. Yep, that was Fourier alright.

I glanced back at the Gustekian prince and... he was lost in his own words.

I took a tentative step towards my friend, waiting for a while to see if Ivan was still focusing on me and- Nope.

Two more steps, then four and... I was finally crouching beside the Lugnican prince and checking on him. "_Is anyone wounded?_"

The blond blinked, smiling sadly and nodding. "_Wilhelm is._" He replied with th same whispered tone I used.

Drat.

I slowly managed to get him to stand up and, following me, we both went to pick up the twins. Both demi-human children were partly afraid, but now that I was here they looked also very hopeful about getting of this place.

The two guards keeping an eye on them glanced confused at me and I shrugged, merely advancing and... grabbing the children's hands, taking them away from the two armored men's supervision. There was no reaction about my sudden and blunt rescue, possibly because there was something about... the blabbering Gustekian going forth with his... wet dream?

"And we will then confess each other sweet words-"

Zoning out again, this certainly wasn't something I needed to listen to!

I stared for a while at where Wilhelm was crouching, looking terribly wounded by what I could only assume to be a few rounds with Elsa Granhiert.

The woman was as beautiful as terrifying, the curious smile and the intrigued glint in her eyes were enough to make me hesitate from taking the previous approach. A small purple-haired head peeked from behind her soft cape, Meili blinked in wonder as she tried to understand what was going on.

There were three possible scenarios:  
A) I became another victim to the murderous habits of the woman;  
B) I end up getting mauled by some Mabeasts summoned by the chibi;  
C) For some unexplainable reason, we were granted free passage and a chance to get Wilhelm out of their careful watch;

I took a step towards the three, Elsa's lips twitching in amusement at the attempt and forcing me to take some more time to properly think about this situation. I couldn't just leave Wilhelm, for personal reasons and plot-related ones.

The man was Fourier's guard and Reinhard's grandfather, leaving him here would be the worst thing to do in such a delicate situation.

So I took another step and-

_She disapeared in a blur_.

Her oddly warm breath was on my ear and I felt her arms wrapping carefully around my neck.

"_I will let you and your curious group pass... on the sole condition that you allow me a favor, John Bukharin._" Her voice could have melted me for how sultry it sounded like... but I hadn't known about what she was truly capable of and I was particularly aware of how dangerous it was to 'stick in crazy'.

"_Why_?" I demanded quietly, giving off some of my nervousness.

She smiled. "_Let's just say that you... caught my interest. Not only because of the prince's intrigue in you, no." _She sniffed my neck and I felt my face paling even more as I took a glimpse out of her expression. There was a hungry smile on her face and... was she drooling?

"_I can smell a strong scent. Something that will, undoubtedly, cause some fun time for me to enjoy._" The Assassin continued to explain. "_So I will stay my blade from... seeing how pretty your innards are._"

Crazy bitch.

"_Fine._" As if there was any choice to that. She smiled at the reply, nodding as she made way and removed her arms away from me. Meili took just a step on the side, allowing for our small group to finally help the bleeding swordsman up. The man was barely conscious, but seemed to recognize us as we got close enough.

"Y-Your majesty, you- you have to leave." The elder stated with a pained stutter. "This- Ivan isn't beatable."

...What?

Just as I was about to ask for more, a sudden gasp got me freezing up and snapping my attention right at the wide-eyed Gustekian noble.

"You are- I mean, you should-" He huffed, pouting angrily. "Did you just leave me ranting like a madman?!" He demanded irritated.

...  
"Maybe." I replied flatly

A scowl formed on his face. "You mean to tell me that you didn't listen about the feel we have? The lovely future that we could have shared and... the babies?!" He exclaimed with some mock-sobbing.

Meanwhile I was trying to understand what he was referring about. "Babies?" I parroted dumbly and confused.

"Three kids, we could have had the perfect family in our Dream House in- Wait no, that's completely wrong!" He groaned, hands on his face, taking some moments to think about this. "I wanted to say friendship! Yes- the kind of friendship that would see us sharing baths, sleeping in the same bed and having lots of fun and _fun_."

"You are incredibly creepy, you crazy fuck." I replied bluntly, his eyes shooting wide open as a smile reapplied over his face.

"I know, right? It's one of my strongest point and-" He glanced at Fourier. "Are you cheating on me with cute blond here!?"

"Heck no-"  
"I mean-"

I launched a quick glare at Fourier, the prince looking away and faking disinterest over the matter.

"I don't swing that way-"

"We can make things work!" He pressed on, showing a desperate glimpse before smiling. "I can be the Hutch to your Starsky. I can be the Hide to your Kaneki- Actually, I think that last one is more what you have with Fou-Fou."

_Hell no!_\- and Fou-Fou?!

"You just tried to kidnap people I care for! I am not attracted to you, _nor I will entertain this stuff any longer_!" I declared with a hint of fury, the emotion bubbling once more at the nonsense I was dealing with.

I turned around and proceeded to lead the small group towards safety and the Gustekian prince seemed to show some nervousness at my sudden decision. "No wait- We can really make me work- D-Don't make me angry!"

I ignored all of it, eyes directed at the entrance when... _I was yanked away from the lead and forced to fly towards the smiling prince's... chainsaw._

WHAT?!

I turned quickly, moving out of the harm's way and letting the chainsaw pass below me. I landed moments later, sword already in my hands as the prince stared at me with the most insane expression he could muster. "You want me to be pushy, man." He chuckled, revving the device a little more. "Your words just cut deep and-"

"Fuck off." I interrupted with a frown. "How the hell did you get me there and where did you hid that?!"

His smile froze... _before widening. _"Oh yes! You see, my future husbando, I have something that many Kings in Gusteko never were able to use properly. A gem that is offered to those worthy of grand importance and-Pfft!"

He started to laugh to himself, moments passed before he properly recovered from his amused outburst.

"The vixen just dropped it the moment I gave her a pun... even though I don't remember having told her any pun- but now I've this gem in my necklace that can offer me the powers of all dimensions... one at the time." He explained with a giddy tone.

My mind stopped thinking, concentrating its entire sanity over the BS I just heard. Something that offer the... powers of the whole multiverse?

Sure, I knew that Re:Zero had some of the craziest shit ever but... this was utterly beyond logical!

This wasn't acceptable... and the fact the current owner was this mentally unstable bastard made things even worse.

Now that I knew what kind of crap was going on with him and _why_ he was still 'respected' with that crappy attitude of his, the only thing I had to do now was...

_Break his toy before his toy 'breaks' me._

But how am I supposed to do that with a sword?!

"Are you going to finally submit to me?" Ivan asked eagerly. "Pretty please! I will let you have a comfy bed... with me!"

I didn't reply, merely dropping my guard and... walking towards him.

He revved the machine once more, trying to deter me but... I ended up walking right in front of him.

The Gustekian prince looked incredibly confused and soon, his eyes widened in pure surprise when my free arm wrapped around his neck.

I saw Fourier's face dropping and the children looking terrified by what I was doing. The last bit was truly heart-breaking but... the plan had to work.

He twitched, _vibrated at the closeness_, like a puppy receiving some affection. "S-So, are you going to surrende- uh?!"

I pulled my arm away, turning around and walking away from him, causing everyone to look confused as to why I did that senseless action but then...

_I lifted the blue-colored gem up for everyone to see. _

The prince 'eeped' and rushed towards me in panic, the chainsaw ready for another swing but...

I was quicker.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BOOM!**

Two bullets from the newly-materialized Desert Eagle were enough to cause the dangerous weapon in the Gustekian's hands to explode.

The young man pulled his hands away just in time, before real damage could be done. "Ouch! That was rude! Return me that-"

"No." I replied quickly, aiming the gun right at his head. "And I suggest _you _to surrender to me, Prince Ivan."

His jaws dropped... and everyone else was shocked by how things were turned around on the Gustekian entourage.

"You- I-" He stopped speaking for some time... before then formulating proper sentences. "Fine! But I want to read your terms of surrendering first."

"Sounds good to me." I replied quietly, 'dematerializing' the Deagle and replacing it with the contract I had in mind, the magical paper appearing with minuscule text that addressed all the possible clauses that I could come up in that very moment.

It ranged from personal demands like the standard restraining order between him and me, to something directed to the two Kingdoms. Gusteko _was _to never attack Lugnica in an offensive war, to never wage raids and to not disrupt the bordering nation's politics.

The prince snatched the contract out of my hands, taking also the pen I offered him and started to read the content of the paper... which was incredibly dense with it.

"You don't spare anything." He pouted in sadness. "You even deny me the chance of sending you gift-"

"And to stay to a safe distance of 1200KM away from me." I chided sternly, causing him to huff.

"And that." He admitted with dismay. "But at least, I will be able to dream about you and-"

"Don't want to hear it. Sign it." I interrupted again, this time pressing him on the time.

Ivan blinked and hummed quietly while signing down his full signature... which was terribly lengthy.

"There!" He nodded in faux-happiness. "But I promise you that I will find a way around this contract and-"

"Don't care." I interjected, causing him to deflate even more. "And after this, we will be taking our leave and... you are going to do the same."

The young man pouted, stomping his feet like a childish tantrum was moments away from happening but... nodded quickly. "R-Revenge will be sweet and... handsome as you are- Uh?" He stopped, noticing the gem flying towards him and forcing him to jump to catch it.

"Bye!" I waved uncaringly, returning back to the ground and escorting them all out of the fortress.

This has to be the most annoying scenario that could have happened... that wasn't caused by the Witch's Cult.

* * *

**Afterthoughts: The contract is magical and the signer is bound to abide to all points, lest they would lose their lives. Ivan is... the Yandere Prince with a major case of insanity.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Jobfire****: Yep!**

**Mafil Luckhearth****: I've been saying this both in SV and in SB, by the end of the plot, I expect an insane amount of shipping theories about characters matching with the Bukh himself. (like really, there is some heavy FLUFFing planned for the poor bastard.)**

** TrashPNG:**** Yep, Paraphrased reference it was! XD**

**ptl****: When Subaru will arrive… there will be cringe. And with cringe comes a lot of punishment. I don't hate Subaru, nor I will bash him, but expect some harsh words directed at his easy-going attitude prior to the numerous RtD stuff he got during the Whale's hunting. And yes, he can talk about the loops to MC if you are asking about it. Not only he already knows about it, thus circumventing the 'Clause' that forbids him to speak about the topic, but Satella is fine with John knowing and not killing him for that. It will be expanded when it will happen.**


	14. This is why you don't keep strange Gems

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time...**

* * *

I... where am I?

My brain was burning painfully as I snapped my eyes open at the pure darkness surrounding me. Panic surged, dread driving erratic attempts to spin around if in that shadowy plane of existence I was the only being around and... I blinked at the sudden soft noise filling my ears.

A lone but mirthful giggle echoed in that dark place, a figure started to emerge slowly but surely. I tensed, the hems of a black-colored skirt giving a clue over the being's clothes and identity. I frowned as _she _finally emerged from that curtain of darkened unknown, her little captivating smile playing masterfully on her face as she took a step, then two, towards me.

Careful, logical nervousness playing in her pacing as she tilted her head up and down, trying to catch a proper sight of me without having to come any steps closer. The girl stopped, her dark eyes genuinely trying to study me and... failing as she huffed.

"Who are you?" She finally asked, blunt as the edge of her knowledge.

My eyes narrowed, my mind enclosing as I knew that this individual wasn't the real deal as she was still sealed away from Erindor and the border to Gusteko. Yet the resemblance was scary, horrifying even, as I was looking at the perfect appearance that only one individual had.

_Echidna_ huffed once more, a sign impatience and she seemed rather easy to anger compared to her possible creator. It wouldn't be far-fetched to believe that Scarfna was one of the other spirits born to continue her legacy beyond her 'death'. But as far as I was concerned, this little unknowing 'fragment' wasn't harmless and thus I replied with caution.

"I'm John." My throat was itching, dried up from God knows how much time spent without speaking or... moving at all.

The girl blinked, eyes widened in glee at having finally a question solved, the first of many from what I could see from the childish hopefulness displayed in her face.

"John?" She parroted for a moment, then she nodded. "It's your name right?"

I nodded, the white-haired spirit smiling widely and letting out a giddy giggle.

"Why can't I possess you?" _Echidna _asked with a quick tone, almost catching me off-guard with her swift suddenness.

I mean seriously, why would she skip the pleasantries in such fashion? The real _Echidna _wasn't that sloppy. Heck, even Scarfna would have been smart enough to pick out a less Gung-ho attitude regarding new things.

"What?" I replied moments later, my eyes narrowing at her but she didn't do much but shrug a little at my question.

"I mean, I could do it with Ivvie when he needs someone to take over with paperwork, but you- Why can't I possess you, John?"

I could technically say that the reason was the currently glowing ribbon on my shin, but then again, I wasn't sure that this child-like attitude was relatively genuine or a ploy to get my guard down for her to strike.

There was also the fact that this spirit was part of a bigger problem. The enchanted cloth wasn't working _only_ against her attempts to take over my body, but it was also fighting something... a little stronger than her probing.

If the darkness around us was a hint of the magnitude of the threat poised against me, then I was glad that I returned that blasted gem back to his 'owner' as the effects were far worse than I had initially thought.

While I was sure that Ivan's madness was completely unrelated to the subtle and sneaky curse harbored within the ever-powerful jewel, the fact that the hideous jinx had spread this quickly in no time was concerning and incredibly worrying.

My body felt sore-y right now, but I knew perfectly that it was just a fraction of what was currently happening on the real world.

I felt my thigh being poked, making me 'jump' in my floating state as I turned my attention back at the pouty dark-clothed spirit.

"You know it's rude to ignore people, _Jo-ohn!_" She ended her explanation with a pained tone, my hand being in range to take hold of her cheek. I yanked and the groaned in annoyance.

"_W-Whyyy?_"

"It's _very _rude to poke people when they are thinking, girl." I replied snidely, before then pressing on the advantage allowed by the social inept before me. "By the way, you have yet to introduce yourself." I noted loudly before letting her go.

She backed away a little, hands going to the reddened cheek as she nursed it carefully, the spirit giving me a half-hearted glare before nodding. "I think I should but... you pinched my face!" The girl yelled with some anger.

Quite uncharacteristic from Echidna and... now I was sure that I was dealing with a 'slower' version of her. She was smart but... not as book-, life- and magic-smart as her creator.

"Sorry but... you poked at me first." I 'apologized' calmly. "Also, I did present myself, it's common courtesy to return the kindness." I chided lightly, getting her to sigh, arms crossing close to her chest.

Her cheeks puffed. "I'm... I'm Edna."

...Edna? I thought that all of her versions were supposed to know their 'names'. Was this a defective version or... maybe she wasn't even a spirit. Maybe she was something lesser than that.

"Nice to meet you, Edna... by the way, your name is pretty."

Smooth, John, really smooth.

I thought dryly while _Edna_'s face reddened completely at the compliment. But really, I needed to know how she came up with that name and not the original one.

"T-Thanks and- I mean, it's not even my real name... it's just that I- I-" She stuttered a little, appearing shy all so suddenly. A far cry from her initial giddy self.

And then... she sighed tiredly. "I don't remember it." She declared quietly, giving me some inner surprise with that. "I- I don't remember much about _before_ being in the Gem and... yeah."

For a brief moment, instead of the pseudo-Witch that was as cunning, if not worse, than Tywin Lannister, I saw someone that was facing Emilia's predicament.

She looked like a former threat of this world, _she supposedly had her 'original' memories sealed away, _and she looked incredibly gullible to the closest big influence.

"That sounds like an annoying situation." I commented carefully, getting a nod from her. "Then I hope you recover them eventually." I lied through my teeth, actually very glad if she _never _recovered those. Her face sported a tiny but genuine smile, another nod directed at me at the kind words.

I was unsure how I was supposed to deal with this 'Doppio Situation' without having it explode right in my face. The young woman might as well be as volatile as her original self and I didn't want to deal with- Wait!

"Edna, I know that it might sound too sudden but... how did you get here?" My question echoed through the whole darkened surrounding and the girl blinked in surprise at the query but actually nodded at it.

"Oh, I set a little connection between me and your mind. Nothing much."

Nothing much? She just- no, I hope this isn't-

"Is Ivan capable of entering the bond or-" The girl shook her head before I could finish the sentence, relief quickly washing over my entirety at the reply.

"He can't really enter a bond I set up but... I've been telling him what was going on with our own bond." The girl explained bluntly and cluelessly, ignoring the horror dawning on my face.

... "He also says 'Hi' now that you know about this and... _wait, what does that mean_?" She frowned, looking away as she entertained the other 'call'. "Oh? Okay then..."

Her sight was once more on me. "He says 'hello handsome, whaddup?'"

If I hadn't been floating right in that moment, I would have easily face-faulted at that adorable but cringy display of the slang. "Tell him that his zipper is down and- actually, can we have a private talk? I think I will wake up soon."

She blinked, eyes widening and then... she looked like she was thinking about the offer. A soft hum leaving her lips and then she nodded with a little smile.

"Can I ask you some questions too?" Edna asked, my nod never being quicker as I knew that the connection was almost over by the fact I could start to feel the softness of a mattress at my touch.

"Okay, what is the first thing you remember?" I went quickly, giving her the time to nod and smile.

"It was something like being inside a dark place... like this one." Her answer was also swift so that she could afford a question in. "And how does touching work?"

... "What?"

"Touching." She repeated. "The act of touching someone- when I poked you and you pinched my cheek, I felt two different sensations and-"

"It's like touching your cheek, but instead of feeling the touch on yourself, you have a minor void and... curiosity over the touch." I replied bluntly, getting a frown to her.

"That sounds odd. What if I gave you a hug? I would still touch you and touch my own body too."

My God, the innuendos!

"I think the reasoning behind the hug would be to feel the collective warmth from- Gah!"

She didn't give any indication, the girl taking an unexpected leap of faith and... landing on top of me. She blinked, her head dropping on my chest as she tensely tried to perch well over my floating body. Gulping nervously, her face reddened a little and she nodded. "S-So this is the warmth!" A little squeal leaving her lips as she nuzzled close and-

**I woke up.**

* * *

**2 June 422**

Fourier sat quietly on the unfamiliar small bed he had woken up, his eyes directed at the people occupying the other beds of that large room.

Mages were rushing back and forth as to check on the conscious and unconscious individuals on the lone beds, diagnostic spells harmlessly coating their bodies and giving to the experienced medics an accurate depiction of the patients' state.

Wilhelm had received a substantial group of high-level mages, men and women that devoted their time to fix his damaged body and get him in a stable condition.

The two silver-haired twins looked shaken, similar to how the prince was and, just like him, they were staring at the same individual, the young man's bed being encircled by a large group of mages, the director of the Guild's section being there too.

A curse. The Gem had a curse and... that would explain why his faint had happened so suddenly and unexpectedly.

That eventful night ended with the group reaching Erindor, the small group of cloaked people that had followed the mayor far away from the city had been all around and keeping them safe and protected by eventual danger.

It was right in during the return back home that John had fallen unconscious while leading the entourage. Fourier could remember perfectly the instants that preceded the shocking twist, his eyes tiredly staring at him while keeping a distracted look on the road when-

John tensed up, his body going stiff and then... he went limp. He almost fell off from his Earth Dragon, Lime screeching just as he felt the hold onto his reins lessening to nothing.

The prince had quickened the pace of his steed, adrenaline more than enough to have his arm quickly wrap around his friend torso and keeping him stable as they rushed even quicker than before towards Erindor.

Ser Orestes, the man responsible for the city's military force, greeted them with a quick bow, his eyes widening at the state of the mayor and, while his face paled by the minute, he was quick to call his men to assist the unconscious leader.

All of them were escorted to the Healing Hall of the local Mages' Guild, doctors and medical staff rushing to make sure that everyone was safely brought to the highly-protected room they currently were right now.

The blond blinked, his eyes fixed on John's face as he felt like... that this one had been even worse than back during the brief attack of the mercenaries. This kind... dread wasn't settling, the worry wasn't simmering at the fact that all the doctors around him were sure that the mayor's condition was stable.

It had come close for them, his friend had almost died while masterfully tricking the demented ruler of Gusteko by getting cursed by that blasted jewel. It was the first time he came across aggressive negotiations like his father would call it and... now Fourier knew why those were the worst to deal with.

A moment became a minute, and a minute became an hour.

His red eyes blinked quietly, ignoring the noises from the room, drowned by the inner silence of patience.

Wake up. He repeated quietly, almost praying the still-unconscious young man. Wake... up.

It was hard to believe it but... now he could see why Miklos, his nagging tutor first and foremost, had been so keen to remind him in all of his lectures about the worst part of being royal-born.

'You are protected by powerful guards, honorable knights and wise magicians.' The elder would repeat without hesitation, nor self-annoyance. 'But those that are your friends, those that are not protected by such luxury? They will either come in harm's way or die along their short life.'

Painful words that he would be quick to drown with some snarky remark, just because his mind wouldn't accept the idea that either Crusch or Felix could get attacked while around him. He was a prince of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica, he wasn't certainly going to let some dumb thugs maim his precious people.

**Yet there had been none of the powerful guards to protect him. **His honorable knight almost cut down and his 'magician' currently resting unconscious and unwilling to answer his prayer.

He sighed, eyelids half-closed after watching silently the sleeping mayor for almost four hours now. A yawn escaped his lips and then... his red eyes stared in two familiar orbs.

John blinked once, then twice and... finally a small smile appeared on his face. "G-Good morning."

There was no mage around at this hour. The kids and Wilhelm were sleeping after a delicious breakfast and... Fourier _blitzed._

The older male had just enough time to realize what was going to happen that he found himself tackled down by a blond blur. "Y-You are awake!" The prince stuttered while slamming his head onto John's chest, the man groaning in minor pain at the sudden headbutt.

"F-Fourier-"

The royal-born lifted his sight up, ready to listen to what his friend had to say. "Yes, John?"

Two hands reached for his face and _started to pinch quite painfully at his cheeks._

His 'eep' was diluted by the aching sensation and a partially-irritated expression laid on John's face. "Do you remember when I told you about _not jumping on people's bed?_"

... "_Yesh?_"

"With that stunt of yours, I feel like I really want to go back to the shenanigans going on in my slumber."

"_Noh, dyon't goh!_" His face was really hurting now and... he was left free.

"Next time, I will pinch harder and... a normal 'good morning' would have worked too, dummy." He started to pat the blond's head, the prince more than happy to accept his ministration.

With the previous trail of thoughts still fresh in his mind and with his determination renewed by a good session of head-patting, Fourier felt like he knew what he had to do now.

_Now if only he could get paper and ink to write down a letter or two..._

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Prepare for a very tiny timeskip. Just enough to get things going and prepare the next section of the story. Now... how many have read EX Volume 1? Why? Well, it's time for some careful writing and **_I'm going to pull what many would define a pro-writer move._

**Also, what is Edna? Dunno, it will explain... right? *Checks on script* Yep, it will.**

**Quick glossary of the day!**

**Doppio Situation:**** Inspired to the Diavolo-Doppio situation in Jojo Part 5, the relationship between a limited version of a darker, stronger character and its original self. This case is partial as Edna knows just a little of Echidna and can use only a minor fraction of her power.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Davidgalhego05****: It's on Netflix of my country, but I've yet to see it.**

**Travisck****: Good, that was my attempt.**

**Dragons Guard****: If you accept losing your mind and possibly die by curse, then yes. Go for it.**

**Existential ERROR****: The best of fluster-cucks! And I think I was smoking some Pepsi.**

**Duskrider****: I think that it was Konosuba that pointed it the best way possible.**

**AbyssRhytme****: The Gem allows that, yes, but at the cost of a stronger curse-aftereffect.**

**Tall-Gothic-Guy****: I hardly made super-OP things without something that cause issues to the owner. Life can't just be that easy, especially in Re:Zero.**

**Guest (Chapter 13)****: "There is nothing stronger than love- except an M37 Rotary Grenade Launcher. Because Fuck you and those around you!" xD**

**Mr Beaver Buttington****: I think you have forgotten that this is Re:Zero. There is hardly an OP item without some shady crap behind it. I mean, Reinhard is the only OP being in the good side.**


	15. This is about a worrying issue

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**27 June 422**

* * *

A week. That was how much time I was allowed to rest, recover and focus on Erindor once again.

Seven days that were spent either napping, chatting with Fourier and the twins, or diving through the incredible amount of paper that had accumulated during the recent events, proof that my presence there in my office was more than necessary to deal with the complicated issues that were born from the rebuilding effort.

There had been no casualty over the siege, only several injuries that were quickly taken to the hospital and healed with Magic and medicines, and some building having come down crashing because of the fire that had spread out from the strong attack.

The treasury was opened to allow the flow of money required to fix everything that had been damaged by the siege, people's houses and other establishments that were hit by the assault.

Four well-known builders were called for an emergency meeting by my office by the time I had left the safe walls of the hospital's room I've woken up into and I had a special contract set with them.

Those were men that were considered the most hard-working and efficient ones in their vast subject and I was surprised when they had almost offered to work for free to complete the immense task of repairing the damage, but I was quick enough to dismiss such 'kindness' for the sake of giving something to help their workers.

They might have lost nothing for working without compensation, but the people working for them would still need their rightful wage for the labor.

I blamed this lack of awareness over the medieval perspectives of laborers/serfs. People that didn't exactly have social rights for their works and finding accommodating chiefs was as difficult as to try a tasteless lemon.

That is why, despite the pressing issue being the reconstruction effort, I decided to involve the four for a little project I had planned to bring up a few days ago, after dealing with the seal-checking.

A yearly-renewed contract that would have these individuals set to work for the administration in other kinds of constructions.

Something that would allow me to set up the first few bridges to connect the independent builders to form a cooperative of sort. A company, one that was national-owned and answered to the government itself.

It was a massive step forward compared to the artisans still attached to guilds, my saving grace being that the 'Builders Guild' was quite the inactive one in the city and many of the members hardly had enough work to keep up with the expensive costs of maintaining a membership with the guild.

Which is why my offer was more than enough to garner their interest at the mention of a possible chance of permanent jobs.

This is why I had been careful enough to prepare beforehand some paperwork to avoid any issues during the initiation of said project, giving out as many clauses, rules and exceptions to allow a healthy relationship to be born between the builders and the administration.

It was meant to keep them loyal and unable to call out any 'strange' law within the paper, giving as much as leverage to both sides to condemn the other in case of the violation of one of those rules.

It was tempting enough to warrant their quick signatures, only one lingering long enough to see the first four of the seventy-points I had left for them to read. He had frown skeptically at the words, my eyes fixed on him until he had gone with a nod and went to sign up with the others.

With this solved, I was left to deal with the other important topics that required my utmost attention.

Security was a priority now that the attack had revealed the still-present weakness of the garrison, pushing me to call for a minor conscription to have people aware that 'the leader' was doing something to bolster the current state of thing.

The news of the siege has to have reached out to other settlements, and possibly bandit camps present in the region. I had given a minimal time to keep up the augmented garrison, perfectly-aware that a forced recruitment was going to severely damage the image and the reputation I had.

I was considered as one of the lasting mayors to Erindor, all classes respecting my authority to a more-than-acceptable degree because of my impeccable administrative capacity and... I didn't want to lose it all because I was paranoid.

Having a sprinkle of it would have been good to keep my senses honed for danger, but too much could have easily blurred the lines that rendered a man a good one from a full-fledged tyrant.

And I wasn't keen to fall in that kind of path.

Speaking of dark things, I was also able to share some chatting with Satella and Edna separately. The former was shocked, horrified and rightfully afraid that I had discovered one of the 'projects' left around by Echidna.

The Witch of Envy had been the one to see firsthand the full-extent of the cynical nature of her 'colleague', the Witch of Greed having been as barbaric as she still was even back when Fugel was around, something that had caught me a little off-guard.

I knew that the Witches had all known about the mysterious wizard, but I was more taken by the fact that the behavior Echidna displayed was not something born from what was around her.

Rather, it was something that originated from within herself, it was her prime nature and... the element that got her the classification as the 'Witch of Greed'.

Returning back to Satella, the young woman wasn't enthusiastic at the prospect of me still sharing some discussions with the amnesiac being, concerned that it could have been a terrible and cruel 'prank' from the knowledge-driven girl in the long-term.

A legitimate concern I agreed to until a certain point as, while I did say to her that the girl was indeed very inquisitive and fairly-neglectful of common morality, I was quite certain that her fragmented mind wasn't the fruit of a trick or a well-elaborated act.

It was just far too natural and expressive, too open and beyond risky for someone like Echidna. I had her encounter with Subaru as an example, her curious attitude being restrained by her sense of self-preservation.

Intrigued she might be, but to go as far as to lay her mind open like that was... fairly risky.

The confusion had been real and the 'innocence' was too genuine, I pointed out once again while getting a worried look from the Witch of Envy.

She was frustrated and keep gnawing and asking me to not engage with any exchange with the fragment, demanding that I found a way to completely ignore her curious poking.

Something that was fairly difficult on the basis that once I was sleeping, the girl could have easily entered my mindscape and gone to pester me without hesitation nor rest and, at the end of that last conversation, Satella decided to muse over my current situation and... her words didn't spare anything regarding my possible road.

Danger is lying everywhere, she had said with an ominous and saddened tone, and you are going to walk quite the difficult road.

Something that I was aware of to a good point, to the point which all the known plot-twists ended.

The world was filled with quite the anarchic sense of events, the dark turn of things was to be expected around the newer corners, even with the characters I knew about to a fair degree.

I couldn't afford to be like Subaru, to either trust acquaintances too easily in not back-stabbing me nor I could pull a 'gung-ho' manouver and get my ass pummeled by someone far stronger, faster and way meaner than me.

Paranoia was still helpful in good amount, but so was common sense.

When I fell asleep and found myself staring at the close-up of Edna's face sporting a dull and bored look, I could have easily shrieked and pushed her off from my chest.

But I merely twitched and let my eyes widen in surprise at the closeness of her eyes to mine. She was blinking, waiting patiently, as her legs were bent and waving back and fort as she seemed to be expecting me to do... something.

"Hello?" I asked with a worried tone, bracing for some attack of sort. I had thought it was an ambush, that Satella's words were indeed truer than my perception of the previous meeting. But then, she spoke.

"Hi," She said with a tired tone. "It's been... a while now."

I blinked. "I had to do some work," I replied without trouble. "I had some papers to sign."

There was a calm pause, the girl eyes boring onto mine as she seemed to be contemplating my words. "You... work?" She asked, her tone sounding odd by the last word.

"Yes," I answered back.

Another pause, this one was briefer than the one before as Edna merely adjusted herself atop of my floating body.

Her elbows carefully settling on my chest as her face was lifted away by her hands, her cheeks cupped as she started to hum about my reply.

"But isn't working boring?" She inquired once again, her violet eyes descending onto my face. "Ivan says that it's boring. Working is boring."

I frowned, realizing that it would certainly be something the pompous prick would say so gallantly. I was certain he had never worked in his unfairly long life and I could see why the girl was so convinced of it herself.

Echidna hardly considered labor the thirst to search for more knowledge from the unknown, everything that she had never been able to get from the books she could obtain from shops or even from ruins of former castles.

It was a hobby, the only thing that gave her happiness and joy, the only thing that made her feel alive.

And so, despite the term being known to her amnesiac version, I could see the reason behind her visible confusion over the 'need' of working.

"It can be boring," I admitted mirthfully. "But I think you are missing the fact that some works can be quite interesting."

She blinked surprised at my comment, narrowing her eyes as she huffed at that statement. "You are lying."

"I'm not," I shot back. "Work can be boring and fun. It all depends on which kind of work you are more interesting to do, rather than the one you don't feel connected to."

Edna tilted her head to the side in a cute but confused expression. "And you are connected to... papers?"

"Administration."

...

"What?" Her query was met with a smile.

It was kind of adorable how scary this ticking bomb could be because she could easily explode on my face while also giving me some amusement in the form of her childish display of curiosity.

I wonder if that was what Flugel had to deal with back before the 'World-end Scenario' had happened.

"I work as a Mayor of a city, something that could be defined as an Administrative work," I explained slowly, but careful enough to accent the proper and more important terms. "My work is to make sure that everyone-"

"-Is well-cared and protected. You also take care of taxes, security and other topics which entail the power exerted by your role." Edna interjected with a minor huff. "I already know that... but why do you do that? Why is it 'Fun' to you?"

I stopped for a moment, both to sort out the sudden surprise at that interruption as I had momentarily forgotten about the girl's still-impressive knowledge of general things.

She was still part of the Witch of Greed and I shouldn't have doubted that something that 'easy' would have been quick to remember for her.

"Well, I guess it's because I care for others," I suggested with a quiet tone. "I feel relieved to help those that needs help, those that require assistance and hope."

"So you do this for them..." She commented with a strange tone. "Not because you... wanted it for a personal gain."

"My personal gain _is_ their happiness. My mission is to help them."

The witch blinked at that and sighed. "I don't know if I should be awed by this or... somewhat disappointed."

I tensed a little at that moment, feeling like her tone was different.

"You are a smart man, one that I find funny to have around and... yet there is something in your words-" She paused again, her eyes closing for a brief instant. "Something that irritates me. Something that-"

"Makes you feel angry?"

Another pause, the white-haired girl frowned at me. "No... but also yes." She blinked. "This is difficult."

"Living beings capable of thinking and doing things are complicated within their nature," I said with a tired tone. "There isn't actually a limit to the mind's creativity, madness and faith."

Just as she looked ready to ask something else, I felt her weight disappear like last time and my darkened sight was replaced by pure white as I slowly started to wake up. I was in my bed and... this situation continued for seven more days.

Questions after questions, I managed to get in a comfortable position with the girl as she stopped being this clingy by the time she realized that standing onto a floating body while knowing it could disappear at any moment was the worst idea possible.

The discussions continued, the tones eased and soon it was an equal exchange of knowledge, and I couldn't help but found it endearing in the long-run.

Satella's worries continued to persist for a long while but, after the fifth day, even her concern mellowed at the lack of any dangerous curses or probes within myself. The young woman was still wary of the fellow Witch, but she was put at ease at the fact that nothing had happened to me.

Life seemed to stabilize once again in what seemed to be the calmest week of my life since I had come here in this 'new world' and I had slowly coaxed myself to a guarded stance around everything as... something had to happen.

Something so disruptive that could make up the peaceful seven days I've enjoyed so far. Something that could led to some life-changing decisions.

And while some people would question this degree of caution I was displaying subtly, I sure got confirmation of this barely-known rule about this specific universe.

It had all happened during lunch, I was sitting at the head of the table with the twins taking one of the sides while the other being occupied by Wilhelm and Fourier. The old swordsman looked relatively fine, hardly showing any strange change in his face that could allude to anything new that I should worry about...

But the blond sitting on the chair beside his was actually looking fairly pale. The prince was usually chirpy in these occasions, either boasting any new achievements gained from the recent training with swords or maybe something about his life at the royal court, never going far enough to sound too pompous or prickish about it.

Enough for me to stomach some fun stories coming from Fourier's funny way of tale-telling things around.

Yet the young man was awfully quiet, his red eyes being fixed on his plate and never daring to stare up to the other people by the table.

"Fourier." I called him with a calm tone, his reacton being a half-jump on his chair and his head snapping at me with a faux smile. Yep, something was indeed wrong with him.

"Y-Yes, John?" The prince asked with a little stutter, further confirming that something was off about him. His bodyguard barely took notice of the exchange, seemingly fine with what was going on.

But seriously, what did get the blond this much nervous today?

"Is there something wrong?" I inquired cautiously, eyes fixed on his face as I waited for his reaction. He sported a surprised look, possibly expecting his 'flawless' mask of a face to keep the concerning thoughts he was having hidden to only himself. He blinked and gave a nervous chuckle.

"W-Wrong?" He parroted with a tiny smile. "W-What kind of wrong should I-"

"You are visibly shaking, you are pale and-" I tried to interject sassily, but his following words caught me off-guard.

"I-I will be back to the castle tomorrow," Fourier replied with a little snappish tone, then he calmed down a little. "Just something private, I-" He stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry if that came so suddenly but... I will take an early leave to bed."

My eyes were wide open at that quick retreat, giving me no time to actually have him to stop at how much sudden and unexpected this had all happened. Wilhelm stood up a few moments later, his plate now empty as he seemingly was ready to go back to his current room.

"Sir Wilhelm, what is wro-"

"The true context is something that I'm not conscious of," The elder replied curtly, his eyes calmly glancing at my face. "The prince is indeed worried and the only thing I can think that could have caused him this much distress... could be about the lack of answer from a letter he had sent a mere week ago."

A letter? Why I hadn't seen him writing it- or why didn't he say anything about it?!

I was confused at first because I couldn't exactly understand why the lack of a response could have warranted this panic out of the stubbornly-brave blond... but then I remembered the cast of people he knew and care about. Just a few nobles that weren't mentioned in the light novels, his family (which was supposedly still alive) and...

Oh God.

I glanced at the twins, my mind suddenly preparing to ask from Ser Orestes to hold my seat temporarily for a few days. I stared up to the oldest member of House van Astrea and spoke up.

"I reckon that then I will have to keep company to the prince," I said to him with a careful wording of the plan I was improvising about. "If the situation is truly that dire-"

"I don't see why the royal carriage will be denied to a friend of the prince." The man admitted with a small smile. "But I hope you understand that one thing might be thought as a mindful friend while another could be seen as something worth of more suspicious."

A warning. If I got too cocky around the young man, I was going to be labeled as a possible threat in the form of a social-climber, not the best of stains to be dealing with during those pseudo-medieval times but I wasn't certainly backing away from this.

I had to be there for the sake of saving Fourier. I will never allow this story to end canonically, not with someone I cared for dying because of some Vollacchian morons!

* * *

**Afterthoughts: So, EX Volume 1 is here and... shit is going to hit the fan. I give all readers a fair warning about the content I will be showing in the next chapters, which isn't that much of sensible spoilers, but I wish for you all to at least know the general story presented by the synopsis in the Re:Zero Wikia of EX Light Novel Volume 1. While it's not the real thing, it offers enough things to understand what is going to happen... and what not. Expect some slaying and saving, also some half- because one can't be too sure of plot-twists.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**ptl: Something close but... of course also not. (Plus I have yet to read Dresden Files so I don't get quickly enough some of the references, my bad.)**

**travisck: It did? Then I'm doing things right! BTW, pairings are going to be a confusing mess. The closest example is MC is a black hole, (mostly) everyone is a prime pairing target. So yeah, lots of insanity about pairings is planned, it's not a major priority tho.**

**Maybe: You are right! *Removes sunglasses* _YEAHHHHHHHHHH!_**


	16. This is about the Final Boss

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**28 June 422**

* * *

I was spot on with my suspicions as when the morning of the next day struck, I was given a full reveal the extent of the situation from the prince himself.

Maybe a little summarized narration will help.

The first clue that gave more legitimacy to my guess over why he looked this much afraid was the way Fourier had nervously panicked when I informed him that I had decided to join him for this 'simple visit' back to the capital.

I admit the shocked expression was kind of flawless in someone I hardly saw this much awed or surprised by something or someone... but I'm digressing here.

The blond recovered moments later as he tried to make some 'strong cases' about having me to stay in Erindor to work, or to keep watch over the twins.

This last reason actually getting me doubtful for a moment, the kids seriously needing some affection since they got kidnapped by Ivan, but I was stubbornly latching to the red-eyed moron for the sake of not seeing him in a coffin in less than a week from now.

The very image was enough to send some inner shivers to my core, the idea of ditching the blond to that fate was... uncool. And bad in all possible situations.

There was also to consider that if Fourier survived, Pandora's plans about the Royal Elections would be screwed beyond recognition and a large chunk of the canon timeline would be nullified and half of my knowledge would be mostly rendered useless.

Was it a good price to save someone's life? I wasn't Kiritsugu Emiya, but part of my pragmatic self would curiously think about this notion.

Was it worth? Yes, but a small voice was quick to say no.

I was hesitant to venture in unknown territory, especially in a dimension like this one and... still, I decided to go ahead and join Fourier in the Royal Convoy arriving from the capital, ready to take the prince back to his castle.

The carriage was modestly-ample inside and I tried to appear clueless of the inner struggles displayed by the blond while we began our journey to his home, squirming as no proper distraction seemed to come to his head and... he finally surrendered to the indirect pressure.

He started quietly, his voice showing that he was bracing for some ill reaction from my part and, if I had known the full context of the predicament we were running into, I would have seriously reprimanded him for not telling anything about this.

But I couldn't chide him, or at least I couldn't in a realistic tone and manner as I too was hiding stuff from him.

It was the future knowledge that got me to know when things were going to happen, the accuracy a little difficult to pinpoint but it was still some preparation that would have worked if given prior to him.

Maybe to avoid Crusch getting kidnapped and the little conspiration from escalating to the canon standpoint, surely to also get Volacchia to back away for some years rather than see them meddling around with the events in Lugnica.

I decided to use a faux stern tone, the guilt possibly hindering his capacity to notice that I wasn't meaning my words to much and in the end I was dealing with a completely quiet trip that lasted for about two to three hours of utter boredom.

We ended just by the entrance of the strong walls around the capital, some of the guards assigned had requested the convoy to stop as they started to check for anything dangerous or unlisted by the leading figure of the carriages.

Moments of silence persisted but then we were granted permission to enter while also being escorted to the palace. First we had to detour to leave the carriages behind and then we continued our path to the massive fortress by foot, squadrons of armed men keeping things safe during the entire walk.

The palace was immense, humongous and incredibly bright to look at, both inside and out. Red flags showing Volcanica's representation as the 'Dragon' that protected the kingdom from the forces of veil.

Maybe it could have been the case in the past, but with the resurface of the Witch Cult, mabeasts sowing chaos left and right, I reckon that many wouldn't be minding if the dragon was omitted as a part of Lugnica.

Only nobles and high-mages nowadays cared for that legend while the rest of the population just settled in praying for... their own survival each day.

Kind of sad, considering that the legend was true and... the Dragon was sleeping somewhere in the Kingdom.

It was never mentioned much but I reckon that, if the big-ass winged lizard was around in this world, it has to be right in Lugnica, in one of the many forgotten caves or mountains littering the nation's lands.

Just as we stepped inside the palace, we were swarmed by a large group of aristocrats of various ages and ranks, all trying to get the returning prince's attention on themselves and causing quite the flinch-worthy dogpile, the young man almost drown by the mass of eager nobles if not for Wilhelm and the other guards moving to help the poor royal out of that ugly predicament.

I was left mostly untouched, some individuals sparing some brief curious glances that only ended by the time a new splace in that meat-barrier of soldiers opened for them to exploit and get closer to Fourier.

I sighed, partly-aware that this kind of situations had to have been predicted and somehow common for the blond, the prince huffing calmly, a clear distance taken by the previous nervousness he had on his face and core.

Before I could do anything to help the plight unfolding before me, I was interrupted by a gloved hand poking at my shoulder.

The slender finger retreated as I turned my head to greet who had decided to interact with me and- I froze in surprise.

Fluffy, light-brow cat-ears twitched as I found myself staring at a pair of soft-yellow eyes, a small but giddy smirk on _his_ face as Felix Argyle tilted his head in adorable curiosity.

"Hello," His tone was feminine, so much that if I hadn't known that he was a dude I would have certainly fallen for the trick presented by his appearance.

"Hello there," I replied back slowly, my eyes blinking just once before I continued. "I'm John Bukharin, Mayor of Erindor."

I extended my right hand to him and the cat-boy stared down at it with a quizzical look, then without saying much of a word, he had both his hands onto my palm to bring it to his... cheek? He started to nuzzle it, meowling calmly and-

...What?!

A few moments of stunned silence passed from my part but then I woke up and faked a cough with my free hand, ending up managing to get his attention back to the situation rather than just got me to pat his cheeks? What the heck?

"M-Nyah~?" He opened his eyes once again, he blinked twice and then he seemed to realize that I was confused. "What? You gave me your hand."

"To shake it," I calmly returned, frowning at the smug exuding from the knight. "Not to use it to get some free cheek-patting."

"Oh~?" He retracted my hand back, pouting a little but nodding. "My bad then~."

I decided to ignore the playfulness displayed. "And I reckon you are Felix, one of the close friends to Fourier-"

"I prefer Ferris," The cat-boy admitted, interrupting me with a bigger smirk. "But yes, that's me and... you are Johnyah?"

Oh God, no. Please no, I'm not ready for this!

"John-"

"Johnyah!" He suddenly exclaimed with a grin, much to my immense chagrin and dismay. It would seem like dialoguing with Felix was proving to be as difficult as expected. Not in the bad way, but in the strange and partly-fun way.

It was creepy, but it was easy to get weirded out without prior knowledge, which I had plenty of.

But still, that nickname was just cruelty upon me.

"Joh-"

"-nyah~!" He giggled, causing me to facepalm and groan within and outside.

Goddammit Felix.

"You aren't going to... make my life easy, aren't you?" I asked slowly, looking at the smug feline as he shook his head.

"Nope~!" He replied ever-so cheerful.

I sighed. "Well, at least I know that he was correct when he said that you were this much... amusing." I said with a little smile, Ferris pausing a moment in surprise at that counterattack.

"Oh? He spoke about me well, I hope." He nodded, trying to recover from what was just the beginning of my comeback.

"He sure did," I admitted cheerfully. "In fact, I was a little skeptical when he mentioned about _your fluffy cat ears_."

He tensed up suddenly, the young knight's eyes widening in shock at that unexpected mention. Fourier _did_ mention about Ferris' cat-like features, but he genuinely never stopped to describe the ears.

Which was sad and also quite a curious detail to hide from me. Imagine this character with real cat ears and... I was looking at him.

Those now-attentive ears, those _fluffy_ and _cute_ ears were something that I was having some problem to not stare at.

I am a pet-person, someone that loves both dogs and cats until they didn't try to bite or scratch me up for no reason. To see a pair of cat ears seemingly itching for attention was... quite a difficult need to keep at bay and soon my hand was upon his head.

Instead of reaching out for the ears themselves, which were surely more-sensible compared to a cat since those were 'installed' on a human and Ferris looked panicking about at first, I went for the small spot between them and... started to scratch.

Ferris tensed up even more, his hand hovering by the hilt of his sword but never doing anything about his, his wide eyes displaying an incoherent flow of emotions that started from horror and ended in... delight.

A genuine meowling originated from his lips and soon his posture dropped to a more relaxed one, his eyes softening and his lips twitching happily at the treatment bestowed to his head. I was taller than him as he was a little shorter than Fourier, so reaching out for the top of his head was easy to accomplish.

It took me a few more moments to realize what I was doing, it took me even less to understand the reaction the Demi-human was having at the ministrations and the disappointment appearing as I slowly retreated my palm away in abstract surprise and confusion.

The cat-boy was confused himself, both for what had just happened and his reaction to it. "W-Whyat?" His tone was a little screwed from the little massage and it didn't make him any less adorable than before.

Seriously, someone quarantine this cat and his cuteness!

Before I could apologize for doing something like that, I _felt _something approaching.

Footsteps, abnormally loud footsteps that were closing in on... Fourier.

I glanced at the prince, still fending off the 'fangirling' nobles with the help of the guards...

But I also saw _her_ approaching him with a petite smile.

WHAT?!

I have seen only a few images of this character, so little was known of her plans and I had almost missed her when she started her approach.

My eyes were fixed on her, as if it was the most terrifying monster ever let out against humans and... maybe she was.

Her hair was a platinum blonde with a little blue ribbon capturing a few locks away, her dark-blue eyes a turbulent storm of mirthfulness and godly childishness.

She was wearing a simple elegant white dress with black decorations, her appearance the one of a child, a clear contrast to how old she truly was.

It was impossible to miss her giddy smile, her elated expression as she continued to approach Fourier calmly.

None of the guards had noticed her, maybe it was because she looked like a little noble girl approaching in a silly manner the possible future monarch and-

She stopped. Or rather, she _was _stopped.

Her eyes widened in minor surprise, her smile twitching some confusion as I reached out to stop her march to victory by grasping her extended arm.

She turned to look at me and I felt shivers and trembling at the ominous smile on her face. I knew Felix was looking but... he was still distracted.

It didn't matter, she was here and... she knew I was here too.

A giggle left her lips.

"Hello~." She greeted with a mirthful tone, almost eager to see what I wanted from her.

Boredom? Interest? So many variables that I couldn't pinpoint so quickly.

"H-Hello," I replied back, my gloom dripping off the words and seemingly sending the girl for another laughter.

"Who are you?" She asked childishly, curious and amused. _Terribly amused, pain-stakingly amused!_

"I'm... someone." My response was careful, I couldn't just give her my name. What if she was already aware of it? But still, I had to try and cover every bases.

"Hello 'someone'," The child returned with a nod, her smile widening. "I'm somegirl."

She was playing with me. How cruel, how infuriating!

"Truly?"

A nod, then she hummed. "Mr. Someone, can I ask you a question?"

I was dying inside, the nerves were indeed starting to make me sweat a little. But I continued to display some bravado. "You already asked one."

She giggled again. "I did, didn't I?" The admission was soft-toned, just like a whisper, and then she continued. "But... really, can I?"

There was anticipation, like a kid that had just ended up 'cleaning' some plants with bleach. Why the example? My childhood was an odd one.

"You 'may'."

Another giggle, she looked so much excited but... her next words proven my assumptions wrong.

"_Why aren't you dying?_" The petulant brat finally asked with a solemn but whispered tone. "_I 'killed' you 23 times now._"

What?

...WHAT?!

Her words were just... insane. Mad, she was mad but... she was blunt. There was honesty, there was annoyance and... she couldn't kill me?

Her Authority was a mystery, no limit was ever reported by the lore and... it was considered nigh-impossible to measure with the other beings in this universe. Someone far stronger than Satella and the Witch of Envy.

She was the leader of the cult, the one that so desperately wanted to shatter the world. Chaos-bringer, an apt title for the little demon before me.

"Oh? Well, I don't know," I wasn't ready to continue this, the development bringing even more panic out of me. "By the way, you may leave this place, **Pandora**."

The Witch of Vainglory looked surprised, her eyes widening again as to show some genuine shock at my knowledge of her name.

Names represented power, it was a rule that was always present in those places where magic existed.

And the girl knew it, that is why no one truly knew about her, why nobody of the Witch Cult suspected why someone this 'fragile' was actually a being close to a deity.

I was staring at a little Goddess, one that was bound to a deviated and twisted sense of evil and morality, one that didn't care for anything.

**Except someone.**

She finally overcame her initial reaction, the Witch pouting at my order. "But I'm having fun, you meanie," Pandora huffed, her stubborn tone leaving me somewhat nervous.

"Go away, Pandora," I sternly added, the news that I was immune to her world-warping powers (there was no other ability that matched up with her fullest capacity to kill this easily) gave me some little more courage. I had to get her to leave this place, now I was aware of what had caused the death of the Royal Family.

It wasn't a curse, it was Pandora taking things on a personal and direct approach.

The blunt witch, she was.

She puffed her cheeks but slowly turned around and walked away. She didn't bother to say goodbye, she didn't even seem willing to spare me one last glance as she left my eye-sight and-

"Ugh-!?" I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind, I recognized some of the clothes and-

"_H-Help me!_" The muffled request was loudly perceived as Fourier started to push me away from this large room, the guards having finally gotten under control the group of nobles but seemingly having trouble to keep the situation stable.

I imagined the barrage of people rushing at us, a stampede of aristocratics that would seriously annoy the hell out of me.

Without hesitation, I decided to comply to the request and I started to pace outside of the area with the prince still latching at my back. Wilhelm followed nearby... with Felix following his example.

The cat-boy looked intrigued, eager to tease and-

Oh right, Fourier had yet to tell him that Crusch has been kidnapped by his father.

...Oh crapbasket!

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Ferris is here, expect some character building soon with him and... yes, I am a pet-person. It's because I spent a large amount of my time back in my childhood by my grandma's house and she had several kittens and a small pupper in her house. I was there to help around and some were just attached to me... sadly, cats don't live long and that ended up in quite the saddening way. Still, let us focus on... Pandora?! Yes, I know that she is too much but... she will not appear for a long, long time.**

**This is a little Omen for something that will be coming soon, something about the MC's power and it's not Time manipulation like I've said before and it's not a Sin-related ability.**

**There isn't much of a hint but... it matches up with Vainglory? How?**

**Also… double update? Double update.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A**

**Thomast Knightshade****: Something on the Danny Devito Scale of madness.**

**Tall-Gothic-Guy****: Glad to hear that. Still, it's a pity the good prince never met Subaru. Imagine their dual shenanigans and their common issue with dense romantic interests.**


	17. This is about unfaithful necromancers

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**28 June 422**

* * *

Things were certainly looking just as I could remember from this segment of the Volume.

We were all waiting inside the Karsten office, a small section of the castle that was assigned to house some pseudo-embassy to the Karsten family.

Furnished with a Conversing mirror connected to the Karsten mansion and with a small home for the officer established there, it generally worked as a quick mean to gather around the nobles in time of emergency. It was sited in one large quarters that contained other offices, as much as there were noble families worth of such honor.

But the problem at hand didn't allow me enough time and capacity to scan thorough the entire place, my full attention taken by the outburst coming from Felix, the cat-eared knight slamming down at the dark desk, eyes sporting immense horror and fury at the news now unfolded by the officer.

I didn't say anything, merely look around the room and glancing absently at Julius Juukulius and Reinhard van Astrea, both men being part of the incensed demihuman squad and following the same example as mine while the predicament unfolded in a quieter declination.

With Fourier intervening to calm down his childhood friend, the officer finally conceded the entire report to the group and... yep, the case was as it was wrongly displayed.

Biehn Argyle, Ferris' father, has been caught 'smuggling slaves' in his mansion for unknown reasons, completely breaking the rules from both the Kingdom's law and the ones from the Duchy it was part of, which was led by the Karsten family.

After making sure of having the entire building encircled and isolated, Crusch herself decided to try her hand at diplomacy but said attempt failed and not much was heard of the young woman ever since then, causing a further increase of guards and a letter to Fourier himself to be sent.

I detached myself from the discussion the moment the officer continued to detail about the current state of the little army led by Bardok, one of the captains incredibly loyal to the family it worked for.

Why? Well, I was contemplating two major issues over the matter:

1) The Volume itself wasn't much descriptive of the mansion as a whole, only of some of the rooms were the action happened and I was utterly unaware of the extent of such building. I knew Crusch was kept in the basement, specifically the room which once was Felix's, but I didn't know how to reach it from the entrance;

2) The guards covering the lands of the Argyle family, the three knights and Fourier didn't knew the horrible surprise the insane bastard had left for them to discover, the slaves having not been used as a work-force but... as specimens for some resurrection spell that was meant to bring Felix's mother back to life.

So much to do, so little to move around without causing any awkward issues with the others, especially with Julius.

The light-purple haired young man had some good relations with his spirits and I couldn't risk trying to force a lie if one of said creatures was capable of knowing the truth from the false.

I had to play my cards carefully to bring some more preparation to the rescue party and... I had a big, insane and incredibly dumb idea to bring up.

But first, I needed to bring up the 'curious' clues left out by the report.

"The slaves," I spoke up midst of the concluding sentences of the officer. "Did any of the guards see them, even through the windows?"

The man stopped to stare in surprise at the interjection, the whole room focusing on me as I blinked at the officer. "Please, do answer that question." I pressed on, gaining a slightly nervous look from the diplomat.

"A-Actually no."

The reply caught some frowns , Reinhard being the one to recover first.

"There was no sight of any of the dozens of slaves purchased by Lord Argyle?" The redhead asked quizzically. "I thought with so many men dispatched, someone would have seen someone-"

"If there were slaves wandering inside mansion to begin with," I interrupted quietly, once again gaining control of the situation. "I just have two questions I wish to ask, then I will see if this theory of mine is truly worth of be brought up or not."

Just as I said this, I turned my eyes at the diplomat once again. "Did Lady Karsten ask for any documentation about the current standing of the Argyle family? The economic side of the report."

The man gave a quick nod and he quickly went to search and bring up the small stack of papers, which I was quick to take hold on and start to look through.

Felix blinked and walked towards me, stopping as he started to look quickly at the data written on the papers while Fourier frowned at the scene.

"What are you trying to find, John?" The blond asked without hesitation, something I found myself nodding at as I found the ledger I was trying to find.

"Something that is dignifying my worries," I replied and I looked up at him. "You know that slaves are used by some nations as unpaid labor, right?"

The prince nodded and I continued. "Well, considering the quantities reported I can only assume from a logical perspective that the number of slaves would have been used as a free workforce to improve the already-declining state of the family's economy-"

"But the treasury is still declining, even faster than before," The brunette muttered as he continued to glance at the paper. "This mean that _Count Argyle_ didn't use them as a workforce."

I nodded at the deduction while ignoring his little poisonous words toward his father. "That's correct and... that means that there are other reasons that had forced the man to buy slaves," I hummed, eyes resuming their stare at the officer. "What about the guards to the mansion, were there sightings of any garrison protecting the building or-"

"T-That is actually another abnormality that the scouts couldn't explain," The diplomat commented with a brief stutter. "There was no one guarding the mansion before and after Lady Crusch entered the place."

The knights tensed up and Fourier's frown deepened... while Felix was now staring at me.

"You mentioned a 'theory', can you say what is it, _Johnyah_?" He finally asked, causing me to blink back at him.

_...Goddammit Felix._

I let out a sigh and nodded. "Since the slaves have not be seen, they haven't been used as unpaid labor and there is no guard to 'keep a watch over the slaves', I think that the situation is completely different that everyone's initially thought it to be."

The prince huffed. "Then please, do tell what kind of theory you have; every moment is essential," He stated quickly to which I nodded curtly.

"I think that the slaves have been used for something, something that goes a little beyond the barrier imposed by morality itself and... it would match with another event that has happened to Volacchia thirteen years ago," I commented with a serious tone. "Eight-arms Kurgan was slain and the Kingdom lost one of their greatest heroes... to which no one has been able to even reach in terms of power to properly replace him."

"How does this detail connect to this case, Mayor Bukharin?" Julius swiftly questioned, yellow eyes sporting an inquisitive glint.

Nothing in terms of factual truth as the Volacchian connection was just minimal compared to the whole plot but I was going to make a little 'alteration' to the real situation, something to had a backstory and a reason to be wary of the situation while also hiding my current knowledge as... mere knowledge without proof.

"The Karsten's lands border with Volacchia," I quickly pointed out. "And Volacchia does allow slavery, which is why Lady Crusch suggested a possible foreign support to Count Argyle."

"Your theory stretches quite a lot, _John_," Reinhard commented, landing a cautious note around dropping formality but I nodded at him, and then continued. "But it does bring up some important details that were previously ignored; If Count Argyle is indeed dabbling in necromancy, then we should be wary of approaching the area and we should warn Captian Bardok of-"

"Reinhard, if I may intercede you, I think there is something missing from this supposition," Julius piped in politely, looking once more at me. "I still find it a long jump to consider that the Head of the Argyle family could be making use of such horrible kind of spellcraft. But I reckon from your stare, Mayor Bukharin, that you are ready to provide some more evidence."

"Please, do refer me as 'John'," I started quietly, drawing a surprised look out of him. "It's more of a safety measure, if something bad happens everyone needs to be able to address each other without having 'mouthful names' to sprout at any issues."

He blinked, still confused by this development but... giving a slow nod back. "Then I suppose I could ask the same from you, of course only for times of need," Julius concluded and I nodded with a small smile.

"Good and," I hummed quietly. "I guess I can give a strong detail that prove my standpoint a little more, beginning from what 'could make' necromancy a good probability."

I turned at Felix, the cat-eared boy staring back. "Ferris, did you ever have the chance of listening anything about your family's secret arts?"

The sudden question was met with surprise and confusion, the young man blinking at the query before shaking his head.

"Before I explain what kind of 'secret arts' I'm referring to, I've to bring up a fact that only Fourier knows about."

The blond tensed a little and I nodded to him.

"I've a secret spy network that used to work for the Royal Family," I revealed placidly, ignoring the surprised stares from the rest of the room. "And I've some material over some nobles' secrets. One of these is quite the infamous burden of the Argyle Family."

"Which is necromancy," Reinhard guessed correctly, getting a quick nod from me.

"Before I name this spell, I wish to know how 'safe' this room is. I don't want to have any leaks of the info that I know much of the entire Lugnican Nobility's secrets."

The diplomat blinked and, after spending some moments thinking about it, ended up giving a nod. "The room has a powerful soundproof spells to keep discussions of this kind hidden from everyone."

I nodded. "Then I can go ahead and say that the name of the spell is 'The Immortal King's Sacrament', which technically is just a large fragment of a working spell that was used in the past to bring people back to life."

"A fragment?" Felix quipped him. "You mean that it doesn't work well or-"

"It does a partial resurrection, the soul is manifested but quickly rotten if the caster has a limited understanding of the magic behind it," I turned at the demihuman. "Which is why your father 'needs' you as a new hostage."

His cat ears tensed at that comment, twitching uneasy at the situation as I concluded with one last note.

"Considering the possible presence of some important Volacchian figures, I suggest that Fourier is guarded for the entire duration of the mission," I pointed out without hesitation, drawing a pout from the prince. "If he is spotted during the raid, he will be considered a prime target to capture and that is _not_ acceptable."

I saw several nods and Julius stepped forward. "I will take care of His Majesty," The knight said and before anyone could say anything about it, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck while a certain face started to nuzzle my cheek.

"And I will be meowre than happy to take care of you, Johnyah~." Felix explained much to my confusion, shock and inner facepalming.

_Goddammit Felix!_

* * *

**A few hours later, Argyle Mansion...**

Just as the novel had commented over the state of the grounds before the building, I couldn't help but compare the scene as a full-fledged battlefield.

Part of the field outside the gates has been scorched, corpses made by undead foes and soldiers were now littering some of the sides as Bardok's unit had suffered some non-negligible losses against the ambush of the zombies even with preparations having been made.

Some of the still-living fiends were lurking around the courtyard and the duo formed by Reinhard and Julius was quick to end the first line of resistance made by the undeads.

Fourier was, just as I had expected him to do, keeping up with Julius much to the purple-haired knight's dismay as 'he could not stand behind and do nothing for this situations'.

I was glad that Ferris was actually smart enough to not engage in direct confrontations until the foes got to close and I would give help when it was needed.

The place was the least infested by the zombies now festering those lands, the quantity of zombies being far beyond the mere dozens as it easily looked to be hundreds, between two and three to be exact, and the odds were quite grim for the current guards dispatched on the area.

A rally of sort had been summoned and some of the nearby houses were already mustering enough troops to combine and strike at the undead horde, while we were left to deal with the epicenter of this sudden dangerous force.

I glanced at the derelict building, seeing some monsters already coming to wander from some of the secondary entrances, further increasing the number of zombies.

"We have to hold," I muttered curtly, gaining some nods as I was perfectly aware of the unfair situation, but I knew perfectly how to deal with this all at once. "Or we can try something quite mad."

"How mad are we talking about?" Ferris mused quietly, gaining a snort from Fourier.

"Probably something as dumb as going inside the mansion but... that would just be too silly and-" The prince stopped in that very moment as he noticed my surprised look. "You two are not entering that place."

I huffed. "It wouldn't be that bad-"

"Considering that Count Argyle wants only Felix, he could order for your death-"

"If he had some guard to order around," I interjected at Reinhard's comment of genuine worry, my eyes glancing at Fourier. "I know it's a bad idea at first glance-"

"It's a bad idea. Period," The blond snapped without leaving me space to continue. "Don't make me order you to stand down, John."

"To be fair, Your Highness," Ferris butted in. "I think I can protect him and vouch for him if we were to 'concede' to his demands."

Then the brunet glanced at me with a tiny smirk. "You want to infiltrate the place and... destroy the cause of the spell, right?"

I slowly nodded, actually surprised that he would-

"S-Still, I can't have two of my friends go inside that horrible place and-"

"Now you are stopping me to save my friend, _Your Majesty?_" Felix interrupted with a serious look. "You know that I have to help Lady Crusch."

The blond blinked, stopping in his rant at hearing this sentence and... groaning.

"I-I will accept it only if you promise me to come back all fine and without any injuries," His scarlet eyes narrowed at me, causing me to flinch briefly. "If I catch any little cut on both of you I will-"

"We understand," I said ultimately, my tone grasping to some impatience. "And I think we both appreciate the worry... but-"

He looked surprised when I pulled him in a quick hug. "Good luck with the situation here, I think I can say that I will punish you if you get too boldy with the monsters here."

The young man blinked twice and... cracked a defeated smile. "How is it possible that you can manage this with me and I can't do it with you?"

"You mean coaxing to not do something?" He nodded and I smiled widely. "Why, I guess being the oldest between the two of us I've more wisdom-"

"Says the 'wise one' going inside the evil building," He sassily interrupted, causing me to huff.

"Well, see you soon then." I waved as Felix and I wandered inside the mansion, avoiding the first floor and rushing at the staircase as many of the undeads here were still unable to discern any enemies, having been spawned possibly quite recently.

Once we reached the upper floor, we were greeted by a surprised individual.

The middle-aged woman looked partly-surprised at our presence, then her weary eyes focused entirely on my bodyguard and she started to relax.

"Welcome home, Master Felix," She greeted with a somewhat warm tone, my heart clenching in silent discomfort as the demihuman scowled slightly at her.

How tragic it is for a mother to be treated like this by her blissfully-unaware son?

"Spare us the small talk. Where's Lady Crusch?"

It was just like in the novel, my presence seemingly adding nothing to the scene but I was glad when the maid merely ignored my presence while interacting with Ferris with the 'weird' familiarity the brunet couldn't make any sense of.

"-The master is waiting. If you'll follow me..."

The next few moments were spent becoming a silent witness for the following 'two pages' to unfold, the ominous walk through the hallway filled with seemingly-harmless undeads that just left me with even more disgust towards the man that was Biehn Argyle.

The situation remained unchanged until we reached the door that led to the study of the horrible bastard, the moment we entered inside noticing the lack of surprise at my presence here in that very instance.

He was smiling, I was looking at some devious fool smiling at the predicament as if nothing mattered.

He was empty, his eyes almost glassy and dead-like as he greeted us.

"You made it back, Felix," His smile widening. "And I see you have brought with you someone quite interesting."

He stood up from his chair and walked around the desk, his smile never fading and my scowl never once regressing.

"John Bukharin, the Mayor of Erindor, the one that not only out-smarted Prince Ivan but also made it alive after that encounter," He described mirthfully, gaining a frown out of me.

"Biehn Argyle, Head of the Argyle Family, true cause of this sudden case of necromancy and... unfaithful husband."

I admit I had gone heavy with my premises, but the horrified look did made a pretty sight before the red-purplish rage spread all over his face.

"What?" Ferris asked softly, eyes going wide open while the maid still there seemed to have seen a ghost at how pale and tense she looked like.

I blinked, frowning again as I realized that the man couldn't technically use spells this close and...

**_So anyway, I started punching and things escalated even more. Some people screamed, some people watched in stunned silence... and there was the preserved corpse of a woman lying there without much to do in that very moment. What an odd day for sure._**

* * *

**Afterthoughts: I kind of experienced that moment in Chaotic Neutrality that urges people to quote the legend himself, Danny Devito.**

**So anyway, I started writing away and-**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**


	18. This is about family and matchmaking

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**28 June 422**

* * *

A single but loud **thud **cemented the aftermath of an incredibly satisfying beating, of which I was glad to have initiated, conduced and then concluded.

Biehn Argyle was unconscious by the time I was done, he was now sitting by the ground with his back slumping on the side of his desk while his head, now starting to sport some bruises, was slightly turned in a display of forced relax.

I was a little bit winded by the quick intervention, my brain trying to recollect proper thoughts as I was brought back to the reality of things and... I still had so much to do in this little possibility offered by the 'Classic Villain' moment.

Seriously, the man could have easily planned some contingency instead of trying his way for some partly-insane monologue, but no, he had to play the 'superiority' card and get pummeled by an 'unexpected element'.

And I had all reasons to give him some 'kind words' about messing with natural laws because he was dumb enough to kill his wife in a bout of rage.

Like, what should have I done? Let him recover and restrain me so that I could have become another hostage to force Ferris to resurrect 'his mother'?

My hands were still shaking, knuckles sore and starting to redden up as the ugly mug of this corrupt noble wasn't certainly a soft thing to punch so vehemently, but I still walked around the desk and started to rummage in the various drawers on it.

Humming quietly, I continued to search for a certain scroll, some old paper that might or might not be glowing eerily and murderously within the furniture and dignify its horrible usage.

The Immortal King's Sacrament was something that worked pretty much like the Edo Tensei from Naruto, but instead of sacrificing people... to bring dead people back to live, the cost for such a terrible spell was the quality of the energy used in the incantation itself.

The House of Argyle is known for its high Water-Affinity, a special rarity that had long started to decay after decades of proper training and study, enough to bring this situation to happen... so badly.

Biehn was correct in seeking Ferris for his prodigious grasp of the affinity, something far better than the man could ever achieve in little time and with so many limitations imposed by his aristocratic life, as the young Knight did have a 'little' chance of actually make things work as per the fragmented incantation.

Why so little? Why not at its fullest since Felix currently had the highest Water-Affinity in the whole kingdom?

Well, the issue lingered within a small detail that Biehn had blatantly ignored about the paper he had safely kept around and away from dangerous individuals.

The Sacrament was not complete.

Years of being either forgotten or misused saw the integrity of the spell mostly lost for a reason or another, leaving just a meek replacement that couldn't be really used for anything but create zombies out of dead corpses.

No matter the user of the magical concept, the result would still be the same, if not worse considering what happened in Canon when Felix used it on his **mother**'s corpse.

Just as I found a certain tied-up scroll put at the end of the lowest drawer on the left, I tensed up at the noise of a pair of hands slamming on the desk and I was soon backed away from the furniture in a moment of quick panic.

My wide eyes looked up to the responsible of this little 'prank', my mind swift in reminding me that Biehn had been far too much beaten to have recovered so quickly and... I stared up at a pair of furious yellow eyes fixed on my own face.

"**Johnyah, what do you mean with 'unfaithful'!?**" Felix demanded with a loud voice, his face contorted in a mix of anger, confusion and... a certain degree of panic.

I blinked at this unexpected development, suddenly realizing that the cat-eared young man did ask me something after I was done with beating his abusive father, his voice quite quiet at first before it escalated to this crescendo of confused anger over the matter.

I did drop some 'truth bomb' that were half-proclaimed and left much unsaid, I could have been a little more subtle if not a little more 'expressive' of the matter but... considering the current state of the old maid now staring in shock at me, I could say that I did avoid her getting a higher chance of having a heart-attack.

I slowly got up from the ground, dusting myself as I continued to grasp at the closed paper.

"What do you know of your parents' situation before you were born Felix?" I asked calmly and softly, slowly approaching the slightly-furious demi-human, Felix was now looking more confused now than irritated which prompted me to continue. "Did Lady Karsten ever tell you about the issue they had over their early insuccess of producing an heir?"

His eyes widened a little. "S-She did but- but that couldn't seriously mean that _he _could have-"

Before he could finish, I turned to the woman.

"Ms. Regret, can you please approach the desk and take a seat?" I requested kindly, trying my best to not have her jump at my words. "I think it's the best Felix knows a little more about the real reason behind the hate from both Count and Countess Argyle."

The maid blinked, her posture easing just a little and then... she spoke.

"He doesn't need to know this, milord," She said with a pleading tone, something that got me actually pausing as... she did remind me of my own mother. The almost-begging... was quite dreadful to endure without showing any flinch. "Please."

I sighed, tiredly so as I glanced at the confused look coming from Felix. "Ferris, please tie Count Argyle. We don't need him jumping us for... this much-needed talk."

His cat-ears twitched suspiciously at the request, but he slowly started to comply while the woman took a step forward. "M-Milord-"

"Hannah," I briefly interrupted with a certain uneasiness, bringing her to drop her renewed plea by bringing her name up.

She tensed up again, but this time it was mere surprise than anything that would induce unrequited shock.

"While I understand the nature of your request and the reasons driving you to keep this away from him, I hope you can forgive me for denying you this much. He needs to know as it's his right... as your son."

The demi-human had just finished tying up the unconscious noble when he caught this last bit of my reply, tensing up as he looked back at the maid.

The tired woman glanced back, a nervous look on her face as she slowly nodded and walked to take a seat by the chair I gestured her.

Felix's surprise got him pausing for more than a few seconds, but he too got seated by the remaining chair.

"Do you wish to be the one to tell me or... I can try to give a summarized version," I tried to ease up her concerns, hoping to not have to deal with any unexpected escalations in this talk.

Meanwhile, the scroll with the spell had been set on the desk, a little rune circle appearing as I commenced a little incantation to purge the content paper safely and without causing any fire to erupt in the mansion.

It was the slowest but safest route to take right now as I dealt with... **family drama**.

Hannah sighed and nodded before... starting to explain the entirety of the situation.

"Lord Argyle was desperate to gain an heir, someone to pass on his titles before Lord Karsten could have decided to remove him the control of these lands for lacking a successor to pass those on," The maid narrated with a tense voice. "Lady Argyle was born a frail lady and didn't offer the opportunity to pursue a... proper attempt to secure a child."

I blinked, keeping silent as the woman continued with her story and I would rarely pause from my staring to take a look at Felix and his reaction to the tale.

He still looked confused, but some realization was starting to appear on his feminine face.

_I wonder if he had already noticed or not that he looked quite similar to his mother._

"Time was of major importance for Lord Argyle and with his wife proving to be incapable of providing him of an heir, he decided to interest himself on taking on a... mistress," Her tone started to feel twitching, close to draw a sob but... still managing to keep herself from stopping with her story. "Many were selected but... I was picked for my unique affinity with the Water element and in the end I was his mistress for twelve months."

There was some silence, Hannah brought her right sleeve up to her face as she rubbed it by her eyes.

"Why," Felix softly commented, his voice feeling quite... floored by what he had just listened to. "Why didn't you help me- even once-"

"My lord had strictly forbidden for me to even approach you for too long," The maid replied with an uneasy sigh. "He would give the most horrible of threats, promising my own demise and... yours, if I didn't abide by his demands."

The cat-eared knight slowly nodded at her words, some tears already forming by the edges of his eyes. "B-But why- why wouldn't he tell me?" This time he glanced at me. "W-Why?"

I looked down at the desk just for a moment and then... I decided to intervene.

"While having a demi-human wasn't truly a stain to begin with, having an illegitimate child with another woman is considered as one of the most heinous child for nobility," I answered him with a heavy heart. "If words got out, somehow, that you were not the son of both the Count and his wife, your 'father' would have lost much more than just his lands."

"This is- _this is so unfair!_" The dams broke as his hands slammed again on the desk. "Why did he have to ruin my life- why this much!?" He demanded with a sob or two, his temporary ire retracted into a quiet moment of crying and... much to my surprise the maid moved carefully to approach him.

He did notice her actions, but he let her come closer and... engulf him in a quiet embrace.

"_I'm so sorry._" A sob erupted from the woman as the two basked in the quiet scene allowed by the little office.

I decided to not disturb them, my eyes moving away from the mother-son scene to look at the scroll, now a little speck remaining as it was decimated by the light-blue flame originated by the circle that carefully destroyed it.

I blinked by the time the circle disappeared and decided to glance by the window behind the desk, only to see numerous corpses collapsing at once now that the spell was dissolved.

I sighed happily at the development, now preparing to deal with quite the interesting aftermath as this double problem was solved and I could finally meet Crusch Karst-

Just as I turned back towards the two, the door slammed open as a certain blond-haired moron popped in with something in his hands. "Biehn Argyle, you tried to kidnap my friends and- TAKE THIS!"

There are many things that I wasn't expecting from this world and its inhabitants, one of those was Fourier yanking a shoe right below my belt with the mistaken idea that I was the big bad guy.

Now imagine this little scene, with my entire frame collapsing in utter agonizing in pain while the same 'certain blond-haired prince' noticed the epic miscalculation once he caught sight of the still-unconscious Count Argyle away from the 'target' and that 'I' was missing from the scene.

The numerous 'sorry' didn't manage to have him survive the chance of being given a 'kind and honest' talk about **NOT **breaching-and-clearing without a clear idea of what was happening in the room that needed the breaching.

* * *

With Reinhard and Julius deciding to stand by the outside section of the carriage while also keeping an eye to the better-tied-down Count Argyle, the quiet time made by the peaceful return to the capital was mostly dominated by a simple topic, or rather green-haired individual, to which I was given the chance to make an acquaintance with.

Crusch Karsten was much more different that I had initially thought her to be.

Despite being two years younger than her canon self and having to not deal with Fourier's unexpected passing, the **Valkyrie** proved to be quite the complex individual to face and talk to during this initial contact.

It wasn't that I found her presence negative in any way, shape or form, but I couldn't help but feel quite unsure how to deal with someone with her _slightly-different_ personality compared to what I was more 'accustomed to'.

Not only was she a polite individual with an undeniable degree of intelligence, far more than the show would dignify to her, but she was incredibly less serious and collected than how she had looked back during the Capital Arc of the show.

There was none of the overly-pragmatic thinking that made her a difficult character for Subaru to befriend and seek help from, her 'Lion King' disposition far more diluted without our mutual friend's dying because of some curse and that made her... quite an enigmatic individual to understand and properly talk to.

It didn't help that she instantly started to inquire about what had happened back in that office, about the development with Felix and... me.

The first two topics were fairly easy to deal with as I bluntly but politely described those moments with the help of the cat-eared boy and his mother.

The woman had joined with us inside the carriage, but her next disposition after her 'dimissions' proved to be quite difficult to settle with, especially with the various variables to take into account.

The Royal Castle would have never accepted a now-criminal's former servant and the Karsten mansion was already filled with people working for the family so... the last proposal was actually one that was born out of the sudden issue at hand.

Since I had been struggling to find someone to properly take care of Fritz and Hans back home, I thought back at the irony that it would be to hire the woman as the caretaker of the two demi-humans and... it had clicked perfectly in a more realistic point of view.

Not only was she experienced with taking care for a noble's mansion, but she would also find some little chance of redemption in the form of taking care of the two children.

I had explained the situation to both her and her son, Felix surprisingly unsure about the matter as he had just found his 'remaining parent' and he was quite unwilling to part with her, even though it was for her own good.

Hannah gave it a serious thought, asking more about the limits, the rights and the duties that the job would entail and, much to my inner relief, she accepted with a polite smile.

With what had happened inside that office fully narrated to the rest of the group, Crusch decided to move the focus of the discussion to something that had sparked her curiosity, a detail I had completely forgotten to have given to Fourier weeks ago.

**A curiously-interesting conversation ensued...**

"So you are not part of the nobility from where you are from, Mayor Bukharin?" The young woman asked with some surprise dripping from her words, just enough to cause me to blink at her.

"That's correct, Lady Karsten," I replied, thinking that it was just a little declination without much of a deepening planned.

I was immensely wrong.

"Yet you are well-educated," Crusch pointed out, careful to not overstep with her own curiosity. "Your capacity as a Mayor having been displayed well in handling Erindor in the last few weeks."

I hummed. "I guess you are implicating a little question here, Lady Karsten," I said with a mindful tone. "I suppose you are referring to the fact I gained some education despite my upbringing."

Her eyes showed some minor uneasiness. "I don't wish to sound too offensive about-"

"There is no need to apologize," I interjected quietly, a little smile on my face. "And to answer your question, I can only say that the society in which I was born in allowed everyone to take on educational paths."

"But wouldn't education warrant some considerable funds?" Felix piped in with a curious look on his face.

"Not truly," I commented patiently, slowly coming to realize once more that this world had yet to experience any of the education-related reforms and that there was no such thing as proper 'social mobility'. "The situation is fairly complicated since there are two different kind of schools."

"Two different... kind?" Crusch asked slowly, blinking at the little details offered. "Could you please elaborate?"

"Well, there are 'Public Schools', which are sanctioned by the government, and 'Private Schools' that are sanctioned by the parents of the children sent to study there."

"But why?" Fourier asked confusedly and confused.

Still, I managed to understand the issue behind understanding this concept and I continued to talk.

"With the expansion of society, with its evolution, new kind of jobs are born to compensate with the new developments," I replied to him with a small smile. "Those new jobs can't be taught by parents to their children, the intricacies being even new to the parents themselves. Thus-"

"Schools are created to... allow the learning of those new kind of works," The lady interjected with a surprised glint in her amber eyes. "But wouldn't this kind of change warrant some... reaction from the nobility?"

"It did... or at least, in a minor scale," I answered with a nod, slightly taken off-guard by this conversation.

Seriously, it's been so long since I've held an educated discussion with someone since I was taken in this world and... it was incredibly refreshing.

"The nobility was challenged by the growing class formed by self-made men and women that held a certain high standing in society, individuals that had gained some major status to the public with their hard-work and merits. Their fresh perception, along with the full embrace of the new technologies led to a silent victory from the emerging class."

"By your description, I can only think of... the merchants as the only emerging class capable of withstanding such a conflict," The green-haired young woman pointed out with a frown. "But their current standing is not enough to keep up with the entire nobility."

"That's because the merchants were _part_ of emerging group," I added to the situation. "But I think I will have to give a little example to explain it properly."

I turned my attention to the blond prince, the red-eyed young man staring back at me.

"Imagine that Fourier's birthday is coming soon and you wish to commission for him something that he has shown inclination to like," I started to explain with a slow pace. "Let's say that the object is one made with wood and so you have to summon an artisan to accomplish this task."

She nodded, following the explanation silently and raptly.

"Now imagine if said object is easily available because it's made en-masse by numerous workers assigned to the task and the price set for it is cheaper than having it made by an artisan. Let's also say that the quality is similar if not the same," I continued while picking up the pace a little. "You would pick the mass-produced one, not because it's cheap, but because it sounds a fairer price compared to the overly-expensive and seemingly-suspicious price offered by the artisan."

Crusch took a moment to think about it, but nodded. "The leading figure for this class is the one that owns hegemony over this fresh method of production."

"Yes but-" I stopped, eyes going wide open at that sudden answer. "T-That is correct. How did you-"

"It's not difficult," She politely interrupted. "Considering the endless possibilities of expanding this kind of operations with the proper usage of the new wealth gained, the system would easily see the 'leader' of this well-balanced organization able to dominate upon the current market."

...

Holy Jesus Christ, I don't know what to say after this one.

Like- what the heck?!

I knew Crusch was smart but... this was a completely new level.

**HOW DID I MISS THIS MUCH POTENTIAL!?**

Felix giggled. "Lady Karsten is incredibly intelligent. So much that she got Johnyah gawking like a fish~!"

Fourier snorted at this and I realized the need of closing my mouth because... holy Jesus, that absurdly-clever comment hit me out of nowhere.

"Ferris, you shouldn't be saying such things to Mayor Bukharin and-" Crusch stopped in her half-chiding for a moment, only to sigh before she turned back to look at me with an apologetic expression. "I wish to apologize for his behavior he-"

"I know, there is no need for that and I find it refreshing." I interrupted with a small smile. "Still, he is correct. Your assumption was not only correct, but impressively accurate considering the little information I had provided."

A little smirk appeared on her face and... _her cheeks took some more color._ "Those are flattering words but-"

"Those are truthful words," I commented back with a wider smile. "Lady Karsten, please... just take this compliment as it's factual."

She slowly nodded. "I guess I will humbly accept your kind words... but if it's possible, there is another thing I wish to inquire about."

I blinked. "Sure, do ask," I conceded quite eagerly, now curious about what kind of thoughts she had planned to invest verbally.

"During the example, you have referred to His Highness by his name and... may I inquire if it's a conceded right or something I might be missing?"

...

No. I don't want to- She couldn't just be suggesting _that _so suddenly. Not her- Really, _I hope this is just my tired mind messing with me._

...

Oh my God.

"Fourier is a friend of mine and thus we refer to each other by name rather by our titles, only in private of course," I replied carefully, my brain trying its best to not have me facepalm at the little suggestion forwarded by the intelligent woman.

"I understand," She nodded calmly, seemingly unfazed by the little mistaken thought over the matter... but I was sure not going to forget this little 'slight'. Actually, I had already something planned for her.

I hid my little smug glee at this simple plan as I nodded right at Fourier. "By the way, why don't you extend this courtesy to Lady Karsten?"

The blond's smile froze as he looked at me intensively and with an awkward look. "I- What?"

Crusch frowned. "There is no need. I think if His Highness wants to-"

"I would like to extend that courtesy myself to you, Lady Karsten," I interjected quickly, my smile twitching. "I wouldn't mind if you called me by my first name and I would like to ask if it would be... acceptable if I referred you by your first name."

She looked surprised at this escalation, clearly not expecting this much to happen and, since I had been careful to not appear forceful, she merely sighed and nodded.

"If only for informal settings, I guess that would work sufficiently... John."

"Of course, Crusch," I replied with a kind tone, trying my best to keep my cover as I glanced briefly at the prince, Fourier looking slightly confused by this development and then... I winked at him.

_The gate is open! Launch the attack!_

The message seemed to pass through as the blond cleared his throat and gave a quick smile as we turned to look at him.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind to extend this kind of courtesy to you too, Lady Crusch. Why I think we've known each other for long enough that I should have asked even earlier!" He exclaimed with a cheerful tone, catching off-guard even more the slightly-confused green-haired young woman.

Still, she nodded and she forwarded a smile with it. "I'm honored of such praise... Fourier."

The effect was instantaneous, the blond's face exploded in red at being addressed on such a personal note by the very girl he was attracted too.

Felix noticed this too and snickered softly, turning his attention once more back to his mother, Hannah looking at this whole scene with curiosity, surprise and quite the amusement.

It would seem the apt words were 'like mother like son' for this peculiar situation.

The rest of the trip proved to be surprisingly calm and uneventful much to my inner surprise, partly expecting some ambush along the way to ruin the victory gained today.

Fate wasn't screwing with us and...

_Boy, why did I thought that things would go smoother with Fourier surviving this ordeal. This world... just can't accept changes, doesn't it?!_

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Lots of talking, lots of drama, comfort and (mis)understandings. Now that the 'worst' is over, we can pass to the next phase... which is the actual worst.**

**Also next chapter will have an Omake... and the one after that another!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Tall-Gothic-Guy****: Two reasons: Localization-wise, I would have had to rename Volacchia to Volakia and other people differently; Meme-wise, I don't want to be drown by Mr. Bean memes. XD**

**Guest2 Chptr. 14****: It's Vainglory. It's the kind of minor sin you would commit when you do something fairly easy like lifting a soft pillow and consider it an incredible feat (excessive glory). You are close, the 'relation' is comparable but the nature is actually different to a certain degree. Sadly, no stands in this story. (****_Sad Muda and Ora!)_**

**sugoijack9****: Look to the answer above (or rather the comment attached to it), it's not immunity… it's a match ****｢****Made in Heaven****｣****_!_**


	19. This is when I faced the indecent offer

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**29 June 422 **

It was early in the morning when I found myself rushing through my usual routine, my mind burning a little at the multitude of thoughts born from what I've just heard from the guard stationed outside my temporary room.

Yes, once we were back to the capital, we were all provided some rooms to make use as guests of the Royal Family with Crusch being taken for a quick checkup by the castle's hospital ward.

The green-haired woman looked irritated by the need of this procedure, but she seemed to accept quietly the needed step to formalize her complete and safe return away from the previous night's ordeal.

Felix joined her as his presence would have guaranteed a faster pace for the checkup while also comforting the seemingly-annoyed young woman.

Fourier had looked interested of joining the little entourage leading his childhood friend to the Royal Infirmary, but the guards led by Captain Marcus were quick to 'escort' him back to his quarters for some urgent matters and I would only discover of the major reason behind this sudden maneuvering by dinner.

The incredibly-long table that was used for the banquet was mostly left unused and the presence in there was... quite limited too in terms of important people.

I was actually allowed to take a seat near the young prince, noticing quite swiftly about his distressed mood and the overall strange lack of warmth from him.

His red eyes were dulled as they were fixed to look at the plate, merely nodding to address the arrival of the small group formed by Crusch, Ferris, Reinhard, Julius and I.

It took just some careful probing to get a straight response about the gloom coaxing over his features, the lack of genuine happiness at how things had unfolded at the Argyle Mansion and... the reply proved to be more than enough to get me stopping in my tracks.

Zabinel Lugnica, Fourier's oldest brother and First Prince of Lugnica, had died because of the illness that had struck the other princes and the King, leaving only Fourier as the healthiest heir of the Royal Family.

It was never expanded much the 'relationships' unfolding in private with the Lugnica family, only that there were some different branches and that Fourier and his father shared the same naive enthusiasm over the future of this kingdom.

For just a moment in that very cloudy night, I felt a distinct sense of nervousness at the implication born from this very news.

With the death of Zabinel and the current sickness killing slowly the rest of the King's children except Fourier, it was clear whom was going to receive the title of Crown Prince and true heir to the Dragon Crown.

Why was this a big issue? Fourier wasn't someone that worked well under so much pressure. This very detail was born more from spending some time around the blond rather than my recollection of the Ex Volume1.

The young man wasn't ready to rule a kingdom just yet, especially with what he would have to deal with as the crippling issues within the kingdom were nothing to scoff at.

Witch Cult, Demibeasts, war-eager Volacchia-

There was just a roster of means to kill this nation in a few, silly but damning moves and I was sure that this was part of the reason why he had looked this much depressed.

Ignoring any major events that could have both Fourier and Zabinel clashing with each other, I could see some genuine mourning coming from his quiet demeanor and I decided, just like the others did, to not impose ourselves too much with some conversations.

The dinner was short-lenghted and soon we were escorted back to our rooms, where I decided to contemplate about the possibilities born from the death of this 'unknown' character.

The oldest child of the King was dead and the state of things was far from sunshine and rainbows, the current liege was close to die too and it wouldn't be wrong to consider a possible push from the Council of Sages to turn Fourier in a figurehead.

Of course I wasn't thinking everyone in that group would want such development, McMahon being the stark example that maybe some opposition would be born out from this kind of decisions.

Yet as my mind drifted away into a dreamless night, I couldn't help but notice a new detail that gave me even more worry about the situation at hand.

_Edna_ didn't appear for the usual chats, something that was possibly attached to the fact that I was also unable to use the mirror that connected me to Satella.

Maybe it was the holy energy within the castle itself that prevented to establish any contact with the two 'Witches', but my growing concern was mostly directed at the lack of trustworthy advice about the nervous theories my mind was so giddily creating to annoy the hell out of me.

After a full twelve hours of rest, I woke up at the noticeable banging at the nearby door.

"Y-Yes?" I loudly asked from my waking spot, my eyes wide open as I tried to force myself out of my sleepy stance.

"_Mayor Bukharin, I'm a messenger with an urgent summon,_" The man on the other side replied a little louder than I did, he was well awake and ready to dispense this kind of tones. A guard for sure.

"A-A summon?" I parroted, biting down a yawn while I adjusted myself to sit by the soft mattress.

"_Aye, Mayor,_" The unknown man continued with his robust tone. "_King Randohal wishes to speak personally with you_."

I was about to blink and ignore to answer at first, then the title and name struck me completely awake and quite panicking.

"I-I see," I said, realizing just a moment later that my voice had grown soft for this response, urging me to reply once more. "I-I will be ready in a matter of a few minutes."

"_Understood, Mayor._"

Without answering that, I swiftly jumped off the bed, my wide eyes scanning my surroundings as I rushed to get in the small bathroom with my ordinary clothes in my arms, leaving behind the night-wear I had taken with me from Erindor for this situation on the bed.

I was generally done, cleaned and clothed more or less after twenty minutes spent by the bathroom, but this time I managed to get through with it all in less than fifteen minutes, my face now a little red and my breathing sounding labored at the struggle exerted by my body to conclude my usual morning routine.

Once I got my night-wear folded by the end of the bed, I walked right by the door and slowly opened it, glancing at both guards and the man standing between them.

It was Captain Marcus, the Knight Commander that had presided over the security of the inauguration event of the Royal Elections in Canon. The large man looked partly-surprised by my sudden presence, possibly impressed by the swift maneuvering I just did from mere sleeping to being this much active and operational.

I blinked at him. "Can we go now? I don't wish to keep the King waiting."

My blunt and curt words seemed to bring the experienced Knight out of his surprise and back to his previous serious expression as he nodded, ordering for the two other knights to led me right where the kind was and... I found myself both confused and perplexed by the 'little' trip we had by the castle.

At first I thought that the current location of where the ruler was resting was still near to the living quarters, or at least close to the hospital's ward.

Imagine my surprise when we traversed the entire castle from one side to another, then walking to the tallest of the towers present in the building... right to one of the various places where a sick monarch shouldn't be having his own resting room.

What if someone managed to get some magical artillery cannon and attack the tower?

Even though I was pretty sure that some magical enchantment had been provided to make that section of the castle impervious to magical attacks, I was still confused over this bad placement.

Despite these few moments of confusion, I was still capable of giving a proper formal expression when the heavily-guarded and enchanted doors were slowly opened for me to enter inside the bedroom of the king.

At first I found myself keeping quiet at the scene that welcomed me, but then I found it difficult to keep myself from flinching at the painful amount of papers and ink littering the floor of the room.

"-but if we manage to increase the wage-"

"The Military Budget is already satisfying all the expectations of our generals, my liege. Increasing it wouldn't make the guards _stronger_."

"But I was referring to the peasants!" The bedridden ruler shot back with a huff, red eyes displaying some hints of playfulness while his shoulder-length golden hair seemed to waggle like a dog's tail at the heated debate. "If we increase their pay-"

"We don't pay the peasants, your highness," Miklotov McMahon interjected with a patient sigh. "They gain income from selling their crops, then we take some of their income with taxes."

The old man hummed quietly as he turned around, glancing at me with a curious expression.

"And I reckon it's time to introduce yourself, young man," The Sage commented with a calm tone. "You shouldn't skip formality because of some unexpected scene."

I blinked at the blatant chiding, yet I noticed from the eye-widening coming from the King that even the liege hadn't noticed my presence.

Still, I fell on one of my knees while looking at the floor. "Mayor John Bukharin, I'm here by your Summoning, your highness."

There was some silence at my presentation, just enough to get me worrying about having messed up with the procedure and I was almost ready to try again-

"B-B-Bwahahahahahaha!"

Randohal exploded in a loud laugh, his right hand lifting up to his mouth as to try and subdue the mirthful reaction to my rigid posture, only failing to keep it by his throat while some coughs filtered once or twice in this development.

"B-Bukharin! You are just like I had heard from my youngest!" The monarch exclaimed once he was capable to speak. "Fourier did say that you were quite the formal and loyal individual, but I've also heard about your mischievous side! I wonder when you are going to show this-"

"_Your highness_, some decorum towards your guest," McMahon scolded softly, shaking his head. "Can't you see that he is already panicking at your outburst?"

The king frowned at this comment but... I was indeed having a minor panic attack.

While I had read about the easygoing and extroverted nature of the sick man, similar if not worse than Fourier himself, I would be lying in saying that I hadn't been caught off-guard by that wave of warmth and familiarity.

I was stuck speechless, the gold-haired ruler ultimately sighing at the lecture. "I guess I came in _too strong_ on this young man and... I guess I should be a little more considerate of his unfamiliarity with the court," He glanced back at me with a genuine smile. "Please stand up, Mayor Bukharin."

I slowly complied, my brain still rebooting from that unexpected escalation, and I was once again standing up before the bed occupied by the king.

"While you might be curious over your summon here today, Mr. Bukharin, I'm saddened to say that the prime reason can't be discussed right now. At least not until the proper time has come," The sage proclaimed with a cautious tone, eyeing the dying ruler with a stern look to keep him from talking. "The only thing that I can say for sure is that his Majesty wishes to test your logical reasoning with five precise questions."

The blond nodded. "A simple questioning with no major impacts, nor means to fail," Randohal continued, looking fairly calm over the predicament. "I just wish to see if what Fourier had said about your capacities were correct or not."

I was once again drew to a confused state of mind, but I still managed to give a solid nod as the monarch's smile widened.

"Good, then we can begin."

The elder sighed and nodded himself. "Then I shall start with the first question," He mentioned as he took a moment to ready his throat. "Which is best for a king? To be Cruel or to be Merciful?"

I blinked at the sudden query, finding myself tensing at the oddly specific inquiry that... I couldn't genuinely connect to my presence.

"It's easier to be a Cruel King as Cruelty shatters the chances of opposition," I started my reply with a careful tone, minding the fact that a misstep could actually screw me up even with the reassurances advanced by both sage and king. "But it's probably the best when the King can manage the difficult ordeal of being both merciful and cruel when the right times call from one or another."

"The easy road is never the rightest, but the right road is mostly a difficult one," McMahon added with a polite smile, his eyes widening in interest at my answer. "Truly an interesting response."

The king merely nodded and then he spoke himself. "What about the need of bringing improvement to the people? Do you think that a King should be generous with his own subjects?"

"A-A king could consider offer a partial generosity to their subjects," I stuttered early on, surprised by the sudden continuation of the little interrogation. "Money is not unlimited and giving out too much would only urge the people to ask more and more, until the ruler is deemed too careless and giver of false hopes to his own subjects."

"Balance is the key of success," Randohal continued with a small smile. "Kind is a good thing, but being too kind can be easily be taken as being foolish and dumb."

There was a brief pause, a long moment of silence that was then interrupted by the elder.

"What is the difference between a nobleman and a simple peasant?"

I blinked again, this time feeling close to a real ambush considering to whom I was going to answer and the man beside him.

I took a nervous gulp and then nodded. "Their early standing in society," I confirmed cautiously. "They might begin from different upbringings, but they still have to deal with the obstacles along the path of success, lest they all fall to failure and dismissal. A peasant can join the military, it would take a war to bring him to a high rank but the situation is possible and thus worth of exploration. A noble can be gifted with money and proper education, but the wrong understanding of affairs can led his life to spiral down to ruin."

"Personal skills have a major role in the making of great people," McMahon agreed with some emotion in his voice, something I couldn't truly perceive there in that precise instance. "But would it be right to allow social mobility to be something... natural?"

"Not immediately," I replied quickly. "Society is slow-paced, changes should be gradual and well-ingrained to help those interested by this reforms... while also guaranteeing the safety of those that might feel 'hurt' by such changes."

Both men nodded at my swift response, another moment of silence ensuing as I felt like tension was rising up from within my chest.

Until now the questions had been about being a monarch and all of that, something that wasn't meant for someone like me, a 'foreigner' and a commoner to be subjected to.

The final query, hopefully, would bring me some light over the matter and...

**I was right.**

Randohal coughed a little, his hands moving by the little furniture beside the bed... right where his crown was, sitting on a plump, red pillow.

"And now for the final question," He said while he gestured me to come closer, something that got me standing still at first before I finally decided to slowly approach the bedside. "I will be honest with you, the reason behind your presence here is... to see if you would make a better king than Fourier."

...

...

What!?

"I would be lying if I said that I wish for my remaining son to be burdened by the horrible issues troubling the realm, the world is far too hostile for my heart to allow the only child I've left to be forced to pick a side so suddenly, to become... sad like I was at his age when I was forced to rule after my father's unfortunate passing," He said while looking at the crown, then his red-eyed stare directed at me. "While Fourier's words would give me little advice upon this decision, Miklotov has spoken highly of your current administration and... he praised your energy and desire to bring prosperity to a place that isn't your birthplace."

"Your Majesty-"

"While I can understand the problems rising from being put in this elevated position of power, the issues created by the other branches of the family and-"

"I can't-"

"You will be given full support with my last wills. The legacy of a ruler matters more than the bickering of some nobles. Your capacities will fit best to take the lead and-"

There was no stopping in that steamrolling coming from the king, my irritation growing the more I got interrupted in my interventions and... I just knew what to say to him.

"**[I refuse.]**"

I channeled by inner Rohan Kishibe in those two words, surprisingly enough the lack of a loud voice managing to still get the golden-haired liege to stop in his tirade, a surprised look on his face.

"What? But... Why?!"

"The crown will be rightfully inherited by Fourier. He will become King," I explained calmly. "It's his truest right."

"But you would prefer to let go of such opportunity, even though you would make a better-"

"No."

Miklotov looked confused at my interruption, but I still continued to speak. "My abilities would be hindered by a situation _beyond_ the capacities I might have displayed in this inquiry, not only from internal issues but also by the external threats lurking over the border."

"Gusteko-"

"Is not the main issue, I know, but Volacchia would still try to impose a monarch of their liking on the throne at the first glimpse of instability."

There was a pause, a very long one and... then Randohal started to laugh.

Louder than before.

"Pfft-hahahahahaha! Y-You truly are a good friend to my son, a-aren't you?" The man asked/proclaimed quite suddenly, seemingly growing even more entertained as I started to look at him with a surprised look. "Y-you are a good person, someone that is loyal to Fourier to the very end."

He sighed. "I guess I should have expected this but... still, it's good that you have passed the test."

...

"What?"

"It would be insane if I decided to offer the crown to someone that isn't blood-related to the Lugnica family, or even a noble-born. The riots would be immense and... still, I'm glad that my hunch was correct," The gold-haired joker turned at the tired-looking elder. "It seems like you're getting old and quick to make mistakes, Miklotov. You got what you deserved from trying to outsmart me!"

I frowned, confused over the need of wacking the cackling ill man while he continued to flaunt 'his' victory over the matter.

"Once again, I'm glad that this ended up so positively and..." He paused, blinking while tilting his head to the side while looking at me. "By the way, why don't you go and help Fourier? While I've... had enough experience to stomach losing someone like Zabinel, my youngest did take this news the worst. Please, assist him."

He gestured as if to 'shoo' me and I frowned as I took a few steps back. I gave a quick bow before slowly turning around and retreating away from the room, my mind having to reboot twice now... and it was just morning.

Still, as the door started to close, I could have sworn to have heard some more mutterings coming from inside, the content quiet and undecipherable but...

_**Why I felt like I missed something from that very test?**_

* * *

**AN**

**You thought it was the end of the chapter, but it was I, the Omake!**

* * *

**Omake 3: The Hug Affair**

* * *

Crusch was unsure of how to deal with what she was looking at, a sight that was certainly rare as disheartening to be dealing with.

Sitting in one of the small chairs available within the prince's room, her attention was carefully divided between the spent-looking expression within Fourier's face and the concern dripping from Felix's uneasy smile over the quiet state of things.

Morning was close to come to an end and, despite the efforts displayed by the cat-eared night, nothing seemed to dent the incredibly stubborn front displayed by the blond.

It was an odd sight, an unnatural one considering the usually cheerful attitude the young man was keen to have around everyone, the almost-childish demeanor that was actually endearing of his growing personality and... she would be lying in saying that such a scene was leaving her quite saddened too despite her minimal efforts to solve this matter.

It was difficult to be the one initiating this 'close' interaction with Fourier, it was generally the prince that would start any conversation, from formal to friendly and private, and the sudden need to be the one to begin the discussion was... quite difficult to properly contemplate.

Many outcomes, most of those seeing her failing or even worsening the gloomy mood displayed by the young man and, much to her growing chagrin, she was starting to feel impotent over the matter.

If it had been something formal, it would have been easier to formulate as the conception of some proper sentences was quite straight-forward and quick to come to her mind but...

What was she was supposed to do about this? Should she try to emphasize his pain to the departure of her own mother?

No, Helena Karsten had perished during Crusch's birth and it wouldn't fit with the same amount of attachment and memories behind the passing of Zabinel Lugnica.

Should she ask to her father for some advice over the matter?

No, the man was already worried and, with his mind focused on reaching the castle to greet her and possibly bring her back to her own home, it would be best to avoid any misunderstandings by seeking some solutions from the more experienced noble.

So what should she do? Wait and hope for a change? It would be wrong. Incredibly so.

Here Fourier was keeping all the pain inside, looking quite the miser individual while trying his best to keep the distance with everyone.

It was also... _painful _that she was included among the people he wanted to have 'little about' during his grief and that was certainly a powerful motivation to try and get him to return back to his normal self.

But it wasn't an easy task, nor she expected a speedy answer to this aching problem.

Just as Felix tried to once again approach the tired-looking prince while the blond continued to silently read a particularly thick tome, the door of his room opened without notice, nor knock.

Crusch's eyes darted to see whom was intruding and she blinked in surprise, relaxing just a little as she recognized the individual as the one and only Mayor of Erindor, John Bukharin.

The man was just a few years older than them, yet the little difference of age seemed immense before the undeniable knowledge and experience this curious fellow was more than happy to gift to those he deemed friends or confidants.

He behaved well and her **Divine Protection of Wind Indication **had spotted no lies in the first few interactions they had.

It was also odd how those discussions would develop, not because of the topics (albeit most of those were fascinating on their own) but by the way he would treat her in such discussions.

Having taken most of the duties as the matriarch of the Karsten family, the green-haired woman had seen her own fair share of foolish men and women that were quick to denigrate her intelligence based on her gender as many ladies were mostly known for their 'naivety and romanticisms', with the only exclusions being Ferris, Fourier and... John.

But while the first two had their own reasons to see her as a smart lady, actions that had been truthful of her capacities over her presence in their lives, the Mayor had displayed no doubt while giving her a thorough explanation of something that she herself had some few troubles to understand with her own knowledge.

That discussion back in the carriage directed at the castle had been... enlightening but also intriguing.

Yet, while her minor admiration over this curious individual took some of her mind's attention, most of her focus shifted at the actions the young man was now adopting after having spotted Fourier sitting by his desk.

Red eyes had momentarily glanced to the entrance of the room, a sigh filtering out of the blond's lips as he tried to give little attention over the newcomer but, much to everyone's surprise, John didn't seem to mind.

Actually, the man seemed to calmly approach the blissfully-distracted prince, looming over him as he read some of the verses in the book and... _then suddenly shut it close._

The loud noise got Ferris almost jumping in surprise-induced fright, the red-eyed prince staring in shock at the perpetrator of this development, but pausing short from answering.

"Why?"

John didn't answer, instead his previously blank expression morphed in an amused and mischievous one, a smile perking at some secret idea and... he lunged towards the blond.

At first Crusch expected a brawl, especially at the first sign of struggling from the prince, but then her panic lessened to nothing as she recognized the close interaction after waiting for just a moment, gauging a reason to truly enter in action.

Instead of attacking the distraught young man, the Mayor had his arms wrapped around Fourier's neck, pushing his head into his chest while he domineered with what looked to be a forceful hug.

Her mind was taken back to the hugs she would give to her father, back when she was incredibly young and interested in the warmth born from such interaction and... why would the brunet start such effort to help the sad prince in such an... intimate manner.

There was still a struggle, yet neither her nor Felix decided to intervene. The cat-eared Demihuman actually giggled at the development, his tail lifting up from its previously low elevation... a sign of entertainment?

The attempt to break free was all in vain, the visibly stronger man holding without much effort the young man in his hug, the sight turning somehow... comical the moment the prince groaned and conceded defeat, his own arms rising up to wrap around the older male's torso.

The young Duchess stared at the conclusion of that little 'fight' with a somewhat fascinated look, even more intrigued as Felix approached the duo and, after giving a pleading stare to the tallest of the two, he was allowed to join that lengthy embrace.

It took her just a moment to realize that she had been standing up for a while now, it took her just a little more to realize that she had gotten a few step closer to watch the scene better.

Her proximity was noticed by John, the brunet glancing at her with a curious but mirthful look... before he slowly gestured her with his head to come closer.

She blinked. Wouldn't that be improper? As much as it seemed like an important things for Fourier to have his friends close, wouldn't it be scandalous for a woman to-

...

When did her arms move to wrap around Felix's and John's torsos?

_And why was Fourier blushing and smiling at the same time?_

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Yes Crusch, you are a dense but lovely lady! Also, quick unrelated note, I have an announcement to make:**

**Yes, I, BUKHARIN, decided to bestow you mortals with the first and **_greatest_** Self Insert Story of Dio-sama... starting from Ep1 of Phantom Blood! Check it out, ****Absolute Divinity****!**

**In conclusion, this Omake 'can be considered' Canon as it doesn't defy too much from what I've planned for their personalities. It was a quick one, it had Fourier being the little spoon of a big hum from his childhood friends and MC... all is fine in the western pillow. Going for the nap and slep maneuver!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**GlassedGamer: Indeed, Za Warud- I mean, _the world _does change with proper changes. But Fate is a cruel mistress that is into BDSM and John isn't.**

**Tall-Gothic-Guy: In two chapters or three. Will need to conclude this little castle situation as the thing is far from over (let's just say that some things will never change... like Nobles being nobles.).**

**DG2: I had to set up some of the important happenings as it was a must to keep up with the 'EX Volume 1' mini-story, so I had little means to improve this but as soon as he's back to town, I will take on to bring more development to these characters. I will not leave them just like cardboards to look at.**

**Thomas Knightshade: I think I've said something along the lines of 'pairings are weird' as if they aren't influencing much the plot and... maybe I will grant multiple ending. _Who is up for the 'Dio Ending'?_**


	20. This is about assassination attempts

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**30 June 422**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is what Captain Marcus meant with keeping a 'close' watch over me?" I found myself questioning in that incredibly-confusing instance I was subjected to.

Felix didn't reply as he continued to rest his head on my shoulder, nuzzling a little while purring in quite the loving manner. We were staying by one of the various living rooms within the palace, with me and the cat-eared young man sitting together in one of the long couches while Reinhard was quietly seated on the couch standing right in front of us.

The Sword Saint had been a surprise to find around after just the kind of day I had to face yesterday, but I certainly didn't voice any of the questions about the sudden need to keep an eye out for me.

Either I had given some 'wrong answers' to the past day's inquiry from both the King and McMahon or there was some serious worry that someone had infiltrated the palace.

Considering the company I had, I was partly sure that it had to do much more with the latter than the former possibility.

The Captain of the Knights wouldn't have never let two 'compromised' subordinates to take action in such an important mission if it was truly something against me.

"Sir Ferris is quite affectionate towards you, I guess it has to do with what had happened after the events back at the Argyle Mansion," Reinhard commented mirthfully, blue eyes vibrantly enjoying the entertaining scene unfolding before him. "But our presence here is related to some royal orders that sadly we can't disclose."

I blinked at that, curious over the reason behind the quality guarding and the secrecy, yet I decided to bid my silence over this topic and shifted my attention to the Demihuman himself.

"To be fair, he isn't overbearing about it," I admitted while lifting one of my hands to start to caress a little some of his hair, eliciting some surprised twitch from his cat-like ears before he resumed with his quiet purring. "It's just that I didn't expect this much company without much notice."

"Y-You are surprised, Johnyan?" The half-feline fellow asked with a teasing tone. "Weren't you expecting Ferris to come and visit ya?"

"I expected you to be by Lady Karsten's side now that her father has reached the capital," I replied politely. "Couldn't see why you would miss that opportunity, Felix."

He hummed, glancing at Reinhard with a curious glint and causing the redhead to sigh calmly.

"We were ordered to keep you safe and away from any dangerous encounter until later today," The overpowered knight explained with a careful tone. "We aren't truly aware of why, but the King was insistent to keep you away from any threats until some event will be happening."

Not truly something that offered me more insight over the matter, but I was starting to suspect more and more that it had to do with what had happened yesterday.

While King Randohal had looked quite genuine about the fact that the final offer had been just a ploy to verify my moral integrity, both he and the sage giving him advice hadn't said anything about the purpose behind such a complicated interrogation. I couldn't just accept it as an attempt to gauge my personality... as a friend to Fourier.

It wasn't **made **as a friendship test and... hopefully, I wasn't going to deal with some crazy stuff anytime soon.

The quicker I was out of this castle, the better my chances are going to be of having a chat with Satella over the true nature of Pandora.

I knew that the insane girl had been close to the Witch of Envy before her personalities split in two, that she had known Flugel and that he was somehow responsible for how her power worked... and was also the cause of her dreadful intents.

I needed details, some of those surely going to be difficult to get because of how painful the memories attached to those were going to be with Satella but... I had to still give it a try and verify that some of my assumptions were either correct or not about Pandora.

The final enemy, the ultimate obstacle to peace...

Or maybe the key to unlock something far worse. **Her box was the secrets she was holding.**

"Shouldn't Fourier receive some higher guarding than me?" I pressed over the whole debacle once again. "Once again, I'm not trying to ask for any secretive subjects but-"

"His Majesty is currently busy with a royal meeting," The Van Astrea interjected with a minor frown. "An important noble-lady just recently reached the capital and wanted to spare some words with the Prince about the chances of an arranged marriage contract."

My eyes widened in surprise and I felt Felix tensing up as he interrupted his purring.

"I wasn't... aware of this situation," The Demihuman commented softly, eyeing the fellow knight with a quizzical look.

"It was something that happened without much notice," Reinhard continued with an uneasy tone, drawing quite some nervous predicament the more he gave details over the topic. "I would find it difficult to say this myself, but I guess it was her luck that warranted this kind of opportunity."

"Luck generally can't get an encounter with an unmarried prince with the King being ill and-"

I froze on the spot as the words of the Sword Saint finally sunk within my brain and... I started to connect dots over the horrible predicament unfolding not too far from now.

It was a slow crescendo as I remembered that only one character had the kind of 'luck' that allowed her to gain these kind of circumstances, someone that was supposedly going to be a thorn in Fourier's rear if not treated with extreme attention and 'proper care'.

Then I started to bring up in my head all the information I had over such a character, someone with the same ego as Gilgamesh, some non-negligible cleavage and the distinct ambition of ruling over the world 'because it was her right'.

But I didn't jump in action while the realization started to wrap over my brain, still unsure that it was actually this character or maybe we were dealing with someone less important than I thought.

"I know that it might sound strange to ask you this, Reinhard," I mentioned with an uneasy smile. "But perhaps the lady that is engaging some discussion with Fourier may be... Lady Pendleton?"

The knight was quiet, his eyes still showing some surprise at the sudden inquiry and I could feel Ferris alternating to stare both at me and at his companion, a little confused over the question.

"I'm not aware of anyone with that name-"

"That is... correct."

Fuck, double fuck- no, **triple fuck!**

The timeline was already getting screwed beyond recognition.

I was quite aware of that after the whole Agryle Mansion ordeal going differently than Canon, but to see the results of such change already coming to bite my butt so quickly was... horrible.

Priscilla shouldn't have been coming here in Lugnica, at least not this soon in the timeline and not without the Royal Election happening for her to have a chance of getting a kingdom out of it.

She was still not married with the plotter that was Leip Barielle, but I was partly certain that the man had to be responsible somehow for this unexpected encounter and-

I stood up from my seat, Reinhard and Felix following my example and-

"Mayor- _John_, I ask of you to not try anything stupid right now," The red-haired swordsman said with an half-plead, making me pause just a moment. "Whatever you are planning to do, Lady Pendleton is well-guarded and she is considered a ward of the kingdom as per order of Lord Barielle-"

"Which is why this is problematic, Reinhard," I intervened with a tight voice, making just two steps towards the door only to be stopped by the Sword Saint. "Lord Barielle-"

"Lord Barielle is the one responsible for the Dragon Tablet. His loyalty to the kingdom is assured by difficult tests that show how much of a devote subject he is for the-"

"The chance of getting to steal the kingdom for himself if he plays his cards accordingly," I interrupted again, this time my irritation flaring at his opposition. "The Tablet has a prophecy about a Royal Election, which would only happen when all the heirs of the Lugnica Clan are dead or have resigned their duties as Crown Princes and... who would have the best chances to win an election, if not someone that was married to the former heir to the kingdom?"

"That sounds way too... complicated for it to be the case," The knight pressed on. "Even a spy network like yours wouldn't be able to know the content of the Dragon Tablet, the security being far too high for anyone unknown to infiltrate such an administration."

...That was actually a fair point. While a majority of the kingdom was still easy to access for a spy, something as ancient and immensely important like the Dragon Tablet had magical barriers that made it impossible to spy upon without being already connected to the group assigned to guard it.

I blinked, feeling a little stomped by the fact I did just brain-fart here but I was also glad that Reinhard was somehow quick to dismiss my theory as an elaborate and complicated mess without a proof rather than getting suspicious over the precise summary of what might be happening right now.

It would fit well for Leip, the plan would see Fourier die because of the 'royal illness' and thus prompt the beginning of the Royal Elections while giving Priscilla, someone that would have a 'contract' with some arranged marriage, the chance of having an easy competition.

Ultimately, the bald bastard would then marry the woman during the competition, offering his riches and his lands as resources to make some aggressive but victorious campaigns.

I could already see a major flaw in that 'foolproof plan', which was the BS luck the blonde was renowned to have and that could in the end see the young woman obtaining the throne alone and without any dangerous conspirators damaging her new kingdom.

I huffed, grunted even, as I forced my arm out of Reinhard's hold, marching back to the couch and... slumping over one of the corners, engaging in what many observers could describe as a clear case of deep irritated-induced pouting.

I was quiet, Felix looked surprised at my lack of strong response at that final obstacle, but still followed me back to the couch and so did the redhead.

Time passed, ten or so minutes that began silently and then returned to some friendly bantering between the two knights about the recent developments.

Reinhard would still give me some intrigued glances, confused over my sudden defeat and how 'quick' it had been compared to what he was mostly accustomed to at this point.

I huffed once in a while, my eyes glancing briefly around the room and giving no response whatsoever at the conversation both guards were having with each other.

Ferris seemed to have lost his own surprise by going deep with his news about his mother, the woman having arrived at Erindor and having already started to have quite the curious discoveries by dealing with both Fritz and Hans.

From what the demihuman was aware of, the twins had been skeptical of the old woman's role in the household but they soon started to grow a little more trusting when she decided to prepare for them some apple pie after lunch.

While many could easily think that I had thrown the towel and I was already killing my mind by thinking at the aftermath of this horrible scenario, the reality of my predicament was quite the opposite.

I hadn't accepted defeat, I had merely decided to switch tactics to something a little more unpredictable.

It was time to be a little smarter than usual, I needed to adopt a plan that best worked for my current limitations.

I couldn't approach the door, nor I could ask to go to the bathroom without having both following me around; making a run for it would result with me getting caught and possibly tied down as to not be able to commit myself to another of these attempts.

Knowing these two major details, I was offered a grand hope in the form of the large window set right by one of the deepest corner of the room, the further part from the main doors.

It was half-open as to allow some wind to enter inside, the climate offering little mean to cool down the warmth created by the chimney installed in this room and...

I did play Assassin's Creed more than enough to know how to move around _that _predicament and I was fit enough to pull some cool maneuvering if given the proper time to think beforehand.

I pondered over the floor we were currently standing in this room while also creating a crude map of the overall castle we were in. I hadn't seen many of the rooms there, but if I had to take a wild guess from the general disposition of the quarters, I felt like I could think of a proper planimetry of the major building.

I blinked, slowly shuffling up from my current seat in utter silence, gaining Reinhard's full attention just for that moment...

_As I started to stretch up and yawn_.

"I need to go for a walk... around the room," I muttered tiredly, my body indeed requiring some genuine stretching after staying in that draining position for that long. "And away from the door."

The last detail got a curious look from the Sword Saint, the man trying his best to see if I was telling the truth or not.

In the end, he sighed and gave a nod to which I replied with my own sigh before going for a walk around the place and... right towards the big 'window of opportunity' I had for my little escape.

I could hear the discussion had resumed behind me, giving me just enough of a distraction to begin move out of the room via the opening.

Just as both legs had stepped over the small section of the wall, carefully settling by the decorations just outside the window and... I heard the distinct noise of two panicking knights making their way towards me-

But it was already too late as I started to cautiously descend from that unpleasant circumstance to the others that preceded me from reaching my last goal.

_I was nimble, I was quick, but my name wasn't Jack and I didn't know anyone called Jill~._

Two floors below and after 'enjoying' some aching hands and toes, I was granted relief in the form of an open window that got me to charge inside... into a completely empty room.

Not good, but also not too bad as I still had some chances of reaching the scene just before anything serious could happen from this maddening plot.

I didn't pause for too long in that empty space, just enough to take notice of the section of the palace I had ended up into and... then I bolted without any restraint over my sprint.

Lungs going for some overwork, I dashed through the hallways with only two thoughts in mind.

The first was that Fourier might be in serious danger if I didn't move too quickly and-

Two, I had Reinhard now surely going to hunt me down with the intention of possibly tie me down back to that 'safe room' while giving me some lecture over his duties as my bodyguard, the importance of keeping me away from danger and... something about justice.

He would be right, he would be correct... but then again the situation warranted some drastic and unpleasant decisions considering the horrible odds staked to me right now.

Seriously, why there was an assassination attempt right after the whole insane thing with the Argyle Mansion and-

I turned the corner, rushing through the secondary staircase with the intention to reach Fourier's room, ignoring any strange noises that might distract me along the way to make the difference.

My breathing got labored, my face reddened and after two minutes of straight running around the place and ignoring the glances I was getting from the various nobles and guards wandering around, I finally reached my destination.

I took just a few seconds to get my breathing back to normal, the little marathon bringing up quite the adrenaline running through my body, and then knocked thrice at the door.

I waited patiently for some sound or noise, anything that could bring me relief of the fact that I was just in time to-

"_Please enter,_" Fourier allowed with a slow but confused tone of voice, enough of a sign for me to slowly open the door and... be presented with quite the odd scene.

Fourier's red eyes widened in recognition, surprise swelling in his face while _Crusch looked merely confused over my presence there._

It took me just a moment to realize that while Fourier was sitting in front of a younger Priscilla Barielle, beside him was the Duchess Karsten herself...

And between the two couches, right where the small wooden table was supposed to be, there was an unconscious bald man tied down over the now broken mini-table.

I blinked. "Oh... so I was right."

"Mayor Bukharin," A certain purple-haired knight spoke with a hint of surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought that Reinhard and Felix-"

At the mere mentioning of the two knights surely hunting me down in that very moment, I decided to carefully enter inside the room and close the door behind me.

"Are supposed to be guarding my well-being, yes," I interjected with a half-whispered tone. "But I had to check here because I knew something was off."

"W-Who are you?!" A furious feminine voice finally broke through the silence and I snapped my attention right at the angry-looking expression of a certain light-orange-haired young woman. Priscilla looked as gorgeous as she was in Canon, maybe a little bit younger than that considering that she had to be 16 in the current timeline as displayed by her shorter height.

"John Bukharin, Mayor of Erindor," I introduced myself quickly and curtly. "Currently trying to avoid making amend for doing something not that bad, but also not nice towards some kind people."

Fourier frowned. "You are running from Felix and Reinhard?" He asked with some nervousness. "You are running from Ferris?"

The repetition dedicated to the cat-eared boy instead to the strongest of the two knights was more than enough to put a perplexed look on my face.

"Yes?" I stated with some uncertainty before turning back to Julius. "By the way, can you please tell me what exactly happened here?"

The knight frowned but gave a polite nod. "Lord Barielle tried to use poison to assassinate both His Highness and Lady Karsten, the attempt was foiled when my spirits confirmed of the illicit action perpetrated in their cups."

"Then Cru- _Lady Karsten_'s used her gift to gain a full read on Lord Baldhead-" "Barielle, your Highness," "Yes, him, and he got restrained for attempting at our lives." Fourier concluded with a huff. "Now Lady Pendleton is still demanding an arranged contract when-"

"I am merely asking for something that is rightfully mine," The orangette stated with a serious voice, narrowing her blood-red eyes at the blond. "You are mine, Prince Fourier."

Crusch blinked at that statement and then sighed tiredly before turning her attention right at me.

"Considering the current circumstances, I still think that your own issues are far greater right now, Lord Bukharin," She said with quite the pitying tone, way too genuine to allude to some jesting.

Why were these two afraid of an angry Felix?

I know that he was pretty rough with Subaru in Canon in certain occasions, but I couldn't see the cat-boy be much of a problem when-

My thoughts died when I heard the sound of a snort coming right behind Priscilla, the young woman turning her incensed attention right at a certain _one-harmed and helmeted fellow trying to hold back himself from laughing for some reason._

"W-What are you doing? You aren't supposed to-"

"Forgive me, _hime_, but I find the name of this fellow quite... familiar as ironic considering the title attached."

My eyes widened as I knew whom we were all looking at right now.

So... Al was making an early cameo?

I was partly confused by the his presence, but considering that it hat been Leip in Canon to bring him as one of the 'knights' for Priscilla, it was possible that the bald man had decided to hire him earlier for this occasion.

"Truly?" I piped in with a fascinated tone. "Is perhaps a certain Soviet writer that gave off the reference?"

His chuckles lessened and he seemed to appear even more curious. "What if I did, _Johnny_?"

I hummed. "Then I would be elated to find someone that understands references," I replied mirthfully. "You are... Japanese, your accent is a dead giveaway and... how long have you been wandering around?"

He tensed up at the mentioning. "I've been here for... almost two decades now," He muttered carefully, then he nodded. "By the way, my name is Al."

I smirked at that opening. "Like a certain 'Weird Al'-"

"He is still around after so long?" The one-armed knight interjected with some fascination. "Is he still making parodies?"

"He is, but he is also doing his own songs and other projects."

Al nodded happily at the news but our little conversation was interrupted by a certain annoyance.

"T-That's enough!" The young woman exclaimed harshly. "I will not allow this mockery to continue any longer!"

Priscilla aimed her index at her knight. "You will desist from annoying me."

And then she moved her attention to me. "And you, John Bukharin, will accept to become my-"

"Not interested."

...

"It wasn't a request-"

"Nor it was a demand since you don't have any leverage on me, don't you?" I interrupted with a tired sigh. "You may offer me whatever 'I desire', from riches to favors, but in the end your offer isn't just endearing as it could be to any normal individual."

She blinked, shock spread on her beautiful face. "What?"

"Lady Pendleton, you are resourceful and ambitious, you have an absurd luck by your side and you certainly don't lack the intelligence to understand that not everyone can just submit at your whims because you want it," I started to explain with a dull tone. "I could spend endless hours to unravel the kind of individual you are, but I think I can summarize it all in a single sentence: I detest your personality, but I understand where it originates from."

I glanced at her with a blank expression, her jaw dropping a little at my words. "It was a wrong nurturing, one that got you stuck in the greedy aspect of survival... despite being far from the conditions you were facing just a few years ago," I muttered tiredly. "Consider what I will offer you right now as the best bet right now, ignoring your luck as it wouldn't work against me, and merely accept this."

I gestured at the document in her hands.

"That is a magical paper, I can feel some magically-enforced clauses on it and from my understanding it can accept a single drop of blood as the signing of one of the two parts, right?" I asked quietly, keeping silent until I saw her give a slow nod at this, her eyes narrowing once more in interest about what I was referring about.

Gone was the uneasiness she briefly displayed, now her usual personality was back in control.

"Then you could just do this with Lord Barielle here," I suggested with a hum, glancing down at the still-unconscious bald bastard. "He is quite wealthy, his lands are extensive and you would have a higher chance to aim at your 'world-conquest'."

Priscilla snorted. "And let go of the chances of gaining my rightful title as-"

"You would want to go in a war that could see the entire world plunged in chaos only to try and become the foreign Queen of a nation that is in regression?"

My inquiry got her to stop with her attempt, enough for me to continue. "Your luck can preserve you, can have you survive, but then you would be alone with dust and ashes... again."

Her features hardened at the little allusion to her childhood, her irritation kept at bay by the strong sense of self-preservation she had.

Ultimately... she was forced to concede.

"B-But why would you want to marry an old man?" Fourier blurted confused, causing the orangette to scoff back at him.

"Maybe you should ask _him_ why," She quietly snapped back, causing Crusch to appear quite irritated by such response.

"You best hold your tongue from disrespecting his highness in such a manner, Lady _Barielle_," The Karsten glanced back at me with a skeptical look. "I still don't see why you would want to trade such an important chance for-"

"She knows she wouldn't win in a serious 'fight' between herself and us," I interjected quietly, ignoring the angry look coming from the young woman. "But I think it's best to not create enemies without reason and Priscilla wouldn't mind waiting some little more if given something to do in the mean time."

_Plus, I wouldn't be forced to compare Erina Pendleton with Priscilla with their same surnames._

Her face turned red in fury. "H-How dare you consider me a child- A-AND I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO SPEAK ME WITH SUCH FAMILIARI-"

She froze as I took some steps toward her, stopping right to lean close and look at her face with a curious look. "You know, you have some pretty eyes there."

...

A blink, then two and... the blush turned into one of embarrassment at the sudden compliment.

Instead of retaliating with another indignant shriek, the woman merely turned her attention back to get a drop of blood from the man's undefended thumb and sealed the deal for the contract.

Just as I felt that I had finally resolved quite the insane debacle and prepared myself to think how I was supposed to leave this place without getting caught by my two active 'hunters', I felt... _my entire body go numb and... my sense of touch and balance vanished without notice._

I tumbled backward, a groan stuck in my throat as my lips weren't willing to part and make way to the pain-induced sound.

I was awake, but my body was disabled as... I spotted a certain smug-looking cat-eared knight looking at me with some amusement.

"Johnyah, I found yah~!"

...Oh God.

"Good job, Ferris," Reinhard slowly entered in my limited line of sight, the young man giving a full look at the room with a certain sense of sheepishness. "Apologies your highness and Lady Pendleton-"

"Barielle, Sword Saint," The young woman corrected with a sigh, her attention drawn to my unmoving body. "But I will forgive this slight since you have provided quite the entertaining scene."

Fuck you.

"Reinhard, I found him first," Felix whined quietly, his smug smirk deepening in something quite menacing. "Do you remember the bet, don't nyah?"

Why was the redhead shivering, why was _one of the strongest being in this world trembling at Ferris?_

Before I could deduce what was going on, I noticed much to my dismay that the demihuman had already began lifting me up standing and... pulled me out of the room and somewhere I was unaware about, the saddened glances from Fourier and Crusch giving me the worst of dreads.

_W-Where was he taking me? W-What was the adorable-looking soon-to-be 'torturer' going to do to me?!_

* * *

**... Hi, I'm Bob the intermission.**

* * *

**Omake 4: The 'Torture'**

* * *

I was shocked by how extensive Felix's thought had been over the punishment he had planned for me.

_Or rather, what Fourier and Crusch considered something worth of being a true punishment._

I blinked with some uncertainty at the little steam created by the heat rising from the bathing area, one of the few rooms within the castle that was mostly used like a sauna of sort and that resembled a lot like the Japanese Onsens.

Since this very one was currently lacking any previous occupant it was a must for a certain giddy-looking demihuman to claim it as the proper setting to exact his planned torture.

Felix was humming happily as I carefully used a sponge-like object to spread over his exposed back with some soapy water, the cat-eared young man giggling as I took the nearby water-filled wooden bucket and released its content well over his head, washing away all the soap off from his body.

"That's just... nice~," He commented with a smile before starting to purr at my hands going to carefully fix the hair getting stuck near his animal ears. "Ya know, Johnyah, I didn't expect ya to be this much helpful about this."

I frowned at these words, but I shrugged nonetheless as I realized whom was saying this.

Felix was someone which didn't have as many limitations in terms of physical contact compared to other individuals, the closeness he shared with those he cared for was a result of the distrust born from his childhood to his family.

Friends were now his new family and that didn't stop him from being quite the intimate-seeker with those that gained his full trust.

"This isn't the first time I help someone with bathing," I pointed out carefully, unsure if bringing this up would be beneficial to my current predicament or not. "I did try something with Fourier but he was quite the pest."

Felix nodded. "The prince is quite the little child when he is bathing, especially when around a friend."

"You are making it sound like you did share a bath with him," I said, only for the cat-boy to nod at the case proposed and... it urged me to think about something suspicious about the matter, something about a certain young woman. "But you certainly didn't bathe with Lady Karsten since she is-"

"She is reserved about it and very limiting over my means to help her around," Ferris interjected mirthfully. "But there are still some times where she just outright refuses my presence."

I blinked at this explanation, surprised that even a woman like Crusch, despite her lack of major traits that would push her away from pursuing such a close bond with these guys, would actually accept the demihuman as a help during baths.

It had to be embarrassing, quite so, but while the young Duchess was still keen to reject some of these instances, Ferris seemed completely unaware of the predicament he was discussing about so calmly.

"But isn't it a little... nerve-wracking? To bathe with someone of the opposite sex?" I inquired carefully, feeling like these very questions were fairly delicate with someone like the demihuman.

He merely shrugged. "Just... a little," The knight admitted quietly. "I guess not many would see the circumstance as normal or-"

"It's just unexpected. Surprising even," I interjected, trying to avoid any souring of the current conversation. "There are instances were siblings use to bathe together, I guess you could compare it to those cases."

His cat ears twitched at the word 'sibling'. "Thinking of Fourier and Lady Crusch as... my brother and sister?" The brunet mused quietly and distractedly. "I guess... that would be a little odd."

I frowned, huffing at him. "You mean because you got an 'adorable pair of cat ears and a tail', you are odd?" I pressed him with a faux-annoyed voice, causing him to turn his head to glance at me with a curious look. "As far as I'm concerned those are some pretty perk to have, especially when you are trying to find some ladies' attention."

Felix blinked. "Why would ladies want a demihuman- uh?"

He tensed suddenly as I carefully reached for his ears and started to scratch the area between them. He let out a suave purring, delighted by the mindful touch and... I nodded.

"That is what I'm talking about, Ferri," I mentioned with a twitchy smile. "Ladies dig the affection you could give them with purring while cuddling with them."

Ferris gave a slow nod as I retracted my hand away from the top of his head. "I guess girls do love this... but I don't think I will interest myself with any romantic relationships just yet."

I hummed at this decision. "You don't feel ready for a serious commitment?"

"Something like that," He replied quietly. "I just feel like... I should first find my balance with my life here and now rather than try to jumble in something new."

"You are doing a good job right now."

"Only because I've some nice people helping me when I need help," Felix admitted happily. "Even when... I try to make it seem like I don't need any."

I blinked at the allusion to his little fear and I nodded. "It isn't wrong to seek help, you are still a limited being... or maybe you are confirming your suspected role as God of Fluff."

A giggle left his lips. "I wonder if I should sign down this title, the... God of Fluff," The demihuman smirked mirthfully at the words and then gave a pleased sigh.

"Ya know, it's quite the nice experience and..." There was a little pause and then... he smiled even more. "Would you mind if I wanted to do this again in the near future?"

I blinked at the request, the cat-boy turning his head once again and giving a pleading look, to which I sighed and gave a tiny smile. "I don't see why not."

"Yay, Johnyah is the best brother ever~!"

My smile froze at that word, my head tilting to the side in confusion. "Brother?"

He looked embarrassed at being caught so suddenly about this. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Why? Just explain, I'm not angry or weirded out."

A blink, then two and... he spoke once more. "I just thought that, since you said that my demihuman's traits don't matter much and since your hair is a color just a darker shade of mine that, well, we could pass like siblings. Like you said about... siblings sharing baths together."

I hummed at the logic and gave a nod to him. "I see what you are referring too and..." I shrugged. "I wouldn't mind to have a little brother."

His eyes widened in glee and, without much notice, I found myself falling on the floor courtesy of tackling from Felix.

The cat-eared knight was smiling eye to eye as he nuzzled his head close to my chest, his purring intensifying to a new degree and... thank God we had some towels covering ourselves from giving each other too much of an exposure.

_My soul would never forgive me in being witness of something so awkward after such a meaningful moment._

* * *

**Afterthoughts: You know the feeling when you start a chapter, planning to stop before 5k, and then end up incredibly drained but with 1k+ words more than planned? Yep, today is one of those days... especially with the whole crazy situation with the Coronavirus. Sounds odd but yes, Italy is suffering a little from both the spread of the virus and the slow actions to contain the situation to a safe degree. Nothing worrying here where I live, being isolated from major cities and all, but the hysteria is starting to get quite annoying to deal with nowadays.**

**Lastly... I did put a lot in this chapter. Some stuff was born from the spur of the moment, I'm expanding a little over this arc because soon MC will be back to his duties as mayors and... some wacky escalations will ensue even there.**

**Priscilla is here and she will be quite the hindrance very soon and... a plot is currently going to unfold next chapter as Fate is never going to let go of its favourite events.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Thomas Knightshade****: The king does have quite the plans for MC. He is an essential piece for what is going to unfold next chapter and Fourier will receive a mixed-reactions surprise very soon.**


	21. This is about a serious promise!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**30 June 422**

* * *

I was quite surprised when I found myself to face quite the dinner with the people sitting by the table.

Crusch and Felix weren't there, both having mentioned some simple reasons to skip what was supposed to be just a simple dinner, and Fourier was sitting far from where I was.

As the new crown prince of Lugnica, it was only tradition to have him sit near to where his father was, the King himself appearing fairly at ease and mirthful while softly-teasing his son around about the recent happenings at court.

The young blond sported a light blush on his cheeks, trying to keep himself from giving out too much of his usual personality because of the current predicament he was facing.

The scene would have been nice to glance at if it wasn't for the fact that the rest of the people there weren't worth of my full peace.

Miklotov had taken a seat on the other side of the table to keep the closest to the king, barely looking around as the rest of the Council of the Elders was mostly distracted by the food presented by the servants of the castle.

Some I could recognize from the brief appearance they had in Canon, while others had been a novelty to introduce myself to.

Many were calm about my presence, but I could notice some rejecting or outright ignoring my 'intrusion' in what was meant to be a formal ceremony.

And then there was him.

"So you are the young man that managed to win an encounter with Prince Ivan?" One of the Sages, a bald man with thick blue eyebrows, asked bluntly, glancing at me from two seats away from me. "You seem to be fairly untrained to be a knight."

The jab wasn't missed, but there was no malicious barb in his voice.

Bordeaux Zellgef was... someone that I wasn't sure how to truly treat.

While his 'introduction' in Canon was fairly negative towards the 'protagonists', the reasoning behind his blatant racism was hidden in two key subjects:

1) He served as a soldier for the Kingdom and his last mission happened during the Demi-human war that happened four decades ago;

2) His loyalty to the kingdom was undying, and thus any possible threat was to be meet with double, if not triple, the firepower required to deal with it.

The man was what many could consider a 'Goodish' Danzo Shimura, especially with the fact that he was the leader of a secret organization meant to keep a close eye for any external dangers aiming to disrupt Lugnica's existence.

A good person with incredibly flawed ideals over how justice was meant to exist within a nation.

But still not someone to be truly worried about.

"I've started to train in swordplay fairly recently," I replied quietly, only to receive a hum from the sage.

"By Wilhelm. I'm aware of that, yes, but I find your lack of guarded self to be the result of some sloppy appliance to his regiment," He said with a sigh. "Such a shame that a prodigious knight like him would be this soft while training a young man like you."

I had to blink twice before grasping the full comment, yet I ultimately frowned at the last bit of his words.

Wilhelm being... soft with me? It sounded hardly believable considering the many times I had to take pauses and let my sore body recover from the initial beatings.

There was no mercy in the old man's regiment, and I was certainly sure that Bordeaux was playing with me about it.

Still, I graced him with a sigh. "As I said, it's some work in progress," I muttered. "I understand that it might sound surprising, but there wasn't a necessity for me to learn more about this until-"

"All excuses, I can see that you have plenty of potential to grow with," The bald man interjected with an annoyed look. "Heck, it would be almost insulting to diminish your current magical potential."

...My what?

While I had started to experiment with Magic only recently, the magician that had checked on my Gates about two weeks ago had been fairly clear in saying my magical potential was average at best and... that was good for me.

I wasn't native of this world, thus I was expecting my capacity to make use of magic to be close to a level similar to Subaru.

While I was sure that the mean with how he had been summoned had influenced his affinity, I was pretty sure that his Gate was meant to be that wake since... he was from modern Japan.

I wasn't certainly hoping to excel in Magic and I had long planned to focus more on swordsmanship than true magical practicing.

But to receive this kind comment so suddenly? I decided to keep quiet and interrupt that conversation as I tried to think more about this development.

Maybe it had been just a mistaken sight, maybe nothing had truly changed about my Gates since last time I had checked...

What if something had truly happened to me?

Maybe it had been one of the odd encounters I had to face in the last few weeks, or maybe it was something connected to my own unique summoning.

When I asked about the magician that had been responsible for summoning me to Erindor, Oreste had been quick to mention that the strange individual had gone missing, possibly resuming his years-long trip around the world.

I was as confused as one could get from this possible revelation, but the worst had yet to come in that dinner as Bordeaux was far from done with his discussion.

"And what about your presence during the Argyle scandal?" The bald man pressed on inquisitively. "I know for sure that you had been the one to subdue Count Argyle himself."

I blinked. "What about it, Sir Zellgef?"

A brief smile appeared on his face, possibly appreciating the fact that he had been addressed properly after the crap he had thrown at me until just now.

"You certainly didn't use magic to capture the man, nor you used any sword to fight him," He summarized with a calm voice. "So it would be correct to assume that you used your bare hands to neutralize the threat."

There was no questions, not a single request for my input over his words as he cracked a grin at the predicament, ignoring pretty much the overall disdainful mood the other nobles were gracing at the conversation we were having.

The King looked to be interested on the scene, same for Fourier, but Miklotov glanced at the two of us with an unfazed expression, clearly not fascinated by the topic brought up by his colleague... and subordinate.

But Bordeaux didn't care about it all for I was the sole target in this discussion.

"I would be lying in saying that I find your means to achieve your goals to be deplorable, quite the contrary if I have to be honest," The Sage resumed with a clear hint of intrigue over the matter. "But I have to ask what were you thinking while you were hitting the criminal."

...

"W-What?" I almost blurted out, stuttering a little at that unexpected request.

I was treading on some unsure footing with how little was truly known of this man, only that he probably was the spymaster of the council and... that wasn't truly ideal for me.

He didn't seem majorly surprised by my shock, actually giving a patient sigh before reiterating his question.

"Your thoughts. What were you thinking while you were dispensing a beating onto that traitorous fiend? What drove your fists into his pathetic face and-"

"For the love of Flugel, Bordeaux," Mikolotov interrupted with a stern voice. "Please moderate your manners."

The bald man looked unhappy at being recalled that way, but he complied with a nod before looking once more at me.

I blinked again, this time pondering over the words displayed by the man and... finding some genuine reason to think about back at the scene.

I was angry, furious, pissed. I was experiencing the quintessential berserking state someone put in my circumstance was meant to be dealing with.

I could remember the rotten stench of decaying flesh coming from the monsters wandering the halls of the mansion, how there were some young people among the zombies, young teens making part of the undead mob.

I was aware of what was meant to happen if I wasted too much time, my fear of failing to properly finesse that meeting with Biehn being more than enough to make me snap to take a more forceful solution compared to mere mind-games.

He was a capable individual with magic, but the old man had little to no military education to properly keep up with a physical beating. He was also an ambitious criminal with a thug like Miles doing the practical of the dirt work with the efforts to acquire slaves to experiment with the dark magic under his possession.

Sadly, the Volacchian nobleman having met his demise by Reinhard's hand while the head of the Argyle family had been subjected to my assault.

I was glad that it had worked in the end, elated even at the bruises I had left but also satisfied with the fact that I hadn't killed in the process.

Albeit the scumbag deserved that and much more for the horrible deed he had committed to many people in this world, a trial to further make his death a traitor's one was the best course of action to take.

I could remember destroying the Immortal King's Sacrament, the smoke coming from the paper that was burning under the little magical circle created by me still vividly impressed in my mind.

I sighed. "Why do you want to know that, sir?"

Not the answer he was seeking right now, but Bordeaux was still calm enough to grant me a nod without appearing annoyed by my hesitation.

"What I hate the most about young knights is their disappointing look for their careers," He replied dryly. "Their inability to detach fiction from reality, the chances of becoming heroes through the deeds and hardships only knights are aware of."

The sages were silent as the fellow elder continued.

"But you are aware of this, I can see it in your eyes as I explain this to you."

I gave a quick nod. He smiled back.

"And that is why I'm interested, if not fascinated by the driving force that got you to urge you to take those heavy steps, to hide doubt and hesitation from hindering you in these actions," Bordeaux said calmly. "I want to know what got you, a mere young man that could have simply stayed to his accommodating role as mayor of Erindor, to pursue so actively the safety of not only Prince Fourier, but also those that are dear to him."

My stare moved away as I directed my sight to my now empty plate, my face sporting not even an hint of an emotion from the turmoil storming within my brain.

I felt encircled, claustrophobic at how things were developing right from this conversation as I knew that maneuvering around those words was going to be... immensely complicated.

I sighed and glanced up from my somber sight over the mostly-clean plate.

"I... I think I only want to do the right thing when possible," I said with a quiet tone. "I guess it's odd for me to say, especially with my role as a mayor, but I don't think that it would be right for me to truly detach from the truth that is human reality."

...

"Can you elaborate, Lord Bukharin?"

This time it was Miklotov to inquire, finally showing some intrigue over my reply and possibly wondering what I was trying to truly say with that mess of an explanation.

It's never easy to bring up the complexity of my morality, something conceived beyond theory and tempered by experience itself.

But I complied to the query and I nodded.

"Pragmatism is the logical key to achieve success in the world. Many would easily assume that the world is actually divided between the poor and the rich people, yet that would be a serious misunderstanding of how the world truly works," I continued with a tenser tone. "There are those that exploits, and those that are exploited. The people that are aware of the limits of humanity, and those that believes that there is a need to hope in everything and everyone."

The sages were now silent, they were all looking at me as I continued.

King Randohal was staring at me with a curious look, while also edging in some minor realization over where I was going.

Fourier... he was merely watching me, unsure of what I was doing with this. Why I was delving deeper in what looked to him to be a maddening subject.

But I couldn't just pull away now, not after what I had just said in front of so many important people.

The smallest of mistakes was going to see me hauled in hell if I thought of backing away now.

"I thought myself that I was one of those meant to be exploited by others, to be used for my qualities and ditched for my flaws," I said with a little hint of nervousness. "Yet the more time passed with me acknowledging this conception of life, the more I realized how easily of me it could be to truly exploit those around me and... **it disgusted me to the core.**"

...

"Continue," Bordeaux commented with a stern voice.

"If there is something that I'm glad to have gained from my father's unique perspective of the world... it's his moral integrity over the harshest of the situations," I complied with a sigh. "The mere incapacity to pursue something that is meant to hurt people that aren't truly capable of holding up against the injustice some are so eager to bestow to them. I despise it, to even think that I could end up even so indirectly cause this to people."

"But how does this connect to your true drive, Lord Bukharin?" Miklotov pressed me to continue.

"When I look at Fou- _Prince _Fourier, I see someone that is truly meant to rule. There is no doubt in my mind of his high chances to become a great king when it will be his moment, that he will be able to muster up enough bravery and intelligence to carefully solve the issues riddling the nation," I persisted with a hum. "That he will safely lead the kingdom out of this period of uncertainty."

"Like a proper king should," Randohal agreed with a nod, then the royal turned to Bordeaux. "I think this should be more than satisfying as an answer to your own doubts, Lord Zellgef. You should administer him the antidote."

I merely blinked at the old blond's words, my lack of grand reaction being the fact that I had long been aware that something had been off about the food when I started to reply so truthfully to the bald man's question.

Said elder gave a calm nod as he took out from one of the pockets in his robe what looked to be a small vial containing a dark-orange liquid.

He stood up from his seat and walked close enough for me to pick up the small glass container and down the antidote to the truth serum that my food was latched with.

I felt the strange hold over my mind starting to already ease up, yet the quiet of the room was interrupted when Fourier himself stood up, slamming him closed fists on the table while looking at the entire table with a furious look.

"W-What is the meaning of this?!" The young man exclaimed angrily, face burning a bright red while addressing what had just happened.

"Your Highness-"

"A close friend of mine was dosed with truth potion behind his back, in front of this _esteemed _council that is meant to represent the proper administration of this kingdom," The prince lashed out without restraint, ignoring Miklotov's pleas "I thought that there was some integrity within this group, yet I find myself stating that I've just witnessed the opposite of proper composure and-"

"That's enough, Fourier."

His red eyes widened in shock at the stern order, yet the young man looked back at his father and... Randohal was no longer smiling. He looked incredibly saddened, but also serious over this development.

"While you are rightfully angry at this seemingly heinous deed, I can assure you that my decision to approve this gesture wasn't one of distrust," The king explained with a tired tone. "But one born from the need of me to make one of my last royal decrees as the King of Lugnica."

...

"W-What?" The prince asked, surprised if not terrified by what his father was alluding with his words.

"John Bukharin, you truly are an admirable and unique individual, and I'm glad that my son cares for you as a friend the same intense way you do for him," The man continued, ignoring for now the fellow blond's question. "And this is why, by royal decree, I bestow you with the title of Protector of the Northern District."

I blinked at the sudden proclamation, my wide eyes giving sign that I was shocked by the detail and prompting Randohal to continue.

"Your role shall be to make sure that safety and stability is guaranteed in the north section of the kingdom, the farthest point of the realm, and your power might be compared to one of a duke... without the noble regalia bestowed to a normal duke."

I frowned at the last limitation, confused over his disinterest from enobling me after what I had done for the kingdom. Not because I wanted it myself, but because I expected a reward to be a little more 'conspicuous' than mysterious.

"While I've tried to fiercely to commit Fourier to become the king once I passed away, I had to ultimately concede to the Council of Elders that it is best for the survival of the kingdom to announce a Royal Election two days after my death."

I stood up from my chair, now more panicked than surprised. "What?"

"While we both are sure of Fourier's abilities to be a monarch, the people of this kingdom are not," The king replied with a sad voice. "They only know of a silent member of royalty, someone that was either too shy or too uncaring to make appearances around the nation and-"

"You want to solve this with an electoral campaign," I interjected quietly. "By having Fourier work for his role, people would see him more as a proper ruler and... pick him as the rightful king. This is still a gamble-"

"One that I'm willing to try my hand out," The prince mumbled with a quiet tone, making me frown at him. "Father is correct in his evaluation, I've never spent too much time mingling with other nobles except those that were at court... and you since I visited Erindor."

I gave him a slow nod, still unwilling to swallow this bitter pill but... what choices did I have at that time?

I had waged my best efforts to prevent the happening of the Royal Election, yet I had been so dastardly ignorant of the true state of the people's interest in Fourier.

He was barely mentioned in Canon, only referenced when Crusch would have been the topic of a conversation and...

Oh boy, I was going to face a Royal Election with Fourier and...

No, Crusch shouldn't technically become a candidate. It was one of the few things that were quick to perceive from her character, that her interest behind the acquisition of the highest title in the kingdom being connected to her lover's dying wish.

Fourier hadn't died, and the Lady Karsten had no real purpose to become the newest ruler.

**But now Fourier could count on both me and the Canon Karsten Camp for his campaigning.**

I was pretty much aware of the events that could happen during this crazy two years, stuff that I could move around for the sake of creating the best outcome for our combined efforts and...

I was still going to face people like Priscilla, Anastasia and... Emilia.

To be fair, I wasn't threatened by the half-elf... but I was seriously worried by the degree I could interact around the world once RtD started to be present in this world.

I hadn't contacted for a long time Satella, but if there was something that I wasn't willing to risk my current friendship with her was about having her to _not summon goddamn Subaru to this world._

It would solve many problems, it would weaken some of my current and future opponents, but said course of action would only end up getting the annoyance of the kinder version of the Witch of Envy.

The young woman was still in love with Flugel despite whatever reason could have driven the old figure to seal her away... and, for some reason, Subaru was connected to the old sage.

"This is why I wish to ask you to be Fourier's closest confidant for this upcoming situation," Randohal continued with a calm voice. "You will not be his knight as you lack the means to fit as the proper protector for my son... but I wish that you become his advisor and, possibly, his Prime Minister when he succeeds with this election."

...Say what?!

I could understand helping the prince around with this burdening tasks and the weight behind some of the decisions he might have to take... but the Prime Minister? Wasn't Miklotov already.

"'If', your Majesty," Said elder commented with a long sigh. "But yes, Mr. Bukharin, I think the intent behind the request is as clear as the sky. While I understand where your past praises for Fourier are coming from, I find myself compelled to believe that the best way of action would be to have you help him and support him through his reign if he manages to win the elections."

"But what about-"

"I will keep my post if he fails... and I will concede the position if you prove to be correct once again, disproving this notion I had been having for decades now about the kingdom."

I closed my lips, unsure how to reply to this and... I looked at Fourier.

The blond was staring back at me, his red eyes showing some concern about the important question.

I blinked, feeling my own doubts dwindling away as I knew what I had to do.

"I... I will accept the request, your Majesty," I ultimately replied with a serious voice. "I will help Fourier to become the greatest King possible-"

"If he wins-" Miklotov tried to point out, only for me to smile.

"_When _he wins, Mr. McMahon."

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Thousands of apologies for skipping regular updating. Things here have been quite troubling over Covid-19 (no infections, just the messy measures being messy to understand) and I had to help my sister over his school's online lessons and exams. (P.S. I got her to get a 10/10 in a History of Art English exam, yay.)**

**But let us focus back on the plot now, shall we. The ripples have indeed ruptured some bits of the future... but some decisions aren't going to never change.**

**While many are surely going to be confused with my decisions, I remind you that only King Randohal was most known to the people of Lugnica and that Fourier was one of the least known because of his reclusive nature.**

**The Elections aren't going to start anytime soon as... someone will be discovered only two years after this point. (**_Cough_**Felt**_Cough_**) So... next chapter is the return to Erindor and the resuming of some proper administration. First some affection with the kids and to see how things are faring with the new 'housekeeper'.**

**P.S. This doesn't mean that Felix, Fourier and Crusch aren't going to appear until two years from now. Since the election is still far from beginning, there still will be some visits from them (even individual ones) and I can assure you that a 'new' character is going to join the messy group that follows this strange Mayor.**

**Lastly, I've started some stories (****Fate Last Heaven**** (Sassy OC lead in the HF route/possible Illya route?), ****Tales of Two Kings**** (Dude is sent in Fateverse Londinium and becomes King... among Kings.) and ****Learning: Affection**** (If you loved ****The Golden Month****, then you might be delighted with the Learning Curves story I have out now!).**

**...**

**And now some Omake!**

* * *

**Omake 5: It's just a sleepover**

* * *

Maybe I should have expected something like this to happen... or maybe I shouldn't have.

Fourier didn't seem to be having any trouble with this situation. Actually, I was pretty sure that this is what he had truly planned to do.

At first I had thought that his request was a simple and innocent one, to have what I knew as a sleepover inside his room.

He wanted to have some company. To spare some words with someone trustworthy.

And now I was stuck to face this odd predicament in this incredibly silent room.

There were no words, there were no hints of sleepover.

There was no makeshift bed and... Fourier was currently resting his head on the pillow beside mine.

We were sharing his large bed, the ample space of the mattress allowing the two of us to stay there without getting too close to each other.

There wasn't much contact between us, but we were fairly close to one another. Enough to not create some awkward situation from what was initiated as a mere sleepover.

I let out a quiet yawn as I continued to calmly stare at the dark ceiling above, unsure about what to make of this circumstance and... the young man seemed to be far from sleeping.

His snoring was just far too light to be the one of someone sleeping and I knew that he was pretty loud when he was truly resting so... what was he planning to do? Wait for me to go to sleep.

I wasn't in the mood of seeing where this was planning to truly go and thus I let my own thoghts, those born from the recent serious discoveries, keep me up for a little longer than my usual time to go to sleep.

I managed to stay perfectly awake for about an hour before starting to get a little bit tired and... and I was still far from falling asleep.

I was annoyed by my worries for keeping me up for so long but just as I pondered over the simple action of merely close my eyes a little to let myself rest for a while, I felt something press on my feet.

Eyes widening up in surprise, I stared at the other end of the bed and I noticed a fairly noticeable bulge hiding below the covers of the bed.

It soon moved and I felt the familiar touch slowly making its way over my upper body and towards my face as... I moved the covers up to reveal a familiar smiling face.

A pair of yellow eyes glowed back at me.

"Hello there," I half-whispered to Felix as the Demi-human carefully settled his chin on my chest.

"Hi~."

"So... why are you here, Ferris?" I inquired tiredly, the cat-eared knight humming quietly.

"Heard Fourier saying something about you sleeping in his room and I guess this really is a sleepover, right?"

"It seems so," I replied back to him, glancing at the blond and... I found him staring back.

The young man blinked as he glanced at Felix. "Oh, Ferris is here?" The prince asked with a note of surprise, some sleepiness in his voice too while he addressed the intruder.

"Yep, I'm here nyow~," The brunet answered back as he let out a soft yawn. "I'm sorry that I was late, Marcus was keeping me for a late shift."

"It's... It's alright, I guess we can discuss about 'that' later."

So Felix was meant to join the sleepover too? And what was Fourier talking about?

The second question was quick to solve as there were very few things that the blond might be needing some advice about and only one where Felix was the most useful to listen to.

"We could talk about 'that' now," I proposed while staring up at the ceiling.

The prince huffed at my words.

"You don't even know what I want to talk about-"

"It's about Crusch, isn't it?" I interjected with a quiet voice. "Look, we've been through this for a while and-"

"He is trying to ask her out for a date."

Felix's comment was good enough to give me a glimpse of the real problem the young man was experiencing, and while I ignored the prince's effort to appear annoyed by this 'betrayal', I decided to press for more.

"What is exactly the issue?"

He opened his mouth and then closed his lips before saying anything.

This silence lasted for a couple of seconds before he actually tried to convey some explanation about the matter.

"I... I want to court her," The young man answered nervously. "It's been years now and... and I want to really try to create something meaningful between her and I."

I hummed at his words and nodded. "So you want to form a romantic relationship with her... and you don't know where to start, right?"

...

"Yes."

I had a small smile on my face. "Then I will give you a little advice about something I've noticed about her... but you have to promise me that you will never told her that I'm saying this to you, okay?"

Ferris frowned. "Something important about Lady Karsten?"

"Quite."

Fourier yawned, eyelids half-closed as he gave me a tired nod. "Tell me."

"Crusch is a very intelligent woman with a good friendship with you and Ferris-"

"And you too, Johnyah," The Demi-human piped in while snuggling on my chest. "She actually wanted to talk with ya tomorrow morning."

I blinked. "Business-stuff, I suppose."

The cat-eared knight gave a curt nod and I returned to the main topic of the conversation.

"A-Anyway," I said while drawing a quick yawn. "Lady Karsten is not good in emotion-related circumstances such as... love."

The prince frowned. "I think I was aware of that already."

"-Because she doesn't have someone which she is intimately trusting enough to get some answers about her own doubts about her emotions," I interrupted with a huff, glancing at the blond. "She doesn't have her mother to ask about these new feelings, possibly bottling those up to question about those alone and in private... which is a terrible idea."

"So you mean to tell me that... Lady Karsten might be in love with His Highness already?" Ferris inquired with a curious tone, slightly confused about this development but I shook my head.

"Not truly. I believe that she might see Fourier as a close friend, far 'closer' than friendship should allow," I explained properly. "Crusch has taken a shine for him and I've noticed this by how easily she conceded about the first-name basis she now shares with Fourier-"

"B-But she call you and Ferris by your first name too and-"

"I'm slightly below her rank, Fourier," I interrupted the prince back. "And Ferris is a knight loyal to her that she had known for a long time now. You are the crown prince and... someone that is way higher in the social pyramid. To quickly submit to the opportunity to address you as 'Fourier', despite her overly-polite mannerism, I would say that she is indeed interested in you."

He blinked in surprise at my words, yet he didn't seem truly convinced. "What if she considers me just as a... sibling?"

"Improbable," Felix answered with a quiet humming coming from his throat, it sounded similar to a purr. "Lady Karsten would have been less tense about it if it had been the case. I know that for sue and... what if Johnyah is right?"

"You could try to go out with her on a date."

...

"A what?"

I blinked as I realized that in a sleep-induced daze I had forgotten that courting was far stricter than dating. And that dating wasn't a thing yet.

"A generally friendly hang out," I reiterated swiftly. "You spare some time together maybe for a walk on a place you know she likes, talking to her until lunch and have some time there too to enjoy each other company. Then, once things are done, your answer will be over how she will react when you will say 'It was a lovely day to spend with you, Crusch, and I hope that we can share this once again in the near future'."

"W-What kind of reaction?" The prince pressed on, clearly interested by the matter and ignoring the soft amused hum coming from Ferris.

"If she merely smiles and gives you a nod, then it means she only sees you as a friend," I started to answer, the first scenario deflating the blond a little. "But if she actually blushes and perhaps stutter even lightly something like 'I am flattered by your kind words, your highness', then that means she is interested on you."

"T-That's it?"

"Well, that would be the beginning," I replied quickly. "From there it will be up to you to plan out how to nurture the seed of love to produce the fruits you can truly enjoy... with your possible lover."

He blushed at the mentioning of Crusch as his lover and, while he seemed ready to press for more, I decided to slowly let go of my awake state.

Ferris was quietly snoring on my chest, a mix of human noise and cat-like purring making me slowly lose my grasp over my consciousness as I slipped away in the dream world.

Fourier had to surely waste some time pondering over my words, but he eventually fall asleep as...

_The next morning, I found his head resting on my shoulder while his arms were wrapped around my right arm._

_**What a curious predicament I found myself into.**_

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Thomas Knightshade****: He would probably reset and drink some bleach. I mean, what would someone do if they discover they are actually part of fiction? Especially if their 'creator' had willingly wanted to see them suffer?**

**DG2****: Or a friend that is also a girl.**

**Semsas****: There is no homo, just lots of cuddling.**

**WeirdFetishBoi****: Priscilla is coming back fairly soon and she will have some more spotlight… also no, the power is connected to Sins… but it's not about Sins. (And no, I'm not punning about Johnny Sins.)**

**Logargon****: I expect stuff to change once Season 2 airs up. I expect lots of people rushing to write stories about Rem and Subaru, probably something about Garfiel and Ram.**


	22. This is about normalcy (and Cannons!)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**31 June - 11 July 422**

* * *

I admit that the return to normalcy was something I hadn't expected to see happening so suddenly.

Sure, I had thought that once I had been back bashing my heads onto some proper paperwork that things, and that I could have been blessed with some pleasant calm.

Several days later and I was already coming to regret that I thought this to be a possibility with my busy role as mayor of a city.

Erindor had recovered from the attack from Gusteko, but several things have been left unsettled while I had been absent and some issues had requested my direct intervention to see them solved.

But the first topic I decided to brave was contacting Satella via the mirror, deciding to make use of that silent travel back home to talk with her.

The elf was immensely relieved when she first saw me. Worry and panic had kept her thinking the worst after I had reached the castle, and despite assuring her that nothing bad had happened to me, her reaction to some of my narration was less that stellar.

She was concerned about the fact that I had come so close to monsters, how I risked my life to prevent an assassination attempt (which turned out to be an unnecessary action from my part), and how I had encountered Pandora.

My survival left her surprised, shocked even at the idea that I had been able to not be influenced by the Authority of Vainglory.

The Witch herself was quite terrified by the prospect of fighting someone as frightening as the young girl, stating that her powers weren't enough to match up with Pandora's magical potential.

Something that was both confusing and horrifying, especially since I had thought for so long that Satella would have known more about Pandora.

But this very thought was shattered when the young woman admitted that this 'new Witch' hadn't been around when she was still wandering the world freely.

In fact, the only reason why she was aware of the fellow Witch's presence was all connected to her odd scent and power.

Troublesome news for sure, but this first conversation after so long ended up in a somewhat comedic escalation as I decided to point out the fact that I had refused to accept the crown over the kingdom.

She mentioned all the luxuries and the privileges I would have enjoyed in that position of power, the ambitious plans that I could have concocted to unify the world and... other silly stuff like making mandatory tea-times.

_I guess that's a Witch's obsession._

The reasoning I had then presented her seemed to mollify her shock, yet part of her was saddened by the fact I hadn't accepted. Perhaps she had expected for me to free her somehow if I had become the monarch of Lugnica.

Even reminding her that the proposal had been just a test and that there hadn't been truly a possibility for me to become the ruler of the kingdom seemed to soothe her just barely.

Once the discussion had been concluded in quite the friendly but saddened tone, I spent some time thinking about the unpleasant circumstances that Satella had been forced to live into.

Her partially-desperate tone was not only a sign that she openly trusted me, but that she was also hating the 'beautiful heaven' she had been living reclused for centuries now.

It had to have been quite the maddening experience, to stay in that garden of flowers where the sun was always up... and nobody was there to offer some thoughts or even some company.

Disheartening, but sadly there was little I knew that I could do to help her as of now.

The current seals kept both her and her darker self into that limited space, and I knew that playing around with the powerful spell imprisoning her could possibly free the Witch of Envy from her own prison.

Not something I was willing to risk, especially with Reinhard being the only one capable of keeping up with someone of her caliber.

It was infuriating how I couldn't just help her, how impotent I was over saving someone that _seemed to be so innocent._

I was confused by many things about the past, about why Flugel did what he had to do if he knew about the duality of Satella, about why Pandora existed and...

Satella was still unwilling to let out answers about the first question. Flugel was the prohibited topic in any discussion and no persuasive argument managed to get through her stubborn resilience over this instance.

The rest of the trip went well and smooth, with nobody having set any ambushes along the way.

I was partly confused by the uneventfulness of this not-so-short trip back to Erindor, but I suspected that Pandora was merely being cautious about attacking me.

Thinking back to how her mind worked, I could see her waiting patiently for me to slip out any major flaws that she could exploit with some of her minions.

I had to prepare for any sudden attack from any of the Archbishops the moment I reached back home. I knew that it would be a matter of time for Pandora to strike back after this period of planning.

I could counter Petelguese and Regulus, the rest being currently too strong for me to elaborate some good plans to beat them with their known flaws.

Still, I accepted the peaceful path back to Erindor as I was graced with quite the warm welcome when I walked beyond the open gates.

Two silver-haired missiles coming to crash at my chest for some quick hugs and I was more than happy to dispense those after so much time had passed since I had last seen the twins.

Hans and Fritz looked excited at my presence, incredibly giddy but also quick to politely back away when a certain weary woman made her presence known with a fake cough.

I blinked, staring right up to see the small smile on the face of Hannah Regret as the maid gave me a proper bow. "Lord Bukharin, I see that you have made a safe return home."

"Hannah," I bowed my head, smiling happily at her genuine calm. "Felix sends you his love, and he hopes that the letters have arrived."

She tensed up a little, but the brunette smiled a little more at this comment. "They have arrived, yes, and... I've read that your stay at the castle has been fairly eventful."

I nodded at her, proceeding to start walking with her and the two children towards the patiently waiting Ser Orestes.

"Some minor bumps, nothing truly concerning-"

"I was referring to the fact that my son regards you as a 'big brother'," She interjected mirthfully and I sighed at that.

"He mentioned me like that? I guess he was meaning it when he said it back at the castle," I muttered calmly. "I hope this is no reason to create issues with you."

She blinked, eyes growing wide for a moment. "And why should I? I think it's good that Ferris receives some more affection. In fact, I would daresay that I approve of it."

"Understood," I said while nodding once more at her. "And... have been there any issues about settling there, maybe someone creating any issues."

"If I've to be honest... no," The woman concluded with a sigh. "I admit the new role requires more attention from my part, but the servants seem to understand perfectly how a proper work for each of their roles is done."

Our conversation was then interrupted as we stopped by the old knight that had been watching over the city.

"Ser Orestes, I hope I hadn't been away for too long," I greeted him with a half-apology. "I understand that things have slowly calmed down in the last few days."

"Most of the older problems have, Mayor," The man admitted with a tired smile. "But the rumors of your recent deeds have caused quite the influx of newcomers to settle here in this city."

I blinked in surprise at this development. Sure, I had expected some stuff to reach out and wide in the kingdom, but to actually have some migrants to reach out for the city?

Now I was interested about this topic.

"What kind of people have come here principally? Any similarity among the newcomers?"

"Many are small families groups trying to have a proper place to settle down. Away from the less-safe villages around the county," Orestes replied calmly. "But there has been a strong majority of young people coming here too. Men and women that were quickly introduced to some of the vacant workplaces that you have been commissioning before leaving."

"Oh? So there have been new soldiers-"

"And some helpers for the new construction business," The old man interrupted with a sigh. "The group is growing steadily and new buildings are planned to be build by the second half of July."

"So early on?" I inquired with some awe in my voice. "I thought it would have taken much more than that."

"With the new workers, some project have been rescheduled to happen earlier than initially planned," Orestes pointed out. "But there have been request to expand the first plan to include more projects so that the company can keep everyone busy and working."

I nodded. "I think I can add some more buildings to the queue," I conceded with a sigh, my mind drifting away from the conclusion of the conversation as we started to make way towards the mansion.

The rest of the day was evenly spent between giving attention to the boys and drowning into the paper & ink that has been waiting for me by my desk.

I sneezed a few times during this last activity as I felt like, for some reason, someone had thought me well to be dealing with this annoyance.

_Why do I feel like I should curse cousin Joseph?_

Groans returned to be noises that would be let out once or twice in a while as I finally resumed something that I had been somewhat missing for sometime now.

The expansion of the current projects was finalized with a proper ordinance that allowed for the inclusion of some little experiment that I had planned to try out early on.

The implementation of greenhouses was something that I had pondered for some time now, and it had been one of the first initiatives I've been wanting to try out in this medieval era.

With magic being a reality, I was able to add some little notes to the document describing the importance of coordinating the expertise of professional mages and experienced farmers in the realization of the 'ideal farm'.

The creation of the perfect habitat, the undeniable chance of making crops without risking any sudden issues created by droughts or dangerous plant diseases.

The quicker I solved the issues of the farms located outside the safe walls of the city, the less damage the Witch Cult was going to cause when they decided to finally strike.

It would give me the chance of modernize the agricultural sector while I planned out how exactly I was going to kickstart an industry within the city.

Magic offered the means to bypass the troubles of using non-renewable energies that could cause several issues, from pollution to the need of having a grand reserve of resources to keep up with the demand, and I was going to abuse the system as much as possible with how 'limitless' the magical potential was.

So with the entire first day passed quickly and without much of a problem, I found sleep to be easy to attain... but the resulting meeting with Edna proved to be much more than I had thought it was going to be.

The moment I fell to my slumber, I felt instantly detached from reality as my mind drove me deep in my consciousness and...

I was free-falling into my doom.

My eyes widened in utter panic as I felt the wind coming upward onto my face, the immense darkness welcoming me as I continued my descent into what looked to be an infinite abyss.

I screamed a little early on, the sudden sensation of seeing my body going through that experience, the sense of death approaching as my body braced for a horrible 'crunch' that didn't seem to be actually coming.

After several minutes of confusingly trying to make sense of this utter nightmare, my worries were washed away at the familiar sound of... giggles.

I blinked, my attention turning right to see a smiling Edna enjoying the fall right near to where I was.

"This is so amazing!" The girl exclaimed happily, giddily letting her body move around without much of an input. "Ivan is so right, this is truly cool!"

I groaned at the mentioning of the mad prince, but my immediate interest was the fact that this was all created by Echidna's fragment.

"Edna!"

The loud call seemed to draw her attention instantly to me.

Charcoal orbs stared at me with childish wonder, the white-haired girl's smile almost cracking her entire face but she nodded.

"Hello John!" She giggled again. "It's been so long and- why couldn't I reach you?!"

Edna's sudden mood swing took me by surprise, but I managed to reply quite quickly at her question. "The place I've been staying at was protected by some ancient wards that messed up with long-ranged spells."

A hint of realization struck on her face and she nodded, giddiness returning full-strength in her expression. "I see and... catch me!"

I barely had enough to let the words sink in that I had her headbutt into me, her arms wrapping around my waist, and my fall increasing its speed toward the nothingness.

I yelped a little before having my own arms wrap pull close onto Edna, her head nuzzling close as the fall continued so endlessly and... so calmly.

It was lulling after a couple more of minutes had passed and... I could feel the pseudo-Witch keep close.

"Is everything alright, Edna?" I dropped out with a hum, and while she kept quiet, I could feel her arms tensing up.

"Everything is fine!" She squealed in faux-amusement and I sighed, my right hand moving careful up behind her head.

The tension started to slowly melt away as I kept her close a little while, maintaining the silence as I thought about what I was supposed to do about this very case.

While Edna wasn't Echidna about advanced sociopathy, her lack of connection between her feelings and her logical side rendered her close to a child much to her immense displeasure.

If she felt something was hurting her, the response would be to think to something else that brings her immediate happiness.

Like the 'fun' born from flying senselessly into a neverending blank hole, away from all concerns and worries.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, my brain kind of messy for how quickly the world was spinning. "I know I should have tried to... do something about it."

...

"It's not your fault," She admitted with a genuine sigh. "I- I can see when you are lying and when you are not. You were telling the truth."

I hummed quietly as the world finally shifted back to the usual bed, with her now resting atop of my chest as I stared down at her pained eyes.

"You missed me a lot, didn't you?"

She blinked and looked away from me for a couple of seconds.

"Ivan is... nice," Edna started to say. "He can be fun, he can be entertaining... but he isn't the same nice as you are."

She moved her chin onto my chest, staring directly at my face. "You can be funny, but you prefer to be caring rather than amusing. My happiness swell all the same, but it isn't out of pure entertainment."

...

"Why?" The girl inquired quietly. "Why is it simple to gain happiness from mere talking? Why extreme actions, those activities that are meant to make people _feel alive_, just don't satisfy me when you are not here?"

Now, wasn't that a big question?

"Everyone has a limit. Everything is limited for a person despite how 'unlimited' it can be, from writing to drawing, from working to lazying around," I started to explain with a calm tone. "This is why life needs variety instead of a repetitive lifestyle. You can do the things you love the most, but sometime you must stop for a moment and get the chance of experience something else. The novelty refresh your mind and body, it exalts your interest in doing something meaningful instead of dully think how to waste time."

"So it's just because... I grow tired of having fun the way Ivan likes?"

"That's just part of the reason," I answered her query. "There is also the fact that I think you care for me, am I right?"

She blinked. "And why is that important?"

"Because... humans can die from loneliness, but we are better in holding up against it compared to... bunnies."

Edna hummed. "Bunnies?"

"The little fluffy things. The very representation of purity and kindness are actually the ones that suffer the most when they are left alone," I muttered with a tired voice. "Everything loses color, food turns stale, and the world with everything and everyone in it becomes inconsequential."

"That's dreadful," The pseudo-witch mused. "Why is loneliness a thing?"

"Loneliness exists because we know that we care for someone or something," I replied quietly. "It's the ultimate proof that we genuinely care for people and that people cares back."

Her eyes widened at this words and she sighed.

"Is that so?"

But before I could have had the chance of giving her a proper response, I felt myself **getting tugged by reality.**

I blinked and sighed sadly. "Yes it is and... we will continue this discussion tomorrow."

"Are you waking up?" She inquired in a half-whisper, almost sounding annoyed by this but I hummed.

"I'm waking up... but I want to continue this conversation," I confirmed with some determination. "I think we have lots to talk about, especially since I've got some fun stories to tell you."

Her eyes shone brightly. "Really?"

"Yep," I answered curtly.

Then the imaginary world started to crumble away as I found myself back on my back to enjoy the new morning.

And from there a full week of peace was granted to me.

Some insanity was still there to keep me up on my toes, between the talks with Satella and Edna to the daily troubles rising from new developments either from home or within Erindor.

The city enjoyed some careful planning, and the inhabitants were blessed with some economic boon with the growing activities there.

Mages and farmers concluded their meetings about lying down the plans for their compromise over the 'Greenhouse Project' about two days after my return and the statal construction company began creating the first experimental buildings that were meant to contain the first crops of grain.

Four more days would pass for these to be completed, and the early results of the project gave some optimistic outlook of the near future.

The military force wasn't neglected during this period of calm, knowing way too better that a standing army during peacetime was going to become an important asset in case of conflicts.

My mind was directed at Volacchia and at its non-negligible militarist government.

While the Emperor was the head of state, the other members of the Nine-Divine Generals had something of a dislike for Lugnica.

The rivalry probably stemmed from the continuous clashes by the border, the skirmishes that would then ensue mostly ending in the Dragon Kingdom's favor.

Something that was worrying considering how delicate the current situation was with the King being a few weeks away from passing away and with the Royal Election now something unavoidable.

Said concern translated into a need to modernize the current equipment.

I had planned to bring in rifles, skipping the whole mess that were muskets, but the main issue to this first plan was the lack of precise tools to create adequate equipment.

Smiths didn't have the means to put on reality the concept of rifle, even muskets turning out to be quite the distant utopia with how things were right now.

Erindor was still a remote city compared to many other major settlements near the capital and it lacked the manpower to achieve the degree of modernization I wanted it to go through.

But I didn't desist from pursuing something that would bring a serious advantage in any conflicts and... I found the solution while studying some books in the manor's library.

Looking through some designs left around by ancient scientists of Lugnica trying to introduce the gunpowder as a step forward for warfare, I ended up spotting some rudimentary schemes that seemed to allude to cannons.

The issue with rifles was the lack of precision in producing the small pieces required to make the guns work, but trying to create a cannon proved to be an idea easier to realize.

Six days after my return, I was asked by Orestes to assist to the presentation of the finished piece.

The artillery was tracked by two horses that rode it up one of the nearby hills to Erindor and its target, a large carriage without wheels, was settled on the direction opposite to the city.

The old knight was unsure about the effectiveness and true purpose of the new weapon, but instead of whine about it, he preferred to keep quiet while standing beside me and let the test go through.

Part of me was nervous about the gun missing its target since it was an early prototype for something that was known for its chances of missing.

Yet, much to my surprise, the gun didn't make the usual loud bark as it shot its metal ball and... the explosion made sure to introduce some loud noises to the world around us.

The target was obliterated in smitheerens, incredible smoke covering the general area where the chariot had been.

My jaws dropped low, but Orestes looked to be the most shocked among the military officers studying the experiment and I glanced at the operator, the man now smiling giddily as he approached.

"How was the surprise, Mayor?" The burly individual inquired eagerly. "We decided to engrave some runes to reduce the issue of the loud bark and make some perfect precision. But of course it costed more and-"

"How difficult was to engrave the runes?" I interrupted with a tense voice, my mouth almost salivating at what I had just seen.

Holy Napoleon and Moltke Sr., this is the wet dream for any artillery-focused general.

A mostly-soundless and precise siege artillery piece!

I scolded myself for forgetting about magic for this crucial instance, but the childish glee at having these big boys roll out now was more than enough to drown down that disappointment.

The entire day fleeted swiftly as I happily went through my duties and my family moments in relative piece, finally having the chance of replying to some mail coming from the capital and... Karsten's domains.

Crusch's letter was one that kept some lingering friendly politeness that appeared to be more like positive formality hiding some careful poking at seeing what kind of responses she would get from me and... I ended up replying positively myself, still keeping a polite and formal manner.

There was no reason for me to drop the pleasantries with the Duchess and I was sure that only patience would get through her shell.

Then there was the dual message coming from Fourier and Felix.

The former could be summarized with three simple words:

I'm bored.

Which was pretty normal considering that Fourier and I have been spending so much time together and... then I realized that there were also five more words about its summarized version:

I might visit soon too.

That was a development I took with mixed emotions. I was glad to have the prince around and all, but I thought well enough that he would have avoided getting to visit so soon now that his father was still ill and in need of some familial support.

And while I didn't know how to deal with this circumstance, I was given the sugar cub by concluding the mail-reading by looking through Ferris'.

The Demi-human wrote with quite the cheerful style, bringing up only the topics that in his opinion were best suited to entertain what should normally be a conversation. I was caught off-guard by such mannerism, yet I couldn't help but chuckle at how he would describe some of the people he was supposed to work with.

Fourier was spared the worst of the cat-eared knight's creativity, being labeled only as 'Fouri', while Reinhard was called 'Reddy' and Julius was 'Pricky'.

I almost chocked at the plum-haired guy's nickname, feeling _almost_ saddened by the 'odd fate' reserved for him, but then I conceded to a full-blown laugh when it came to the part describing Captain Marcus.

I was aware that Felix didn't look highly at the chill Knight Captain, but I had to admit that the childishness of calling him 'Cube-head' was... immensely endearing.

I replied to both young men, telling Fourier that if he needed to ask or say something, that he could still do it through letters and... Ferris was given a spiritual head-pat for giving me a little amusement note to think about for the rest of the day.

With such a delightful day, I expected the one that followed this to be even better.

So, feeling my morale soaring from the very beginning of the morning, I prepared myself for whatever was going to happen and-

A letter came quite early, Ser Orestes personally delivering it to my desk.

It was a formal invitation from a County located just a few miles away from Erindor and the newest ruler had requested my presence to solve some 'incredible mess' left about by the former liege of that land.

I blinked in surprise at the fact that someone was already asking me to make up for my new role as 'Protector of the Northern District', but I wasn't going to shy the request given by a-

...No.

This is- No, I refuse.

I REFUSE TO-

A few hours later, I had everything packed with a little squad of bodyguards following me outside of Erindor and deep on the east where the nearby castle was supposed to be.

I sighed, I groaned and I felt very reluctant that I had to go to do something that I was sure going to detest immensely.

I can already hear the screeches forming in my brain as... my little enourage reached the entrance and stopped so that I could stare at the woman that was standing right by the entrance with her own group.

Chocolate brown eyes clashed against blazing blood-red orbs.

**And my brain was already aching at the prospect that I was going to solve whatever issue Priscilla Barielle was dealing with.**

* * *

**Afterthoughts: You thought that she wouldn't have returned until the proper opening of the Royal Elections... but here she is in her full glory.**

**Goddammit, Priscilla!**

**...**

**Do I hear 'Omake'?**

* * *

**Omake 6: Hannah's Arrival**

* * *

When she stepped outside of the carriage and gave a glance right at Erindor, Hannah Regret had thought that things would have just a little better compared to her previous situation with Lord Argyle.

The welcoming entourage had felt genuine, with the chivalrous Ser Orestes proving to be more than honest in promising her utmost acceptance for her arrival.

It had sounded so odd, yet so pleasant to perceive so early on and the woman had replied with a calm 'Thank you' as she gave another look around and... noticed the two fox-eared heads peeking from the entrance.

Two little boys, both looking to be the twins that Lord Bukharin had mentioned to her, were staring at her quietly and they didn't seem shocked too much to have her glance upon them.

Their ears shared a brief collective twitch as she slowly was led inside the manor, with the rest of the servants following closely behind her.

"The house has been properly cleaned, Madam Regret," Orestes mentioned quietly. "There is a regular schedule that has been approved by Mayor Bukharin and-"

"I think that makes me less useful if the cleaning schedule has been already been decided, good Ser."

The interruption almost made the weary knight trip on his own feet, but the man merely blinked in minor shame.

"I didn't meant to devalue your importance, Madam Regret," He commented tightly, careful to not 'trip' again before her sight. "I wish to apologize if-"

"I'm no Madam, good Ser," The maid interjected with a melancholic tone. "I'm but just a lowborn servant."

She had thought that her comment would have had him trip again... yet he surprised the woman with a sudden tension in his posture.

Instead of showing embarrassment, there was some upset in his eyes.

"I was made Ser by my merits and my loyalty, not out of noble blood like many others," He retorted in quite the stern but forgiving voice. "I was but a farmer's child, a young and naive fellow that worked to gain this position and wisdom."

Hannah's eyes widened in surprise as the knight took a step closer, but he didn't sound menacing with his looming figure. Rather he looked fiercely determined in his expression.

"So I shall consider you Madam Regret," He concluded with a nod. "As I know that the title is more than deserved."

It wasn't.

Her years of service as a loyal servant to the Argyle Family had all crumbled and turned into a bad omen instead of a boon.

The house had betrayed the kingdom, all for the sake of a foolish man's desperate plan to keep his honor intact before his wife. Hannah Argyle had discovered the deception committed behind her back, the unfaithfulness that had saw the birth of the 'unique' Ferris.

Emotions were never something the Lord Argyle was known to restrain, and in a moment of passion what was left of his family perished by his mindless hands.

He had paid dearly for his betrayal, the righteous royal tribunal was known to spare no mercy for murderers and traitorous lords, and while it wasn't the direct plan she had wanted to go through with, the old maid knew that justice was unavoidable now.

But while she mused over the sad nature of her survival, by the hands of a seemingly-kind Mayor that cared well for her child, the next scene drew a new color in what was going to be her new life here in Erindor.

She felt a subtle tug by her left arm and her eyes were granted quite the fascinating sight as the twins were standing in front of her... holding what looked to be a couple of silver roses.

Hannah blinked, surprise swelling from within her chest as she glanced at the nervous looks on both boys.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady," The child without glasses proclaimed quietly, getting a wide-eyed stare from the weary old woman.

The two demi-humans were smiling, trying to show some positive effort in this first contact and... her tears quivered down her cheeks.

A sob died quickly, she didn't want to scare the two poor children and she quietly took the gorgeous roses in her hands. "Those are... really some pretty flowers."

Her comment got wider smiles from both boys, but before she could continue with her words at such a delightful act of kindness, the woman tensed up when she felt a robust hand carefully grasp at her arm.

"Madam, perhaps you require something for you tears?"

The query felt oddly stronger than it seemed to be, her heart skipping a beat as she glanced back at the concerned look on Orestes' face and...

She blinked.

He was handsome alright despite the age, possibly close to hers, but what made her cheeks flare in a traitorous red was the genuineness of his worries.

Was this- Could it be-

But no. Not now, at least.

Emotions barely kept at bay, she silently nodded at him as he slowly led her back to where the kitchen was and Hannah felt somehow enlightened by this mere introduction to her new life.

None of the dull walls of the Argyle's mansion, instead this house seemed to be filled with hints of colors that she had long lost after becoming ward of the now-deceased family.

A time when she still had her mother and father, when her older brother would chant the entertaining adventures of becoming a knight and serve the king.

Happier times, times that were slowly bringing her back to a state of humanity she had long thought lost.

Maybe, perhaps...

No, it had to be so.

Her life, which had been pretty worthless and forfeit until a few days ago, seemed to regain the value she had given to it before surrendering her soul to the horrible deception ordealed by a mad nobleman.

The tears flowed pleasantly, no longer out of pain... but out of joy.

**For the first time after decades of hateful self-imprisonment, Hannah Regret was set free before a prettier world.**

* * *

**Some would ask why Hannah and other 'secondary' characters are getting this much deep when the series has a 'main cast'. Re:Zero, despite the usual attachment to the classic genre of Isekai, still is something that strive to attain realism from a magical-medieval world.**

**People gain valor the more Subaru interacts with them, but this isn't Subaru's stories. This one is made by someone that interacts with this world in a different fashion, in a different time, and with a different cast of people.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Robocoaster****: I think I've mentioned that it wasn't a sin the power. But still a fair guess… but wouldn't having the Sin of Acedia mean for John to be utterly uncaring? Uncaring as in 'not giving care to anything or anyone', not the derogatory meaning of 'I really dont like you'.**


	23. This is about a broken girl

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**11 July 422**

* * *

Priscilla looked angry. Truly a novelty, what a glorious surprise-

But my irritation at the prospect of cleaning after whatever she had messed about with her new fief was big enough to drive any ounce of sarcasm hidden, only to be replaced by some dull hints of annoyance.

I wasn't angry, just annoyed.

Both at the fact that Erindor was so close to the Barielle Estate, and at the fact that the blonde was sure as hell going to make quite the common thing to harass me with 'requests of help'.

Is this the medieval 'Is your fridge running'? I can see an odd correlation between the two seemingly unconnected things.

...Yet my attention was drawn at the fact that when I was allowed to finally get off from my ride, the young woman had restrained herself from hound me that very moment, keeping herself looking around instead of pressing some importance over a quick discussion of what she might have caused with her presence here.

I waved at Al, the helmeted guy replied with a quick wave of his lone arm. I noticed someone shorter peeking from behind him, and I blinked in surprise when I realized whom it was.

Really short, something that was a strong sign that dignified his still-developing body. The young boy with pink hair and red eyes looked to be slightly surprised by my stare, but he didn't seem willing to shy away as I took note of his butler-like clothes.

Who would have thought that Schultz would have appeared so early on.

My mind quickly brought up the little info available about this little guy. Loyal to the core to Priscilla, the blonde loved him like a son (for some reason that sounds so odd and so wrongs), and I can now see why Subaru described his appearance as if 'inducing an immoral feeling'.

I was having way too many vibes about another pink-haired guy from another series and... hopefully, that connection didn't transcend beyond the mere hair color.

Turning back to the owner of this little stronghold, I was given a stern look from the woman. I started to approach her, slowly but steadily, eyeing warily around for any signs of clues that could help me make understand what truly was wrong here.

While I wasn't going to ignore the possibility that she might as well have made use of this 'emergency' excuse just to annoy me after the little 'loss' suffered against my lack of interest over her 'self-proclaimed' supremacy over everything and everyone, the probability of this being the case was dashed away by a couple of elements that were already evident there without even starting a conversation.

The first clue was her lack of arrogance, her lack of interest in flaunting around with some big greeting that would then be filled with a mix of self-compliments and swift insults delivered to good ol' me.

Priscilla's posture was quite tense, not enough for it to make it appear she was truly scared, but that would highlight that she herself was slightly concerned with what was going on within the castle she has inherited.

I finally stopped beside her, ready to hopefully greet her without getting burned for no apparent reason, but before I had the chance to even mutter a single word, the woman huffed and started to pace right towards where the main entrance of the stronghold was.

I blinked, silently walking to try and keep up with her as our combined retinues started to follow our movements. I was confused, not too much, but still surprised by her lack of verbal interactions.

I expected the silence to last for a longer time, but this wasn't the case as my ears were assaulted by a curt but strong sentence.

"It's your fault."

I blinked again, my features hardening a little at that. "What?"

"It's your fault," She repeated, her tone tightening. "You pressed me to take this fief. And now I've to deal with this non-negligible issue."

I hummed at those words, even more confused at the direct confrontation I was being subjected with... for something that might have happened there without my knowledge?

This was the first time I had to come and aid some other settlement outside of Erindor's sphere of influence, but the genuineness of her voice over my 'guilt' seemed to be incredibly truthful on her part. Which made me question more about what the hell was going on here.

"Care to elaborate my crimes, Priscilla?" I asked politely and she huffed.

"_Baroness_," She corrected swiftly, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "And the crime is that you hadn't mentioned that my 'husband' had a demon in his dungeon."

...A demon?

My brain was thinking deeply about this little detail, starting to draw some lines about what truly was happening right now.

"That's a big accusation?" I pointed out cluelessly, making the woman pause mid-walk, interrupting both me and the rest of the following behind us right in that little corridor underground.

"A massive slight, a deplorable offense," She replied sternly. "And-"

"Can tell me what kind of demon it is?" I interjected with a question. "You know, the one that I was supposed to somehow be aware about when it was hidden to the rest of the world... despite the fact this is the first time I've ever come to this place."

She looked incredibly annoyed at the control I had over the conversation, silently resuming her walk while she pondered over my question.

"It looks like a young girl," The orange-haired woman started to describe. "Pink-hair and some infuriating dark-blue eyes."

...Oh no.

I did forget about that so... I guess I can see it really as a fault of mine.

To think that I would have truly miss that very important bit about Leip... I really need to write some stuff down. Perhaps a magicked diary that I could only write in and read from.

But let us step to the issue in the room- _castle_.

It was one of the few events that were never explained well in the story, but that I had some backstory about since _the demon _was connected with the story of EX Volume 2.

Lewes Meyer was a strange young woman that was several hundreds years ago had decided to make a deal with Echidna over preserving the integrity of the Sanctuary.

In exchange for the Witch of Greed to actively protect the special settlement, the girl had to forfeit her body and mind to the devious woman... and from there Echidna had made quite some experiments about.

Cloning was the first thing she did, taking notice of the young girl's absurd magical potential, and started to try out to make the best clone possible.

Subaru had to deal with some of the clones back when he and Emilia had decided to free the Sanctuary, but then Echidna had exploited the chaos created by the situation to hijack one of the latest, best clones produced out of that, calling herself 'Omega'.

But that story was barely fitting with the current instance and the reason why that detour was necessary is connected to the fact that the first clone ever was one of the culprits that had sparked the Demi-Human War.

Her name was Sphinx, and while her appearance and mannerism were the same as a girl of her age, her grasp over reality itself... wasn't.

The first clone was an incomplete mess. It didn't have proper emotions, but just diluted forms of those, and her mind was terribly fragmented from some sloppy work from Echidna.

The only one to actually live Sanctuary, the 'Witch' Sphinx became important for supporting the Demi-Human alliance... and for killing Libre Fermi during the final hours of the War.

Nothing much was known afterwards... except that she somehow was abducted by Leip Barielle and tortured by the man.

It was never mentioned the extent of the damage impressed on the girl, now how did the crazy bastard even manage to subdue someone as strong as the girl... but she was here and... I groaned.

"You mean to tell me that you've not recognized her by just her appearance, Priscilla," I chided quietly about it, drawing a frown out of the young woman's face.

"Beg your pardon?" She retaliated soon after, causing me to watch behind us and at the retinue, noticing some of the guards tensing up a little at my comment.

"A couple of decades ago, Lugnica had to quell a rebellion caused by numerous Demi-humans. The Demi-Human War was intense, but brief... and what made it truly memorable was the presence of someone that was considered the Witch's Legacy," I explained very quickly. "Someone that was magically strong enough pressure Roswaal J Mathers to rely on melee fight her way against her."

"That sounds so absurd and... tell me her name then!" Priscilla shot back without hesitation, causing me to blink in surprise at that, yet I still complied.

"Her name is... Sphinx."

Her anger quickly disappeared at that single word, replaced by a shocked expression on her face.

"So you know about her?"

"Everyone that had the chance of learning about the stories of the War recognize her name," I pointed out calmly, glancing once more at her guards. "In fact, if you had asked your new guards about this, they would have surely told you at least a fragment of what I just told you. Perhaps failing to offer a name as that detail is quite difficult to learn about."

She glanced back at the nervous-looking soldiers and then let a sigh leave her lips, saying nothing else as I continued with the little interrogation.

"Did she retaliate early on? Did you do anything to-"

"When I found her, she was incredibly tense about getting tortured again," The Baroness admitted with a stern voice, rather irked by my pressing but still offering some more insight over the situation. "She sounded happy that my 'foolish husband' would never return back, and she almost teared up when I, in my infinite mercy, gave her the chance of leaving that horrible place."

And here is the little 'Priscilla' filter that I was missing about, yet up until now the story wasn't explaining what got Sphinx to react badly enough to make Priscilla freak out so much.

"But?"

There was some silence... then she sighed.

"Then she asked me a silly question, one that I was quick to provide an answer too and... she got angry," The young woman pointed out with a hum. "She said that I was lying to her, that I was going to hurt her too because I was a liar 'like him'."

"You were forced to leave the room where you found her," I concluded with a sigh. "Still, did she try to make a run for it? Perhaps exploiting the chaos to-"

"No. I had guards set by the only two ways she could have gone after that," The woman interjected quickly. "She is still in that room."

Well, at least there was some good news out of this messy issue. Now I had to ponder well how I was going to solve this little predicament.

"What kind of question did she ask you for her to know you were lying?"

My query was carefully-phrased to bring up the fact I was aware that Priscilla could have actually lied about anything related to the inquisition of the clone.

"She asked about my name. What kind of lies do you think I could have said to make her react so badly?"

It was like a challenge, one she knew she would have lost if I had pressed on, but also won because it would have gotten me in deep waters over the fact I actually knew about her real name.

I hummed, moving my stare away as I finally noticed that we were finally there.

I didn't deign her an answer, merely stealing a glance at the closed-up hallway that had just a single open door visible from where we had stopped.

"I will have to approach this alone," I stated calmly, while glancing at my guards. Some of them looked unsure about my decision, but I gave a solid nod to make them back away from any attempt to not follow the order.

"I will come with you," Priscilla replied fiercely. "This is my castle, and Sphinx is my issue."

"Despite your sense of invincibility thanks to the necklace, you shouldn't be getting silly over the magical prowess Sphinx has," I countered with a huff, causing her to tense up a little at me bringing up her 'three-hits save' that was currently hanging by her neck. "Plus, I'm sure enough to say that I will not be attacked during this little interaction."

"And you call me 'arrogant'?" The orange-haired woman shot back, causing me to snort in amusement at that remark.

"I've yet to lie to her, Priscilla," I said as I started to walk through the corridor, luckily for me nobody had followed behind me as I reached inside the room and... I was greeted with quite the unexpected sight.

There were some magical candles offering some illumination over the room, enough to give me some proper look of the dreadful place.

There were two wooden tables that were both stained in dry blood in the center, more trails of red were painting the floor and up to some workbench with rusty tools that would were meant to be used to torture people.

Yet the subject of the abuse wasn't visible at first, the candles offering just enough light to show the main elements in that room... and only the shivering of a cloaked figure giving me clues where the little clone was.

I glanced there, taking a couple of steps inside and stopping between the two tables. With my eyes fixed on the piece of cloak covering the small frame of the 'Witch' I took a couple more steps, right up until I was close enough to crouch to look better at the poor girl.

Gone was the insensible clone that had brought some important rebellion in Lugnica, gone was the blank expression and the educated mannerism.

I could only see a visible blue eye staring back at me with a remorseful glance, the other one covered by some of the various bandages over her head.

Her long hair were now hidden, or actually gone, as only a few pink locks managed to pass through the medical bandages.

Her lips were twitching as quick, furious whispering was leaving her mouth.

I'm sorry, she was saying, she lied.

It was a continuous rehearse of this theme, enough to bring even more distress at merely glancing at what happened to her.

I sighed and nodded. "She did lie."

Her whispering stopped as I let out those words.

Her lone eye widened a lot, expressive incredible awe and surprise.

"You know that. You really do?"

I nodded and... she trembled again. "T-That's good." She nodded to herself, breathing nervously as she looked away for a moment.

I hummed. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sphinx."

Her trembling ceased again, her lone eye widening even more than before as the girl glanced at me with utter shock.

"You know me? You know what I did?"

I nodded at both of her questions, causing her to flinch.

"A-Are you going to hurt me too then?" Sphinx continued panicky. "I- I did some bad things. I'm a naughty girl and... and the only way to absolve my horrible deeds is... is to suffer."

...

I sighed, then I reached out for the top of her head.

Her visible eye closed shut, and her body tensed as if waiting for more pain as I slowly hovered my palm over the top of her head and... patted her there.

Her fear lasted for a couple of silent minutes, her tension slowly melting the more she failed to perceive any harm on herself.

I was careful in my ministrations, trying my best to now show any aggressive attempt in that simple action of care as I know how easy to mistrust the broken clone was.

The girl sniffed, her lone eye starting to let out some tears down to her cheek as she tried to make sense of what was going on in that very moment.

"W-Why?" She bawled a little, her arms slowly reaching to cover her face. "W-Why aren't you punishing me? I'm bad and-"

"You are not bad," I stated calmly, my face still displaying some sadness over the situation. "You once were, yes... but now. Now you are just a victim."

More silence, more inner musings over what I was supposed with what I was looking at.

Sphinx in EX Volume 2 was a terrible monster that lacked any moral compass. She cared, and she was slowly understand what friendship was through her attachment to a younger Rom but her brutality wasn't just something that could be ignored out of a little scene or two.

But now? Now I was assisting to something that answered so many questions over the fate of the girl and why it was never brought up in the Canon Stories.

If Priscilla had to deal with this on her own, knowing how she had been so foolish to label the clone as a 'Demon', I wouldn't be excluding that she had ultimately killed her after the attempt made at the first contact.

And I was now here to deal with this mess on my own. I was glad that the situation wasn't truly that bad... but I was also unsure how to tackle the problem early on.

I could feel a feeble note of her magic still present by merely patting her head, I could see it rushing all around to try and heal the damage inflicted on her body... but failing as there was just so much to do, and so little energy to accomplish it properly.

I didn't need to glance beyond the robe to know how little food she had to get when Leip was alive, her arms being too boney even for someone as childish as her.

Blinking again, I decided to speak up again.

"You need to be brought out of this place," I muttered quietly, gaining her attention as she lazily and silently stared up at my face. "Your body isn't receiving back enough energy. You need to eat something, and be checked by some healer."

She blinked. "So... you want to get me out of there?"

I nodded back, and her body shivered briefly. "But what if someone hurts me when-"

"I can assure you that this isn't the case," I interjected quietly but seriously. "Even if they tried, they would have to go through me first."

Sphinx gave a slow nod and I carefully moved to pick her up... but just as I had my arms ready to lift her up from the ground and in my hold, she spoke again.

"A-Actually," She said with a nervous tone. "W-What's your name?"

...Oh God, now that I was this much close to her that she had to ask about that?

I was expecting this to happen but... not this suddenly, or at least not this later on in the interaction.

I had expected it to be the first thing she would have asked about, perhaps even never considering that she had already asked this to the previous 'challenger'.

And despite my lack of opportunity to make a different decision, I found myself thinking about the kind of implications giving up my name now would entail.

Sphinx was in a horrible shape. She was tired, scared and hurting everywhere. She didn't have people to trust... except the ones that were willing to give up their greatest treasures.

Regulus had been the blatant clue of this, but it was something that had been severely hinted thorough the series for a long time now.

Real names had some importance to them. May it be for abilities, of for connections... maybe even for feelings and ambitions.

Everyone stuck well to their false masks, unwilling to let out their true selves to unknown people all for the sake of preserving their life, their integrity.

And I had done just that, all for the sake of avoiding some unpleasant inquiries from people all around.

It was tiring enough that I had to make sure that I didn't give too much out of my real home, all for the sake of not having some horrible mistakes to happen because of any words of mine.

Even pondering over the chance of offering my real name, the one beyond 'John Bukharin', left me in a state of abject fear for my future here in this crazy world.

Until now I had won battle after battle, but now I was set to possibly fail if I didn't make some unfair concessions to someone that couldn't even bring herself mentally to manipulate people.

I wasn't talking to Lewes Meyer, I wasn't talking to Echidna...

I was talking to someone that couldn't even be considered anymore as Sphinx.

The girl looking so nervous, so fearful, so tired of living in the dark, just failed to stand up to that character I knew about.

So instead of thinking about a secondary way to avoid answering that question (to which I knew there wasn't truly one about), I merely nodded and... told her my real name.

It was a heavy action, one that sounded so odd considering how I had to just deliver two words out of my mouth.

It's been a while since I had used that name, it's been a while since I've been called as such and... the girl didn't lash out once I replied to her query.

There was a moment of quiet from her, a moment of silence to think over my words as she seemed surprised by both my genuineness and the 'oddity' of the name given.

But ultimately... she nodded. Sphinx sighed tiredly, her head calmly settling on my chest as I lifted her off the floor and in my arms.

The girl snuggled close to my body, seeking out the warmth coming from it as I noticed how cold her skin felt to the touch.

God knows how long she had been sitting on the cold stone ground, but it was a miracle she hadn't experienced any hypothermia out of this.

What truly got me to pause for just a second was how frail she actually felt within my hold, how fragile her limbs and chest looked to be from this closeup.

I didn't linger any longer in my thoughts as I knew that she needed utmost attention the quickest possible.

I took a couple of steps toward the door, carefully stepping outside that horrible room as I made my way back to where I had left Priscilla and the retinue.

The guards tensed up a little as they spotted the little cloaked thing on my chest, but they eased up as Priscilla herself started to approach, her pace slow and calmer... but her eyes dignifying some interest over my visible success.

"She let you get her out that room?" The orangette asked quietly, almost awed... if not annoyed by it. "Did she even ask you about your name or-"

"She did," I hummed quietly, noticing that Sphinx's breathing had dropped to a stable quiet one, and her visible eye was now close. She had fallen asleep. "And I've answered her correctly."

"That's... odd." Priscilla conceded without making any issue out of it, knowing that I would get 'suspicious' about her real name. But while I had a certain need to tease her a little over this, the fact that I had to get Sphinx some proper check up overwhelmed this little need of mine.

"Indeed," I remarked curtly. "Now, if you would excuse me, I need to have this girl checked properly by a healer-"

"She was in my castle. She is supposed to be my subject," The woman pointed out sternly. "As such, you've no mean to-"

"Do you wish to deal with an incredibly explosive case as hers? Do you wish for her to die so suddenly because she doesn't trust you?"

My voice slammed her reasoning back, forcing her red eyes to stare strongly at me to try and exert some dominance over me.

"This is my castle-"

"And I am well beyond your station with my role, _Baroness_!" I stressed out with a hint of anger, starting to get annoyed by her words. "If you wish to advance some 'legitimate' grievance over my decision, then please send something to the king so that someone can verify how Sphinx got there and why, albeit she **isn't** a subject of yours, should she be restrained at your court."

...

"And with your permission, I will take my leave."

There was no resistance to that, and I was quickly followed by my retinue as we continued to walk up to the entrance of the stronghold and right where we had left our Earth Dragons.

The return home was uneventful, yet my mind was lost in the storm born from that infuriating standoff I had to go through with Priscilla. I had expected her personality to be fiery, but I had completely forgotten how much of a petty bitch she could still be.

_Hopefully for her, she wouldn't commit any stupid retaliation for this, because I was sure going to return the favor with twice the strength and ferocity!_

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Sphinx is here... somehow and quite the fragmented girl. Canon never explains what happened once Leip got hold of Sphinx (neither how he pulled that mad shit or why he didn't use her early on). The only thing that I know for sure is that considering that humans were the worst in the story, I could see the bastard hurt her a lot for the sake of getting a willing puppet to manipulate and use against his own nation.**

**...**

**Also... an unofficial Omake with a crossover!**

* * *

**Omake EX 1: Visitors from Beyond the Sea (1?) **

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day.

A day filled with paperwork, new projects, playing with the cubs, more projects, training my magic and... even more projects.

The potential to expand even more Erindor to become a proper modern city was there to be taken, the chances were all high and the resources were all here to work with.

I was prepared to deal with everything and everyone, from good news to bad ones, from complaints to positive remarks towards my leadership.

With my schedule today filled to the brim as usual, I entered my office ready to headbutt into the usual tower of paper and ink that just waited for me.

But just as I took a seat by my good chair, with my left hand grasping at the first paper and my right one taking the nearby pen, I commenced with the morning ritual of doing at least twenty forms and four reports to send back to the capital.

It was an easy job, nothing that truly tired me up, and I was sure as heck going to enjoy this much peace after the messes I had to deal with up until now.

I was tired of dealing with too much drama and action, I needed my much-needed load of simple work that nowhere put me close to be killed.

Writing down the first lines, I took a pleasant sigh as this day was sure going to be another one for my career as the Mayor of Erindor-

"Mayor Bukharin, we've just received some urgent news from the Port of Fomore!"

I almost jumped in sudden fright as I registered the booming voice that only Ser Orestes could muster up so unexpectedly.

With my chair rocking a little and with a panicked look directed at the man standing right by the now open door, I slowly regained my bearings as I noticed his serious look.

"What is the situation? What happened?"

"Mayor, we've received some important reports from the garrison stationed there that a ship has requested permission to dock and..." The weary knight took a moment to ponder how to continue the explanation. "Well, the guards have mentioned that the cargo of the ship was Demi-human slaves, while the owner vehemently repeats that these aren't actually Demi-humans but some other term."

I took a deep breath and frowned at the odd situation presented. I suppose slavers were getting quite desperate now that the Kingdom had advanced even harsher additions to the current laws against slavery... but to hear them actually coining new terms to address Demi-humans? Now, that was quite dumb.

"And the reason why they weren't arrested already?" I inquired with a certain degree of annoyance, as this argument was depriving me of the opportunity of continuing with more serious stuff.

Instead of explaining verbally, Ser Orestes pushed as document across the table, retreating his armored hand once the paper was in front of me.

I blinked in surprise at the lack of response about my query and my eyes started to read the content of the paper. It was an authorization... just not one signed by the Royal Kingdom of Lugnica.

Neither by Vollachia, Kararagi or Gusteko.

In fact, the authority mentioned that was responsible for this certificate was... a Templar Order. I frowned at the name, but I paled as I glanced down at the small element drawn on the paper.

Fuck. Okay... how the fuck is this possible?

Re Zero shouldn't be bordering with that _other series_. It shouldn't.

Even though both are set in medieval-like settings, this just wouldn't make sense. Because of their deities actually limiting their world up to just a single Pangea-like continent.

_Yet there was no reason to doubt the authenticity of the document and I... sighed._

I glanced at the supposed name of the owner of the document.

Eric Adrian Vaughan.

...

Fuck.

"I suppose the reason why they didn't get arrested is something about diplomacy. Right?"

"They have diplomats on board, yes," Orestes admitted with some hesitation and surprise. "I'm surprised you thought of this."

"I might be aware of whom is onboard and... yes, those are not Demi-humans-" Keidrans and Basitins. "- and technically their government allow slavery... I guess, the garrison has requested my presence."

"And I've seen to contact Prince Fourier considering that this is the first contact with a legitimate new nation," Orestes pressed on, freezing me on spot at these implications. "It would be proper for a representative of the Royal Family was there to assist at the situation."

"Indeed..." I agreed absently. "I suppose we will be going now."

The old knight nodded, but just as he turned around to leave, two smaller figures rushed inside and stopped in front of the desk.

"Papa, what's going on?" Fritz inquired quickly.

"Yes, Orestes mentioned that there were Demi-humans but-"

"Not Demi-humans," I corrected Hans quickly, sighing at their dual surprise at that correction. "I suppose I will explain once we're all in the carriage."

Their foxy ears twitched at once. "Wait, we're coming too?" The youngest twin asked giddily and I nodded.

Both rushed outside giggling, probably to get themselves ready for what was going to happen. Hopefully, Hannah was going to survive the eagerness of the two Fox boys so early in the morning.

Meanwhile, I leaned on my chair's back with my eyes staring at the ceiling as I started to think deeply about what I was supposed to do now that I had to deal with such a strange situation.

Sure, I still didn't have everything planned out to deal with everything in this world... but to consider this outwordly development.

Now I can definitively say that things were just going to be a mess to solve diplomatically...

* * *

**That's all folks! (Why the odd unofficial Omake? Boredom. Sue me!) xD**

**EDIT: The Xover is with Webcomic TwoKinds!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Sugoijack9****: Worry not, the Virgin Barusu shall fail against the Chad Bukharin! XD**


	24. This is about Multi-Tasking!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**11 July 422**

Perhaps I should have thought about this situation more instead of alluding myself that I would've entered the city without much of a problem, yet how was I supposed to foresee being grilled so much by a certain weary knight when I arrived at the gates.

Orestes had fought in the Demi-Human War, and I should've expected him to recognize the sleeping individual that had well nestled herself in my hold.

Panic, stress, and justified angers were all directed at the girl, the man almost ordering to seize the 'witch', but I was quick to dismiss such situation with some counter-orders.

Surprise was etched on his face back when I spoke against him, hurt was visible in his eyes as I mentioned that Sphinx was going to be my ward until further notice.

It was difficult already that I had little to no ideas with what I was supposed to do with the girl. With her mind being too far unstable to be treated with normal therapy, I knew that I would have to adopt the most cautious of approaches to avoid dealing with any massive fallouts.

A ticking bomb. A magical nuke that had given me the utmost trust to avoid anything bad to happen once more to her.

And while I was left to reach the Magical Hospital without any major obstacles, the grand concert of words began by the very second I had left the room reserved only for the pseudo-witch.

Sphinx had been put under a powerful sleeping spell by a couple of specialized healers, urging extreme attention to have it kept going until I was available to visit her room. A proper medical check-up ensued, with the girl being given a full diagnosis and some medicines to begin with her recovery.

The moment Orestes closed the door of the room behind himself, he began talking with quite the tense tone.

"Mayor Bukharin, you sure understand that what you're doing is incredibly dangerous," He pleaded nervously, almost urging me to listen carefully to his common sense. He was right to be hesitant with this predicament, but for the wrong reasons. "This witch- she was the one that caused the War just mere decades ago."

I blinked, showing him a serious look. "Incorrect."

... "What?"

"Sphinx isn't the prime perpetrator of the conflict. Her role was, in fact, secondary compared to the one of Libre Fermi," I started to explain with a calm tone, trying my best to not show any uncertainty and empower his current arguments. I really didn't need to deal with some Spanish Inquisition anytime soon. "And... she is not a witch."

He frowned at the comment, teeth greeting in a moment of annoyance at my 'uncaring' moment. "Sir, she was slaughtering men loyal to the kingdom for the rebels, she was there and doing this on her own accord and without anyone subduing her mind," Orestes rebutted with a strong voice. "And her magic was one tainted by the corruption only witches are capable of attaining."

"Perhaps you're actually the one missing some points, Ser Orestes," I muttered with a sigh, gesturing him to follow me as I began taking a couple of steps away from the busy halls of the hospital. "In fact, I can dare to say that Witches aren't the only ones capable of making use of that tainted magic."

"Authorities are the only way to achieve that degree of magical corruption," The knight replied with a somewhat more confused tone. "But you know something more? Please, don't indulge with this waiting."

I hummed quietly. "Do you know who was the Witch of Greed, Orestes?" I suddenly inquired, drawing a surprised frown from him.

"You speak of Echidna?" He asked back, causing me to nod. "She was one of the most dreadful beings, but she disappeared ages ago and..."

...

"Sphinx is connected to her," He wasn't asking, but I nodded back nonetheless.

"To be exact, Sphinx is one of her first experiments she had done with a poor young girl that decided to sell her own being for the sake of protecting a handful of Demi-humans," I started to explain. "Lewes Meyer was a simple girl born from a farm-based family. She didn't have much magic on herself, she was possibly one oft the staunchest supporter of equality and... she was also naive enough to believe the promise of a witch."

"How is she connected with-"

"The first experiment that Echidna decided to apply with Lewes' dormant form was... cloning," I interjected quickly, my words getting quite the shocked expression at the topic brought up. "While the girl lacked any 'proper' magical potential, her body still had enough vitality to allow the implementation of artificial magical Gates to allow anyone to bypass certain limits that Authorities have."

We turned one of the corners, the halls there lacked any other individuals that could've listened to our conversation. I really was starting to grew displeased with the discussion, but it was a must that I got it going and completed before even more unpleasant stuff started to happen.

"Yet experimenting with Gates tend to be quite a dangerous subject, especially if the starting point for the experiment lacks any Gates," I continued, glad that I had yet to be interrupted by the weary knight. "This is why Lewes was cloned and... Sphinx is the first one."

I stopped, looking at the man before sighing. "Cloning is a tough topic, a little less than artificial magical surgery, but still enough to give some issues to Echidna."

"The girl... is she flawed? Is that why she was set free?" The old man finally inquired and I nodded.

"Too dangerous, too volatile- Sphinx is... an incomplete version. A failure which saw the creation of a clone with half the required emotions to function as a proper human being," I replied grimly. "But there was something that Echidna did right... and that provide the clone with a large quantity of Gates cloned by her own body."

"The taint," He muttered quietly, connecting the dots over what I was referring about to the 'hint' that saw her labeled a witch.

"Correct," I quickly reinforced his correlation. "The girl has an absurd amount of mana within her body, but it's mostly corrupted by the essence of the witch."

"But then... why you still took her in?" Orestes inquired, his tone once more showing some uneasiness over the topic. "Sir, I understand that you're a benevolent man but-"

"It was either us or our newest neighbor. And I will say this more out of respect for her than anything foul directed at the woman, but I don't think it would be wise to keep Sphinx under Lady Barielle's control," I interrupted with a huff. "The woman is strong-headed, but terribly greedy before an immediate being of power she can manipulate."

"You're painting her as a vile individual," He pointed out, causing me to nod.

"Never said my respect was directed at her entirety, rather I see some points within her mind I can't help but agree wholeheartedly," I rebuked calmly. "But still... no, I can't have her keep Sphinx."

"And I assume there is also a reason for you not considering..." Orestes hesitated with the final bits of his query and I took over for him.

"Killing her?" I guessed, getting a swift nod from him. "That would be the worst decision I could take now even if I wanted."

"Sir-"

"All clones are connected by a faint bond, Orestes," I interjected quickly, noticing how unsure he looked over my certainty. "If she ends up dying under her care, we will have far worse to deal than just her."

The knight paused at that, looking at me with a quizzical look. "And that is?"

"Echidna... she is still alive," I revealed slowly, making Orestes tense up at the novelty.

"What? But that's-" He stopped, blinking uneasily at this development. "Sir, that's- it can't just be-"

"It's the truth and, before you ask, no, I can't alert the King or any other agent of the government to intervene with this situation," I smoothly tried to bring out this crucial explanation. "Not with someone more influential than me being the one that is keeping this a secret from the rest of the world."

"And... you can mention the name of this individual? And do you have proof of-"

"Roswaal A. Mathers was the first and most obsessed apprentice to the Witch of Greed," I interjected with a groan, knowing that I was opening quite the fugly kind of issues way too early. But I knew I could trust Orestes to keep some discretion over this sensible information.

Eyes going wide open at the news, the man didn't reply at first, losing some seconds to recover from the shock and ponder over what I had just told him.

"The Mathers- they have always been loyal to the kingdom-"

"Never said they weren't, Orestes," I interjected again, and I was starting to get annoyed of this circumstance myself. "But between the Kingdom and his master, Roswaal will always pick her."

"But the rest of the family shouldn't be loyal to her as their ancestor," The knight pleaded with some doubts. "Surely, there is no way that she had any sway on them without having ever came in contact with them."

...

I sighed, then I closed my eyes and... then I stared up at the dark-blue ceiling of the hallway.

"Don't you thinks it's odd that the name 'Roswaal Mathers' is the same and only a letter brings in the difference?" I asked quietly, gaining sudden silence from this musing. "There are traditions about names... but to this degree? Can I say that I find it odd that this rule exist?"

...

"Orestes... what do you know about possession?"

"It's foul magic, sir," The knight replied suddenly and then he paused. "That's- that's just-"

"A massive stretch. I know," I groaned on my right hand as I brought it to my lips. "But what I can say is that their habits are the same, their flamboyancy, their magical prowess, and their planned visits to see where Lewes Meyer's Sanctuary is."

... "You mean that he is aware of this too?"

"Roswaal J Mathers was part of the taskforce that fought against Sphinx and the rest of the rebels," I answered while nodding. "Her main objective was to either recover the clone for her own studies, or kill her before any connection with Echidna was discovered."

...

"That's a lot to digest, sir," Orestes had to admit with a somber tone. "This... this makes everything worth of doubt. Especially those that live close to the King and the prince."

I nodded slowly, knowing that doubt was fine, but paranoia just wouldn't help in this very predicament.

"Prime Minister Miklotov is trustworthy, that I can tell, and I know that he is keeping a vigilant eye over those that comes too close to what is left of the Royal Family."

"But what about the rest of the sages? What if they too are planning anything against the family."

"I..." I took a moment to sigh as I knew that this detail wasn't something known just yet. "Some of the sages are ambitious, but none is plotting to kill the king, not with what is going on... behind the scenes."

The old man frowned. "Mayor Bukharin?"

"Nothing I can tell just yet," I nervously muttered. "But the King, Fourier, and I have a solution to what is happening. And hopefully, things will work as planned... if not better."

"It doesn't sound convincing."

"Well, it is," I rebuked quickly, shaking my head as we both resumed to walk out of the building, this time the conversation diverting away from the complicated topics we had to face up until now. "And I've to ask, how are things going for Ms. Regret?"

Orestes tensed up, but this time it wasn't shock, but rather embarrassment to see him freezing up on the spot. "S-Sir?"

"Just asking," I added, trying to keep my mirthful tone down. "I mean, you're the one that has spent the most time around her. I'm sure you have more insight over her predicament than most of the occupants within the house."

"She seems... happy. She has grown accustomed to the life here in Erindor," He replied curtly, hoping that his face was showing none of the nervousness he was dealing with. I blinked, my small smile hinting at some smug as he continued. "Ms. Regret is doing a good job, I reckon... right?"

"She is experienced and fairly dutiful, I've no reason to lament her presence," I admitted with a nod, having no reason to hesitate over that truth. "I wonder if she has written to his son about you, good sir."

He blinked, looking even more uneasy at how the situation was devolving badly for him. "I suppose? He is a knight, I'm sure a young fellow like him would want to know about someone of my standing."

I snorted at that attempt to divert the teasing away, getting an annoyed frown back in response.

"Perhaps I should write him myself," I conceded with a bigger smile. "I know Felix would want to have some more details. He is quite the curious individual that wouldn't shy away from this kind of topics."

Finally, Orestes' stare moved away from me and onto the street we were in, with the two of us having left the hospital building just a while ago.

"S-Sir, there is also something that I've to tell you," The man sobered up pretty quickly soon after, making me almost frown in disappointment at the lack of more chances to tease him. "The four builders that you've assumed for the initiative of... renewing Erindor. They have asked for a meeting by tomorrow morning, and they were citing that it was about the latest orders you've issued."

I nodded, showing some surprise at this very concern as I hadn't expected this kind of reunion. At least, not this soon.

I gave him a nod, our conversation further derailing away from its initial serious undertone to accommodate some simple arguments, just enough to entertain the two of us until we were back at the mansion.

* * *

**12 July 422**

A brand new day and I was still having some trouble dealing with how I was supposed to solve the situation with Sphinx.

The girl was still sedated, sleeping heavily and soundly as I planned to visit her by the time I was done with this meeting with the builders.

Yesterday concluded with two somewhat construtive talks with both Satella and Edna, with the former showing some familiarity with the concept of cloning from Echidna.

The young woman mentioned how her former friend would usually brag about being able of replicate the liveliness of all beings with her refined spells, but the 'awe' that this novelty was supposed to bring up to those that listened ended up becoming actual horror at this discovery.

Flugel had been steel-minded over his opposition over such practice, causing one of the many rifts that would see both Witch of Greed and Grand Wizards at odds for years before his passing.

Satella was mostly unsure which side to pick... and that was until I brought up the situation regarding Sphinx. While she had doubted about her former friend's sanity and morality, believing that there was still a chance to redeem 'something' out of the fellow Witch, the fact that Echidna had gone so far to achieve a resurrection left the young woman fairly uneasy over the situation itself.

I ended up interrupting that very conversation the very moment I noticed her hyperventilating, deciding to switch the focus of that discussion elsewhere to avoid issues with the poor girl.

Edna proved to be a completely different eye-opener, with her 'illumination' being offered via her comments over my 'scent being different'.

It was 'familiar', almost 'nostalgic', but also 'saddening' and ' annoying'.

It didn't take me too much to connect the dots over the fact that the fragment of the Witch had somehow perceived the lingering 'sensation' left on my body by staying so close to Sphinx.

Obviously, Edna inquired without any restraint or filter, trying to get as many details as she could over the curious circumstance, turning into quite the pest to deal with over this matter and forcing me to deflect over certain sensible answers that could give out the existence of not only Sphinx, but also giving her clarity over her own identity.

The night came and passed, but soon I was granted some peace in the morning when there were no surprises by Priscilla.

I had expected the woman to sent some complaint, and I knew that apologies weren't something to be even bothering to hope about, especially with someone like her.

Without any issues rendering the day annoying, I ended up receiving the four men tasked with the construction of the city's projects without much stress on myself.

With the paperwork almost done, this was going to be the only serious thing I would have to face for the rest of the day, and then I would be finally free to take a proper rest away from drama, dilemmas and any other horrible escalations.

The master builders themselves looked pretty alright, no gloomy mood visible from their calm expressions as they entered my office by properly greeting me.

Once they were well seated by the available chairs, the closest one decided to speak after giving a proper look at the rest of his colleagues.

"Mayor Bukharin, we really hope that we haven't sound too much urgent with our requests but... we need to bring up a curious problem that had risen up just yesterday, quite early in the morning," The man started to explain with a polite nod. "You see, when we first announced a recruitment campaign to expand the company you've so kindly allowed us to form... we weren't expecting to deal with..."

There was a pause, and I frowned at this hesitation. "What is the problem?"

"There's too many recruits rushing to gain a job under the company," One of the others finally admitted, drawing a sigh and a shake of head at the lack of initiative from the previous speaker. "Some are young fellows within the city, but others are just coming from outside, from the nearby villages."

"They've heard about your deeds, and they got enticed by the promise of well-paid jobs," Another one of them added with a nervous tone. "While we were quite positive about this matter early on, I think it's proper of me to say that we are worried about this rushing out of our hands without some proper guidance."

"Which is why we're here to ask you for some assistance over the situation," The final one concluded with a nod. "Your capacity in dealing with complex situations isn't something we are unaware of and we request your help to find a mean to stabilize this case, lest the entire company comes crashing down on us all."

I nodded at their worry, finding some legitimacy over it as I had expected for many people to rush at new, safer and, most of it all, highly-paid job positions.

What I had failed to see was that the presence of so much Demand for Work, and that it was closing in with catching up on the limited Offer for Work.

Building as a focus can offer just so many positions before actually saturating and collapsing on itself, especially with how 'small' Erindor was compared to the current capacity of the building sector.

Which meant that I had to do something drastic to avoid the full default of this little project.

"Does any of you have some connection with people experienced in working with textile-based objects?" I inquired quietly, pausing for a moment as I noticed that my words were causing some confusion instead of much-needed responses. "Clothes. You know people that are experienced in making clothes and other cloth-based stuff?"

I saw all of them nod, a small smile forming on my face. "What about fishing?"

Only two nodded, my smile twitching in a brief scowl at this unpleasant development as I really needed to have a ton of experts if I wanted to advance the fishing sector.

"Good, then the solution to this issue shall be an outright expansion of the company," I finally explained with a nod, drawing some surprised looks from the group. "We will include experts in clothes-making and fishing within the board and move divide our workers between the three focuses."

One of the issues with this plan was still the fact that the abnormal wave of new workers will eventually cease to be in a matter of a couple of months. The only way I could see this being development to be softened is the ever-present predicament of people emigrating from Gusteko.

With racism and slavery running rampant up in the north, I wouldn't be surprised to see huge amounts of people rushing through the border, risking their lives against the guards stationed there just for the sake of living the best of lives, away from the dreadful situation back home.

"But sir," Nervous guy hummed nervously. "While the arrival of so many workers is causing so many issues with our current state, how would expand the company benefit us all?"

"The real issue of so many people working in building new constructs is that the sector itself tends to have a limit imposed by the size of the city and the demand of building within the city," I replied with a calm tone. "By diverting workers away from occupying way too many roles within the building section, and moving them to deal with two modest-sized sectors that can only improve with a bigger amount of workers-"

"Our worries would never come to happen, mostly because the rest of the influx will be divided between the two other sectors," The deadpanned one muttered with some understanding voice. "But what about the company itself? I thought it was just going to be limited to us builders, yet you're proposing this offer that would see it expand beyond just that."

I nodded. "That's correct," I hummed happily as I started to elaborate on this very topic. "This was something I had planned, admittedly I would've liked for this eventuality to have it happen a little later than now but... it's here and there's nothing much to do about it except to push forward with our current instance."

I took a moment to ponder over the next words, but then I continued. "The contract, the one that I've reserved to you all, will be the same," I assured with a nod. "Your work will not change much, except that now you will be able to work properly with more people and be allowed to create joint projects among each others."

"You're giving us more means to expand our own business," The one that spoke first pointed out, a greedy smile playing by his lips. "I don't see why we should be worried about-"

"The new members of the company will have different contracts than ours," One of the colleagues interrupted. "I hope it will be based upon the normal differences between the sectors, nothing else."

I nodded. "I don't plan to make favoritism with the contracts, I will treat you all equally as partners within the same group," I assured again, gaining some nods in return. "The main objective for this company is to bring prosperity to everyone, from the rich ones to the needy, from the bureaucrats to the simple cadets."

"It will be an impressive hardwork," One of the builders admitted. "One that will probably engrave our names in history."

And yet I couldn't still get hold to remember any of you. The horrible irony...

"It will be a colossal burden with the highest of rewards, pride and money."

"It will be glorious!" One of them also admitted with a pleased sigh and I nodded in response to that multitude of comments over the success waiting around the corner.

Risks were still there to keep everyone on their tip-toes but hopefully it wasn't going to be as horrible as I could only think sparsely about.

Once we were done with this reunion, I found myself quickly moving to reach the hospital, a healer waiting already by the entrance and leading me through the various corridors to reach the room where Sphinx was in.

The girl was still sleeping, but I could already see from just half-a-day of healing that her skin color had regained some warm shade. Her hair seemed a shade darker than I remember from the day before, a sign that her magic was slowly restoring her vitality.

Her bandages had been removed to gauge the full damage on her face, and the diagnosis turned out quite kind as there was just a small magical-induced scar that ran along her left cheek, interrupting right below her eye.

I took one of the chairs within the room and set in right by her bedside, taking a seat there as I waited for the doctor assigned to remove the sleeping spell off from her to do his job.

It was quite quick, but the girl needed a little more time to break free from the 'shackles' of tiredness keeping her in that partial slumber.

With the healer leaving, I was left alone in that room with just the pseudo-witch, knowing full-well that introducing her to someone else now would be counter-productive.

Soon she started to stir, her arms growing tense as she stretched a little and... I blinked as she let out quite the big yawn.

It was still cute-pitched, enough to make my heart quiver in a brief moment of pseudo-diabetes, but I managed to survive that onslaught as I noticed her realizing that she was resting on a warm bed.

The girl blinked, then again, finally her left hand reached up to her face as she started to verify the now bandage-free area.

Sphinx tensed momentarily as she felt the little scar, but then she reached her eye and noticed that it was working perfectly.

"Good morning," I hummed quietly and slowly, her attention suddenly shifting away from herself and right at me.

"U-Uh?" Her throat sounded as if it was aching just a little bit, perhaps the sudden magical recharge had shocked some parts of her body in a state of temporary tiredness.

"Do you remember me?" I inquired carefully, hoping that there wasn't any memory loss within the unknown effects behind her slumber.

Thankfully, she gave a slow nod, her eyes glinting at some recognition and I smiled. "Good."

From there, Sphinx' stares darted away from me and around the room, curiosity and anxiety filling her expression.

"I brought you to a safe place, like I've promised you," I mentioned with a sigh, her attention once more back at me. "Right now you're supposed to stay there for at least five more days as your body has yet to recover from what happened to you."

She frowned at this, but before she had the chance to even try to say something, we both paused at the distinct sound of a stomach rumbling.

The girl tensed up, her eyes widening in a moment of odd mortification as her hands shot to press at her belly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked politely, yet smiling as I grasped a little more at the wooden box in my hold, giving it a minuscule shake to attract the pseudo-Witch's attention.

I stood up and placed the container right by her lap, opening its upper section and revealing what was inside it.

Surprise adorned her face as she studied quietly the odd dish before her eyes, her hands carefully taking one of the many flat and soft baked goods making a tower above the small plate well deep in that box.

Giving a quick sniff, realization struck as her eyes glowed eagerly at the fragrance coming from the 'flat food'.

Sphinx brought it to her lips, nibbling at the edge and testing the first bite.

The nibbling then became an outright big bite when she was done with her first one, the petite girl getting endeared by the taste as she started to devour the delicious dish with her barehands... ignoring the small fork and knife I had left inside the box for her to use.

Sighing at the surprisingly amusing scene, I waited patiently for her to be done and... she blinked, staring down with a saddened look at the lack of more food to eat.

"Sorry, but that was already a large portion for a simple breakfast," I half-apologized, the girl giving me a brief pout. "If I gave you more, you would feel sick."

She sighed. "Okay."

I gave a slow nod at that sudden reply, and as I retracted the now lighter box, I proceeded to offer her a small book.

Sphinx looked perplexed, her blue eyes scanning down at the title written over the first page.

"Fairy... tales?"

"Stories that are written with some light-hearted content," I replied with a small smile. "Since you're going to spend some time there, I wanted to give you something so you don't get bored."

She nodded, opening the first two pages and giving a brief reading. "Thank... you."

"You're welcome."

_And in that serene scene, away from Paper, Ink, worries, dramas, intrigues and other messes of that kind, I ended up finally easing up while around someone so dangerous and yet so dangerous. How odd._

* * *

**Afterthoughts: This chapter was written in the midst of a Macroeconomics exam. The question is legitimate: 'What the heck are you doing?' and the answer is that the start was delayed, there was a mess of people talking online because there were 70+ students connected at the same time with webcams and microphones, and there was a lot of cheating.**

**And now, lets go to the second part of this four-parts crossover Omake!**

* * *

**Omake EX 1: Visitors from Beyond the Sea (2/4) **

* * *

Fomore looked quite modest for such a barely-known seaside town, yet the imposing fort built within the center of its settlement was what truly made it an important part within the Kingdom of Lugnica.

Manned by numerous soldiers armed with the best training and equipment, the main objective of this garrison was the prevention of any pirate-led attacks against the rich ports of this safe haven for many ships sailing from many of the countries bordering the nation.

While I would've been more delighted to study a little more the extent of the city that was technically under my control too, but led by a governor that was my official subordinate because of some decentralizing reform, I had much more to be worried about.

As Ser Orestes tried his best to attempt to describe the situation with what little he was aware about to the two inquisitive fox-eared twins asking him endless questions, I was well immersed in my own thoughts over what I was supposed to tell to the children myself.

I was well-aware of the kind of 'foreigners' we were dealing with, but my true concern wasn't about the morality of this group. I knew that 'Team A' was full-fledged Paragon, with only a little Rogue having some doubts over their situation with the rest of the team.

No, my issue was... how the heck was I supposed to interact with the 'leader' of this group.

Trace Legacy, former Grand Master of the Templar Order. He went through a Darth Vader phase after his wife was killed in a raid against the village they were staying for the holidays, couped the only human kingdom within the continent, and literally tried his hand at necromancy.

Literal godly intervention then saw him lose most of his memories, and literally thrown in quite the exciting adventure with some of the odds individuals one could ask for.

Problem? He had some powerful magic that could get triggered if someone dumb enough tried to attack any of his friends with lethal force.

Bigger problem? There was someone else that cared a lot about him and was way beyond most of the strongest people within the world of Re:Zero.

Hopefully, she will not come anywhere close to this... world?

"Papa," I felt Fritz tugging at my sleeve, making me blink back to reality and look at him. "Why are the newcomers not called Demi-humans? Aren't they like us?"

The boy gestured at himself and his younger brother, making me sigh calmly and shrug.

"There are some differences that differentiate a Demi-human from a Keidran-"

"Keidran, sir?" Orestes interrupted quickly, curiosity filling his words.

"Indeed, that's the correct term to address _part _of our diplomatic guests," I replied quickly. "These people are quite... primitive. Mostly so. They tend to live in tribes."

"And?" Hans pressed on and I sighed.

"And they do have a limited lifespan compared to Demi-humans," I answered truthfully, drawing a perplexed look by the knight listening to the description. "They start either like little kittens or puppies, and then they reach adulthood by the time they are 9."

"That's quite a small lifespan, sir," Orestes admitted grimly. "But if they are as intelligent as other living beings, why are they enslaved?"

"The humans from the other side of the 'curtain' have established slavery of Keidrans because of how tribalistic this race is," I explained with a huff. "Not only that, but there's also the reason that Keidrans are best attuned with Magic."

"That's still horrendous and..." He frowned, pausing for just a second. "Why this isn't applied with the rest of the guest? Those that advanced diplomatic insignias and documents."

"Basitins are... quite different from Keidrans," I muttered quietly. "Generally a jingoistic race, their physical prowess are well beyond the two other races. Albeit quite short, they are still born in a warrior society that cultivates the whole 'the strongest is meant to rule'."

"That sounds... bad?" Fritz said with a hint of uncertainty and I patted his head, scratching a little behind his fox-ears.

"Just a little bit. In fact, there are quite some troublesome elements that make their whole civilization quite silly to study about," I confirmed with a brief snort. "Part of their legs need to be covered as they considered that spot... inappropriate. And their doctors work with their eyes covered so that they can't stare at their patients' bodies."

... "I don't... why are these even considered good traditions?"

"I really want to know myself," I admitted with a sigh. "But I guess we will be able to ask about it now that we're... _here._"

The carriage came to a full stop, and soon we started to disembark it. We were greeted with a handful of soldiers, the leader of the garrison of the fort, and the governor of Fomore.

"Mayor Bukharin, it's an honor to have you here to visit our humble city," The governor bowed briefly. "And we're glad to know that our request of your presence was taken so well under your best consideration."

I frowned at the overly-sugarish words being used by the man, but I sighed and nodded. "I should be the one thanking you for alerting me of this situation. Right now, I can say for sure that the group that reached Fomore is an authentic diplomatic mission."

The man's eyes widened with some surprise. "Is that so? Then I'm glad that I allowed them the guests' treatment," He mentioned with a small smile. "We were quick to provide them with resources for the time being, but they have to stay within their ship until you arrived to commence any diplomatic approach."

I nodded again, this time returning the smile. "Then this gets a double praise from me, Governor. I hope it wasn't straining for your men to provide the execution of this situation."

"Not at all, no," He replied curtly, then he started to lead us right to where the ship had been anchored and I prepared for the kind of meeting I was supposed to deal with.

Just as I reached the small bridge that connected the ship to the dockyard, I paused for a moment to address a couple of points with the twins.

"I want the best behavior from both of you," I mentioned calmly. "I understand that there will be some interesting sights, but I need you both to keep close and never leave my side until I tell you that you can... okay?"

They both nodded, making me sigh in relief.

"Okay then, let's go."

I spearheaded the small group up into the deck of the ship, and I was soon greeted with the full group deployed.

Pausing for a moment to take a full hold over the sight bestowed in front of me, I couldn't help but hum at what was going to be quite the odd situation to face like this.

Trace was keeping quite close to Flora, Tiger Keidran and her life partner. They both looked quite fascinated by our arrival, but the young woman's attention was swiftly taken away from me the moment she noticed the twins standing behind me.

Keith looked... quite curious himself, but also restrained and guarded, with Natani standing just a step behind him and studying our group.

Eric was looking at the scene with an intrigued look, yet his eyes seemed to be darting between me and... twins.

**Like hell, I'm going to let him make portraits with my kids!**

But just as I looked ready to stop at Eric, I felt my focus captured by some fake coughing.

Lynn had a calm smile on his face as he took out a familiar piece of paper from his pouch and-

"You should be, Mayor John Bukharin," He greeted with a quick bow, displaying the document a little closer. "I assume you've been informed that we are Basitin Ambassadors on a peaceful mission to-"

"Mainland Mekkan," I interrupted him quickly, drawing a smile as I nodded at his surprise. "Yes, I'm aware of your diplomatic mission, Personal Advisor Lynn."

He puffed his chest with a hint of pride. "I suppose I've been mentioned by the message sent to you."

"I'm actually aware from you and the rest of this fun group a little earlier than this assignment," I rebuked with a sigh, causing him to frown, but I looked at Keith.

"And you're Keith Keiser, the head of this diplomatic mission," I greeted with a nod, with the Basitin returning the favor with a slower one.

"Mayor Bukharin," He replied curtly.

"I could say much more about you all," I admitted while looking around. "We got Natani..."

The Keidran tensed up at being the example of this little 'game' of mine, perhaps expecting me to mention his time as an Assassin of the Black Market Magic Guild.

"The... smartest sibling of the 'Magi Brothers'," I continued with a big smile, making his jaw drops in surprise at that derail. "I've heard that you and your brother Zen are quite the impressive hard-workers."

"I- That's..." He blinked, his heterochromic (brown and gray) eyes showing some shock at that kind of praise. "Y-Yeah, that's correct."

I nodded at that and then turned to stare at the blond bespectacled young man. "Eric Vaughan, owner of the Vaughan Trading Company."

He nodded, keeping quiet as I finally moved to stare at the protagonists of TwoKinds.

"Trace Legacy and Flora," I said with a somewhat excited tone, drawing some confusion from both as I bowed a little lower. "First thing first... congratulations."

At first they failed to understand what I was congratulating them for and... then their face sported some bright blushes as they realized what I was referring to.

"That's... that's odd, I don't remember telling to anyone else other than..." Trace tried to mention, but then stopping as he thought well about it and frowned. "H-How do you know about this?"

I shrugged. "I just know and-"

Just as I thought that from there the situation would have shifted to the diplomatic/bureaucratic bits of this encounter, I felt giggles approaching and... a shadow moving over my head.

"I win~!" I could feel my jaws dropping as my eyes caught the petite form of a certain Basitin trying to escape from the deck while being pursued by-

"Eeep!"

Something soft crashed on my face and body, making me trip on the floor.

I blinked, recoiling at the pain caused by the fall as I tried to understand what had just happened when I found myself staring in two unexpected pools of light blue.

"U-Uh," The keidran stood sitting on my chest for a while, keeping her stare fairly close to my own brown eyes. "H-Hello?"

I gulped nervously.

_"H-Hello there… Kat."_

* * *

**Afterthought:**

**Second part! And... this chapter is 7k words! I just had a good day, and the positive energy turned into Ultimate Writing Works! HUZZAH!**

**Also Kat... and Felix. Think about it. The ultimate duo (to not be shipped together for the sake of the world's sanity!)**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Thomas Knightshade****: Wrong series. The name is TwoKinds, a webcomic made by Tom Fischbach (brother to Markiplier).**

**Guest Q****: Here!**

**NazgulBelserion****: Like 'Im so hard' and John goes 'Hi so hard, Im daddy'. XD**

**Guest****: Daddy Bukharin Episode Infinity – The Strike of the Dad Jokes!**


	25. This is about Picnics

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**21 July 422**

* * *

Nothing much happened in the following ten days.

Sure, it was clear that Sphinx's conditions were improving on a steady pace thanks to the presence of various doctors keeping track over her conditions, but she was still far from attaining a degree of mental and physical stability that could match up with a proper human being.

With her mental regression to a state where her mind was forced to rediscover everything around herself, this time without the input of her creator, the girl had been hesitant to accept sudden changes in her newest predicament.

She had given some trust to the mages assigned to take care of her while I was absent, and she looked fairly happy with the books I would bring to her.

Considering from who her mind was shaped from, I wasn't shocked with the voracity she would display towards newer content to read and be entertained with.

Knowledge was amusement, and amusement turned into a sweet painkiller over the unpleasant circumstances she was going through right now.

Still, I was pleased with the fact that Sphinx had somehow grown more accustomed to her new room. While there were some subtle hints of nervousness over the noises around the building, the girl had seemingly taken well the fact that now she was being helped back to a healthier shape.

But while the books helped in dwindling her hunger for entertainment, I ended up also refining the bond that we had. It was quite simple, but incredibly curious in its development as the pseudo-Witch decided to take some hazardous steps while I spoke to her.

Pushing herself to bring more words out, she seemed to care very little over the strains it took over her mind to expand any conversations with lengthier sentences.

An effort that I praised quietly, but restrained from actually interesting her to pursue so earnestly because of her mental blocks.

Warnings that were mostly ignored everytime, yet I could see that the girl had put some moderation to any action that could hinder further her recovery.

A pleasant conversationalist, Sphinx seemed to be fairly adept in understanding concepts and ideas from the brief explanations I would offer over new words for her or even topics that she had forgotten about.

A curious way to entertain part of my day, yet I soon found out that the burden of my work was increasing to a degree that I was starting to grow weary about.

The policies adopted to avoid any saturation on the Building Sector seemed to be making some positive success already. At least, that was what was reported on the paper.

The introduction of new sectors within the primitive version of what I could define 'Medieval Industry' was a slow-paced development that was meant to have quite the impactful effect within society as a whole.

With the creation of new jobs, of new 'reasons' for commoners to be interested in the situations within the city, I was slowly nurturing the necessity of preparing reforms within the politics and the social system in Erindor.

It was a mere plan as of now considering how mindfully slow the circumstances were being dragged, but I with how unexpectfully some changes were happening, even earlier than my early estimations, I knew that some failsafe to avoid any sudden revolts within the region.

Patience was a virtue, but also a terrible trap-door to hell itself if not handled correctly.

In the middle of paperwork and visiting Sphinx at the hospital, I also decided that it was about time to resume the homeschooling with the twins.

Both boys were eager to spend even more time with me, but their moods were dampened a little by the fact that it wouldn't be to play around.

They were bored in some instances, but I was capable of keeping their interest up while helping them around with the homework I would leave them to do.

I had seen how smart these two were, and I really wanted to see them become people that would make greater steps than me.

Some would call it paternal instincts driving me to have both my surrogate children on the right path of success with their lives, and I would actually agree to that.

I could still remember when Dad had so suddenly commented how quickly I had grown up, as in his eyes I had gone from ten to twenty years old in a mere blink.

It was a confusing notion, yet now that I was the father dealing with the responsibilities of the role, I could see the bittersweet necessity as something to be wary about.

Not because I was worried about losing them so soon, but rather that I didn't want to see them going for their own ways without being prepared enough for such a journey.

They were cute, they were small and very attached to me- but would this persist by the time they reach their teenage years? Maybe, maybe not.

Orestes was glad to bring more and more news over the growth of the current garrison, and how the manpower serving the army had reached a record number after more than a month had gone by in my tenure.

Young men had gone up to the barracks to get recruited, their enthusiasm highlighting an element that was good right now but could prove to be detrimental if left unchecked for too long.

When people flocked at the recruitment booths, it meant that there was a degree of interest to see some military-based action happening very soon.

The population wanted to see the administration flex some of the armed might to confirm the stability within the novel government.

Which meant that I had to find a motivation to send the small army within Erindor around to make some propaganda and... that wasn't an easy task to accomplish considering the circumstances and the border the city shared closely with Gusteko.

I wasn't going to poke at the largest wasp nest by making any border conflict, despite the fact it wouldn't be completely odd for the two nations to do so. I really didn't want to face that insane bastard of a prince any time soon. Actually, **never **sounded like the best choice regarding the opportunity of encountering him once more.

Thus I was left with the limited solution of allowing the preparations of assaults all over the region against any confirmed bandits' bases.

There were a few of those well-spread over the land, and the criminals were actively damaging the trade routes in the area.

By sending out some armed parties to track down and destroy these small, unorganized groups, the economic growth in the region would return to a somewhat stabler pace compared to the current one.

Orestes was allowed to take command over the major plans and the creation of an officer corps specialized over this specific task. In layman terms, I was giving him the chance of making a group of capable men that knew how to lead soldiers in battle without making any dreadful mistakes in their deployment.

The nobles wouldn't be minding this little unseen slight, especially with how 'disgusting' the task itself was, and I was thus making some more steps in modernizing the army.

Now that there was a standing one instead of one born from levies, with proper wages and rights, it was now the matter of time for the creation of what I hoped to be the Lugnican New Model Army.

And with most of the activities in Erindor properly left in the hands of trustworthy individuals and with the entirety of the paperwork for today already done completed, I prepared myself to make my words true over a promise I had made just a month ago.

After receiving the invitation from Preacher Caralde for the monthly visit to the sealing grounds just two days ago, I had prepared myself to make a little surprise to Satella.

Preparing an extra bag to bring to the tainted territory, I decided to bring some food and books as a gift for the lonely girl.

A picnic would be a pleasant thing to experience once in a while in that eternal tea party she had with only herself.

The pleasant recreation of a heavenly garden just offered endless possibilities in how to spend time there, and it was just a matter of the things available to keep things interesting for the two of us.

After leaving control of the city once more to Orestes, I proceeded to make my way to the convoy of mages that was concluding the final preparations before going through the gates and right to their important destination.

The stroll was as long as I remember it being and the tasks required by the mages over the necessity of verifying the integrity of the seal were the same as the first time around.

I was more patient over the sluggish procedure compared than the previous occasion, but my attention was raptly directed at the barrier that divided me from reaching where the lonely half-Elf was.

There was a plan that I had concocted for this little event, and I had to wait for every subordinate to Caralde to leave the premises of the seals, to be back to the little camp that had been set up for the remainder of the day needed to be spent there.

With everyone being alerted that I didn't want to be disturbed up until it was about dinnertime, I proceeded to sneak out from my tent and right up to the closest piece of land to the barrier.

Staring carefully at it from a safe distance, I started to ponder how exactly was I supposed to enter inside the barrier and reach the hole without getting captured by the lurking Witch of Envy.

While I had no reason to question my current speed, I was also concerned that my natural speed could hardly make a difference against a being capable of making the world quiver with her destructive spells.

Stuck in this very circumstance, I was about to reconsider bolting through the seals and hoping for some lucky and uneventful run when I noticed that something in my bag was... glowing brightly.

As I picked it up from where I had left it, the mirror seemed to have gained a silver-like shine that coated its entirety.

It looked quite divine, but also not in the process of contacting Satella through the barrier. No, it seemed that this phenomenon was connected to my relative closeness to the barrier.

Taking a couple of tentative steps closer to the spherical containment spell, I stopped just a moment to further study the eerie glow coming from the mirror and... I took a step inside the barrier.

Just as I did so, the glow spread to the point were I saw a bubble-like form starting to grow around me, stabilizing after I started to walk once more deep within the contaminated lands.

The miasma was filtered by the unknown spell, and I decided to pick up my pace as I remembered that while I wasn't being influenced by it, the Witch of Envy was going to know exactly where I was within her domains.

My legs burned a little at the sudden increase of speed, but I steeled my mind on the sole objective of reaching the only refuge available from the dangerous and deranged dark-side.

**_MINE!_**

I barely noticed the hand-like tendrils rushing at the barrier, just as I was about to jump through the hole and...

_The Unseen Hands failed to pierce through the defensive barrier, actually bouncing away from it._

Deciding to not linger around to study more the sturdiness of the projection of the mirror, I subsequently jumped down the hole.

The fall wasn't as immense as I had thought it being after so long, and, in fact, I ended up reaching the ground without crippling my legs in the process thanks to some flowers having been carefully placed to make for a good landing zone.

Sighing in relief for the successful arrival, I carefully stood up from my crouched position to start and look around for Satella.

My search was quite short as I spotted the distracted young woman sitting near to the lone small table in the garden, tinkering with... her own mirror?

I quietly made my way towards her, and I could already hear some curious muttering coming from her.

"C'mon, why isn't this working?" She hummed with irritation. "The spell seems alright, same for the mirror's integrity- so why it's not-"

"Is everything alright?" I inquired quietly, an amused smile playing on my lips as, just like I had expected, my sudden intermission caused quite the loud reaction out of the Half-Elf.

A 'eep' left her lips at the immediate question, her eyes widening in utter shock as she turned to look at me, her body tensing up at this sudden predicament.

She blinked. "You- But- Wait, you're here and-"

"Do you remember that I promised you that I would've visited?" I interrupted with a curious look.

Another blink, then her posture lessened to confusion. "But weren't you meant to visit on a monthly basis? I mean, surely you shouldn't be coming so soon."

"It's been a month already," I pointed out with a frown. "Actually a month and a day. I had to make sure that things were alright back home before coming here and-"

"B-But maybe you shouldn't be risking yourself for this- I understand you care but-"

"Nope," I rebuked quietly. "I promised you that we would spend time together at least one time every month, and here I am... with stuff."

I brought up the bag containing books and food, each separated from one another, before actually taking out one of the tomes I had selected as a gift to the girl.

Her violet stare was quick to move at the book, then she frowned in realization of what I was holding up for her to see.

"Why?"

I blinked at the unexpected query. "What?"

"Why did you bring me... books?"

"Well, since you don't have much to do here to pass time... I thought it would've been nice to give you something to enjoy your stay here," I explained with a careful tone. "Plus, I've got some interesting stories here that you might actually like."

The young woman looked genuinely interested at the gift, yet there was a layer of nervousness that prevented her to fully express her curiosity.

"B-But- It's not something you needed to do. I'm fine with staying there and-"

"Satella."

Flinching at my neutral interjection, the Witch froze up in her humble protest while I quietly moved closer to the table to settle down the bag.

"When I said that I consider you a friend, I was meaning it," I muttered with a sad smile. "And if I see you sad, lonely, or even bored, I feel the need to make sure that those issues are solved."

Her lips twitched, her nervous lips trying to hold back some protests as she perhaps wanted to hear those words.

"I thought that it would be nice to give you something to enjoy staying there. Something that isn't exactly a permanent solution to boredom... but it offers you the means to actually find some happiness in these circumstances."

She huffed. "I understand but- I don't think I deserve this kindness. I'm-"

"A silly girl that is trying to forget our first talk together," I interrupted with a snort, her cheeks flaring red at the embarrassing call out. "You're my friend, Satella, and I'm not backing away from this stance."

...

The girl gave a slow nod. "I... I see. And... Thank you."

I blinked, my smile widening at the little defeat. "You're welcome," I stated happily, before actually starting to shake the bag a little more. "And books aren't the only things I've brought here."

Her curiosity flared unfiltered as I brought out a little blanket.

"What are your thoughts about... a picnic?"

Differently from the earlier surprise, her eyes widened in positive eagerness at this comment and... let's just say that the visit finally took a better twist compared to the previous interaction.

But while Satella and I started to settle down the food and the tea over the large blanket, Erindor was being currently visited by someone important.

**_Someone that I really hadn't thought about coming so suddenly in the city, especially while I was away from there._**

* * *

**~Change of POV~**

The carriage with a small group of curious guards was silently going through the busy streets of Erindor while the occupant was quietly looking through the small windows on the sides.

Bright blue eyes were staring at the limited vision offered over the road, and her interest over the curious destination seemed to swell even further at the presence of so many people wandering around in a somewhat ordered pace.

The scene hinted to productivity on a fairly unusual scale, which was enough to intensify the young woman's fascination over the individual responsible for this sudden change of course within the economic and social development of the 'border' city.

_Truly a marvelous sight to be bestowed with so early in the morning._

She hummed quietly, her mind shifting back to when she had noticed in one of the more recent reports from her merchants in the city that something had indeed changed since the last time she had studied the case over the expenses in the region.

The sharp increase of the tariffs for merchants from beyond Lugnica had felt like a cold slap across her face, something that had been so sudden that she had almost faltered for a moment at hearing this news.

It wasn't a terrible ordeal, or at least one that gravely damaged her company, yet the unforeseen development had still harmed the interests of her trading operations in the area.

Quite a pity for sure, but one that Anastasia Hoshin wanted to fix as quickly as possible.

It was a must for her to seek some alteration to the past deals, to see the introduction of convenient settlements that would favor her merchants to continue to linger within Erindor.

The move had been quite annoying from her part, yet she could easily see what had driven such a dramatic twist from the past flow.

The city had become in a larger and more active hub for many workers, a place that was steadily improving its presence over the region by merely favoring the intensification of jobs for the locals thanks to some curious policies.

She had the opportunity to read some official papers that had been published on the very day that those plans had been enacted, and the young woman from Kararagi couldn't help but be endeared by this revolutionary take on economy.

Not many had been so bold to accept new theories over the understanding of economics, with many sticking to some rules that were just... silly. And easy to manipulate to her own advantage.

But this mayor, this John Bukharin, had turned out to be a unique expert on the subject. A rookie that had stood up from anonymity and had managed to rise up to a respectful role within Lugnican politics by playing his role properly and without risking too much of his own reputation and life.

The very nature of the case drove close to Anastasia's core, especially since the parallels between them were... way too many to counts.

From their origins, to their social statuses (past and current), and finally their common point of bringing out the true potential out of mismanaged activities.

Erindor was strong before he had come around, but when he started to put rules and laws the entire game board had flipped to a confusing but endlessly amusing circumstance.

Not only this unexpected situation had forced her to come to confront directly the young man, but she had to also keep quiet over the matter with how obsessed Prince Ivan was about him.

The madness of the current ruler of Gusteko had been well-known to her since it was normalcy for the rest of the Gustekian people, but the recent fixation that the strange individual had developed out from a 'diplomatic issue' that had happened quite recently in Lugnican territory had sounded as interesting as worrying.

It was no secret that there had been some magical contract that prohibited the monarch of the Cold Kingdom from pursuing any direct or indirect confrontations with the young mayor, forcing the ruler to seek out the guidance of many experienced law-makers and legislators.

The resulting circumstances weren't particularly known, yet there have been a slight increase of deaths among people working in this specific sector.

Still, her worries about being noticed by the dangerous prince were well unneeded with the fact that she was now within Erindor, away from being noticed by anyone working for Ivan.

Her plan to resume some of the power her Company had over this region was particularly simple considering the possible clash of minds that might ensue during these simple talks.

While Anastasia had no intention of pressing too much aggressively over the matter, she had plenty of leverage to make use about thanks to the debts accumulated by some of the local merchants in the past with her own organization.

By merely mentioning this little issue, she had a foothold to advance a degree of 'goodwill' all for the sake of gaining some concessions in exchange of concessions from her own side.

But while this was the spearhead of her little probing, the following step was to ensue a healthy amount of 'friendliness' with the mayor.

Not just to avoid any backstabbing, but to prevent any souring between the Hoshin Trade Company and the rest of the sections in Lugnica.

While she hadn't expanded too much into the Dragon Kingdom, the few settlements she had managed to have some trading agreements with had undoubtably increased her wealth to smile-inducing numbers.

It was also supposed to be a quick visit, nothing too informal as to not delay her return back to the main headquarters considering how complicated things have been quite recently with Volacchia and Gusteko itself.

Yet, much to her partial disappointment, this very hope turned out to be a pipe dream as the carriage came to an unexpected halt.

It was Ricardo that came to knock at the small door of the carriage, the Demi-human peeking a little and showing a slightly uneasy look as he requested her to leave the vehicle.

Surprise increasing at his words, the young woman complied out of curiosity as to why they had been stopped.

Just as she descended out of the carriage, her eyes offered a full assessment of the situation materializing in front of herself.

Numerous guards, about sixty from a first estimation, were now standing behind an experienced and cautious-looking knight.

The man looked tense, but carrying himself with a resolute and calm manner as he took a couple of steps forward. "Madam Hoshin, we weren't expecting you to arrive so suddenly."

A frown adorned her pretty face. "Truly? I thought that I had offered the proper dates as for today in my message."

"Your letter stated that you would arrived on the 22th. Today is the 21th," The old knight replied politely, and despite her interest to rebuke such a claim, cold realization reached her mind.

There had been a mistake... from her part. Not a massive one, but rather one dictated by some forgetfulness regarding the date system used in Kararagi compared to the one used in Lugnica.

It was a day off, and that error had left her in quite the pickle.

"I'm... I'm surprised to discover this issue. I had written the letter with some mistaken remembrance over the date system," She admitted with a hint of sheepish embarrassment. "I understand that our presence might've been felt like an imposition, a very... prepared one to that."

Her last comment was correlated to the particularly 'threatening' nature of her guards, all of them being part of the Fang of Iron mercenary group.

"I suppose you're referring to the difference between Kararagi and Lugnica," The elder mentioned with a hum. "It's an unpleasant circumstance, but one that from my understanding isn't perpetrated willingly or for malicious intentions."

She nodded at the last bit, drawing an eased sigh from the knight as his posture relaxed at this confirmation.

"Then I suppose you could be allowed to stay in the city for the time being... at least until the mayor is back from some important business," The veteran militaryman mentioned, gaining a surprised look from Anastasia.

The Mayor was currently away from the city? But why?

Instead of pressing for some answers right now, the young woman opted to keep quiet and accept the dispositions brought out by the leader of the local guards and the temporary administrator for the city up until the proper chief of the city was back from wherever he had gone to.

She was allowed the information that the young man would've been back by tomorrow's early morning and that he had no important appointments that would obstruct any meeting between the two.

It was a pleasant accommodation, but one that was also sweetened by the living quarters that she was allowed to take a stay within for the rest of the day.

The large building where her entourage had been escorted into looked to be a grand palace that had been built quite recently, or at least after she had first visited this settlement.

This place was meant to usually house diplomats passing by this region, but it was also meant to be used by important figures deciding to visit the city.

The rooms that were offered were some of the largest and best-serviced compared to other establishments that were used for the same purpose.

Despite her growing endearment over the pleasant situation that the mistake had allowed her to experience, a minor issue had been the disposition of her guards.

Not everyone could've been fitted in the hotel, at least not without creating problems to the rest of the staff and occupants.

A small squad was allowed to house a room beside hers, while the rest was allowed to stay rent-free by the local barracks.

She was forced to have only the Pearlbaton triplets to keep a closer watch over her and... she was glad that the trio accepted the important role so eagerly.

Mimi especially as she was told that there were Hamburgers being served for lunch as part of the standard service.

Yet, despite the soft pillows, the comfy mattress, the pleasant-to-the-touch sheets and the lack of any major stress-inducing issues in the room that was hers for the whole day, Anastasia couldn't help but feel like accepting so many gifts so suddenly just felt... wrong. As if she was making a mistake of being so eased by the numerous good discoveries she was making.

...

Or maybe she was still miffed at the fact that she didn't have any mean to sneaking out that place with the pillows.

**_Those were incredibly soft... and she couldn't have them. The injustice!_**

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

**Afterthoughts: Yes, ****Anastasia**** is here and... she is incredibly adorable. But also an experienced economist and a greedy girl with a good, but greedy heart. It's surprisingly odd how little spotlight she was allowed in the series in the first couple of arcs after the introduction to the Royal Election. Gah! I wanna hug her and share philosophical talks with her!**

**And yes, I did add a Cover Image to the story in FFN. The Artist is みゅー ( Myu_Myu_Moon) on Twitter and boy, I love that art!**

**Lastly, let's go for the third part and penultimate part of this Omake EX!**

****Omake EX 1: Visitors from Beyond the Sea (3/4) ** **

After what could easily be considered one of the oddest, but perhaps most expected first contacts I could've imagine out from meeting with such a unique cast of characters, I soon found myself dealing with the serious bits of this little parenthesis.

With Eric leading the mixed group inside the ship and right to the large meeting room within the place, we were quick to occupy some chairs on each sides of the table.

There was some order as to not create issues among the two parties, and while the idea was seen as genuinely good for many, I was quick to notice that someone had either not gotten the memo or had outright ignored it with the place she had taken.

Madelyn Adelaide, better known as 'Maddie' by the rest of the occupants of the ship, had preferred to take a seat right beside me, quietly waiting for any discussions to truly start.

I wasn't the only one taking notice of this discrepancy and I saw Keith staring sternly at the girl as if trying to get her to budge out of that seat while the rest of the assemble came to a conclusion.

Yet the young Basitin didn't seem to even ponder over this instance, deciding to stay on that chair much to my growing curiosity and surprise.

Maddie was the daughter of the current King of the Eastern Basitin Tribe, Jade Adelaide, and while simple appearance would make her appear as young as a thirteen years old, she was actually a very unruly young adult that had just sneaked inside the ship to see more of the world.

But while I was well aware of her childish nature in some situations, I could think of nothing that could actually motivate this little unexpected decision.

"Why?" I inquired softly, drawing her yellow eyes at me.

"Because I want to sit there?"

I blinked at that reply, studying her posture as she easily held back any suspicious undertones with that rebuttal.

In the end, I shrugged at this confusing matter as I felt that there wasn't a genuinely serious argument behind this circumstance, turning my attention back at the other side of the table.

With a heavy sigh, Keith seemed to regain some seriousness over the situation, trying his best to not poke once more at the 'princess'.

"Before we ask this session, I wish to ask for confirmation over the fact that we will soon be reached by Prince... Fourier? The current Crown Prince?" The ambassador inquired with some uncertainty, to which I replied with a solid nod.

"Would it be possible to also ask about why your King couldn't take part to this important situations? Perhaps a more pressing concern or-"

"King Randohal has been ill for months now," I mentioned with a tight tone, interrupting Lynn's half-inquiry. "The Royal Family has been decimated in the last few years by a mysterious sickness. And the King and the prince are the only known members still alive."

"That's some tragic news," Trace commented with a sad expression.

"I hope the prince is well and healthy, then," Keith conceded with a slow nod. "But still, I feel the need to ask about another concern that has yet to be brought up about what happened earlier when the ship had just docked."

I frowned. "And the concern is?"

"When we first arrived, some guards seemed to tense up at the main role of this ship, saying that slavery in general wasn't condoned," The Basitin continued with a tense tone. "I would've like to ask you if that was truly the case. Has slavery been abolished?"

I gave a quick nod to that question, drawing some surprised looks from many and a confused expression from the owner of the ship.

"Why?"

It wasn't the blond that inquired, but rather the girl sitting beside me.

I looked at Maddie with a curious look, surprised by her participation in this very topic.

"Well, right now we're talking to each other on an equal basis, right?" I asked back, making the Basitin frown and nod at my query. "And let me ask you this. If without a reason I decided that you are no longer my equal because you... have yellow eyes, what would you reply to me."

She frowned at my example. "I would be angry and say that it is unfair."

I nodded. "Slavery is based on the presumption that equality among individuals, which is enabled by the fact that we can have a proper conversation without much issues, is forfeited on the basis that a difference between you and I can be considered an undeniable example of inferiority or superiority."

"And that's stupid," Maddie summarized with those words.

I cracked a smile at that and nodded again.

Before I had the chance of continuing to press on this argument once more, I saw Eric tense up over the subject and intervene.

"Mayor Bukharin, you surely understand that the system is like this- I'm not the one that promotes it," The blond tried to explain. "I'm not hurting anyone by-"

"Perpetrating an erroneous practice even right now," I finished for him, sighing at his uneasy look. "Mr. Vaughan, I can try and understand that you're not a bad person on a normal basis, but slavery is inherently bad."

"I-It's not that bad."

We all glanced to the other end of the table, where Kat had taken a seat and was seemingly interested with this topic.

"Eric has allowed me to express my own opinions on various occasions," She continued with some determination, yet her supportive words were actually damaging the little defense that was left on the Pro-Slavery side.

Instead of pressing over the matter, I decided to turn my attention to Flora, the Tiger Keidran regarding me with a curious look.

"Flora, what is your opinion about apples?"

The girl's eyes widened at the comment, a small smile spreading on her lips. "Well, I like them."

I nodded. "Good. Now... did you need to ask me for permission to express this comment?"

...

"No?" She replied with some confusion, to which I nodded again.

"Yep. I didn't ask. I didn't need to," I expressed with a sigh. "You don't need to have the permission of anyone to give your own personal opinion over a topic. It's one of your rights and freedoms to be able to do that."

I turned to Eric, he wasn't trying to even look at me at this and... I noticed Kat looking fairly nervous at that failed effort to help the blond.

But before I had the opportunity to try and press the argument back to the main priority regarding diplomacy, the conversation was interrupted when someone started to knock at the sole door of the room.

A brown-furred head peeked inside. Evals, I muttered inwardly as I recognized the Dog Keidran.

"Master Eric, the royal entourage has arrived and-"

Before he had time to finish, my ears caught on some footsteps approaching and I saw the guy make way as the group started to enter the room.

Orestes and I stood up from our chairs at the sight of Fourier, while the rest of the room merely stared at the development with a mix of curiosity and surprise.

"Prince Fourier," I greeted properly.

"_Lord_ Bukharin," The younger blond replied happily as he took a few steps towards me.

The red-eyed prince approached me with a dazzling smile, quickly offering me a quick hug before I was allowed to move to greet the smiling woman behind him.

"Lady Karsten," I greeted again, bowing my head to the young woman.

"Lord Bukharin," She returned with a quick bow of her head, accepting a brief handshake too.

Before I had the time to properly turn to greet the last member of the visible group, I found myself almost tackled down by a powerful pounce, a giggling brunet eagerly giving me a tight hug without any moderation to his eagerness.

I sighed. "Ferris, you should be a little more careful. I almost tripped."

"Sorry, Johnyah," The cat-eared boy apologized quickly, sounding less apologetic and more mirthful in the process.

And while the rest of the Re:zero group settled by the remaining chairs on our side of the table, the other group couldn't help but bestow us a newer degree of curiosity and fascination.

**_But Maddie merely smiled eagerly as she prepared to assist to quite the interesting meeting considering the odd bunch of people on both parts, curious to see how things will turn into from this shaky beginning._**

* * *

**AN**

**Third part. Next one will contain the wrap up and... then we move back to normal Omakes. Expect lots about Ferris, some about Fourier, a couple about Crusch, a sure one for Anastasia and... Priscilla.**


	26. This is when I faced the Bloody Princess

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**22 July 422**

* * *

Satella was elated. Or at least, that was what I got from her genuine reactions up until I had to leave.

The young woman had slowly accepted the fact that I was going to make it a serious commitment to visit her on a monthly basis. Her happiness was even intensified by the pleasant day spent together.

The picnic was a success, and I ended up scoring some interesting stories about Echidna and other Witches. I was mostly interested in those starring Witch of Greed considering the abundance of figures related to her that I found myself taking care for. The main theme of the narration was... utter, and undeniable life-dumbery from the amoral researcher.

Some were indeed stupid, from Echidna trying her best to gauge the 'limits' of Daphne's Authority, risking more than once of getting consumed by the eternal hunger the Witch of Gluttony, while others were just... odd. Like why the heck would you want to create a demonic bunny that breed asexually so frequently. Especially if the little critter could turn in a swift and unforgiving carnivore.

Yet, despite my return to the tent went uneventfully and without anyone noticing the lack of my presence, that night ended up with me pondering with an unnerving sight of the Dark form of the Witch of Envy merely staring as I went away from the barrier's inner miasma. It didn't help that I also heard some sound, something that just felt like was... a 'sorry'.

It was unbelievable. The manifestation of Satella's own guilt shouldn't be able to feel beyond a scope of emotions that were within her 'creator/truer self', but the possibility of it actually developing an independent state of self was concerning to a magical degree beyond what I could imagine.

Sure, the case was unique and there were no precedence that could help me understand what could be happening between the two 'same' individuals. It was odd enough to keep me awake at night, unsure how to truly tackle this novelty right as I was meant to come back there.

Would I be greeted aggressively like earlier on today, or perhaps I would listen to more words coming from the Envy?

That was going to be a hassle to deal for sure...

Still, a day passed and the entourage was quick to return back one. This time there had been no major attacks, nor I could see any problems rising as Orestes wasn't at the gate.

Yet, despite my greatest hope to be left alone with my own workload, I soon found out that something had indeed escalating while I was away.

Never mind that I wasn't expecting Anastasia to actually pass by to deal with some trading issues her company was suffering with because of the new protectionist laws I had approved a while ago, but I had to also deal with a certain noblewoman that had finally decided to visit.

The fact that I had to deal with the two of them at once because both were unwilling to make a proper turn was enough to make me groan inwardly. A lot.

Still, I was graced by the fact that her little Fox Spirit was currently inactive. I wasn't unsure if I could draw it as good news or not, especially with how dreadful it would be if I forgot about the dangerous artificial spirit.

Sitting down by the office, I knew that I should've pushed to 'discover' some coffee. Or at least something that matched the effects of caffeine.

"Ms. Hoshin, your request is a legitimate one, but I would like to inquire if you've prepared some drafts for an agreement," I commented quietly. "As you know, I can't just offer your company privileges that could alienate other companies working within Erindor."

She nodded, preparing some papers as I heard a long sigh coming from beside her. I glanced at Priscilla, her arms crossing below her bosom as I stared right at her irritated expression.

"Yes?" I inquired with a curious voice.

"You could greet me."

I blinked. "I think I did. Back when you were huffing and whining about 'having priority' over talking to me."

"I do," She reaffirmed without hesitation. "And I think this is unacceptable. I'm Lady Barielle, you should prioritize visits from Lugnican Nobles."

"Why?"

"Because the city is part of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica. Not of Kararagi, nor Gusteko, and especially not Volacchia!"

_Is that a grudge that I'm hearing right now?_

"Well, as the mayor of Erindor, I've the rights to decide how to program and deal with different kinds of visits. To be a little more specific, I would've favored to speak with Ms. Hoshin since she's here for business' reasons. Then I would've offered you as much time as you wanted-"

"You 'offering' me?" The orange-blonde repeated with a miffed look. "Do you understand that I can't stand for this? First you deny addressing me by my proper title- then this! I can't accept this and-"

"Found them," Anastasia quipped with an uneasy smile, perhaps getting nervous over dealing with these circumstances. "And here. I made some adjustments to the current system, just a couple of changes to still favor my trade company's presence within the city. Nothing too excessive, and I've included the increase of some of the fees to equalize the changes."

I nodded, returning my attention at the papers that the violet-haired woman was tending towards me. "Can I give it a thorough look?"

She nodded and I went ahead with some thorough checking to see if this draft could be acceptable, or if we were going to spend a little more than a couple of minutes debating about it.

After a couple seconds passed with me swiftly reading the lines and the comments left in there, I frowned at some details that just... didn't feel right.

"Ms. Hoshin, forgive me if I ask but... how is it equal if you're lessening the burden of the fees on precious metals by increasing the one for the bread?"

She smiled innocently. "Bread is good."

"I know that bread is good, but I fail to see how that actually make it as profitable as gold or other high-quality ores."

Her smile faltered a little. "Okay, I was just testing the ground with how you actually worked like-"

"So you decided to present a false document to a legitimate meeting with a Lugnican officer?" Surprisingly enough, it was Priscilla that jumped at the occasion to chide the 'silly foreigner girl'. "Is this a custom from Kararagi, Hoshin?"

Anastasia blinked at the pressure, but didn't seem particularly fazed by the stern comment. In fact, she merely displayed a sheepish look.

"I guess I shouldn't be playing around with this important situation, I suppose you will forgive me for probing a little about you, Mr. Mayor," The young woman inquired and... I sighed.

"Ms. Hoshin, I will forgive this slight only if you promise here and now that you will not try anything like this ever again," I responded with a calm tone. "Or I will find myself force to return the favor by 'punishing' your company for a childish prank from its leadership."

She flinched. "Now, that's cruel."

"You would've done the same to one of your subordinates if they tried to trick you like this," I rebuked mirthfully. "I know you would."

"Guilty as charged, Mr. Bukharin," Anastasia giggled as she passed over the real draft. "Now, this is the real draft."

Priscilla half-glared at me as I just ignored the little situation that had happened. But I was actually understanding of her irritation, just not willing enough to actually sour up relations with the trades coming from Kararagi. Out of the three giants bordering Lugnica, Kararagi was a good ally and trustworthy trade buddy. It has been the case for years now.

Finally, I got a decent document I could accept with just some minor changes. I started to inquire about the possibilities to apply these adjustments, trying to make the paper as fair as possible.

Anastasia offered her own thoughts, responding to my questions over the topics brought up with exceptional preparation. Behind that innocent-looking mask, I knew that I was dealing with an incredible contract-dealer. She had the experience, and the success of her company was proof to that.

I hummed calmly as I finished signing the final documents, allowing for a copy to be made so that the girl could keep it as legitimate proof of this substantial meeting. I walked her to the door, and I was instantly confused when she started to inquire about the hotel's pillows. Directing her to the regal furniture shop within Erindor seemed to dissolve this odd conclusive note.

With Anastasia gone for her merry way, I was left to deal with Priscilla. And boy, I was ready to face quite the ordeal with her.

I returned to my seat, I was spared just enough to sit down on my chair as the woman quickly spoke.

"How is the girl, Sphinx?"

It was interesting to see her switching to a serious tone. This time, it really seemed to lack any cocky edges from her usual personality.

"Recovering. Her magic is doing its best to heal her own body, and her mind is... slowly regaining some understanding of the world."

The orangette nodded leaning relaxingly onto her chair. "And there were no issues about her current situation? No whining or-"

"Outbursts?" I concluded for her, gaining a scowl out of her face. "She was a little nervous. But she's showing less distrust over others."

"Good, I suppose that... you were correct."

...What in the glorious heck was going on?

I didn't speak, I couldn't even if I wanted. She resumed with a hum, straightening herself in her seat. "Can I ask you something, John?"

I felt a cold chill, something was just off right now about her current attitude. Something that was correlated to the fact that this wasn't... something I was prepared to face.

"Sure?" I inquired back, trying to hide my sudden bout of nervousness.

In a normal situation, I wouldn't have minded dealing with Priscilla. Yet, right now, the woman was display a range of emotions that... wasn't something I was aware about. None of the boisterous, overconfident adult-brat that I had known thanks to Canon.

No, this was... much worse.

"Is there anyone that is currently... spying on us?"

I blinked at the odd query, shaking my head instinctively and gaining a calm sigh from her.

"Good."

She stood up, still staring at me, and I frowned as she started to walk around the desk, stopping on my left side as- _she suddenly pushed me on the ground, making me topple down my chair._

I squirmed quickly, yet I was soon surprised by her quick feet as she rapidly pressed me down, with her hands grasping at my arms to keep me from struggling out of her hold.

I was confused, surprised. Incredibly furious too. I had been bamboozled!

"W-What-"

"Stop, I don't want to harm you but... I need to know," She muttered seriously, her eyes keeping a degree of steel-like resolution that made me question what the heck she wanted for her to _literally manhandle me like this._

I eased down my struggle and... she released hold over my arms. Still sitting by my chest, I could see her face close and way too personal to my own.

"W-What do you want?"

Priscilla blinked. "You know. Don't you?"

...

"Wha-"

"It would explain why you're so confident while talking to me," The orangette continued. "Why you skip the formalities- Why you just know how to 'handle' me. Why you knew why Sphinx thought that I told her false by replying with my 'name'."

She took a brief pause to breathe. "Tell me. What's my real name?"

I prepared all the verbal leverage I could've used to get out of that dangerous situation. I know that I was risking big time and- _my brain went blank when she materialized the Yang Sword Volacchia right aimed to be plunged down on my chest._

I started to sweat at that sight. Now I was feeling the 'heat'.

And rightfully so. I mean, what the fuck was she trying to do with that stunt? The sword, albeit its power was never shown in the show, nor it was in the LN and the Manga- it could easily become something similar to a small-scale Ea with the power it holds. Yet I knew that the woman was serious about her interest in having an answer by the fact that the upkeep of the sword was mortal on her Gate.

Priscilla was risking a sudden death the more she kept it around.

"Y-You damn moron- What are you trying to get from-"

"My real name," She pressed without hesitation, and I could see her face sporting a flinch at the drain. "Tell me."

I gritted my teeth, my anger rising to a degree which I hadn't felt in ages. To see someone so recklessly, **so stupidly**, trying to get some answers through that suicidal method was.

"Drop the goddamn sword, Prisca!"

There was silence after my shout. I could feel my anger cooling down to a still state as I noticed her eyes widening at the chiding, her sword vanishing instantly at that.

The silence persisted even though the answer had been given. Her body relaxed a little more, her skin paler than moments before. Either for the sword's upkeep or for her suspicions becoming the truth.

I was screwed anyway. The truth was out, I was now a dangerous element to keep around as I would undermine her presence here.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Why?"

...

"Why did you- If you knew, why would you even consider _helping _me?!" She almost screeched. "You- Are you a spy to my foolish brother- have you been sent to-"

"I'm not from Volacchia," I finally spoke up. "Nor I am a spy from other nations. I just know-"

"And that's a lie. If you 'just knew' then you wouldn't have cared for a little reject like me. So why did you decide to help me?"

...

"Answer me!"

"Because I can understand your plight," I answered loudly to her shriek. "Not because of a bribery or some stupid ties to that crazy nation. I just know and I just care enough to help."

...

Her eyes were wide open, yet she didn't spoke after this declaration. Slowly standing up, Priscilla started to walk towards the door and I stood up to try and assess the damage that was committed in that very instance.

She paused by the doorstep, looking back with an impassive expression. "I will be staying here as a guest for the remainder of the day. Or else I will report that you've been securing sensible information about one of the heirs to the throne of Volacchia."

"You're the heiress-"

"I know," The woman interrupted me with a bitter smile. "I guess now I can see how 'exciting' treating you with your own medicine feels."

More like a poison.

The door closed before I had the chance of giving that rebuttal, and I was lost over my thoughts about what had just happened.

This- To think that Priscilla could get so daring and desperate when things are stacking against her.

**_I can only dread what kind of hell awaited me for the rest of the day._**

* * *

Surprisingly enough, I was spared any major conflicts with the orangette as the day went more or less smoothly. I remembered to pass by the hospital and visit Sphinx. The girl was happy at the fact that I kept true to what I promised her.

The joy born from that very instance was enough to make her display a bubbly personality for the rest of the visit. The pseudo-witch had enjoyed her books, and our conversations moved over some of the topics high-lighted by the books I brought to her.

She was adorable in showing so much eagerness to learn, but it certainly didn't soothe my worry that this was something correlated to Echidna's own thirst for knowledge.

The visit still helped me in distracting my mind away from what had happened during the morning.

Then I spent some time mixing my attention between the kids and the paperwork, doing my utmost to steer clear from walking into a room or a corridor where I knew Priscilla was wandering around.

Hours passed without me making contacts with the Bloody Princess, nor I ended up seeing Al around. Maybe the man was enjoying some time away from the chaos for once, or maybe he was trying to make damage control with his boss. Difficult to say for certain.

Yet, despite my best efforts to avoid making any other confrontations with Priscilla, even going as far as skipping lunch, I still ended up having to be present for dinner.

I didn't have any good motivations to employ for the situation itself, and Orestes was keen to stress out how having me legitimately ignore my 'noble guess' was going to put a serious strain with the rest of the monarchy. I hated it, but he was so right about it.

So I was there, sitting right the opposite seat to Priscilla's. We weren't daring to stare to each other, and the rest of the room was quick to perceive the tension between us.

There was silence, it looked like it was going to be a civil truce for once. I thought- no, _I hoped _for it to be the case for the entire dinner, but I would soon find out that a certain helmeted knight had other plans about it.

Both the twins and Schult decided to leave the table early on to get some proper rest, leaving just me, Priscilla, Orestes and Al to deal with the awkward circumstance that was in that room.

It was in that very moment that the one-armed man decided to speak up.

"So, is it a mayor-thing to get girl to cry?"

...

I blinked, staring off from my almost done plate and right to Al. "What?"

"I mean, I understand that you can be a bastard. But I don't think that's something you regularly do."

Orestes looked scandalized, yet I kept a straight face as I finally turned my attention to see if he was telling the truth. Priscilla was trembling a little, but I knew it was all from irritation ignited by her subordinate's words.

But I saw her eyes, and I could see signs that she had been crying.

That wasn't possible. Priscilla couldn't just cry, it wasn't... something of hers. It wasn't 'correct'. Especially with what had happened back in that office.

I was the victim, she was the aggressor. I should be feeling distressed, not her.

Still, the sight was there to put me in a state of inner discomfort as once more I couldn't make sense of this sudden shift away from her usual pattern.

"So, whatcha going to say?"

I returned my stare at him, then at Orestes as the weary knight addressed me with a confused look.

"Can I ask for both of you to leave?"

The request was met with stiff opposition, mostly by the helmeted knight. "Now, I understand that you want to talk to her but-"

"Aldebaran," Priscilla commented with a calm tone. "Comply to the mayor's request. At once."

At the words of his lady, Al couldn't do much but begrudgingly nod and follow Orestes towards the door.

Once it close, I was once more facing Priscilla, this time there was no surprise, nor any weapons to threaten me around.

"Are you okay?" I asked with caution.

The orangette blinked, her stare still directed at her now-empty plate. She looked dull.

"No."

Quite curious, but not something I hadn't expected with that turn of events. The bluntness and sharp honesty had survived that strange 'switch' of tones.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Another blink. "Why do you care?" She asked suddenly.

I frowned, arms crossing close to my chest as I leaned back on my chair.

"I just do."

She snorted. "That's pathetic."

"I guess it is," I admitted without restraint. "But then again, what would you have wanted to hear?"

...

I sighed at her silence. "Look... I understand that you got your own messes- you don't want to deal with your past and all of that."

"I don't. You're right," The young woman muttered back. "Which is why I found the fact that you're aware of it... unsettling."

"I tend to get people uneasy with my knowledge."

"It doesn't sound like a compliment," She pointed out, and I nodded. "What? You mean to tell me that you're flawed too?"

"Everyone is flawed. Don't make it appear like I build up that kind of image," I chided quietly. "Just because I'm prudent, that doesn't make me 'perfect'."

"Prudence can take you so far before you start having to face troublesome situations," The orangette rebuked. "Like luck. It eventually runs out and leaves you to the wolves."

I blinked. "I suppose that's correct."

...

"What do you mean 'I suppose'?" Priscilla pressed with minor irritation. "It's the truth. The cruel and naked one."

I nodded, keeping quiet for a while as I pondered about some thoughts that were slowly emerging out of that conversation.

"Priscilla. Do you think that it's odd that fate can end up offering someone the world?" I inquired quietly, our stares matching the very moment I called at her. "That things just... change so suddenly for the good, but also that responsibilities grow to a point where you just start to think about life's fragility."

"You're odd to entertain yourself with this kind of philosophical stupidity," The noblewoman shot back, but then, surprisingly enough, she nodded. "But I can see what you're trying to refer to with these words. I can... relate."

She blinked, her lips twitching. "Life is unfair. I don't think I've to tell you why."

I merely nodded, and she took this as a sign to continue with her rant.

"I didn't wish for much. I wanted my own peace," Priscilla mused with a sad sigh. "I didn't want a big crown to wear, I didn't desire for a tall chair to rest myself by. I didn't even care if people addressed me properly or not."

Her eyes stared up at me, and I froze.

"I just wanted to live a happy life," She admitted, her true dismay finally revealing. "I just wanted to be happy. Nothing more. Is it wrong that I wanted that? Was it asking too much?"

I shook my head. "You were asking... for the best thing one could ever want."

She smiled, but it was an empty one.

"What a pity then," The lady hummed with shallow annoyance.

She stood up from her chair, and this mere action made me stand up too. While I knew that she wasn't showing anything close to what had happened back in my office, I decided to prepare a counter by mere instincts.

A curious look adorned her face, but she still went around the table and stopped right by my left side. But instead of pushing me down to the floor, she merely forced me to sit as she made a seat out of my lap. She leaned back a little bit, enough for her head to nestle well by my shoulder.

I blinked at the strange escalation, but I decided to not speak as she hummed.

I could feel her warmth, and her smile just seemed to have gained some childish amusement out of this.

"You... You're odd, John Bukharin," She said, enjoying the 'entertaining' nest she had made. "I wish to hate you, for you represent someone I've grown to despise the most. And yet I can't help but... envy you. So happy, so tired, so..."

She didn't end that sentence, her body easing up even more as the girl finally had her last energies falter. My right arm reached around her upper back the very moment I noticed her tilting a little bit.

Her breathing softened to a quiet lullaby as I found myself dealing with the most unexpected of situations. Priscilla had fallen asleep. And I would've eventually needed to take her back to her room

...

**_Al is surely going to make some awkward comments out of this._**

* * *

**Afterthought: Admittedly, I can see people finding this sudden escalation quite 'wrong'. The reason why Priscilla had this un-Priscilla moment it's connected to the fact that the one shown in Canon isn't 'her true self'. Prisca Benedict is a curious case once people starts to dig more into it. She was one of the candidates to the throne, easily thrown away by his siblings in an arranged marriage that saw her unhappily wedded to a rebellious noble. Kind of ironic how in Canon arrived to have an ambition to the Crown of the Dragon Kingdom when she openly despises thinking back to her homeland and 'connection' to the Volacchian throne.**

**P.S. The Ships' Cold War takes a sudden twist with Priscilla making progress. I hope Fourier, Ferris, and Crusch are ready to take on the challenge to a further level.**

**P.P.S. The chapter after the next one will probably have a time-skip. Kind of sudden but... we need to start moving the story a little bit. It will be a big jump (not frighteningly big) but quite epic from the usual ones. So expect lots of background in that chapter about what happened in the last 'few months' and why there is a jump to begin with.**

**And finally... the last chapter of this Omake EX! After this one there will be lots of fun Omakes centering ReZero. Can't promise that there will be a Omake EX2 anytime soon.**

* * *

**Omake EX 1: Visitors from Beyond the Sea (4/4) **

* * *

The meeting was going smoothly now that the full-fledged Lugnican group was assembled.

Some introductions had ensued, and the seats were reshuffled a little bit to better fit the situation with the new arrivals. Orestes had taken his leave, bringing the twins with him as now the real bits of true diplomacy were about to start.

Maddie had stuck to her seat beside mine, creating quite a problem when Fourier and Ferris clashed over who was going to get the other seat beside mine. The cat-boy won the 'battle' by pointing out that it would be 'best for his highness to be sitting between him, a knight, and Lady Karsten'.

The victory-inducing comment gained a quick glare, but the blond settled without much of a pout as the entirety of the situation started to properly meld with the rest of the people there.

The prince was well-prepared to continue the discussion with Keith, slowly but surely making some progress over the circumstances while the rest merely stared at the situation unfold.

...Well, mostly everyone. Ferris' appearance certainly gained the interest of a couple of individuals as Katherine and Flora glanced at him with some neutral looks.

Of the two, the knight took notice of the Tiger Keidran. The stare that ensued gave me the opportunity to ponder what kind of amusing developments would come out of it.

I felt someone tugging at my sleeve as I had my attention directed at the scene, turning briefly to look at Maddie's questioning look.

"_Just watch_," I whispered as a response, gaining a slow nod from the young Basitin as she followed my glance back to the two felines.

It didn't take too long for one of the two to finally expanding the interaction, with Ferris smiling and letting out a simple 'word'.

"Nyah."

The simple sound didn't interrupted the conversation between the two main talkers of both sides, and the reaction from Flora was priceless. The girl's yellow eyes widened in a moment of surprise, which was soon replaced by eagerness and mirthfulness.

Trace finally realized that his partner had locked onto the cat-eared knight, keeping quiet too as he watched the scene unfold.

The response finally came, and many rejoiced.

"Nyah."

I could feel Maddie holding back a chuckle at that, her hands shooting to block her mouth from letting out any noises to disrupt the serious meeting.

The interaction continued well even after the diplomatic effort had come to a stable conclusion. While there were still some difficulties over the different stances over slavery, the situation was resolved with a mere request to leave Lugnican territories and sea once the ship was prepared to. Which meant by the end of the day, the Na'Rella was going to leave the dockyard.

I was slightly irked by the fact this wasn't lasting a little more, but I knew that they still had to go through a lot. I pondered over the chances of meddling with the characters and offering them some help, but then again I didn't knew 'everything' about the series, and I wasn't sure that meddling for good would actually end up well for them.

With that little parenthesis slowly coming to a close, I soon noticed both Ferris and Flora continuing to exchange some words. Trace was around, quipping within the discussion once in a while as I merely glanced at the two felines continue with their happy moment together.

The real treat? Flora had yet to realize that Ferris was actually a dude. I wasn't sure that telling her directly would be a smart choice, especially since they both shared the fact they were felines, they both made use of 'Nyah' frequently and... they were both flat.

So I decided to be a little more 'careful' about it and play it safe. Maddie was slightly confused when I crouched a little and gestured her to approach. She still complied, listening to my whispering and... her eyes widened in surprise.

"No way- Are you telling me that-"

"Yep," I replied with a smug grin. "And that's why I need you to... and..."

Her wide eyes glinted up in amusement as I finished telling her about my plan, a cheeky grin spreading on her face as she nodded at my request. Soon Maddie was walking up to Ferris with a faux-curious look, pulling a little at his arm to get his attention.

"What did you tell her to do?"

I turned around to see Kat giving me a suspicious look. I merely smiled. "Just watch."

The cat-eared knight stopped the chat he was having with the Tiger Keidran, turning to the short Basitin with a minor frown. "Yes?"

"Mr. Bukharin told me that you're the best medic in the kingdom. Is he saying the truth, Mr. Felix?"

Little, adorable Maddie. Her role worked masterfully as the cat-boy nodded in reply, while both Flora and Trace took a moment to realize what the young girl had asked to the knight.

While the blue-haired magician gave a surprised look, it was his partner that gave the greatest of reactions.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

I snorted, and I heard Kat gasping at the discovery. "She- She's"

"He is," I muttered with a smile.

I expected for Flora to be merely shocked by the discovery, yet I was soon proved wrong by a very detail I had forgotten about the young woman.

She blinked, her eyes narrowing at Maddie... and then at me. I blinked back, and she took a couple of steps towards me.

"You knew."

Her tone promised a degree of pain that I wasn't willing to accept without a flight.

"...Yes?"

"And... you didn't say anything about it. Why?"

I felt my lips twitch in amusement despite the 'deadly' situation.

"Because of... a chuckle?"

She smiled. "Run."

That verbal comment was the only warning I got as I was soon chased around by an enraged Tiger Keidran. I had completely forgotten how vengeful the girl was and let's just say that I had to get some bandages to cover the scratches on my face.

_Still, I was grinning. 'Worth it.'_

* * *

**AN**

**Conclusion to the Omake EX 1. A pity that Raine wasn't there. I love that adorable girl~!**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Viviene001****: Here is the update! And the series is a WebComic called 'TwoKinds'.**

**Dragons guard****: That was some serious bug. Now it's fixed, but it might happen with this new chapter. I'm still trying to find the issue.  
****(Translation- Here is the new chapter! XD)**


	27. This is about hugging a friend in need

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Quick Warning: Last chapter I wrote that I was going to make the timeskip by the chapter 'next' to this one. Well... I kind of got a meh 'script' for the aftermath and... I really want to kick the pace a little bit. There isn't much to do with how the situation is.**

* * *

**18 December 422**

* * *

Five months. That's how much had passed since I had the chance to genuinely get to return back to the capital.

The charioteer was quiet as he drove the vehicle through the somber streets of the massive city. The entire population was barely wandering around, and I expected this 'odd' behavior to persist for a little more than a few days.

I stared at Hannah as she was sitting in the seat in front of me, the woman having asked to have the opportunity to visit her son considering the circumstances that saw us visiting the castle. Her perplexed stare was distractedly directed at the small window that showed the world outside of the chariot.

I was silently waiting, carefully making sure to not disturb the sleep of both twins. I had decided to bring the boys with me, feeling like I couldn't exactly leave them back home with the fact I had planned to stay there well beyond the planned celebration for Christmas.

Of course the occurrence wasn't defined as such. It would've been odd to explain why this had to be named after an important figure of a religion beyond their current one. So I stuck with the term 'Winter Festival'.

Stealing from Memory Snow but... I couldn't exactly make use of 'Yule' or 'Nativity' to indicate the specific days as the former was directed at the period between the Winter's solstice and the first day of January, while the latter was still regarding the birth of Christ.

While there had been some skepticality over the economic needs of such a celebration, those were scattered away the moment the current numbers of the treasury were unveiled to Orestes. The old man was... surprised. Yes, that term was the best way to describe the brief emotion that he displayed before almost falling unconscious at the coin registered in our 'bank'.

Efforts in Erindor with the process of modernizing and creating a stable and magic-aided industry had resulted in plenty of advancements in various sectors.

From the development of improved mechanic tools, the standardization of a proper 'civil lifestyle' and a few steps that had been made towards a proper legislation to guarantee the workers' right to the introduction of new architectural rules, the implementation of a mandatory Elementary School system and the conception of a decent professional army.

Sweat, blood, and time had been used to fuel the never-ending machine that was moderate innovation, and the things that were slowly spreading among the kingdom were improving general life's conditions. Of course, the diffusion of the new technologies was all possible thanks to various joint operations between my representatives and the royal administrators assigned to this specific kind of situations.

The 'Royal Department for Magic and Science' was quite eager to get their hands on a couple of the inventions arriving from my city, and they were baffled by a few of the 'absurd contraptions' that they were given samples of. The large majority were delighted with this amount of innovative objects, with some skepticism mostly directed to the state of things regarding the military applications of few of the tools presented.

This very issue was moved to the inspectors of the Royal Lugnican Army, and the verdict of further examinations were quite... fair. Anything that hadn't any possible military purpose was competence of the RDMS, while anything else which could be used for War-related situations was to be limited to the RLA and Erindor's own military force.

The agreement had been signed under a tense situation, as two months ago the Vollachian Kingdom had decided to once again intensify their border raids after some issues happening by the Gustekian borders over a mass immigration wave reaching for Erindor.

The resulting situation? Cannons made their baptism of fire by shelling down some of the lines of a small Vollachian Battalion trying to scour and loot a couple of the villages near the border. Diplomatic attempts to secure a 'good peace' were made, and Vollachia was forced to eat a bitter and humiliating defeat with the losses suffered against the forces dispensed by the RLA.

Now, this situation would've generally sparked major irritation from the leadership to try and attack again, this time with more preparation, but the aftermath was incredibly different that one would've imagined. The Emperor himself saw the execution of the officers that 'deceitfully attempted to sour relations with Lugnica' and the event was seen as an attempt to impose an ultimatum to the chaotic army. Order or death, and that message was the clearest possible thanks to the recent defeat and punishment from the government.

I listened to thsee news with mild interest, finding this entire situation kind of fitting considering who was ruling that nation. Vincent Vollachia was someone that was first described in EX Volume 4, and he was described as someone capable of making quick decisions while keeping a calm and observant mind over any circumstance. In a year or so from now Ferris, Reinhard and Julius would end up being sent to escort a diplomatic mission to the 'Sacred Empire', only to be framed for an assassination attempt directed at the Emperor himself.

Hopefully, I will manage to offer to the knightly trio some assistance in the form of 'warnings'. I really didn't want to make bets that canon will keep being... canon. Especially with what had happened in the last few months. With this little parenthesis with Vollachia came to a sudden closure, I found myself drawn away from my thoughts and back to the present.

The chariot had finally reached the castle, moving to one of the parking spots still available within the walls. There were large crowds of nobles occupying various bits of the courtyard, this situation not truly a surprise on a normal basis, but since the situation was fairly grave, I didn't have much to say but move hesitantly before a proper convocation from Miklotov. The time had finally come...

The king was dead. The illness had taken him out around the same time it had back in Canon.

And with Randohal now out of the big chair, it was Fourier's time to finally prepare for what was going to be quite the fierce competition. Everything was happened fairly earlier than in the OTL, but the very reason behind the sudden shift of events was the fact that the blond was alive and well. Had he been cursed by Pandora, he would've survived for something close to a full year before giving the opportunity to Miklotov to actually convene the Royal Elections.

With my mind still distracted by these heavy thoughts, I proceeded to wake up the twins. Fritz had fallen asleep while sitting on my lap, while his older brother had settled for the seat beside mine, leaning to the side to use my shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

Both Demi-humans woke up slowly but steadily, letting out some quick yawns as they swiftly dealt with the post-nap sleepiness. Soon we all left the chariot by the same door, letting Hannah walk out first as I took the boys out shortly after. I didn't waste much time in addressing the charioteer, merely letting him known to stay put until I got someone to move the stuff from the rear of the vehicle.

Silently and calmly, I took the lead of the small group, with my main objective being the main doors. Various foreign dignitaries and high-level nobles were almost obstructing the entrance because of their unwillingness to move out of the way from the small space that led inside, but considering how small my entourage was, it proved easy to enter without getting too much attention on me.

Some of these people seemed to recognize me, but none made efforts to actually approach me. I was known to be a close friend to Fourier, and considering the serious mood I was in, my face was just exuding a major dislike for any sudden obstacles along the way. I needed to see how the blond was holding, if he needed support. If he needed a hug.

I sighed at this last thought, genuinely hoping that the situation wasn't as bad as I thought it being. I could easily remember how gloomy things had been when the Prince had learned about his older brother's passing, and now that the last member of his family had perished, I knew that the situation was going to be incredibly bad. Which is why I didn't make any delay in swiftly take a trip to the capital.

My musing was finally brought to an end as I noticed a certain cat-eared knight starting to make his way towards us. Felix looked... okayish. The brunet seemed to be giving a faux smile to hide away the general sadness and discomfort correlated to the main event of today. He gave a nod as he finally stopped in front of us.

"Johnyah, mother..." He paused for a moment, his stare lowering to stare at the two kids occupying each my side. "And I think you're... Fritz and Hans?"

"Y-Yes," Hans muttered, carefully adjusting his glasses while trying his best to not blush at the pretty face staring at him. "A-And you're Ser Felix?"

"Just call me Ferris. Nice to meet nyah two~," He replied with a vibrant tone, enjoying the little title before his name. I sighed drawing his stare up back at me.

"What? Aren't you going to give your mother a hug?" I teased with a snort, making him take a surprised look as he redirected his attention back to the embarrassed woman. Hannah looked ready to lightly protest about this, but her opposition crumbled instantly as her son reached for a good embrace.

"Sorry, mom," Ferris muttered with a muffled voice, making the woman huff as she reached with her hand to pat his scalp.

"There's nothing to apologize, dear. You're a good knight trying to uphold a proper standing and-" The older woman almost eeped as his hold tightened.

"But you're my mom, why shouldn't I hug you when I'm greeting you?" The Demi-human inquired rhetorically. Hannah sighed calmly, conceding to that point as I waited patiently for both to be done with the hug. But just as I hoped to be granted some early answers about the situation, I found myself engulfed in a quick embrace from the young man.

"And I missed you too, Johnyah~!" He sounded excited as he snuggled his face on my chest, prompting me to pat his head.

"Likewise Ferris. You wouldn't believe how much I missed having you around," I muttered back, smiling a little at the close gesture. "But I suppose you're not here just to greet us. Aren't you?"

He huffed, holding me hostage of that embrace a little longer before finally letting me free. "First you say you missed me, then you quickly talk about the serious things."

The cat-boy pouted and I hummed at his expression. "Sorry, Ferris. I didn't mean to sound like a liar. It's just that... I wanted to know how was Fourier."

His animal ears twitched at the mentioning of the prince.

"Are you worried about him?" Felix quickly questioned, offering a sympathetic look before nodding. "Lady Crusch is currently talking to him by his room. She had arrived earlier today and... she had been talking to him since then."

I nodded at that, almost ready to march up to where the blond's room was, only to be interrupted by more words coming from the brunet.

"But I was assigned to have you all report by the living quarters that have been picked for you by Lord Miklotov. Captain Marcus' orders," He mentioned with hum, making me frown at this development.

They had planned the possibility I was going to check on Fourier early on... and set Felix to stop me? It wasn't ideal, but at least I wasn't dealing with either Reinhard or Julius about the whole assignment.

_I had more than enough opportunities to experience the rush of climbing off a building through open windows._

"I guess then that we should get going before-"

"Still, I think you could check on his Highness," Ferris interjected quickly, ignoring my words and winking my way. "I will help mom and the kids to find their rooms, and then I will come and check on nyah."

...

"You were barred from entering his room, weren't you?" I quickly asked, making him freeze up in sudden shock.

"How- I mean, that's... that's just ridiculous-"

"You're not a good liar, Ferris~."

He huffed, crossing his arms close to his chest. "Fine, I was forbidden to interrupt lady Crusch and his Highness during their time together- but I just want to help them, nyah!"

"Then I guess I will accept your little offer," I commented happily. "But I want something in return."

The cat-eared knight frowned at the second bit, ready to inquire about it... only to be stopped as my arms wrapped again around him and pulled him in a tighter hug. I ruffled his hair, I scratched carefully at his ears and enjoyed the harmonious purring from the mix of positive petting.

I released him shortly after, the boy's face completely red for what had been quite the awkward gesture.

"That was-"

"I really missed you. And I mean it," I interjected mirthfully before turning to the twins. "Now Ser Felix will help you find where our room is. You will be with Hannah and... I will be back once I'm sure Fourier is fine."

Hans nodded, but Fritz looked a little bit uneasy.

"P-Papa, can you... can you tell Fou that we miss him too?"

My heart disintegrated at the cute words, but I managed to give him a serious nod. "I sure will tell him that. I bet he will be quite happy to know you two are here too."

The final words seemed to finally convince the duo, and soon I found myself wandering alone through the halls and the staircases of the palace. My mind was set, my intentions were clear... and I was ready to dispense the proper hugging for friends in need.

**_Operation 'Bro Hugger' has now begun!_**

* * *

My little march was mostly uneventful and devoid of any major issues. Guards passing by didn't offer me much of a glance, ignoring my presence to continue with their patrol around the floor. I was glad that I didn't have to deal with anyone else enlisted to stop my friendship crusade, but I soon ended up facing a brief obstacle in the form of a certain noble.

Meckart Karsten, Crusch's father, was patiently and calmly pacing by the corridor that faced Fourier's room.

The man was initially lost in his own thoughts as I took the corner that led to that hallway, but he seemed to spot me quite easily as soon as I was close enough to him. He looked surprised, if not perplexed by my appearance, but instead of merely greeting me and spare a handful of formal words, he proceeded to do something fairly unexpected.

Just as I started to walk towards him, the man's pace picked up to reach me in what looked to be a little rush, swiftly pulling me away from the corridor and back from the corner where I came from. My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden manhandling, but my confusion turned in dread as I was regaled with quite the intense staring from the man.

"Mayor Bukharin," He addressed curtly. "It's a 'pleasure' to make your acquaintance. Please, do let me ask you a couple of questions."

The request didn't sound like one by the way it was... imposed on me. I gulped nervously at the strange turn of this encounter, but I gave him a slow nod.

"Lord Meckart?"

He ignored my confused greeting. "You see, Mayor Bukharin, I'm sure you're aware that my daughter has been sending you letters in the last couple of months. Quite extensively and frequently too."

...Oh no.

I mean, I could see him make that connection with the fact that Crusch and I had been exchanging letters for a long time now, but it was strictly for business affairs correlated to her efforts to improve her territories.

"Sir, I-"

"You've also replied with the same frequency. And the more you've written to her, the happier she would get each day," He pressed on, quite unwilling to listen to my weak attempts to deal with the misunderstanding afoot. "While I know for a fact that you're part of the group that rescued my daughter months ago, and that she has spoken highly of you, I can't help but feel like you both are keeping a big secret from me."

"Sir, we're not-"

"I'm confused. My daughter wouldn't certainly harbor feelings for someone she had met a couple of times only and-"

"_Sir_, the letters weren't about some secret love affair," I quickly snapped, tensing up in the unpleasant grasp his hands had over my shoulders. While he was slimmer and weaker than other men his age, the closeness and the seriousness of his tone were certainly driving me panicky. "It was all about things she wanted to implement within the Duchy, nothing more-"

"Oh, but I'm well-aware of that," Meckart rebuked quickly, looking hardly fazed by my explanation. "Crusch told me so already, and I've seen that she was actually reformed parts of the old rules to better fit with the current times."

Then why are you giving me the 'overprotective father' spiel if that wasn't the problem?! Seriously, I know that he was someone that jumped the gun at the first hint of an awkward situation, but he couldn't be serious about thinking that someone like Crusch was actually thinking of me like that. There were just no hints of that in her letters, and she seemed to keep the usual tones in most of her papers.

"The issue, John Bukharin, is that she has been searching in our libraries for books related to courting right by the same time she had started this exchange of letters with you," He finally answered, giving me more stuff to think about as... this did make for a compelling piece of evidence now that I was introduced to it.

That could easily connect the two events together, but... I was also aware that I had been the one that had started to coax her to abandon any formal restrictions with Fourier. Maybe the frequent exchange of letters had somehow primed her to inquire about any possible romantic relationship with the Prince, especially since he was being incredibly 'visible' with his intentions.

"Sir, I can assure you that while Crusch and I share a friendly relationship, she doesn't harbor any romantic-" I paused a moment as the man pulled out from his pants pocked what looked to be a crumbled letter. "Feelings; what is that?"

"This, John Bukharin, is one of four drafts that were meant to be letters that one of my servants found underneath her bed," He said while offering this new proof to my hands. "I suggest you read it at once."

I blinked at the demand, feeling particularly uneasy at the fact I was being forced to read something that was possibly private. But then again, I knew that whatever was the alternative with someone as influential as Meckart, it wouldn't have been pleasant for me to experience.

Thus I started to read the piece of paper silently, carefully eyeing word by word what Crusch had intended to send me.

**14 October 422**

Oh? It was quite early in our exchange. About two months since we started with the occurrence if I recall correctly.

**_To the Esteemed John Bukharin,_**

**First thing first, I wish to formally thank you for your assistance regarding the small errors over the paperwork connected to the alterations to the direct taxation percentage. The new values do fit well with the current system, and I expect already some good result from these calculations.**

I can remember reading this is in a letter dedicated to this very situation. But... I could already see something odd about it. Crusch addressed me only by full name and... no title whatsoever. She would usually put 'Mayor' before my full name when starting a letter.

The first half of the letter was pretty much what I remember reading ages ago, which had me frown at the possibility that the reason that saw this one rejected by the girl was just the 'only mistake' I could see on the paper. I wasn't going to rule out that she had thought about trying with something a little less formal and ended up regretting it before sending this one out.

I was truly convinced of this very possibility... up until I saw something incredibly bizarre unfolding by the second half of the letter.

**Now that this issue has been addressed, I would also inquire if it would be possible for you to spare a day or two for a visit by my domains. There are some topics that I wish to ask about on a private account, and I feel uneasy at even thinking about bringing these subjects up through our usual letters. Would you be available to consider visiting the Karsten Duchy by the next week?**

She had wanted to invite me to her home? I suppose it had to have been awkward to think of a better way to phrase the request, and that was visible by the nervous 'accentuation' in her written words.

I was about to stare up at Meckart to ask about what should seriously get me worried if this was a mere attempt from his daughter to _invite a friend at her house_, when I stopped at the final bit.

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Crusch Karsten._**

...What the heck? No, there was no way she had written something like this...

While such a small detail shouldn't have made for a compelling case for the worries forwarded by the concerned father, I was pretty sure that Crusch would've never used a tone so informal and so... straightforward like the one in that closure.

Now I could see why this paper was something of a proof for what Meckart was talking about. But why? Why would she actually consider me as a good candidate for courting?

My brain burned a little at the complex thought as I was fairly certain that Fourier should've been the one to easily swoon her to his side. He was her childhood friend, he knew what she likes, and he knew how to make her laugh.

Those were the most excellent elements a man could strive to achieve to be loved by a woman. And yet she had picked me, someone that had spared with her just a couple of discussions and some business-related letters.

...Why?

...

Unless-!

I frowned inwardly at the possibility, but then again it was something that made incredible sense considering the circumstances.

Crusch Karsten was a young Duchess, with just two individuals she considered trustworthy (excluding me), and both were young men around her age:

1) Ferris was a close friend, someone that cared a lot for the young woman since she was the one that freed him from his father's abuse. While the cat-boy preferred feminine clothes, this flair matched perfectly with Crusch's own interest in keeping a masculine fashion style (pants before skirts);

2) Fourier was the youngest Prince in this kingdom. The two have known each other since early childhood when the girl had first visited the castle. Once again, the boy knew her well enough to crack at her dense shell more than once by having her laugh or even flutter in awe at his determination;

3) Then there was me. I was... a friend to her. We spared just some words, the rest was an exchange of written papers and... and yet I had something that the two previous cases couldn't exactly offer to interest the young woman's attention. I could relate to Crusch on a personal level. And no, it wasn't _just _because I had knowledge of her actions and personality through the lore.

When first I gave a look at the series, Crusch struck me way more than any other character. I could see a large part of my 'former' self represented in that mix of bravery and mind hiding away a degree of uneasiness and awkwardness of the unfair world around her.

Sure, the girl was by far one of the strongest characters in the show, both in terms of skills and mind, yet there was just something about her MO, something about her 'unknown' reasoning (that I didn't know about before the publications of the Ex Volumes) that just reminded me of... me.

The general lack of social skills that were perfectly denied by the inner push from her part to interact with people. Her bravery was twice, if not thrice than the one she had back before Fourier had died in the OTL. The lack of ambition? Filled with the hopes and dreams of someone she cared about. The unwillingness to waddle too much in politics? Erased by the need of fulfilling Fourier's desire to 'save the kingdom'.

While this sounds like nothing new, these details are important to understand something that just clicked with my personality. It would be a lie to say that... I had never changed since I had first seen Re:Zero. I was still stuck in High School, procrastinating over the annoyances forwarded by various issues rising up during that part of my life.

Time-skip to years later, when I was ultimately done with this kind of struggle and left to think about what I really wanted to make of my life. It wasn't a single event that sparked everything, but a process that led me to become what I was right now. I had my own desires... and my own dreams.

Without Fourier's death, Crusch was stuck right to the point where she was still aimless and in need of something to change the monotony. She didn't hate the routine, but she wanted more. She wanted to give a proper purpose in her life.

And I was someone that had managed to achieve that. It was subtle, yet since it wasn't something related to love, her denseness hadn't prevented her to pick that instance quickly and quietly. The fact I had sounded so trustworthy, so helpful and, most of it all, incredibly correct in many situations, made her see me as a model to follow. And more.

Which was why, probably, she thought courting to be the best way to properly approach me. But to say for certain if it was out of friendship or really something more... I didn't know. I was a moron in love in the past, and I didn't improve much after years spent trying to make sense about it.

Complicated things were still complicated.

But just as I allowd that realization to unravel on a deeper scale, the man decided to speak more about the matter.

"This was the first draft. The other three follow a similar pattern, if not for some differences of words at the beginning and at the end," The former Duke added. "Which is why I'm certain that she might be feeling something a little more than mere friendship. And the reason why I want to know what you think about this."

"It's the first time that I hear about th-"

"Oh, I also know about that too. In fact, I spared some looking through your own letters for anything that might allude to your knowledge of this matter." He commented with a serious tone. "But from the way you kept the discussion always focused on her requests, only digressing when talking about Fourier and Ferris, and by the way you're reacting to all of this right now... I think you're clueless about the matter. Well, you _were clueless about it_."

I nodded at his deductive skill, making me frown at the surprising extent he had gone to make sure that his daughter wasn't engaged in some-sort of secret affairs with someone the father didn't know much about of.

"You want to know what I will do now that I know about this... right?"

He merely nodded, keeping quiet as I sighed at this.

"I don't want to hurt Crusch-"

"Which I'm quite glad about as I'm aware you care for those close to you from the way Ferris depicted you as," Meckart interjected smoothly. "But I hope you understand that dealing with such a dilemma isn't an easy task, especially since a maiden's heart is at stake about this matter."

I nodded, understanding perfectly what he was trying to ask from me.

"I wish for Crusch to have a happy life. One which she can find comfort and genuine peace with the decisions she will have to make," I answered as cautiously as possible. "Which wouldn't be one with me. I'm... I'm not good with this kind of stuff, and there would be so many complicated things that would just make a peaceful life difficult."

The man snorted. "If only- I will tell you this, young man, since the situation warrants it, and I feel like this little tale can make you understand how really complicated things are," The former Duke countered. "When I first met with my wife, my dear Helena, and we both fell in love for each other, I was unsure about how we were supposed to marry before the fact we were Count and Countess of two distant fiefs. To this very day I don't know how she managed to accomplished the task, but it took her a couple of months to acquire various territories that helped to connect our regions together. In fact, she's the reason that saw the Karsten become the leaders of a strong Duchy."

...What?!

"If my daughter is shown any obstacles to the path that she thinks will lead her to happiness... she will move mountains and seas to succeed against those," Meckart added. "I know she has a good-heart and that she will restrain herself from trying anything horrible, but I know for sure that, just like her mother, she will make miracles happen for the sake of winning the ultimate challenge that is love."

And... now I was feeling incredibly uneasy at this thought. Up until now, I knew very little about Helena Karsten. But the fact that she was the one that literally made the Karsten as powerful as they were right now? Surprising and... somewhat worrying considering to what this tale was trying to warn me about.

If the concerns were true- if Crusch was indeed _crushing _on me... then things were going to be much more difficult than anything I had faced up until now. I wasn't exactly ready to deal with that possibility.

**Especially because Fourier was currently going through Hell now that his family was gone!**

Still, with these warnings and assurances exchanged, I was finally set free from approaching back to the door that led into Fourier's room.

Gulping nervously at the thought that I was supposed to balance a downtrodden prince and a woman that was interested in me with more than mere friendship at the same time, I mustered up plenty of my usual bravery and ventured inside the dragon's lair.

The first strange thing I noticed as I entered the room was that the illumination was rather... dim. The curtains were lowered down to three fourths, letting in just enough light to give a perception over the presence of objects and persons within the enclosed place.

I could see Crusch, the young woman's attention was directed to the prince, or rather what I imagined being Fourier trying to stay in bed, cloaked in some sheets... despite it being close to lunchtime.

Frowning at the scene, I advanced towards the bed. My footsteps alerted the green-haired woman, the Duchess quickly giving me some attention by looking right up at me. Her eyes widened, but her tension vanished instantly as she recognized me. I held a finger close to my lips, gesturing her to keep quiet as I studied the situation a little closer than before.

Yep, that mass of angsty and sheets was the one and only Fourier. Now... how the fuck was I supposed to approach it?

There was the stealth way, which implied me sneaking around the bed and reaching for the side which the young man was currently procrastinating by.

There was the Randy Orton method, but then again Wrestling wasn't famous (just yet) in Lugnica.

Finally, the way of the bro. But that was... too divine. I needed to give it a try tho.

A mix of stealth and Randy Orton, I carefully walked by the edge of the bed, keeping myself away from the dull red-eyed stare directed at the wall in front of the young man and... proceeded to yank him by his feet. The effect was immediate, with the blond yelping as he panicked at the sudden pull, struggling away from my holding while also forcing himself to stand up on the mattress and stare down at me with immense confusion.

"What- Wait, you-"

Ladies and Gentleman, I think I crashed Fourier Dot Exe!

He stared at me with a mix of shock, anger, surprise and confusion. Then he gave a full confused look to Crush, the stare staying briefly on the girl before turning back at me.

"You're here," He muttered in a skeptical tone. "Or are you?"

I frowned at that curious reaction. Really? Thinking I'm an hallucination despite Crusch greeting me? Either the situation was _that bad_ or he was just yanking back at me.

"If you want, I can start tell some secrets of yours out-loud," I suggested with a flat tone, his eyes widening at the verbal input. "Like when you and Ferris first bathed together and you-"

"N-No, there's no need for that!" The blond interrupted quickly, blushing a storm at the mere allusion to quite the fun story between him and the cat-boy. "Still- you're here!"

I gave him a nod, expecting him to just stare at the void a little longer instead of acting at my responses. My expectations were shattered when I saw the young man leap towards me, soar through the air, and successfully tackle me down to the floor in what turned into a desperate hugging session.

My back exploded in pain and I groaned as I felt his arms wrap tightly and quite painfully around my neck. I blinked at the silence, offering a mere nod to the shocked Crusch as I tried to defuse the current embrace of death I had been set up to experience.

"Fourier-"

"_I missed you_."

I sighed. "I missed you too but-"

"_And now you're here._"

"You know that you're hurting me if you hold me so tightly?"

"_Sorry,_" He apologized quickly, making me groan.

I waited a little while, hoping for the situation to defuse... but then my nose picked up a particularly familiar stench coming from Fourier.

"Fourier," I started with an incredibly calm voice. "_Did you forget to bathe yesterday_?" The last part was whispered as to keep the prince's love interest completely unaware of the little issue going on with the now-tense blond.

"_...Sorry?_"

"Sorry will not do, buddy," I said before actually lift myself and the particularly light young man up. "And I think it's about time you get prepared for the ceremony."

"_I don't want to go,_" He tried to refuse, but I wasn't in the mood to take that kind of 'nos' from him.

"Welp, that shucks. I guess you're going to be disappointed since I'm not taking any rejections about that."

He groaned, but didn't make much resistance as I proceeded to walk towards the small door that connected the bedroom to the large bathroom with the massive bath. I stopped just moments later going to open it, turning towards Crusch as I knew I still needed to talk to her despite my inner uneasiness over recent discoveries.

"Crusch, I'm sorry that the situation took this kind of turn," I started with a sigh. "But I need to get _His Highness _prepared for the ceremony before he screw things up and... I hope we can share some discussion once I'm done here."

She gave a calm nod. "I understand. His Highness had been rather reluctant to go through the usual routine," The girl conceded with a small smile. "And... sure, a talk sounds nice, John."

I held myself back from shivering at her earnest use of my name... but her restraint in calling Fourier by name despite the previous discussions we had shared over the matter. More evidence? I really hoped not.

"Also if Felix pass by, please do tell him that I will probably need his help too to get _His Highness _ready."

At the mention of 'Felix' and 'Bath' when he was going to be in it too, the blonde tensed up and struggled a little... but the very hug he had used to constrict me had turned in his very prison.

The girl nodded, tensing herself a little at the thought of Felix joining in with the arduous task, and I moved inside the bathroom with Fourier...

_If only Fourier had actually gone to bathe earlier, things wouldn't have gotten... spicey so suddenly._

* * *

**Afterthoughts: I... I did something with this chapter. It might be a big thing, it might be a false alarm... **

**Also, time-skip. I've announced it early on, I just didn't mentiong how lengthy it was. No, the 'monologue' in the first section didn't describe everything that happened. In the next chapter there will be a little more words about Priscilla, Sphinx, Edna, Satella... and the Witch of Envy?**

* * *

**Omake 7: The 'Torture' Pt.2**

* * *

The water was just warm enough to ease down my muscles and my nerves.

Fourier was moping about at the fact that he was literally being helped around by both me and Ferris.

The cat-boy was... ecstatic about the fact he was sharing such a monumental event with the two of us, yet his enthusiasm was dampened by the very reason that allowed this to happen.

I was quiet about the matter, unsure how to exactly tackle down the serious topic without getting the blond to actually lash out at us. I was sure that, despite the calm exuding from the red-eyed dummy, the prince could've seriously retaliated at any wrongful mention of his deceased father.

Thus I focused on the present rather than to the near future. There would've been plenty of moments to properly discuss about this important matter, and neither Ferris nor I were willing to try to do something as stupid as that.

Which is why we were trying something 'silly' rather than stupid by teasing a slightly sleepy Fourier out of his angsty-nap self. The process was long and difficult, but the presence of warm water that helped in cleaning the sweat off from his back while the young man himself focused on his frontal self.

Felix hummed happily as he helped me clean my own back while I focused on the Prince. The blond huffed, but there wasn't much to do as I carefully avoided creating any discomfort where I was directing the soapy water.

"You know, it's kind of odd that you're actually keeping quiet about this situation," I commented with a confused tone. "I mean, I know that the situation isn't the usual, but I would've expected you a little bit more... interested."

He stared back at me with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you the one that lamented how I would say no to bathing together?" I inquired back, making his frown lessen up to an awkward stare.

"I'm just... not feeling it," Fourier admitted, turning back forward and sighing while staring down at the floor. "Kind of... odd. I know that myself but... meh."

"And you don't 'meh'," I pressed on with a panicked tone. "You aren't allowed to 'meh'!"

... "Why?"

"Because that sounds quite... un-Fourier," Ferris piped in with some wise words. "In fact, I can see why Johnyah is worried about. You shouldn't fall this much."

He sighed. "My father died-"

"And we're not asking you to forget about it," I interjected politely. "But while you should keep at mind and heart about this matter, I think it would be wrong to let this drag you down."

"I- I don't have any family... anymore."

"Hmm," I hummed back at him, causing him to turn again.

"What? I thought that you respected my father-"

"I do respect him even now. But that doesn't mean I can just stand the fact that you're going to brood about so suddenly and so intensely, while motivating all of this over the fact he died," I rebuked quickly. "In fact, I can say for certain that he wouldn't want you to behave like this."

Fourier sighed. "He would want a proper heir."

"And you are one, Hi- _Fourier_," Felix finally addressed the prince by name. "We all believe that."

"I'm not."

"By what definition you aren't a proper successor, Fourier?" I asked with some disbelief.

"By my own thoughts. I'm... not the best at administrating a country, I'm not ready for anything. Period."

"Bah, you're underestimating yourself too much!" I muttered, getting a nod from Ferris.

"I think you're more than that, Fourier. Even Crusch believe so!"

He tensed up at the mentioning of his love interest. "She- She probably got a mistaken idea of me. I'm not-"

"Fourier, with due respect, don't blurt out all the offensive crap you can muster up at first thought," I interrupted with an annoyed tone. Ignoring the shocked red eyes now staring at me, I continued. "You're going to be a good monarch, I can assure you of that."

"Miklotov said I wasn't ready. The sages wanted the election to happen."

"Miklotov thought I was a nobody, yet first I was taken aside for that talk with your father and the sages and now I'm going to be his apprentice once the Election is formally started," I continued without hesitation. "Expectations, especially from those that don't know who you truly are, aren't the best ones to follow. Trust me on that."

"Still... even though you're both saying the truth, I can't help but feel..."

"How about a sleepover for tonight?" The cat-boy suggested. "We could've Lady Crusch- there's also the twins, Fritz and Hans too!"

That last bit got a surprised look from the blond. "Really? You bring them here too?" He asked while looking back at me, which I nodded to.

"It would be... nice! Even more now that we're all together."

"You just want to hug people, especially beneath a warm sheet and a nighttime so that you can nap on them" I retorted softly, smiling as I saw the demihuman's expression freeze up at the thought. It was just blatant at this point, and I did perceive this very interesting cat-like attitude quite early on during our first encounters. "You thought I hadn't noticed after so long that you just love hugs, Ferris? That you want to be hold in a warm embrace, to get your head patted, your ears scratched-"

"I'm- I'm not like that," The cat-boy weakly protested. "I mean, I wouldn't mind a hug but-"

I moved in, suddenly turning around and scooping him in an embrace. "Really~?"

"N-No- M-_Mroow~!_" It was too late! He was already vibrating at the intimate gesture.

... "Is... Is Felix _purring_?"

I nodded, turning back to stare at the curious look on Fourier's face. "Yep. And I bet you want a piece of this entertainment."

"N-No~~!" The cat-boy couldn't hold back any of his purring, the endearing sight just being far stronger than anything I had experienced. And it was strong enough to get Fourier moving. He joined the hug, grasping around Ferris' chin and scratching below there. The sudden action making the brunet's eyelids flutter to almost close, the purring intensifying at the renewed efforts.

I snorted, the prince smiled in utter amusement and... Felix looked to be experiencing true heaven thanks to our ministrations.

**_And while the noises suggested quite the obscene scene unfolding, the situation was much lighter and... entertaining._**

* * *

**7.5k+ words? Oh mai!**

**Also 425 followers in FFN. We Need More Papers is the second story in there by Followers! A massive thank you to everyone reading and loving the story here too!**


	28. This is about renewing the promise!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**18 December 422 **

* * *

"You did good."

I can't still believe that I was actually saying this to Fourier of all people. The guy was just someone that I would've never expected to see running out of the abundant positiveness that I knew him for. But circumstances were unusual already as they were with the fact he had to outlive his entire family, and I wasn't going to make some stupid scene out of the sadness exuding from Fourier's sagging form.

Just as I had expected, the ceremony hadn't been simple nor quick. There were many dignitaries, both from within the Kingdom's border and outside of it.

The entourage from Kararagi proved to be the 'kindest' in terms of mourning. A large purpureal sheet that was meant to be used to cover the king's body.

Despite the fact this wasn't the very world I had left, the idea of purpure as a noble/imperial color seemed to hold within the traditions of the foreign country. There was some reluctance at first to go through and comply with the polite request, but Miklotov himself accepted the offer. The sheet was folded in half and placed just below the deceased monarch's chest.

When the function started, I was impressed by some words offered by the various members of the Sage Council. The group had always been portrayed as opponents to Randohal's interest to modernize and bring equality in his kingdom, but the speeches offered for this very event held a degree of genuineness in depicting the former king's rule as one of 'fairness, stability, and peace'.

It was odd, but then again the reasoning behind their previous opposition was the fact that the king himself didn't have much knowledge over the state of things within the realm. The Sage Council, albeit 'limited' by the laws of the Dragon Kingdom, were still the ones that had been responsible for many of the acts enacted in the last two years.

Against all odds and differences with one another, both entities had been the true protagonists of the decent few years that had preceded the shitstorm that was Re:Zero's Canon Timeline.

Miklotov was the last one to take the large crowds' attention. As the Prime Minister, his words were meant to represent a change... and a line that the government was going to follow for the next couple of years.

And his words shook the entirety of the world.

"The Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica, as agreed by the Council and Crown Prince Fourier Lugnica in a shared mindset, will no longer consider the old Pact with the Dragon legitimate for the current state of sovereignty," The old man proclaimed with a calm but loud enough voice. The direct spectators, mostly the nobles from within the country, were quick to create chaos out of the 'absurd' development taken in that very day. "The stability of the kingdom can no longer be reassured through the Alliance we once had with Volcanica and we've come to the conclusion that something unusual shall happen to confirm a stable and strong monarchy within this nation."

There was a pause, just enough for the leftovers of the previous upstart to be quelled thanks to the guards' presence.

"It was agreed, under special conditions, that a Royal Election will be indicted to determine a successor to King Randohal," Miklotov resumed with his explanation. "Crown Prince Fourier, as requested by his legitimate status, shall be considered the first candidate to this challenge. I will leave him now to provide more details over his candidacy, his motivations and his plans for this nation's future."

While the young prince was nervous to go out and appear strong as he prepared to read 'correctly' the piece of paper containing little speech I had prepared for him, the pep talks prior to this situation seemed to offer a positive outcome to our collective efforts.

There was still some clear suffering going within his posture, but the mighty stand the blond had managed to achieve before nobles and foreign dignitaries of all kind and nations seemed to gain a decent ovation.

Which was good for the long-term campaign that awaited us. We had been given a tremendous advantage in this occasion by Miklotov's implicit support to the cause, something that not only will offer various steps beyond what our future adversaries could ever imagine to pull off, but also offer to the kingdom a 'particular' look to these elections.

It wasn't much agreed by everyone, Fourier had been forced to accept the conditions of this predicament, and that was a terrible attack on him despite the fact he would be a good ruler.

He was a victim, but not a weak one before the public eye. Someone that had been outmaneuvered by the plans enlisted by people older than him. The sages were all aware of this faux notion but... they were all going to die eventually and they weren't going to care for some negative popularity at the end of their illustrious tenure. Considering their collective old age, it was already a miracle that they were all in good health and flawless sanity.

After Fourier was done, I was called to take the place he had been standing on by Miklotov himself. Once I was standing beside the Prime Minister, the elder resumed his speech momentarily to offer me quite the praises by highlighting my 'good deeds' to the kingdom, how I was improving life-conditions through my model administration... and finally how I was going to be his successor to the role of Prime Minister.

There was surprise among the people looking at this novelty. Plenty of nobles had heard of me, and many were elated by the fact that the one that was meant to replace the wise old man to the important job wasn't someone greedy or corrupt.

But many ambassadors hadn't heard about me. Kararagi's entourage was fascinated by the development, while the small Vollachian group stared at me with 'aggressive impassiveness'. It was the four men from Gusteko that seemed to be 'overjoyed' by this news.

Fanatics, I could tell at first sight. It was like looking at multiple 'slightly saner' Petelgueses trying to celebrate me as some deity. Truly an unpleasant sight for sure from my part.

Still, the mere silent standing wasn't 'accepted' by Miklotov as he soon requested from me a speech to elaborate what my 'promotion' to the role was going to entail. I remember tensing up, holding my breath a little, but still proceeding with what was going to be one of the most important milestones of my career here in this world.

"Citizens of Lugnica, ambassadors from Gusteko, from Kararagi, and from Volacchia... I greet you all with a brave face, a steady heart, and a lucid mind," I started with a loud voice. "Today, we mourn the passing of King Randohal, the last king to the Old Order that has assured a perpetual state of peace within the borders of this kingdom. An era that had plenty of bumps because of internal issues born from reluctance to make small steps forward, but still one that didn't see our livelihood threatened by threats."

I sighed. "I will not delude anyone by saying what will happen from now on. I don't think I'm prepared to make promises that I'm not sure to keep, nor I will attempt to coax people to believe my way is the best one. I refuse to propose this kind of lies..." I took a pause, glancing around and scanning for any skepticism from the crowd. There was none. "But I can affirm with utmost certainty, and with undeniable faith, that my beliefs are for the betterment of the kingdom... with only a reward in mind as a man of truth I always request in my projects."

...

"I want people to be happy," I continued with a sigh. "I want everyone, from those in this room to those that right now are just listening through rumors or other means, to have a chance at being happy. To never see the horror and the dread that are caused by today's problems. To never suffer the chances of being considered 'bad' all because of circumstances beyond their means of influence."

There was some chattering. A couple of dignitaries had already noticed what kind of topic I was highlighting in that situation and I sighed. This was going to be tough to sell.

"But before I continue, I wish to make something clear once and for all. Something that will clear doubts and uncertainties that are currently preventing you all to judge me with a clear thought," I muttered with a nod. "A clarification that stems from the negativity born from the recent conflict within our nation. I wish to state clearly and loudly enough for everyone to understand that... I believe in 'innocence before guilt'. That people should only be judged by their actions, and not by their background. That trials are to do what they were meant to do since the first trial happened. It needs to highlight a crime, to explain the reasons behind the crime and to extract a verdict to condemn said crime while also establishing a precedent for future heinous deeds of the same kind."

...

"You may think that I stand by one side, and that I actually accept the idea of factions within the monarchy and... you would be wrong on both occasions," I resumed sternly. "While some would expect this 'liberalization' to come in and sweep the current order, I can assure you that such process would be more harmful than beneficial to those that merely wish to align their desires to mine. I'm not aiming for a subversion of the nature of this kingdom, but I wish to state what has been obvious for years now. We can't all depend on the status quo, and if there's a need to improvement it has to be for everyone. Not only for the poor people, not only for the merchants, not only for the military, not only for the nobles... not only for the government."

Surprisingly enough, this last bit managed to silence out completely the entire room. I felt a slight panic at the chance that I had fucked up with this ambitious and bold speech, but then I noticed that every single one of the nobles was staring at me... raptly and with extreme interest. I could see some close to drool and... that was a sight I really didn't want to get distracted with.

Speak about improvements for everyone and guarantee the nobility a bright future, the doors of heaven shall open to the daring one.

"Still, just as I've mentioned early on in my speech... this is all part of my beliefs, and not my real plans," I started to make steps to the conclusion of this speech. I wasn't in the mood of stealing the floor for too long. "True plans, those that I will seek to implement, have yet to be truly formulated. The functions and the administrative branch of the kingdom as a whole is still an unknown variable to my knowledge and I plan to correct this by properly learn under the wise advice of Prime Minister Miklotov. I hope that I will not disappoint with my devotion and loyalty to a strong and prosperous Kingdom of Lugnica. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm glad to be here and... may King Randohal be remembered as one of the greatest kings this nation had ever been blessed with."

I expected more silence as I was gestured to leave by Miklotov, the elder giving me an intrigued but pleased glance as I made my slow retreat back to where Fourier and the others were sitting by.

Much to my immense surprise, the entire room exploded with applause and I could hear some praises erupting from the crowd of people that had listened to my words. I almost tripped when I first heard of that loud reaction, but then I straightened my posture to a calm demeanor and returned to my seat.

The ceremony was now over, and with nothing else left to be done, we were making our way back to the living quarters.

Patting my at his shoulder, Fourier managed let out a reluctant but agreeing sigh at my little comment. The young man was finally free from the 'strong' facade that he had been forced to wear in front of so many individuals, and he wasn't restraining himself in showing his melancholy. Crusch was walking beside us, keeping by Fourier's free side and trying her best to appear comforting to the uneasy-looking blond.

Since she had never experienced the dreadful emotion of a close relative's death, the young woman was absolutely clueless in what good approach to take. Instead of daring in making something unique, she decided, rightfully so, to stick by a pattern close to what I was doing. Quick praises that were to highlight his 'bravery', and to coax him to lessen up his broody self.

Felix was a couple of steps behind us, still keeping close as we all were quickly trying to get through the various halls of the castle without getting stopped by anyone along the way.

Truly an interesting task, but one that had yet to find any issues with the lack of major figures standing in our way.

Still, the stroll wasn't a completely silent one as Fourier wasn't planning to keep quiet during the trip. He sighed, straightening his shoulder and offering me a calm look.

I glanced back at him with a quizzical glint, waiting for him to react as I tried to get a glimpse of what he was planning to talk about from his red eyes.

Truly a difficult task, especially with how well the blond had mastered the sublime art of poker face. Now I needed to teach him how to play some serious card game and he will be robbing casinos left and right in no time- Oh right, there are no casinos in Lugnica... yet.

"How are you... so good with speeches?"

The question was delivered in a quiet and slow manner, but I took a moment to properly digest it as it was fairly... unexpected.

"You mean, how do I know what to say at the right time?"

He nodded, and I sighed in return.

"I studied. A lot. For a long time."

The blond frowned at my response. "I was aware of that- but what did you study to know how to do this so flawlessly?"

Aw, that's a nice compliment... but not the bit of the query I should stop to think about.

"I would say that it wasn't a single subject. My knowledge comes from studying various things and... this knowledge in turn allows me to do this kind of stuff independently."

"What if I... wanted to learn about these subjects?"

...Oh? That's... an interesting development. I mean, I had seen Fourier being rather dutiful with his role but... I hadn't seem him so much-

Determined? No, he was desperate for answers. Answers about the inability that Miklotov had been pointing out for so long. And answers about why I could do so much without having a royal pedigree to back up my lexical capacity.

"Then I wouldn't mind teaching you about Dialectic," I replied with a curious look directed at him. "Which I can assure will be more than enough to help you with these speeches."

He raised a confused eyebrow. "Only that?"

"Oh no," I said while shaking my head. "That might help in talking with people, making speeches, and working with dignitaries... but then there are the economic subjects and the ones about diplomacy."

The young man grimaced a little... but then he gave a solid nod. "I will take these on too."

I frowned at that. "Fourier, I can do that for you, but I hope you understand that it has a price to it."

...

He stopped, surprised by my words as I stopped myself to stare at him with a serious look. He looked shocked, but his face quickly regained from what I had just said.

"What? Why?"

"Consider it more of an important things I need you to do for me. Something I really want you to do for me as a friend."

The blond blinked in surprise. "And that is?"

"I want you to... tell me how you're feeling right now," I replied earnestly. "I want you to tell me what you're keeping bottled up right now, without restriction nor hesitation."

Felix hummed as he moved closer and between Fourier and I.

"Isn't that a little bit too direct, Johnyah?"

I glanced at the cat-eared knight with a sad look and then sighed.

"I can understand what you're trying to say and... I can't just let him keep with this torture," I answered with a tense tone. "I know that he's trying his best to not give this impression, but now I can pick up when you're lying, Fourier."

He snorted. "I'm not."

"Another lie," I muttered and I saw the prince's face show a scowl at that.

"As if you're unable to lie-"

"Never made that assumption," I swiftly interjected. "I'm still human after all."

"But you're still a prodigy to Miklotov," He commented back. "And... and dad gave you so much political power-"

"Miklotov never said that. He just mentioned I was the best choice to replace him, not the smartest," I interrupted again, this time my voice growing tired of this charade. "People around him are running on stagnation. They wallow in people's sorrow to survive in the political landscape. And do you really want to know why your father, King Randohal, decided to give me this much trust?"

...

"I thought about it myself the very night he gave me this much prestige and title, and I got an answer when I started to evaluate what would've happened to you once he was gone," I ranted, my irritation swelling for some reason. "People want you dead, Fourier. And not just for the crown you might end up inheriting."

"W-What?"

"John, perhaps you're being too harsh about it and-"

"I can still treat him like a pampered child, but the truth is the truth," I interjected, glancing at Crusch with a tired look. "If someone wanted him dead, they can remove everyone he cares and trust from his proximity and have him vanish in mere instance. Or that would've been the case if I wasn't there to keep a watch over you."

"What do you mean, Johnyah?" Felix quipped with a frown. "I'm quite sure that Reinhard would've-"

"Been sent to a mission. Perhaps a diplomatic one with you and Julius as part of the attaché," I concluded for him. "Crusch can be forced to return to her home if some of her neighbors decide to move troops near to her land's border."

"And why are you the only choice for that? Wouldn't you fear for Erindor to fall if someone decided to move troops at it?"

"Nope," I answered while shrugging. "I've two reasons to not worry for any of that. First, my only neighbor is someone that I've come to trust to not try anything foul of that kind on me."

Priscilla would've never dared to pull a backstab of that caliber. We would still engage in some shouting contest once in a while when we would visit each other's domains, but I was sure enough to say that she considered me a friend. Or a good ally to not use as cannon fodder for more fame and power.

There's so much wrong between the young woman and me. But it was the wrong that made things right, like the fact that she had slowly lost faith in getting me to address her by her title.

Small progress was still progress in my eyes.

"Second thing is... I have a big army garrisoning the city," I admitted without hesitation. "After what happened with that crazy prince, I've made sure to leave a substantial and 'beyond sufficient' garrison within the walls and some divisions well spread out in military encampments around Erindor."

Once I was done with that explanation, I returned my attention on Fourier.

"I should be angry," I muttered quietly. "I should feel so furious at the fact that _you truly believed I would've accepted this kind of deflection to avoid answering my questions._"

There was an awkward silence at my accusation. Crusch was the first one to recover from my last words.

"What?"

Yep, we're reaching that kind of utter insanity. Only when I'm dealing with Fourier's emotions I end up facing these situations.

"I don't know what you're-"

"You were there when your father first spoke to me. Miklotov also alluded to you about this situation multiple times now and I know you're goofy, but not stupid," I interjected fiercely. "That might've worked if I wasn't seriously invested in really pulling your head out of the ground, but right now I'm too much interested in getting you back to healthy shape."

"Then you can help me with the subjects and... yeah, that would work."

"No. No, it wouldn't," I muttered back with a sigh. "We've been about this since-"

"W-Wait, Johnyah. I think I might have misunderstood but..." Felix looked incredibly unsure what he could truly say about this mess unraveling so quickly before his eyes. "But did you just call your highness out for trying to lie his way out of your request?"

"I-It wasn't a lie. I just thought that it would've been correct to... bring these matters up to you two," The blond blurted out suddenly, nodding at his own BS. "Y-Yeah, that's what it is."

"Fourier," I stated blankly. "It really doesn't work on me."

He tensed up at the newest call out and, just as he prepared another excuse, I decided to spring into action and pull him in a hug.

The prince didn't mind, in fact his arms moved quickly to wrap around my waist as I dived his head by my chest. I started ruffling his hair.

"You're a moron," I commented with some conviction in my words. "But a good-hearted moron. Which is why I don't mind babying you from time to time, like a little brother you are."

Seriously, first it was Edna with her bouts of reluctance to speak with me when I wanted to not deal with Ivan's crazy moments through her recounting, then it's Sphinx and her voracious craving for more books to read and re-read. Then there was the Witch of Envy trying to make contact through tapping at the shield I used to go and visit Satella with.

Since when did I became the caretaker of most of this world's most important individuals?

I wasn't minding that but... the burden was starting to strain at my poor psyche.

The blond snorted at my comment, yet he seemed unwilling to part away from that hug. I saw Crusch look at the scene with mild surprise and I expected Ferris to have a similar reaction. But then again the Demihuman was not someone that liked to be excluded from embraces.

The young Duchess turned perplexed at the growing hug and... I gestured her to join in. There was some hesitation as she wasn't truly much of a hugger... still, the drastic issue called for drastic solutions and she went on with it.

Fourier was literally caged in that hug box and, despite his little protests of being 'unwilling to be subjected to this much affection', the young prince had completely surrendered at the embrace, almost growing limper in our hold.

It sounded like the usual resolution to this kind of maddening scenes and I felt mostly sure that this new situation was going to be concluded once we were back in a more private setting to discuss about the young man's problems.

But just as I got more distracted in that embrace, I felt a strange pressure develop behind me. It was soft at first, but then it grew a little more... difficult to ignore. Arms were wrapped around my lower waist and I could feel a head tentatively pressing under Fourier's arms.

Confusion swelled well within my chest as the embrace came to an end and I addressed the strange sensation. I glanced behind and froze at the sight of a certain individual giving me a sneaky hug.

My jaws dropped at the close-eyed crouched form of a certain white-haired half-elf seemingly too distracted by that one-sided situation. I blinked, and soon the rest of the group took notice of the reason why I looked that much tense and incredibly confused.

"Uh..."

My little confused noise seemed to get the girl's attention, and I saw Emilia slowly turn up with her violet eyes open and looking in slight panic at my face.

"Hi."

She eeped and pushed me off before bolting out of the hallway with quite the swift pace. I stared in shock at the scene, almost failing to stabilize myself after that shoving and... I frowned.

"Did she just..."

"I don't know."

...

What the fuck did I just see there?

* * *

**Afterthoughts: What in the heck is- Omake, I need answers!**

**_Yes, boss!_**

* * *

**Omake 8: Innocent Must**

* * *

"I'm still confused about why you decided to do that, Lia."

Puck's tone felt incredibly confused. No, it sounded terribly surprised by the lack of reasoning behind his contractor's sudden action...

And Emilia couldn't exactly answer that very strange urge without ending up getting teased because of it.

It wasn't like she had any reason to go around and hug people she didn't know much about. Especially if said stranger was actually someone she admired for his interesting ideas about good governance.

John Bukharin was a... model administrator. Or at least she could see him working well as one with how well Erindor had fared in the last few months under his care.

A man with seemingly no fear for the burdens of being the mayor of a major city like the one he ruled over, but also a benevolent aura that just made people feel at peace around him.

It was difficult to just ignore the magical trace that promised genuine trust and warmth. His gate was releasing just a careful amount of energy, just enough to keep it working and... it was quick to affect her. As a half-elf, Emilia was susceptible to particular magical patterns.

Sometimes those would leave her terrified, while others, rarely, would offer her solace and a trustworthy outline.

John's energy was... sublime. It was alluring to a painful degree for her, to the point where she just had to move and catch a quick hug.

The result of that hasty? It had been just as perfect as the allure had felt to her. Then the embarrassment had peeled her off from the shocked-looking young man.

This had been the first time in a long while since she had the chance of hugging someone that wasn't Puck. Sure, the spirit was someone that she trusted to be her surrogate step-father... but hugging a spirit was more complicated than hugging a normal human being. It didn't help that Puck had a specialization in Ice just like her and... it made any embraces feel like she was hugging herself.

It was just plain odd. Just like she had done with the probably angry mayor. She almost hoped to not be caught- she needed to find Roswaal.

Still, the girl couldn't help but ponder over the reason that had her wandering alone in the castle, away from Rem's and Ram's attentive watch, and right to where the Prince and his little group had started with that unexpected discussion. Emilia had just wanted to get to talk with the mayor, and maybe hope for some advice with her own plans for the kingdom.

It would've left her sad if someone of his mind and morality just abandoned the post because his favorite candidate wasn't elected, so she knew that she needed to be ready to take that complicated job on her own.

At first she had expected for John to be just a big delusion. His early intervention feeling rather cruel, if not despicable with how unwell the prince had looked back at that point.

But then the twist had come and her mind had felt going blank at the unexpected turn of events. Rather confusing, but also educative since she was given a glimpse of who the prince was.

Fourier Lugnica. Roswaal had told her that the blond was quite pampered and incredibly silly, but upon closer inspection through that unexpected situation, Emilia could easily say that the Margrave's comment was mostly outdated.

While the prince wasn't shy from being naturally silly before his friends, the strange twist that had ensued quickly highlighted how difficult it was to decipher whenever Fourier was telling the truth or not.

She continued to muse over this matter until she eventually ended up finding someone she was familiar with. Ram looked quite surprised when she turned the umpteenth corner and found Emilia looking at her with a surprised look.

"Lady Emilia?" The pink-haired maid increased her pace to meet up with the fellow girl. "Where were you? We couldn't find you and-"

"S-Sorry, I had to use the bathroom and... I kind of got lost for a while."

The young woman granted her a confused look hinting to some suspicions too, but the girl relented and merely decided to take her ward back to her master.

_Things sure are going odd during this visit at the castle._

* * *

**AN**

**Emilia is in the Harem? Sadly for many people... no. Like really, no.**

**I can justify so many other choices and candidates, but Emilia is a big no-no. Kind of strange to say... but Subaru has nothing to do with this choice.**

**She will still be active and around in a couple of chapters from now and... yeah, stuff happens.**


	29. This is when I met the Red-Pink Oni

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**20 December 422**

* * *

Two days of intensive pestering was what it took for us all to get Fourier out of his shell. The young man was still uneasy when speaking about any topics somehow connected to his father, but he had slowly come to realization that waddling in that sadness wouldn't do well for him.

Surprisingly enough, while I had thought this to be the main focus for these two days, I eventually realized that the real problem I had to fight quite 'fiercely' and whenever possible was the subtle advances of a dense green-haired girl.

Crusch had managed to keep herself from making any attempts as our mutual friend was suffering the worst. Quite thoughtful, but I knew well within the boundaries of what I could see that it was a temporary 'truce' from giving it a serious try. Once she got a glimpse of a recovery from him, the young woman found it to be the best hint she could get from the situation to actually try out her chances at 'courting me'.

It was nothing too rushed, but I could feel the 'initiative' in particular cases.

The first attempt was the tamest possible, and I found myself to blame by being awake so early in the morning. The habit had finally started to sting me with the paperwork, and now I had a new problem that capitalized on my particular sleeping schedule. Crusch was, much to my 'surprise', awake herself as I decided to spend the first few hours of the day walking around the castle.

I found her speaking with Ferris, with the brunet lamenting over the fact he was forced to be awake for the morning shift. I approached the duo while smiling a little bit at Felix's huge yawn while looking around for anything that could distract him from the boring duty.

With his expression brightening the very moment I got close enough to draw his attention, the cat-boy almost blitzed up to me to greet me first.

"Good morning, Feli-!"

I tensed up as he bear-hugged me once I was in his range, forcing me to wrap my own arms around him to stop him from making me fall backward.

_"Johnyah~~_" He whined muffledly from my shoulder. "_Can you tell Captain Marcus to leave me be with my bed?_"

I snorted in clear amusement at that request, urging me to pat his back to show my sympathy over the plight he was forced to live through on a daily basis.

"Now, now, Ferris, it wouldn't be correct with the other knights if you were the only one to be given some more hours of rest," I replied calmly. "And I don't think I would be able to convince someone like Captain Marcus. I don't have that kind of power."

"But aren't you Miklotov's heir?" He inquired, and I took a brief moment to realize what he was talking about. Technically speaking, he should be correct as the role should warrant a degree of influence within the castle. I was the 'vice'-Prime Minister, as I was meant to replace Miklotov once the Elections would start on a proper way.

Heck, the man has given me a schedule about lessons that I supposed to take after lunch was over. The focus of these lectures were to bring to my attention the full bureaucratic system that existed in the macroeconomic picture of the kingdom.

From diplomacy about alliances, treaties, military agreements, to the full scale of levies and taxes administered out of the various vassals that recognized the sovereign of the Lugnica as theirs.

The true experience of a feudal system was finally unveiled to me, revealing quite the well-oiled machine that had managed to work things through for so long without needing much of a reform after centuries of existing.

But sadly enough, said machine needed to get fixed one way or another. The last few years have shown how there were still circumstances that the kingdom itself wasn't capable to take on with the proper timing. And that mean that I was going to need to push for some reforms as quickly as possible once I had the chance to do so.

Still my position at the moment was merely ceremonial than else as I didn't get any role in the government, nor I had anything that could genuinely force people to listen to any order I could give.

So I sighed and shrugged as the hug ended. "It's a formal title. Not much weight behind it except for some political clout."

"It would be still enough to force some nobles to listen him," Crusch added with a nod. "But nothing that would sway orders from the Royal Commander of the Knights."

The Demi-human nodded, a minor grimace spreading on his face at the 'tragic development' of this discussion. Still, just as the aftermath settled, Felix spoke up once more.

"By the way, Johnyah," The brunet started chirpily. "Lady Karsten said that she wanted to take a walk around the castle and, since I'm stuck with this task... can you please walk with her?"

I almost facepalmed at the blatant and forced request from Ferris, but I was more caught up by the fact he was promoting this development.

I ended up taking on the offer and spend some time with Crusch, talking to her about random and seemingly unrelated subjects to the main motivation behind the unexpected walk. We returned by the living quarters for breakfast time and... things didn't seem to calm down from that point onward.

Even though Felix mentioned no genuine knowledge behind the sudden interest of the Duchess to spend time around me, I was quick to explain to him what the woman's father had told me.

The brunet was definitively surprised, but also wary of the fact that this was a scenario nobody had seen it coming until the moment it happened. And it was still bad considering that we were both staunch believers of a romantic relationship between Crusch and Fourier.

With the prince having his own troubles to deal while we offered plenty of support and assistance, the blond was in no shape to actually consider his efforts with Crusch at the moment.

At this point, it was just a matter of holding bravely and strongly before her courting, to make sure that my reluctance wasn't visible enough to gain her shunning, but also to not give any wrong hinting about being interest in deepening our bond. And it wasn't easy by all means.

In fact, the tame became a little bit noticeable by the time of the second day. Crusch was relentless with her slow approach, and her careful efforts were actually well-planned considering how inexperienced she was about love.

I would even go as far to say that I would've been quite endeared by her hard work to try and get me to lower my defenses and show if I had any interest in her beyond mere friendship or not. I did get in some close calls with girls interested in me back in high school, but even then I was morally forced to cautiously rebuke their attentions out of the fact that some of my former friends did care for them in a romantic light.

I ended up creating some stable couples by keeping myself away from any trouble about the topic, but...

There was just a time when I really got close to someone. She was so bright, so lovely, so endearing and... so far away. So difficult to get hold of, all because of obstacles born beyond my own capacities. We ended up parting abruptly before anything happened, and our last meeting was...

**Sad.**

She was happy, or she tried to appear so when I noticed her approaching. She looked so disappointed in me, in herself, and to the causes that drove us apart.

_And I didn't hesitate to smile and apologize for how things ended._

She didn't answer to that, and our interaction was so brief it seemed like a mere daydream in the middle of our respective errands.

After two days of helping Fourier while also balancing out Crusch's relentless advances, I found myself wandering alone by one of the sections of the castle I had explored just barely in my previous visits.

The library was still one of the few places I hadn't paid a complete trip, and I was feeling rather interested by a couple of tomes that Miklotov had mentioned in our first 'lesson'. Most of those were about special taxes that have been applied in specific regions of the kingdoms for specific reasons, while the rest was all about magic.

My Gate has... improved. Somehow.

I was still unsure as of what might have caused this massive growth in the span of a couple of months, but the high amount of Mana being processed on a daily basis made it a must for me to increase my magical arsenal. My main element was Yang, and I was supposedly meant to be stuck in the support class of Medic.

...But I had also discovered that Yang could also be used for other things. I had some suspicions back when I first discovered that Echidna (and thus the rest of her clones) had a strong affinity for the Light element and had been known for a couple of highly-damaging offensive spells.

Spells that I was interested to learn with a steady pace and in due time, but I also wanted to add my own 'mark' in magical history by using a detail of Yang that was never used much for.

The art of Creation.

Magical Constructs were a thing, yes. But for offensive purposes? It was incredibly rare and mostly cumbersome to replicate in large scale. And Everyone loved the whole 'Superior Firepower' capacity this trait could offer that they couldn't see the true potential held within the element.

Something that absolutely rendered me a magical enigma, and someone that shouldn't be fought without a hard-thought plan beforehand.

Still, I wasn't there to practice any magic. Just some light reading before I was meant to return back to the new troublesome routine I was forced to live by until Fourier managed a full recovery out of his depression.

The place was mostly quiet, with just a handful of guards passing around and keeping watch over the place as I carefully wandered by the aisles containing the books I was searching. My little search ended quicker than I had expected, and I arrived at the empty table I had chosen to sit by mere minutes after I had entered the large room filled with historical documents, fiction, and magical tomes.

Once I was seated by one of the comfy chairs, I opened the first book I had found. It was something that detailed the full extent of 'strange events' that had happened to the Royal Family. Someone had seen it proper to document the confusing deaths and disappearances that had each year lessened the number made by the members of the Lugnica Household.

It was particularly slim considering that the historian that had taken up the task had died a decade or two ago, and the rest of the 'tragic development' was detailed in two other books in that small stack of paper I had recovered from my search.

Yawning a little as I lost focus of time and made my attention through the first ten pages of the book, I barely noticed that someone else had entered the library.

Soft footsteps, my ears twitched at the barely perceived change in the room. It was still enough to warrant a glance away from the words in the book, and I quickly retracted my sight the very moment I spotted the 'intrusion' in that peace.

Walking calmly, as if patiently waiting for something, a pink-haired young woman donning a maid uniform made her way through some of the aisles.

Ram looked uninterested by my presence at first glance, but I could feel that her presence here and now was just way too coincidental to be casual.

And my suspicions increased to a deepened state of doubt when she ended up picking a thin book and walk right up to the table I was sitting by.

"May I take a seat here?"

A simple request. One I would've easily said no if not for the fact that any rejection could be considered by possession-master Michael Jackson to actually press more to learn about me.

And I wasn't really keen to get Roswaal's attention this early on. Especially with how dangerous he could get if he knew of my connection with Edna, Satella and Sphinx.

Thus I merely nodded, returning my attention back on my books and away from engaging any interactions with the serious maid.

Out of the Oni Twins, Ram was someone I really was unsure how to tackle on a direct confrontations. Sure, I didn't have to fear for a flail to smash my skull in if I ended up saying something 'wrong', but the pinkette had something that many lacked in this world.

A silver tongue that was the most cutting of them all. The pure simplicity of her daily trouble creates a character that I can't help but like and detest at the same time.

She is quick-thinking, smart, and terribly dangerous despite the lack of her full strength since she had lost her horn when she was younger. If Rem was the soft-spoken girl that one could easily grow close to, Ram was the cheeky one that would use all circumstances to troll those that stupidly got too close to her.

Subaru was the prime example that trying to get to know the pinkette easily resulted in a quick death. She was one of the few individuals that had learned to play the harshest of games by merely surviving a tragedy and becoming stronger through that moment. Her crippled self barely showed any signs of weakness that could allude to any chances of exploiting her prodigious mind and important knowledge.

I took a moment to sigh, noticing that the girl was stealing glances my way and hardly paying attention at her own tome.

...

She is onto me, isn't she?

I closed my book, eyes closing for a moment as I prepared for what was going to be a troublesome conversation.

"Do you need something from me?" I asked with the driest tone I could muster... and I ended up getting silence in return as Ram _suddenly _started to be engrossed by whatever was written in that tiny book.

Sighing, I stared at her intensely. "You know, it's rude to stare and then try to make it seems you're reading."

...

There was no response... again. And I was getting quite frustrated with this silly game-

Oh, right... she is doing this on purpose to enable me, isn't she?

I guess the only way to get some answers was for me to push back with a greater intensity.

Instead of pestering her with more words and be ridiculed the same way Barusu would, I merely stood up with my books and made by way to another table.

From there, I waited just a couple of seconds and... the girl moved out of her table with a slightly annoyed look. She walked up to my table and once again asked.

"May I take a seat here?"

I glanced up again to stare at her, this time taking my sweet time to answer. Pink clashed with chocolate, and the local sass came in contact with outwordly sass.

"Uh... I don't know," I replied slowly, faking stupidity. "I don't trust people that I don't know for sure... are you perhaps an admirer?"

Her irritation grew more at that question. "I'm not."

"And how do I know for sure?" I pressed on, my cheeky smile twitching eagerly by my lips.

Ram-chi narrowed her eyes even more at that instigation.

"May I take a seat here, Lord Bukharin?"

I smiled for a little longer, just enough to scratch at her exposed nerves.

"Since you are so polite... why not?" I gestured her to sit by the chair in front of me.

There was some hesitation at the sudden 'let go', but while the maid was going to think a lot about this matter... the reality was that I was only playing mind games with her.

One of the few things I could easily do to Ram was manipulating her to get irritated and 'abandon her task for superior reasons'.

Time to test her patience and devotion to the cause... in the most brutal but still effective method of torture possible!

"So are you going to talk about your creepy staring or-"

"I was surprised by the fact that you were actually spending time in this place," She interjected swiftly and mercilessly. "My apologies for giving the worst of assumptions, Lord Bukharin."

Oh? Trying to outpace me like that?

Let's see how she likes a little shake.

"Apologies accepted, Ram," I replied quickly and carelessly, drawing a surprised look out of her as I addressed her with her true name. "But next time... I think you should also include an introduction to the apology. It avoids you the risks of still irking people despite your 'sincere' intentions." _Or, you know, can still be a massive bitch and still play around like that._

"I suppose you're also aware of why I'm here right now," She dryly commented. "So I don't see neither a reason to introduce myself, nor why I should specify why we're talking."

I shrugged. "I mean, it could be that you just wandered off for a quick read, but you got mesmerized by my presence," I started with quite the narration, stopping to see her flat look just undermining everything and my whole existence. "And by 'mesmerized' I mean, you saw me and you thought about the possible rewards the Margrave is going to give you at the first chance of knowing more about a new political player. You cheeky girl!"

The teasing half-worked, as she looked away with an annoyed look... and a tiny speck of red adorning her cheeks.

Ah, to think that this encounter would've been this much... amusing. Good God, why didn't Subaru do something about this? It would've been hilarious!

But no, the NEET had to make things limited to just Emilia and Rem in the early arcs. Why not include the sass to the crazy mix when you have the naive half-Elf and the fanatic Blue Oni?

Sass is... important. Kazuma is the perfect example of it by merely being himself.

Except around Megumin in the latter bit of the series. Never understood why the creators of Konosuba went on with the idea of having him and the Explosive maniac to end up together. I don't have anything about that lovely explosive fiend, but I really didn't feel that Romance to that 'degree' worked well with the comedic nature the show started with.

But that's an opinion of a show I wasn't going to see... for a long time. And with 'a long time', I meant 'never again'.

...I hope Aqua will still be as 'useless' as I remember her being if I manage to make it back home just once.

"Anyway, what's the Margrave interested about?" I asked politely. "Surely he wouldn't be pressing for much. So let's get through with this instead of playing a game of chase."

"He was surprised by your appearance."

I blinked at the comment, but I quickly realized what she was talking about.

The little book the 'cheerful Clown' was hiding from the world wasn't giving him much info about me. I was an anomaly, enough to push him away from making any direct interactions with me.

That was quite fun news to be rewarded with, but I wasn't certainly going to pass the opportunity to squeeze more info out of her.

"I suppose I can be rather stunning to some eyes," I mentioned with a mirthful tone, then gracing her with a curious look. "Still, I dare to ask: what do you think of the speech I've given two days ago?"

Ram blinked. "Lord Roswaal thought it to be... interesting."

"Not the answer I asked for," I pointed out with a sigh. "I want your genuine opinion. Your biased, rude, and possibly crass thought you might have about me."

The maid seemed rather surprised by the request, but she frowned at the adjectives I used to depict whatever her mind had cooked out of my speech AND this very encounter.

"I think you should've added 'disappointed' and 'depressing'," The girl muttered with a nod, making me smile as she was indirectly playing this fun game. "But why should I even bother giving you my opinion? I don't see how it would matter to you considering I'm just a lowly servant?"

"If by lowly you're trying to humbly say pleasantly sassy and interesting, then yes," I complimented back at her. "And don't diminish your value, Ram. You might be surprised how highly I consider you from an objective perception I got from your situation."

She huffed, crossing her arms close to her chest. "Forgive me then, _Lord _Bukharin, but I fail to see how this would be convenient to me. I'm the one that is meant to gain information over you-"

"And you are. You already got out of me a considerable amount of respect by being a good older sibling."

...

"What?" The Hornless Oni inquired blankly.

"Just take the compliment, Ram," I muttered calmly. "I'm literally trying to play cool with the fact you decided to come her by your own accord to try and get anything to blackmail me with."

She tensed up at the sudden mood swing, but I wasn't letting go of the fact that...

I was in control of this conversation. I was in control from the very beginning, and I was going to end this by my own accord.

"And yet now, you're the one getting to face the issues of blackmail," I continued with a hum. "Emotional one at that. But I can also blackmail Roswaal with far more dirt than his influence can deal with. I can ruin him if I want to."

I stood up. "But I will not because... I know you don't really trust him."

...

She didn't rebuke my final words, merely staring at me with extreme surprise and dread.

"You have a contract with him. One that can be broken by his part if he ends up being the main cause behind the suffering you and your sister had been put through," I persisted a little more with my dominance of the dialogue. "But you don't have any plans after that. If the news of his death reaches the capital, you and your sister would end up labeled as criminals worth of an execution."

...

"What do you want?" The pinkette finally asked, and I smiled widely.

"To be fair... not much. I just want two things in exchange for you to just accept my kind offer," I mentioned happily. "I want you to smile for your sister's own hard-work, and to accept my simple offer of friendship."

At this point, I was expecting her to press for more. I was being so vague with this answer, so I wanted for her to ask for more.

But I forgot that Ram was still a twitch or two different from the normal inhabitant of this kingdom, and I was stunned by her followup question.

"Why friendship?"

I blinked, shocked by her interest being centered over this very topic.

Humming, I decided to provide her with the truest words about the matter.

"Because I think I can somehow relate to your plight, Ram," I answered genuinely. "The struggle of being the oldest sibling, to try and provide with your best efforts to your younger sister... while also making sure that the pressure and toll aren't visible in your usual appearance."

"You're speaking by experience," The maid pointed out and I nodded.

"While my sister is surely worried that she doesn't know where I am, I'm sure that she is making good steps in becoming the best person," I replied calmly. "And to know that I can see you striving for the save objective... it makes me nostalgic and happy."

She blinked. "Shouldn't you be... sad that she isn't here?"

"Oh, but I am," I admitted without hesitation, glancing at her with a fond look. "I would like to be there, to know how her day is going, and if she needs my help."

...

"But you can't," Ram finally realized. "And when you noticed me-"

"I saw someone dealing with my own troubles. Just... with different ordeals thrown left and right," I added with a nod. "I can relate about family matters, but it would be hypocritical of me if I tried to take your own unique burdens and call mine too."

She huffed, standing up herself and taking a couple of steps towards me. I looked at her and she stared back at me with a bored look.

"Your speech... it wasn't that bad," The pinkette confessed blankly. "But I think I will believe you more if you actually did at least half of what you mentioned. Words are empty without actions filling them with intentions."

I blinked at that, but I found my chances of keeping up with that interesting conversation faltering to nothingness as Ram decided to finally leave the library.

**Leaving me to ponder about what kind of impact I had left on her. Hopefully, I didn't push Canon too hard to get a massive alteration so early on.**

* * *

**AN**

**It might sound odd for those that have followed the series through the Anime that Ram distrust Roswaal and... you're half-right. The sassy pinkette, albeit devoted to the greatest (Aka Michael Jackson da Clown) she still has her own reservations about him. There is a contract between him and her that, if she discovers that he had lied to her about his 'responsibility' to the attack on the Oni Clan, then she is free to do whatever she wants to do with him.**

**While magic could accept this as a good exchange, the legal procedures wouldn't give much support to the Maid Twins. Which is why Bukharin enters in the room and throw a singular offer to sway them both to at least distance themselves from Roswaal.**

**And for a moment he became like Dio-Sama!**

* * *

**Omake 9: A Feline Problem (Part 1)**

* * *

The Royal Castle of Lugnica was considered one of the places that still contained some of the most dangerous artifacts ever created since the sealing of the Witch of Envy.

Some of those were well-contained in known rooms that were forbidden to ever be approached, while some were still unknown to the knowledge of the government itself.

Quite odd to imagine that there were a couple of terrible objects that could either kill people or transform them in vile beasts left around for some stupid fellow to end up finding those.

The real issue would be if said 'fellow' ended up being the Prince of Lugnica himself and... that his target to experiment with the curious object he had found was the one and only person that is currently narrating this tragedy.

The first hint that things were going to be complicated was when I found something burdening the top of my head. I had been distracted by the usual amount of paperwork that was still occupying a large portion of my desk, when a tip-toeing Fourier managed to drop something on me.

I stood up, feeling instantly weird at the strange action, but just as I turned around to address the sudden activity with quite the irritated mindset, I quickly noticed that I wasn't speaking properly.

Rather... I was making a curious noise that I had heard so many times when I was back home.

"Miao Miao Mia- MIAO(1)!"

I clamped my mouth shut with my own hands, ignoring the muffled chuckles erupting from the red-faced young man in front of me.

With my eyes widening in confusion at the feline noise leaving my lips, I reached up for my head and... I felt _them._

Two new small appendages had been placed atop it. These felt rather furry, twitching and... _sensible_.

I shivered in surprise at the odd sensation coming from touching the pair of cat ears now settled on my head.

"I-It's more hilarious than I expected it to be."

I frowned at him, taking a few steps closer to him and almost snarling at him.

"MIAO MIAO MI-MIAO!"

If only he knew the kind of words were reaching out from my mouth. I was furious at the sudden prank, but the message exuding from the single word being repeated was enough to lessen up the effects of my angry state.

"L-Look, it's not that bad. Cat ears are... good on you."

I started to pinch at his cheeks, and it seemed to be enough to get him to relent with this absurd circumstance.

He reached up and... removed the small hair-piece with the magical cat ears on those.

"I found these hanging by dad's room," Fourier started to explain while handing those to me. "And I thought it would've been fun to test these out after Miklotov told me that _Nyah nyah... Nyah?_"

The blond paused for a moment, confusion swelling in his expression as he realized that the hair-piece was no longer in my hold. Instead, there was just a smug smile spreading on my face as I had successfully returned the favor back at the young man.

"I suppose these ears are good on you too, Fourier," I muttered with blatant eagerness. "In fact, let's test these out."

He looked panicky for a moment, but there was nothing that he could've done to intercept my swift hands. After having handled Ferris for so long, I knew exactly the proper spots to touch to get a reaction out of him.

The prince twitched in clear pleasure at the sudden ear-scratching attack, tensing up as his red eyes widened in a moment of pure bliss.

His shoulders sagged a little bit, indulging more and more in the powerful sensation erupting from this heavy petting and... soon he started to lean more on me. I was amused by this as it happened, but then I noticed that the prince was slowly pushing more of his weight onto me.

I had just the chance of blinking when the unthinkable happened and... I fell backward. There was nothing behind me to leave some damage on me, but I was surprised by the sudden action coming from the dazed blond.

The young man was now on nestling his cheek by my chest, rubbing it affectionately and like a cat as I had continued scratching softly at the back of his cat ears.

A low noise began to vibrate thorough our bodies and I blinked in surprise as I recognized it. "You're... purring?"

The boy didn't answer, and I felt dread rising up as Fourier started to come closer to me and start rubbing his ears by my chin. At this point, the surreal escalation had finally taken away the pure amusement that had existed up until now.

With the prince now pressing his whole weight on me to keep me from leaving, I felt confused as to why I couldn't get to find where the edges of the hair-piece were. maybe it was the suddenness of the situation, or maybe I was really dealing with a magical mishap.

But while I struggled to find a way to end this awkward situation, I froze at the noise of the only door to the room opening as someone entered.

"Johnyah! I brought the slice of cake you asked for and I brought Lady Karsten so that we-"

Ferris paused at the sight presented before him as he vaulted the doorstep. Crusch would enter shortly after and... they would both stare at the scene with a mix of surprise and fascination. An intense amount of fascination at that.

"C-Care to offer some help?"

_They didn't. In fact, they even felt more endeared at the opportunity presented by that unexpected fluffy device._

* * *

**AN**

**Another Omake, this is a bigger one considering the fluff/fun combo potential. Expect lots of giggles by next part, and one can wonder what will be Crusch's version with the cat ears...**

**1) Miao is the Italian version of 'Meow/Nyah'.**


	30. This is when Crusch made a Serious Point

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**21 December 422**

* * *

I should've expected for things to degenerate one way or another.

While I had been careful to not cause any issues with Fourier and the Royal Court, nor I had made any attempts to further antagonize Roswaal, I still ignored an issue that was known to take things in her hands if the situation was difficult to discern from a subtler and more indirect approach.

So when I found myself invited by Felix to join him by the Castle's sparring grounds, I had expected to spend the early morning away from dealing with any of the issues that I've been juggling since I've been here at the royal palace.

So when I entered the seemingly empty room that was generally assigned to knights to use, I found myself drawn to the core of the issue for today when I noticed the only occupant of the room.

Crusch looked distracted when I first arrived, having been close to finish adjusting her training gear. I didn't have the time to backtrack, with the girl's fierce eyes swiftly realizing that I was there as she turned around to glance at the room.

A smile appeared on her lips, and I felt like I had been cornered in the worst of traps.

Once again, I will have to spare a few words from Felix to actually not trick me in this kind of circumstances.

But now as I was, I couldn't exactly excuse myself from the forced task at hand.

After greeting me for 'unexpectedly' end up in the sparring ground while she was there to train on my own, Lady Karsten saw it fit to challenge me to a duel and... I was really unsure how to tackle this predicament.

While I could actually match up with her abilities with the sword, I could technically go beyond and overwhelm her by using my magic. While I had yet to incorporate anything genuine with my grasp over it, I still could do the basic boost spells that helped up with healing and minor speed increase.

She seemed confident with her own chances of winning, but I knew better from actually underestimate her true potential. Stronger, yes, but faster? That was going to be a troublesome element to deal during the spar.

Once I was done putting on a spare of the training garb, I proceeded to take one of the available wooden swords and take position by the area picked by the young woman.

I took position, I steeled my mind and I waited for Crusch to throw the first hit in.

She was impatient. I could tell from the way she suddenly tried to rush at my defensive stance the very moment we were both ready to fight.

Her strikes were... actually powerful. She was holding just a little bit of her strength behind her furious assault, and for a moment I saw her scowl at the lack of success as I carefully deflected every single attack thrown in my way.

While I had some trouble keeping up with her speed, my reaction time was top notch compared to other soldiers. I had long sharpened my swordsmanship thanks to some tutoring from Ser Orestes, while also finding my own style by consulting books over the knight's training. It was tough at first to try and reconcile with my already complicated life, but I managed to find just enough space to train until I got a decent grasp of how to use the sword.

I wasn't going to beat Julius in a fair fight, nor I expected to be able to until a couple of years from now with my own estimations, but I was still capable enough to give a serious match to strong people like Rom, Crusch or Wilhelm.

I was skeptical that I could actually be equal to the latter option, but I could still make him sweat a little bit if I tried my best.

But right now my opponent was the green-haired young woman that was once supposed to be the 'Lion King'. The change in the main route had hardly switched Crusch's own drive to reach for a successful life for herself, her friends, and family. And I could see it right now as she vehemently tried to breach into my defense.

If I had kept up with this simple strategy, I would've easily depleted her stamina by letting her frustrations play her mind into the unbeatable instance. But then again, I forgot that while Crusch was dealing with quite the emotional trouble, she was still a logic-driven individual with a brilliant mind. And a powerful user of Wind Magic.

I merely blinked before backing away as she started to coat her sword with her unique affinity. Gritting my teeth, I could barely push back the enchanted blows and I was forced to either dodge or try my best in deflecting her strikes.

"Why?"

Blinking again, I offered the young woman a questioning frown as I heard clearly her simple query.

"Why do you-" She paused for a moment, delivering thirty rapid attacks before resuming. "Why do you ignore me?"

Oh no. I paled a little bit at that development as I should've expected that something was off from the way she was attacking me. Way too aggressive, so angry. It was plain unusual from someone like the girl to be behaving like this.

"What?"

Her scowl deepened and I felt nervous as I saw the wood of both swords starting to crack in tiny splinters.

"Ferris told me that- that you know," She explained with a tense voice. "But that you don't want this."

...Goddammit Ferris. Just because I love petting you and playing around with you, it doesn't mean that you have the right to go around and screw with my reputation.

"It's not as simple as you're putting it to be," I rebuked nervously, noticing her vigor renewing the moment I said this. "It's actually a little more complicated. On multiple instances."

The young woman snarled as she clashed her sword against mine once more. "Then please, _enlighten me why you don't love me?!_"

"I do love you, but not the way you're hoping for," I remarked sternly as I found slightly pushed back, and I ended up tapping in more of my strength. "And I can't exactly explain anything with you keeping up with this much pressure."

Huffing, the young Duchess finally snapped out from close fighting, backing away for a moment.

"Then now, tell me why?" She demanded with an incensed tone.

I sighed. "Crusch, you're a lovely lady. Trust me that when I say this, I really mean it-"

"I didn't ask for a monologue, Bukharin," She interjected fiercely. "I want an answer. And I want it now."

Goddammit, spare me a moment, would you?!

"It's not as easy as you're making it sound-"

"Why?"

I gritted my teeth. "It's not something about you, Crusch. And I know that deep down you know that too!"

She actually paused for a moment to frown. "You mean that you don't... think I'm too masculine or-"

"I think the fact you're less fragile than a normal noblewoman is an endearing factor, Lady Karsten," I interrupted dryly. "Never think that this is something one could really detest you for."

Her shoulders sagged a little bit. "So... you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah-" I paused for a moment as I realized what I just said. Before I had the chance to say more about it, I saw her smiling form blur from her distant position towards me.

I saw her sword... fly away as she approached, confusing me and making me drop my own stance as she pounced at me.

She was using her Wind Magic to boost her assault, and her tackle-hug proved to be immensely powerful. I gasped as her head impacted onto my chest, pressing on my lungs and drawing all the air in those out of me.

I fell backward, with the girl safely using my poor stomach as a pillow to sit onto.

"Do you really believe that?" She inquired with some interest and I groaned at her intrigued look.

"Before you forget the context, the comment is meant to rebuke the chances of you being refused out of something connected to you," I stated tightly, getting a slow nod from her. "But yes, you're a beautiful woman, Crusch."

Her smile widened at reply, but she didn't make any brash moves other than that.

"Then... why do you think it can't work?"

I sighed. "Understand that it's more about a promise I made to someone we both care for."

She offered a blink, then two.

"Is it one you made with a woman?" The girl inquired, lowering her head a little bit towards mine. "I heard that kisses do help with tha-"

"No," I deny flatly. "It's about a friend we both care a lot for. And you know for longer than me."

She blinked, tilting her head to the side as she contemplated over my words. "Felix?"

Now, that's the true power of Emotional Density!

I sighed. "No. And I want you to make me an oath that you're not going to tell him about this."

Narrowing her eyes on me, she looked like a predator contemplating how to kill her prey. "I swear that I will keep silent if the situation truly requires it."

I nodded, glancing around to see if there was anyone there to eavesdrop, knowing that I had to tell the truth now that I could.

Does this mean that I was technically going to ruin my friendship with Fourier? Maybe, or maybe not. It all depended on Crusch's reaction and if the news somehow manages to reach the Prince's ears.

"Fourier is in love with you."

...

...

...

"What?"

I sighed. "Your Highness, Crown Prince Fourier of Lugnica has been in love with you for years now," I reiterated with more emphasis. "I discovered of this when he first visited Erindor."

More silence, her eyes were wide open at this revelation. There was no gasp, there was no sound. Only staring.

"What?"

"Crusch-"

"I-I think I understand what you just said but... are you sure of this?"

"Absolutely," I affirmed without hesitation.

"And you decided to ignore my courting because... you thought that would be a slight against him?" She inquired with some insistence. "Did you do only for that?"

"Don't think the friendship between him and I is something lesser than a proper relationship. I value everyone with equal respect and kindness. But yes, I did that because of Fourier."

...

"I should be angry at this," She confessed calmly. "I should be making sure that you're punished for leading me around instead of just refuse me earlier on. I feel like I've wasted time when such an endeavor was fruitless from the very beginning."

I saw her tense up, some tears forming by the edge of her eyes. "But I- I know that would be improper. Dishonest even."

I leaned up and swiftly wrapped her in a warm embrace. She was tense, but her entire body melted before this fierce hug. A sob, then two.

And soon I found myself consoling one of the few people that cried just once in the entire series. Someone that cracked only when her interest perished under her watch.

But right now? Crusch was letting out a part of her that nobody but just a handful people had seen when she was younger.

Beneath the 'Goddess of War', there was someone that had never experienced emotional distress. At least not as intense as it was right now.

We stood there like this for a couple of quiet minutes, and I took this moment to try and think up of a way to solve this situation once and for all and... I had a brilliant idea.

One that would work with proper attention. One that will seriously deal with this running gag that saw Fourier and Crusch as the main protagonists.

And hopefully, I will be done with pretending that there is nothing wrong with the Status Quo.

Still, as the crying stopped and we both were ready to leave, I noticed the young woman being unable to move out of her position. As I questioned her about it, her face surprisingly tinged in a hint of red.

**_"I- I think I sprained my ankle with that pounce."_**

* * *

"Are you sure that Crusch said these words?" Fourier asked me for the umpteenth time as we wandered around the castle's halls. "I-I mean, maybe it could've been a misunderstanding. Maybe she just needed you for-"

"Fourier, I can assure you my ears hear flawlessly and I know that Crusch said that she wanted to have lunch in private together with you, me, Ferris, and the twins."

The kids were close behind us, looking around as they still looked mesmerized by the impressive appearance of the castle's interior.

Both Demi-humans had slowly learned that there were some areas of the palace that was best to avoid out of incurring in some unpleasant or dangerous situation. While there wasn't much hatred towards Demi-humans within this place, there were still some nobles that enjoyed the mere thought that they were 'superior' to Demi-humans.

And I was sure as hell not allowing the two encounter any of those morons during our stay in here.

"But what if you made a mistake?"

I frowned at that. "What if I mistakenly wack at you for being overly-reluctant for something meant to be good for you?" I suggested with a rhetorical tone. "I will ask you to not try me and see what happens next if you keep pressing me on the subject, your highness."

He gulped nervously at the threat of some noticeable punishment if he crossed that line, but the blond continued to be skeptical despite the fact that he was now quiet about it.

He continued to be so until we reached the small tea room that was picked for this little plan I had concocted with the help of a certain cat-eared knight.

Felix was particularly easy to convince in joining this plot.

Not only was he a fervid believer that Lady Karsten and the prince were meant to be together, but he also got quite the incentive as I mentioned that I wouldn't be punish him if he didn't mess things up in this occasion.

He was now aware that the next time that he sells me out to either Fourier or Crusch, I was going to ask Hannah for permission to use the paddle on him. Drastic problems require drastic solutions.

Fourier stopped right in front of the door, staring at it intensely and... doing nothing else.

I blinked, reaching with my arm for his shoulder and giving it a strong pat. "What are you doing?"

He turned to glance at me, with his red eyes wide open as he addressed me.

"Maybe I can fake stomach pains and-"

Huffing, I reached for the door handle and pulled the door open. The prince was half-way from screeching me to stop, but he stopped just in time from making a crappy scene in front of his love interest.

Crusch was already seated by one of the two available long seats, while Ferris was staring at one of the portraits set by one of the nearby walls.

"Lady Karsten," I greeted curtly.

"John, Fourier... Fritz and Hans."

The twins waved giddily, with the oldest replying. "Lady Crusch."

A smile adorned her visage, but I could see from the way her hand was close to crush the chair handle that she was far from happy for the waiting.

Hopefully, things fix well and together thanks to this subtle, ambitious and terribly dumb plan. But considering that Fourier was the main target, I could see it had high chances of success just for that.

"L-Lady-"

"Fourier, I thought we agreed on calling each other by first names," The swift interjection was met with a minor blush from the Prince, with the blond promptly nodding at this boon.

"I-Indeed. My apologies, Crusch."

The sheepish look in the prince's might have been something I've seen plenty of times, but I had reason to believe Crusch didn't have much experience in seeing it from the way she looked mesmerized by it.

Despite her known attraction towards me, it would seem at first glance that she still had her original feelings for the young royal member. At least my hopes of these to coming together were legitimate instead of a pipe dream.

There was a pleasant silence as we all took a seat. While the early bits of that tea session didn't see any major topics being brought up, Crusch and I were just waiting for a simple opportunity to come in and get the twins distracted once Fourier was comfortable enough to have 'the discussion'.

Felix was selected as the brave soldier to keep the two younger Demi-humans entertained and busy as we braced for quite the complicated conversation.

"Fourier, if I may ask... can I inquire about a couple of things I've been waiting to ask about for a long time?"

The blond blinked at the sudden shift of mood within his childhood friend, but he still nodded. "Sure thing, Crusch. I will answer the best way I can."

She sighed, giving me a quick glance before preparing to spearhead this quick war.

"If I were to court you, how would you feel?"

In a mere instant, the young man's easiness vanished with a grand shocked expression replacing his previously calm look.

"What?"

"If I were to... say that I love you, beyond mere friendship, would you accept my affections?"

...

"I-" He froze for a moment to think about the serious question. It was a serious blow, one that he had to properly think about before throwing an answer that he might come to regret. "I would."

I felt relief at that reply, knowing that the mission was mostly complete.

Crusch smiled at the response, but instead of continuing the way she had said she had planned to go with, she... took a sudden turn away from her previous words.

"Fourier, I wish for you to know that I'm glad to hear that and... that I'm really overjoyed," She said with a happy tone. "But... I wish to say something about it."

I blinked at that and I saw her glance at me with a curious look.

"I would be lying in saying that I don't feel attracted to you. I admit that I should've given it a little more thought over why you were so caring and affectionate, but never too much to be overbearing with your love," She explained with a sigh. "I might accept your affections, but I think there is an issue that I wish to bring forth because I think it could become an obstacle, or a hindrance for any future relationships."

The blond looked perplexed at this derail, but he was still elated from hearing that Crusch actually returned his love. "And- And that is?"

"I wish to know why, when I approached you to ask how I was supposed to approach John with romantic intentions, you didn't tell me anything about your own feelings."

...

What?

Did Crusch actually consult with Fourier over what happened earlier today?

I was confused about what this as this was the first time I heard about it, but I could tell from the way Fourier's mood dropped to the lowest that the young woman was telling the truth.

Even Felix looked incredibly shocked by this, his head turning quickly to glance at the prince and interrupting a couple of words he was having with the twins.

I could see that the young Prince was having quite some trouble in giving out a proper response at this and... I couldn't do anything about it. Up until now, I've been the one helping him out of situations thrown at him. At least when he was capable of doing it on his own for a reason or another.

But right now? This was a hole he had dug himself into. I couldn't truly act on his behalf without devaluing the love he has for Crusch. The moment I acted on his stead was the moment where his credibility over his emotions would falter.

Which is why I kept quiet, allowing for the blond to be the one to make a stand for himself in this occasion. It was his moment and... I wasn't going to ruin it.

...

"I... I'm going to say the truth. I know that you deserve it and I know that my actions might sound odd considering my own intentions," He said with a nervous tone. "I... I loved you for a long time. I think it would be silly to say that I knew you were the one since we first met, back in that garden. But... but while I can harbor love for you and I would always say yes to be by your side... I also love when you're happy. I love your smiles and... I wish for you to be the happiest woman in this kingdom."

"You thought that by pushing me towards John I would've been happy?" The young Duchess inquired with a fascinated tone.

Fourier nodded and Crusch pondered over the instance.

I was completely stomped by what I was listening to. I knew that Fourier was that much of a good guy but... that meant a lot for him to go out of his way to sacrifice his affections all for the sake of making his love interest have a happy life.

Some might condemn this kind of chivalry because of sillier cases, but Fourier had known Crusch for years now. And he had been loving her this intensely since day one.

To go this far was... absurdly good.

"You've been honest to me and I know that you're a good friend, Fourier," The green-haired girl pointed out with a smile. "I know that you both are trying to mean well by wishing me for the best and... I think you're both foolish."

I frowned. "What?"

"I really appreciate that you both have been caring, understanding, and kind towards me. But I also think that I'm not a doll that risk to be broken at the simplest action," She said with some annoyance. "Which is why, I think I will restrain myself from formalizing any courting."

Fourier deflated at that, but then the woman continued.

"For now."

And that was enough to renew his hopes of actually settling down with the young Duchess.

"And I suppose that this concludes the little situation we had over the matter?"

I expected a nod, but the young woman actually glared at me. "Not yet."

Tensing up at the sudden response, she stood up from her seat and walked towards us. "Stand up."

We complied, looking confused at the sudden demand but then-

"And now come closer," She ordered, urging us both to stand close to her. Once again, we followed her words and... soon we were pulled in quite the tight embrace.

Really tight. Bone-breaking, I would dare to say.

Fourier tensed up instantly, his red eyes widening in sudden panic at the strange interaction. I felt my ribs groaning under the pressure and I could see an irritated look on Crusch's face.

"The next time either of you decide to play this kind of games with me, no matter what title or relation you have with me, I shall make sure your spines are broken."

"Understood, Lady Crusch!"

"Too kind, Lady Crusch, too kind!"

That day passed mostly uneventfully after that, but the prince and I learned a valuable lesson out of that loving embrace.

_Crusch was way stronger than she looked to be._

* * *

**Afterthoughts:**

**Started to work on the chapter later than usual. I would say that it has to do with the fact that I've started writing my first book ever and... I'm at Chapter 2 now!**

**Other things to say? I've resumed the story 'The American Century'! Set in the Youjo Senki/Saga of Tanya the Evil Anime, the SI MC is thrown in the Unified States in a period of political, social and economical turmoil. Let's ride for the win with two unexpected individuals joining the Bull-Moose Party!**

**Lastly, quick question: What is your opinion on BNA (Brand New Animal)?**

**And now!**

* * *

**Omake 9: A Feline Problem (Part 2)**

* * *

Things have escalated to a situation beyond my current capacities. I hadn't expected for these blasted fake cat ears to be this troublesome to deal with.

Crusch and Felix were both 'scientifically-intrigued' by the powerful instrument of ultimate teasing. Fourier became their specimen to test the full potential of the fake cat ears. Those proved to be incredibly mighty in subverting the interest of the spectators into actually reaching out for the life-like ears and steal some scratches at those.

The blond wasn't spared by the inglorious escalation, and I found myself hindered by the determination displayed by both 'scientifically-intrigued' friends.

After getting trying to save Fourier from being harassed by a curious Crusch and Felix, I managed to get the prince to the safe haven that was Miklotov's office.

Since I knew that the 'artifact' had to have been one that the Prime Minister knew about, I was sure that the elder knew more about how to deal with it.

Much to my immense relief, I was correct with that assumption and Fourier was saved from the onslaught imposed by such a dreadful accessory.

The first thing he did once he was freed from that curse was giving a quick glare and a growl at 'the horror I had subjected him to', with his attention quickly taken by the uneasy-looking Crusch and Ferris.

With him distracted in such a manner, I soon found myself staring at the issue-maker that were these faux cat ears. I wondered if said artifact had been created in this land, or if this accessory had first arrived from either my world or Subaru's and ended up in some wizard's collection.

I kept my distance from allowing the cursed thing to have a second round on me, and I was half tempted to outright destroy those to avoid this dreadful power to be misused ever again.

At least I knew that Fourier wasn't going to try making use of those ever again.

...

Okay, maybe he will try again in a couple of months- _weeks_.

Yes, a couple of days.

...

Maybe I should hide these away from anyone to ever use against innocent people.

With that thought in mind, I carefully sneaked out of the office, making sure that none of the occupants noticed my little escape.

My wandering was quick-paced, nervous, and incredibly aimless. I had gone out of basic instincts, as I knew of no place that could actually make for a safe hideout for this despicable tool of utter teasing and doom.

But while I was desperate for the success of this mission of justice, I could hardly have a clear map to follow for this complicated mess.

Maybe I should've waited for the rest of the group to be done with their discussion. Maybe I really need to take a moment to actually stop being the one to take initiatives that sometimes end with someone, mostly me, getting hurt in the process.

There were so many 'maybes' in my life, and very little certainty with how insane this world was.

It was as I turned one of the endless corners of this blasted castle that I ended up activating the worst of curses. One that wasn't connected with the accessory, but that was still going to create a massive problem for me.

Bumping with someone that might potentially create more issues that good things.

I half-tripped almost instantly, with the cat ears soaring out of my hold and right towards the surprised fellow victim of a bumping-related accident.

A 'eep', then I saw the artifact land straight onto the girl's head and... my jaws dropped as I realized who was the unfortunate victim of this tragic predicament.

Pink hair, an irritated look and she looked ready to take a bite at her aggressor.

No, I wasn't talking about Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, but it was close enough. Maybe it was all a difference of height, sass, and lack of explosion-inducing spells for the individual in front of me.

Yes, Ram looked positively murderous as she tried to stand up. A snarl on her face, with her ferocity accentuated by the twitchy pink cat-ears on her had.

She pounced and I was too surprised to dodge as the unavoidable mauling ensued.

The murder was gruesome, beyond representation. Many would remember it as the day of the greatest massacre. A hymn to the horror of revenge!

...

Or that would've been the case if expression had matched with intentions and actual actions.

Ram was still pissed. I could tell this much from the way she was growling close to my neck. But instead of being like a rabid feline and take a brutal bite out of my neck, I felt her breath over my exposed shoulder.

I tensed up in panic at what felt to be the endless countdown for my last breath, and yet my worries vanished as she struck.

Instead of a bite driven by utter brutality and frustration, I was regaled with some careful nibbling and cautious cuddling.

At first I was shocked by what had just happened. Confused as to why one of the most asocial creature in this world was actually behaving so... domesticated.

My surprise lasted for a few seconds, just enough for my brain to recover and for the temptation to drive me through a brief moment of bliss.

My right hand reached for the back of her head, while my hand settled around her back. Ram tensed up at the sudden movement, but eased up in a pleased purr as I started to caress her scalp.

The scene was utter glorious. I could feel the heaven break my poor, tired mind. I really was craving for sleep and I would've fallen asleep in that cold floor if not for my grand sense of justice.

And maybe because the nibbling was turning rather needy, and I really didn't need an escalation about this.

Not like this, not when the pink-haired oni would've straight-up murdered me for abusing her trust so horribly.

Carefully enough, I managed to stand up with the girl straddled on me. Her legs were around my lower waist, while her arms were wrapped around my neck.

The nibbling lessened a little, and I had a suspect that she was still understanding what was going on.

"R-Ram, we need to go to Prime Minister Miklotov's office, he's the one that knows how to remove it," I stated, quickly hearing her purring intensifying at my words. Then I dared to check if she was indeed paying attention on my behavior. "I'm- I'm sorry for creating this issue and head-patting you."

Her biting became more prominent at the first bit of the experiment, but lessened once more as I mentioned the latter part.

With a confused mindset driving me around, I eventually made my way back to the rest of the group.

Let's just say that Ram was rightfully furious at me, and I warranted two swift slaps and a blush out of her.

But while I survived the ordeal without gaining any dangerous damage on myself, I was completely unaware that the threat poised by the cat ears were far from over.

_Especially when a higher being had a plan to make a visit soon!_

* * *

**AN**

**Season II is now out with its first episode. Rem is 'lost', and Crusch lost her 'Best Girl' trait. Curse you, Regulus! Your death in this story will be the most gruesome possible. That blasted cur is getting a nuke shoved down his throat!**

**And yes, I guess that also means that the interest for Re:Zero stories is going to be rekindled because of Season II. I can already say that there's going to be Echidna, Lewes' clones, and Roswaal's secret being thrown in the air. Also murderous rabbits. lots of them. It's not much of a spoiler since this has been known for two years thanks to the Lns.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Iulian0909****: **  
**1) I can see the parallels, but you forget that John will change things if the situation doesn't allow for a good ending. If he can change, he will try his best to change without creating a chain reaction of newer events. This world is worse than a pinball machine with just a handful of good points;**  
**2) Will answer that only when Subaru comes around. **


	31. This is how I discover I have a relative

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**23 December 422**

* * *

"Margrave Mathers and his entourage have left the castle earlier this morning," Miklotov said with a neutral tone. His attention still fixed on his paperwork as I continued to dully stare at the large book detailing the laws passed in the last five years regarding the relationship the kingdom had with Kararagi.

I briefly glancing up, flashing a hint of surprise and confusion over the need of bringing up this news.

I was already aware of the development, mostly because I kept a solid watch over the Michael Jackson Lookalike's action for the last couple of days. Ram hadn't sent any message just yet, but I was sure the issue wasn't just reluctance. Roswaal must have held some suspicions over my lack of 'reaction' regarding his trusted maid's approach, and thus checked on Ram's attitude to see anything off.

Instead of keeping quiet over this 'revelation', I sighed before speaking up. "Just as the Margrave planned," I pointed out calmly. "But I suppose you wish to speak more about the topic if you bring it up this suddenly."

He hummed. "You can say that... your attitude over the man got me interested on the matter," The elder confessed with a nod. "While I can't exactly predict what led you to behave this cautiously around the Margrave, I do have my own theories over it."

Was that a request to play the 'guess game'?

The 'lesson' was going to end fairly soon considering how early we started with the session, but I couldn't exactly ditch the situation by mentioning the awful timing for this case.

Thus I shrugged. "Then please indulge with your queries, Prime Minister," I replied politely. "I understand that you might find my 'strange' behavior worth of some investigation."

"You would be correct, John." First name basis? Well, now I was aware that this wasn't going to be a simple thing for sure. "Which is why I would like to start with the biggest of my questions: why do you find Roswaal a dangerous threat to yourself?"

_Ever so direct? _

I decided against offering that quip, merely blinking and thinking up something that could best depict my point of view over the clown-like magician.

"Because, just like every men living in the political shade of this kingdom, he has secrets," I pointed out tightly. "But differently from the common secret-keeper, the ones he's hiding could potentially harm the kingdom in the long run."

"Just like yours, John?"

...What?

I couldn't express my newfound confusion as the elder pressed on.

"While I might have not paid utmost attention to your brilliant inventions, I do recognize when someone knows more than he lets out," Miklotov commented with a curious tone. It wasn't accusing, but it was far from the impassive one he had tried to uphold up to this precise point. What was cooking in his mind? "I've been told by the Prince about your unique 'origin', John, and while I find it the most endearing... I also find that there are discrepancies between your actions and the truth you've pushed forward."

Well, that wasn't... ideal. But now I was interested. What was he trying to do by going through this large logical thought? Did he suspect that I knew about the 'future'? Possible, but I could easily shove back any accusation of that kind if I was targeted by one.

"And those are, Prime Minister?"

"It's surprising how you managed to avoid panicking over your summoning, and how you ended up taking in the complexity of your first job here in the Kingdom," The old man brought up with a perplexed look. "People your age would be less inclined to simply accept the offer and dabble in the paperwork. Confusion, distrust, fear, and even boredom. You've plenty of reasons to _not _take on the challenge so quickly."

"And yet I did," I added with a sigh. "Prime Minister, I will be honest and say that the reason why I didn't waste time about that decision is more connected to a controversial mindset I'm quite known for. I don't jump at the easiest route out, and instead I wait for the best solution I could get out of the situation."

"So you took the role because the other options that were available for you would've seen you going down for an unpleasant road?" He asked with incredible fascination. "That's still an unexpected amount of self-control."

"Years of dealing with mistakes connected to this kind of instances adapted me to the weird turns of life," I answered calmly. "I ended up learning from those."

"I can tell," The elder continued with a nod. "Just like I can see you copying devices from your 'world', John. But that isn't much of a crime if not a slow attempt to bring your home here."

"This is already my home, Prime Minister," I rebuked tiredly. "I thought I made this point clear in my previous statements."

"Yes, you were quite genuine and convincing. But just like that, I also find you paradoxically confusing with how many questions linger over your head."

And now I had a strong suspicion of what was going on. At first I wasn't sure since this was coming up so suddenly, but thinking back about the subject that started the discussion and this pressing... I knew what drove the man to make this interrogation.

"Pri-_Teacher_, while this might sound sudden, I find myself worried that your concerns aren't yours truly," I accused carefully, trying to match up the frown he was now directing at me with a blank expression. "I can see a reason to be doubtful, but there's just a touch of distrust stronger than it should be in a normal circumstance."

...

"And I guess you know who increased this distrust," He said calmly, half-confirming my suspicions.

"Margrave Mathers already tried to approach my figure by employing one of his maids to spy on me," I confessed with a sigh. "And since I know how 'cautious' he could be on his own, I know that he has to have approached the Sages over my recent appointment."

Miklotov flashed a tiny smile, making it appear as a compliment- no, _a praise _for getting this much information from so little. It wasn't a tough job considering the kind of people I was dealing with, and with the knowledge I had over them easily a weapon to use for the occasion, I was pretty much ready for any attack on my reputation.

"I normally don't trust Roswaal. He too has gained my distrust with the way he handles politics so... easily," The elder explained with a nod. "But I'm against thinking you two share this element without difference as I know your knowledge is born by books, I can tell from the way you _devour _the text I'm offering you, while his trait is... born from experience."

"Which is odd considering how 'young' and isolated the Margrave is."

"Correct," He agreed happily. "Which is why, despite Roswaal's interest in seeing an investigation started over your loyalty, I decided to test my trust over you on my own."

...

"I suppose you want to ask me more things as I know this test is far from over?"

"Aren't you the sharpest? Just as usual, I suppose- but... I wish to make it clear that I can't take any jokeful remark as an answer with these few questions. And I will tell if you're lying."

Curious ultimatum since I wasn't sure if the old man had a Wind Protection or not. That could be difficult to just evade if it was the case...

"Go ahead then, teacher," I said while gesturing him to 'start' this interrogation.

"We can start from the very beginning," He pointed out quietly. "What is your real name, John Bukharin?"

My lips twitched in visible frustration at that unpleasant beginning but... now I didn't have the luxury to lie. I was wrong to think that my position was cemented if Roswaal had set me up for this complicated predicament.

So I replied, with my response keeping curt and lacking of any polite additions to the two words the elder wanted to hear out of me.

His eyes widened much to my minor surprise. My frown gained a cough out of him and a sigh.

"Forgive me, it's just that... it's been years since I've heard of a name similar to that one."

My frown deepened. "Teacher, what are you-"

"Have you ever heard of the Elves that lived in Elior Forest? Before they were all exterminated by that tragic disaster that froze their home?"

I shook my head. "I'm not familiar with... anything before that actually."

"And I would be surprised if anyone had- or at least those that didn't have the chance of studying the rare documents describing the diplomatic exchanges that happened hundreds of years ago," Miklotov commented tensely. "It's rare for anything to even be correlated to that past except for the rare objects reaching us through trading and diplomatic meetings."

I leaned on the chair, now my attention fully directed at this topic. "Forgive me if I ask, sir, but... do you have anything I can look onto? I... I think I have an idea of what is going on here."

And I wasn't liking it at all.

Sure, the original timeline alluded to some influence from the 'real world' with Kararagi taking large inspiration from Japanese Culture, but I wasn't expecting other nations to be picking up major traits from other countries...

But what if- and I say 'what if' - the 'nation' wasn't big enough or diplomatically active to spread around another 'familiar' culture to the rest of the world?

"I actually have the copy of one of the curious flags that were once used by the elves when Lugnica first saw them as the 'heirs' to the witches. That period saw great upheavel across the country because of some major defeats against the tribe but..." He paused, standing out of his chair and wandering off to one of the corners of the room. I stared quietly, my mind flooded with tiny prayers to hope that my theory was wrong.

"Here."

He walked back to the large desk, unfolding the piece of cloth that turned out being one of the flags I really didn't want to see right now.

The flag was made by three equally sized vertical pales of green, white and red, with the green at the hoist side. The armorial bearings of the former Royal House of Savoy within the central zone of the white pale.

This... this was the old flag of the Kingdom of Italy.

It all clicked, but not as suddenly and painfully as I had expected.

The elves had never left the safety of the Elior Forest. Their society was friendly to outsiders considering how many humans found a safe haven within that tribe from time to time. They were despised for their connection to Satella and Echidna, but never once they had taken arms if not to defend themselves.

Their main priority was... family!

...But how did this happen? How did the cultures of my world, or even Subaru's, ended up influencing this fantasy world?

Could it be that Satella wasn't the only one capable of summoning people from other worlds? Could it be that the Elves had some secret magic that they ended up using ages ago only to receive support from soldiers from Italy?

_I could also remember studying of 'lost battalion's in Africa during World War II but... My God. From 'when' did these 'soldiers' come from?!_

This opened up a can of worms I wasn't sure how to handle. Were there other nations that had this much attachment or connection to my 'modern cultures' other than the examples I was now aware about?

"You seem shocked," Miklotov mentioned intrigued, his voice quickly bringing me out of my reverie. "Do you recognize this flag?"

"I... I doubt I could forget the former flag of my homeland," I replied quietly, and my answer drew more interest from the elder.

"Former? You mean it's no longer used?"

I nodded slowly. "The- The last time it was used was about eighty years ago. Now the royal insignia isn't part of the flag... ever since the monarchy was abolished."

I stared tensely as I delivered that last bit, unsure how the Prime Minister was going to take that news.

He didn't seem shaken, but his curiosity was only increased by this revelation.

"And I suppose there was a grand reason to see the end of that form of government."

Nodding, I started to tell him more about the nation I hailed from. I wasn't worried about incurring in any issue with Miklotov since he was giving me the impression that he was taking what I was saying with surprising trust. Maybe he could tell I wasn't lying and... that my tale was far too complex to be the result of some unhinged mind.

But while I kept on with my narration, my mind drifted away as I realized a couple of things the more I contemplated this novelty.

Not only that would explain why most of the elves that were known to the main story had Italian names, like Emilia and Fortuna, but... that would also explain why Emilia actually hugged me a while ago.

It wasn't much of a 'duty', nor it was something burned in the brain, but hugging was... a key factor to greet someone.

Something that stuck around even now as I still tended to greet people I could talk 'informally' to with that kind of affection.

And while that solved the mystery of why the girl had gone for that when she didn't have a reason to trust a 'stranger', I had a greater concern that could severely come to harm Subaru once he comes around to play in the big board.

By rules beyond the space-time continuum, I was entitled to consider the little half-elf part of my family. And by 'big brother' law, I was also entitled to beat the ever living out of the NEET if he tried to do anything too 'forward' with the girl.

Still...

_**Should I try to contact Emilia and see how much Italian culture survived within the Elvish traditions, or be a little more patient and try by a latter time?**_

_..._

_**I'mma write a letter!**_

* * *

The study session was soon concluded with acceptable results. Miklotov was still interested over some of the facets that were part of the nation I came from, but he was wise enough to not press the golden opportunity for more than I was willing to offer.

Dinner was almost there to be served, but instead of idly waiting by the dining room for the food to be delivered, I found myself embroiled with a little development I was mostly responsible about.

Fourier huffed as his stomach grumbled in hunger. The prince decided to tag along at my little 'detour' out of curiosity than else, which is why I was alone with him and a couple of guards as we waited by the Castle's entrance.

"Why did you invite her?" The blond inquired dryly. His voice was filled with clear irritation and annoyance at being 'forced' to wait there.

"She is a friend, Fourier," I pointed out happily. "And I can assure you that if you tried to approach her now, she would be a little less hostile than before."

"I doubt that."

Snorting at his amusing rebuttal, I found myself stopping from shaking my head in mirthful disappointment when I spotted a familiar chariot stopping right by the gates.

The metal bars parted to allow the passengers, now disembarking from the vehicle so that it could go to park by the stables, to enter the territory of the palace safely and calmly.

The first one to leave the chariot was the main element that was leading the small group of four I've invited now that Roswaal was gone.

With her red-eyed stare swiftly locking onto my smiling figure, Priscilla huffed tiredly, shaking her head as she started to walk towards us. Schult trailed shortly after, with Aldebaran taking a lazier pace to keep up with the two spearheading individuals.

Then… I saw a blur. It was short, it had fluffy pale red hair, and a bright smirk settled on her face.

Schult jumped in brief fright as the giggling girl passed both him and his boss, with Priscilla offering very little surprise as the girl finally took a moment to jump as she pounced at me.

Giddily smiling at that eagerness, my arms were spread wide open as I caught the happy missile in a tight hug.

"_I missed you~!_"

The exclamation was muffled, but it was loud and clear enough to be heard by me and those around. And Fourier did smile at that adorable display.

Sphinx was… healthier. And happier.

Months spent helping with her recovery culminated with the incomplete clone slowly taking a softer stance over everything around her.

From the starting point that could be compared to an abused child starving for care and love, Sphinx ended up finally getting some proper humanity after decades spent clueless over the true extent of morality and affection.

Sure, there was some magic-based medical operations that happened from time to time to properly develop the 'missing bit' within her mindset, but what she was now couldn't be anything else but her own truest personality developed through experience and own thoughts.

Gone were the bandages and the hospital clothes she used to wear. Now Sphinx was donning a simple dark dress that fit well with her petite frame. Dark-blue boots and elbow-long gloves that kept her arms and legs warm and protected. A modest-sized bow rested atop her head, keeping her usually long hair combed in a short style.

"I missed you too, Alice."

A lovely giggle followed my words, prompting for my smile to widen at the cute girl latching onto me.

Her stare remained on me for a while, but then she looked to the side and spotted Fourier.

"Oh, the Prince?" She mused with a fascinated tone. "Brother told me that you were one of the bravest warriors ever!"

The compliment got a blush out of Fourier, but the blond's mind was taken off-guard when a single word stood out from that sentence.

"B-Brother?"

And… I actually forgot to mention much about Sphinx to Fourier. So… I was going to spend a few words with the young man about the matter in a more private situation.

For now I just 'focused' on hugging Alice, waiting for Priscilla to be close enough to greet her.

"Priscilla, Shultz," I nodded at them, tilting a little to nod at the countess' knight. "Al."

"It's _Lady Barielle_, but I suppose you're too much of a dolt to get this right," The orangette reprimanded dully. "But hello to you too, Mayor Bukharin."

I allowed Sphinx off myself so that I could step a little closer to the 'annoyed' woman and… give her a good hug. Her tension was minor and quick to melt away as she has long grown accustomed to this.

In fact, from the careful way she wrapped her arms around my shoulders was enough to prove how well-versed she now was in returning the favor.

"I hope she wasn't troublesome."

A soft huff, her mouth and face dropped onto my shoulder, hiding away her expressions and words from the others.

"_A little bit but… it's alright. It wasn't as terrible as I expected it to be,_" She replied in a whisper, making me sigh as I was still unable to grasp at how adorable her voice was when she wasn't pushing her arrogant self around.

"I asked the chef to prepare your favorite dish for dinner," I mentioned with a tiny smile.

She kept quiet for a moment, and then sighed. "_Thank you… dolt._"

"Hey now, I'm not-"

"_A dolt? Think again,_" She interjected determinedly before letting go of the hug. "And I suppose His Highness has recovered from the recent events. My… genuine condolences."

The blond blinked at the sudden comment directed at him, but he still offered a nod.

"I'm… glad of your kind words, Lady Barielle."

"Call her Priscilla," I suggested deviously, ignoring the young woman's glare now on me. "Trust me, she likes it that more-"

"Incorrect, you foolish Mayor," She rebuked fiercely. "And if I discover you somehow got His Highness to switch to such an indecorous and informal way to address me, then you will have a reason to be sorry."

I kept looking at her with a smug look despite her heated display, making her huff in irritation at her lack of success in making me cower.

Fourier looked amused by this whole interaction, but his attention was soon stolen as a certain little girl started to tug at his sleeve. Red eyes turned to look at a pair of cerulean eyes.

"Your Highness, can I call you… Fourier?"

He blinked, surprised by the request- especially because it was a cute lady asking him that. He nodded almost too quickly. "Sure thing, Alice!"

She giggled and nodded. "Brother said that you saved him a while ago. That you can fight well with a sword."

The prince took a moment to ponder over the mentioning, with his mind slowly reminding him of the time when I came close to die to one of the mercenaries from Gusteko.

"A-Ah, yes. It was a long time ago and… he saved me back a few weeks later."

Sphinx' eyes started to shine with an intrigued glint. "Really? What did he do?"

While Fourier started to narrate what happened when he was kidnapped by Ivan's forces, I stared at the scene with an amused look. I had thought these two would've matched well, mostly because the young man's flair to heighten any brave tales to epic stories was the best way to distract the never-ending interest of the girl over new things.

She had developed quite an obsession for anything about me, finding my entire life… the most interesting thing she could try to unravel. Maybe it was the mystery I had accumulated around my name, or maybe it was because I was, in her eyes, the 'most honest person in this world'.

The claim wasn't even that much of a surprise considering how many people had secrets over everything or everyone. It was almost insane and… quite difficult.

Re Zero was… complicated. And despite my best effort to unravel this mystery, I was still left with plenty of questions over certain elements within the world.

Some of which were actually attainable… but I was worried because I didn't have a full understanding of those.

Like visiting the Pleiades Watchtower and check on Shauna. If she was the key factor that cemented the chances of Flugel being either related or somehow the same person as Subaru, then I had good reasons to try and approach the place.

The real issue and major deterrent? What if I was considered an enemy by Shauna?

The only reason she allowed Subaru and his group inside the place was because of his 'familiar' scent, while I didn't have any guarantee that I was going to be allowed inside if I dared to approach the place.

Plus… it was quite distant.

With the Sealing Ground taking a large chunk of the Auguria Sand Dunes and just a tiny bit to where my 'fief' was, seeking it would take a while and… perhaps attract unwanted attention.

I had yet to run into the Witch Cult and… I was worried that Pandora was planning a series of early strikes now that I was here.

I was a threat to her as her powers couldn't work on me and… that was enough of a problem to bring plenty of trouble onto me. But since I've last seen her, I've found nothing that could suggest any plot against me.

Only… worry.

And my paranoia was just itching to check what kind of foul plan the tiny Witch of Vainglory was concocting within her evil lair.

_**But for now, I had to take care of Sphinx and Priscilla. And that was going to be a monumental task as it was…**_

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

**AN**

**I bet nobody expected the Italian connection. Kind of bringing up a silly trope that is 'Italians are everywhere', which was conceived out of the fact that… we're pretty much around the world. It's crazy!**

**But now there is a glorious reason to protect tiny 'Lia! Poor Subaru isn't expecting the Brotherly Retaliation! XD**

**Omake 9: A Feline Problem (The (In)Glorious Finale!)**

After getting chided by Miklotov for allowing my panic to rule me around in making mistakes and after allowing Ram to deliver a painful double slap onto my poor cheeks, I found myself left alone with the dangerous artifact again.

And this time, it wasn't my fault!

Fourier, Felix, and Crusch banded together with the Prime Minister to find a way to destroy the chaotic element without creating some leaking of 'dangerous magic'.

I didn't need to be explained how a bad handling of the object could result in the entire world being turn in pseudo-cat people. Differently from becoming smart and cute Demi-humans like Ferris, the subject to this heinous magic was deprived of logical thought and abandoned to the highest primal instinct that one could ever imagine.

…

And that was while ignoring the whole 'meowing instead of talking' issue. I had experienced it, so did Fourier and poor Ram.

I was really hoping I hadn't traumatized the poor maid into hating kitties now. Despite her fiery blush that persisted even after leaving the elder's office, I still felt like I had done something terrible to her.

Maybe I should buy her something to beg for forgiveness?

_Maybe some pads would do_\- no, it was better to not anger the poor girl any further.

I knew she was capable of using some powerful magic even without her horn and… I wasn't in the mood of dying anytime soon.

But just like a thoughtful lover, Murphy decided to arrive right when I needed him… the least.

His form was short, devious, and with a perplexed look plastered on her face.

Pandora looked bored at first as she spied on me from the corner of the hallway. Her eyes darting from my frame right to the box containing the Cat Ears I was holding in my tight grasp.

I wasn't planning to create another massive accident with some other innocents, thus my grip was undeniably the strongest I could muster and-

"What is this?" A soft feminine voice inquired. My head snapped to catch the intruder, only for my eyes to widen in shock and my jaws to drop in fright at the worst sight I could've ever imagined.

Pandora was looking at the headband, playing with it in her hands as she tried to understand what kind of thing I was trying to keep away from the world. Her dark blue eyes were offering the greatest display of child-like wonder as she regarded the Cat Ears with utter interest.

Then she noticed that I was staring at her, with her gaze turning at me with a confused glint.

"What are those?"

Not shoes, Daniel- but damn I was going to burst a vein if she ended up doing the unthinkable.

The madladdery would breach the stars and beyond!

"Something dangerous," I blurted in a panic-induced stupid response. My eyes widened even more as I realized what I said and I felt paling as I caught a smug smile spreading over her face.

"Oh really? Then I guess I will have to try those on me~!"

"NOOOOO! I BEG YOU!" I exclaimed in the loudest tone I could muster, making the girl actually pause in shock at how fierce I was about not allowing her to put on the doom device she was eagerly hovering over her head.

She blinked. "Why not? What kind of power does these silly Kitty Ears hold?"

"Absolute chaos concentrated in a single insignificant headband," I summarized tensely. "If you put those on, you will lose rationality and control of your powers. The world would be shattered if you do that."

…

"You're lying," Pandora rebuked. "You think just because I'm this tiny and cute, that I'm also dumb as a little child!?"

I don't recall making this assumption with my warnings, but just as I tried to defuse the escalation, I was entangled in even more accusations.

"Y-You think just because you're bigger, smarter, and probably nice to hug that you can tell me what to do!?" She pressed on furiously, her anger growing more and more- and so was the temptation of putting on the deceiving tool of armageddon. "I will have you know that I'm old and wise enough to make my own decisions- and that I will not accept anything else than what I want for myself, daddy!"

I tried to interject at that but froze as I realized that last comment.

"Daddy?"

Pandora looked surprised, then perplexed and… finally sheepish.

"S-Sorry. Last time I had this big of an argument was with… my father- yes, I would never call him 'that' ever again."

That conviction was debunked by what she said a while ago, but I was too terrified by the main issue to actually press her on that.

"S-Still, you shouldn't be using that. It's pretty much worthless with how dangerous it it to any user," I muttered nervously. "I-I promise you I will give you a cookie if you let go-"

"I-I'M NOT A CHILD A-AND IF YOU SAY SO… TAKE THIS!"

I didn't have time to act, only think as I saw dead incoming for me. Pandora blitzed, an impish smile on her face as she eagerly slammed the headband onto my head.

She backed away, waiting for the worst to happen. Did she expect an explosion? Maybe a silent disintegration?

Her devious smile only widened as I scrambled to remove the thing before it could act and…

_**It was too late.**_

"Miaaaaooo~!"

Despite her higher reaction time, the girl was caught off-guard when Cat-me went primal and pounced at my attacker. My violent attack was snuggling and my weight proved to be Pandora's worst enemy as she couldn't push me away.

With my clear immunity to her magic, she was pretty much a tiny girl trying and failing to shove off a big cat. A big cat that planned revenge through cuddles.

Her cries went mostly unheard and… she was ultimately forced to bail by _dropping off the floor_.

Deprived of my latest prey, I just waited for a new one to come and…

Poor Ram, which was still wandering around for some commissions for her boss, ended up being the victim of more cuddling much to her surprise and hidden endearment.

In the end the group returned with the proper equipment to shatter the curse… only to be forced to shake me off the now-giggling maid.

And while I thought the story to be over and forever forgotten as the item was safely destroyed, I found myself embroiled with bigger issues as Roswaal decided to offer the pinkette maid's hand as a way for me to compensate for my 'animalistic urges'.

_**Not gonna lie, I didn't expect this to be the way I ended up with a wife…**_

* * *

**AN**

**I, the Writer, have a silly dream. And that is… **_**Oh, the pizza is ready- I've to go~!**_

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Guest Q****: Crusch will have fun picking up the best candidate. XD**

**HateReborn27****: You mean odd for the Crusch shown in the Anime or for Crusch at the time? Both have different perception of emotions, with the former being tougher than the latter.**

**Middernacht****: Crusch gets an harem? That sounds… **_**a bit closer to heaven.**_

**KingOfEternity:**** There are a few arcs left before full Canon. I can't just skip everything and ignore… events. That would be… silly? **

**Muruto Reiki****: True! He's not an easy character to write, but I will give my best- as Always! xD**


	32. This is how I was invited to a Tea Party

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**24 December 422 **

**Beta-Reader: Ant0nius**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a busy day for me.

It started with a daily dose of the workload, then continued into making sure that Priscilla and her entourage spent the next few days in relative peace with the permanent occupants of the castle without causing problems.

Alice was quite easy to handle considering that she preferred to keep close wherever I went. Sure, there was a degree of limitations to that very development, especially for bathroom's privacy and the lessons with Miklotov.

Speaking of this latter restriction, I was still surprised how the elder's tune changed when I started to bring up more about 'my world'. His fascination grew as he tried to understand how many parallels and similar precedents existed between my world's past and this one.

Major events like wars, rebellions, and the conception of new ideologies that sometime ended up clashing with each other. Of course, I was careful enough to not extend myself too much over things like Communism, Nazism, Fascism, and things like the French Revolution.

Considering how 'antiquate' and 'aristocratic' this nation was, I really wasn't feeling the need to bring this much radicalism just yet. Or maybe not completely, especially with how many terrible ramifications the mere mentioning of those would cause.

Economy was a topic that domineered the most out of the fact that the world had still to develop a modern understanding of studying nation-wide economies.

Macroeconomics, the particular subject that delved in that kind of madness, was only developed after the Great Crash of 1929. Microeconomics failed to understand the causes that ended up crippling the United Stated for several years, thus a new understanding of the matter was developed from this disaster.

I doubted Lugnica or any of the other nations here were ever going to suffer through that devastating recession, but I wasn't certainly going to wait for it to happen to see it develop properly.

Miklotov seemed quite keen to pick up on this topic and soon he ended up making his first steps in what I could only summarize as... Lugnica's Enlightenment.

Sure, there were no philosophers, nor there were Cafes built to house intellectuals within the capital, but the crucial bit of it all was modernizing the nation's policies.

The old man just mentioned that a plan to introduce to the rest of the council an ample taxation reform was currently being worked on by himself and those under his command. He wasn't a military man, but the presence of numerous educated administrators helped in elaborating an acceptable change of pace.

It was quite partial considering what I had in mind to introduce but... tiny steps against a possible council-based opposition.

Nobles were going to receive a substantial cuts to their taxes too, so I couldn't exactly see them lament this kind of changes. Same for merchants from Lugnica and members of the military.

What really was exchanged for this was the creation of stable taxation rates for each 'class' and the introduction of severe punishments for those that could economically afford to pay the taxes but refused to do so.

It wasn't much different from what I got running in Erindor, but it was limited by the chances of being killed during a reunion of the Sages. Which is why, despite my irritation to how little of a change it was, I still considered it something.

The Kingdom was going to breath a fresh amount of freedom for once.

With nothing to worry about this specific situation, I found my attention divert away from economics and to another issue that Miklotov himself was unsure how to solve.

The Witch Cult has been a troublesome element of inner politics that was never dealt with because of the political instability within the nation. But now that I was there to make the difference, I wasn't planning to allow this predicament to persist and I wasn't going to wait until I had a firmer control of the post.

My suggestions were more than enough to get the old man to plan out something to do about the matter. I didn't expect much, but I did suggest to bring Reinhard van Astrea to the matter.

As it was right now, the red-haired swordsman was the only one capable of killing all the members of the Cult without getting screwed by their Authorities. All except for Pandora.

I was unsure how I was supposed to deal with the dangerous girl. I wasn't fully aware of her story, her weaknesses, and her power's limits to be able to make a proper assessment of her dangerous self.

Then there was the issue created by the Mabeasts. Daphne was the prime responsible for these monsters, creatures that hunted down humans without any hesitation nor restriction over their hunger. But it was the reasoning behind that left me the most perplexed.

While not 'much' is known about the Witch of Gluttony's personality-wise, there was something in the conception of these monsters that highlighted a degree of sympathy for mankind. It wasn't out of kindness, but out of understanding the 'simple plight' of finding things to eat.

Mabeasts were supposed to be the solution to world-wide hunger. Animals that weren't meant to be carnivore or preying on humans, but sustaining themselves by absorbing natural magic and reproduce as quickly as possible.

Madly enough, the idea wasn't bad. In fact, considering how difficult it was to find normal wild animals in this world, I could see the purpose behind this decision.

And yet the good intentions driving Daphne's plan ended up creating a nightmare the moment she lost control of these monsters.

I wasn't sure where the young Witch's soul was being kept by Echidna, but I wasn't planning to visit her wherever she existed considering how dangerous was to be in her proximity because of her Authority.

A single glance from one of her usually hidden eyes could get anyone to be 'devoured' by the need to eat. Even if the 'food' is their own body.

Her creations were going to be a pain to destroy, especially the Kurohebi and the Oousagi. With the former being a single black serpent that was capable of injecting a thousand diseases on its target, and the latter being a carnivorous posse of horned fist-sized bunnies that was known to be as numerous as 'water drops in mist'.

That was going to be horrible to face, but I knew that its frail state in small groups was going to be enough for someone like Reinhard to take on.

Hakugei was the 'least' dangerous to the three main monsters. The size and its capacity to create hallucinations was enough to make it still a formidable opponent, but it would be lying to say that it stood at the same level as the other two. The large size was also a weakness considering that it made for a big enough target for enormous barrages of magical spells.

The rest of Mabeasts was going to be easy to face for any modest-sized groups of knights with medium-to-high magicians assigned to them.

With that entire lecture wrapping up with this final argument, I decided to take this free time to check on the twins and Sphinx.

With the Winter Festival happening tomorrow, I still to finish all the preparations over the gifts and my glorious entrance as Santa. Pillows were bought for the occasion to fill up the missing belly, and I was happy to learn that the Royal Tailor was interested with the little project I had offered to him.

Saint Nick was going to make his first appearance here in Lugnica and... I had yet to get the mischievous trio from trying to ruin the surprise and the anticipation by making plans of capturing the jolly fat man.

I tried to explain to them that the elder was nice and he was known as a patron to children, but Alice proved difficult to convince when she started to drill out questions over the 'genuineness' and the 'trust' that was given to such a 'stranger with a creepy smile on his face'.

Making my way through the mostly empty corridors of the palace, I tried to get my pace up to swiftly find the three individuals I was searching for. At least just in time to get to them before it was proper lunchtime.

I sighed as I found out from Hannah that the two demi-humans had gone to the nearby courtyard to play around with a leather ball. The woman was busy with her son, Felix asking what kind of gift he was going to get considering how 'good' he had been.

He pestered me for some time, but his pressure didn't get much out of me. Defeated and 'humiliated' by my mighty resilience, he sought solace by teasing his mother about her interest for a certain old knight.

Hans was the dirtiest of the two, with mud and dirt staining all over his pretty clothes and his hair. Fritz was a little better, with the damage being restraining to only the cloth.

Both looked guilty over the various holes they had created around the place. And when asked about this strange activity of theirs, their response was-

"Treasure hunting. Fourier said that there were artefacts hidden in the castle!" Hans proclaimed with some interest. "He said that nobody ever found any of the 'trinkets' in there, so I- _we _thought that something could have been hidden underground."

That's an interesting take on this curious aspect of the castle. Sure, there were many magically-enchanted objects in there, but I failed to see how someone wouldn't actually try and check through this route before the two tiny explorers.

"And what did you find?"

Fritz smiled a tiny bit, a degree of childish naughtiness flashing in his eyes. "Dirt."

I cracked a small smile in return, the softcore sass always getting me amused.

"Maybe you should retreat and get yourself cleaned," I muttered mirthfully. "This is a tedious task, and I know you don't want to be tired out before finding something great."

They shared a hesitant look to each other, their animal ears twitching in a moment of self-conflict and then...

"Fine- but you're gonna help us too, Papa!" Hans demanded sternly. "Promise us!"

I really wanted to enjoy some time resting after lunch, at least before I had to deal with anything regarding the private lessons I was meant to give to Fourier but...

"I promise. But only after lunch and if you both go to clean yourselves before that."

They didn't offer any other response after this, darting together out of the courtyard and to where our living quarters' bathroom was.

After fixing up the man-made holes through the same shovel used to create those, I resumed my 'hunt' to find where Sphinx had gone.

At first I thought she had taken refuge in the Royal Library, but, as soon as I would discover by entering inside the large room, she wasn't there as I had hoped for.

Confusion turned to worry when I started to ask around to a couple of guards if they had seen the elusive young girl.

Reports of her wandering around the castle silently and with what could be described as an 'absent-looking' expression plastered on her face was enough to make me realize that this wasn't a silly hide n' seek game.

My pace increased and so did my concerns over what was going on.

Alice hadn't shown anything suspicious when she first arrived yesterday, and I was sure of this considering how tight and close she had been all the time.

So what exactly happened for her to snap into this strange 'chase'? And why I felt like I was going to bit more than I could chew?

Despite my usual prudence, I took a moment to address some of the guards and request them to contact Reinhard. The OP swordsman should be able to track me down if I flared my magic around.

I wasn't planning to stop now that I knew that something big was happening with Sphinx. Something was pulling her towards a strange section of the castle.

And my dread only intensified when I reached a corridor that was supposed to be a deadend... only to see a large hole opening a completely unknown part of the building nobody knew about.

Cobwebs, dust, and darkness highlighted how ancient this bit was, so I was cautious for any ambush set along the way by animals that could be living in there.

I continued to walk, trying to catch up to the faint energy source coming from Alice and... I found her inside what looked to be a large office.

It was similar to Miklotov's own office, but abandoned and in a state of complete decay.

The girl was distracted, but she was trying to reach out for what looked to be a tiny orb.

I stared for a moment at it, only to realize that it wasn't a sphere. It was a gap, an opening within space-time. It was a portal to somewhere else.

"Sphinx!"

Rushing toward her, I saw her head turning quickly to greet me. The distracted look shattered to reveal a confused Alice.

"Brother? What is- W-What?!"

Her mind took just an instant to realize that she was being pulled inside the portal, her other palm reaching for me as I thrown myself and took hold of it.

I started to pull, adding my own magic to enchant my strength and hold within this reality.

At first I thought I had it won... but then the pull became painfully stronger and I lost my footing as I was yanked inside that portal together with Sphinx.

The world exploded and I felt my entire body growing cold as I slammed onto a smooth surface.

I didn't have the time to try and fight back the cold and the blinding effects of this warping that I found my consciousness stolen from me.

The last thing I heard were... footsteps. And a giggle.

**_"And now, let's see what we got here..."_**

* * *

"Young man, buongiorno!" Someone yelled at me. "I wish that you enjoyed sleeping through my lesson."

I snapped out of my slumber with a panicked look, staring up at the familiar face of...

"P-Professor Silicia?"

Wha- HOW?!

Former teacher at the local University, Federico Silicia had been my Latin Teacher for three years during my turbulent time at High school.

Hated by his students for being the purest example of the 'most arrogant and jerkish teachers', the man became kind of an issue that more than once tried to get me suspended from school for making the wrong first impression.

The man smiled tensely, holding back what felt to be anger behind his gritting teeth. "Good, at least we've confirmed you've not suffered from amnesia. Now please, can you tell us what I just finished saying about Cicero?"

For a moment I froze in panic, feeling all the dread I was subjected during my high school years drowning my capacity to answer that query.

Then my incoherent thoughts went completely silent as I realized that something was indeed wrong about this scene.

"Professor, we did Cicero last year," I reminded with a confused tone. "I'm quite sure because you did ask me about his entire life and his works during the final exams."

The professor's smile dropped for a moment, numerous emotions flashing through his eyes and soon he was out of my proximity, walking back to the desk without uttering a single word.

I stared at the sight with incredible confusion, but before I had the chance to think more about this strange case, I found my attention stolen as someone tugged at my sleeve.

"You sure showed him who's boss, bro," The young man sitting beside me commented, a friendly grin matching up with his jovial attitude. His hair were a dark-brown and gray eyes. "I mean, this is a first! Silicia is a bastard and see him crawl away like a-"

"Ennio!" I chided sternly, his name burning in my head as I recalled him. "There is no need to gloat about it. You know that's how we usually get detention with him."

Ennio Branca, one of my closest friends during high school, continued to grin like a moron.

He was a transfer student that joined this class last year. We started to knit a close friendship considering how 'ignored' we were by the other classmates.

Charismatic, loyal, but also a joker from time to time. He wasn't usually this childish. In fact, this was a... surprise?

"Bah! Let him try! I will prank him to death if he tries to do something like that."

"That sounds incredibly stupid. Stupider than you usually are," I pointed out calmly. "Sure, we got a win over him but-"

"But nothing!" He interjected giddily. "That's so going to be remembered by our descendants. The legendary Sasa and his noble companion, Ennio, vanquishing the evil itself!"

...

"Okay, I think this is... enough," I said, this time my interest moving away from the now-confused looking companion. "I'm impressed for the attempt to replicate the past and... I really have to be a jerk and say that you failed miserably."

...

Silence? I can still talk some more.

"His name wasn't Ennio. The bastard's name wasn't Professor Silicia. I'm quite sure that nobody at school ever used the 'Sasa' petname with me and... who the fuck is trying to get roasted today?"

...

"Hehehe," 'Ennio' started to laugh. "I- I suppose I should've been a little less panicky with my name selection but your memories are well-protected from me."

"I'm glad to know that most of my past is a secret... especially from people like you."

"Rude!" The voice exclaimed irked, with the rest of the class suddenly devoid of people. "Rude, but funny."

The humming was the final clue to patch up the mystery that saw me sent to this world of illusions.

She was sitting on the desk, her legs waving. Wearing a dark-blue blouse, a black skirt, a pair of knee-long white socks and a pair of grey shoes, Echidna stared at me with the smuggest look possible.

Maybe she was expecting me to express my shock over her appearance, the distress at being before the Witch of Greed herself.

But I merely stared at her, a perplexed frown on my face as I addressed her presence with confusion.

"How?"

She blinked, her head tilting to her left as she sported a surprised look.

"Well, that's quite... private," The white-haired witch admitted. "I don't recall exactly but... I'm quite sure there was a man and a woman involved. They found a bed, or maybe they did it on some floor and-"

"Reiteration: how the hell are you here when you should be sealed away in Sanctuary?" I interrupted with a grimace. I really wasn't in the mood for this kind of games.

"Language!" She chided softly, her smugness returning for the occasion. "And the answer is... I'm still in Sanctuary. Like you two currently are."

"What?"

"Strange portal, you and my little puppet ending up away from the castle and back here," She explained, almost adding a 'duh' to show how bored she was about the topic. "I mean, I'm surprised that I managed to attract her to find the office once owned by Flugel's followers, but I'm glad that things turned out this... brilliant!"

Flugel's... followers?

"I thought Shauna was the only apprentice," I muttered, knowing that Echidna was going to answer it.

"She wishes that was true," The girl said while grinning. "That little leech was just the first one. But there were those that were given a tiny fraction of Flugel's knowledge each."

Sounds like a can of worms within cans of worms.

"But why you brought us here?"

Her grin widened. "Why, to get my prime body back for me to inhabit!"

...My jaws dropped as I realized what she just said.

The main purpose behind Lewes Meyer's cloning was the creation of a perfect body for Echidna to take over. Something for her to use to return in the plane of existence as a living being.

Her real body was sealed deep in Sanctuary in a pseudo-cryogenic crystal, while her soul was in control of her main lair as she waited for the best choice among the clones.

Sphinx was faulty, or at least she had been so when she was first created. But now that everything was fixed? She was a delightful chance for Echidna to take and return to life.

"No."

"Yes~!" Echidna rebuked giddily. "Sphinx is one of the first constructs too. She was a faulty one, sure, but now she is ready to be used for her main purpose."

Gritting my teeth at that cheeky tone, I was tempted to blitz at her and pinch at her cheeks. Punching would be too much, and slapping would be too 'arrogant'. And she was planning for me to react at her inflammatory words.

...But I wasn't going to headbutt the challenge without making it easy for me to win.

And I knew what to say to get a win out of this absurd situation.

I wasn't expecting this madness to unfold, not like this. I tried to keep away from Roswaal's lands just because of this and yet someone was impatient to 'know me'.

"No," I remarked dryly. "She's not."

A huff left the witch's lips. "And why not? She's mine. Her body is mine, her soul is mine, and you can't do anything to-"

"She isn't Lewes Meyer, nor she can be considered part of her original biology any longer."

Her mouth opened to offer a counter to that but... she closed it.

"Elaborate on that."

"I might not know the clauses of the contract you built with the girl, but I'm quite sure the main contractors were you and Lewes Meyer," I explained calmly. "My argument is, while Sphinx was once a clone of Lewes Meyer, she stopped being such when she accepted to be treated with the procedure that stabilized her magic, her soul, and her mind."

"So you're saying that since her Gate was fixed, she is recognized by magic as an entirely different being than her original framework," Echidna added on her own. "I... I should be mad. I know I should. But then again, that's an astute way to keep my hands off of her. But what if I want to seize her as mine?"

"Then you will have to fight me, and no contract can protect you from me."

"Bold words from a simple humans," She commented mirthfully, dropping from the desk and walking up to my chair before sitting by _Ennio's_ former seat. "But I really want to know... _how are you going to 'hurt' me._"

There was a degree of lewd that got me frown in disgust. It didn't help that she was winking at me.

"I'm not interested."

"In punishing me?"

"In dealing with that craziness of yours," I rebuked dryly. "And please, stop it."

"Stop 'what'?" She pressed on with, biting her lower lips as she leaned towards me. "I don't see anything worth stopping. In fact, how about we talk thoroughly about your own knowledge and- _Gwah!_"

Her 'attack' was broken when something reached for her face and pinched at her nose. I blinked, surprise replacing panic as I had to waste just a moment to realize that the saving grace was actually an Unseen Hand. And it was coming from behind... me?

I reached for behind, only now realizing a detail I had forgotten about. Since this wasn't the palace, then the mirror...

"Wh-Who?" Echidna demanded with quite the funny accent because of the hand on her nose.

"S-Someone that will stop you!" A familiar voice half-stuttered as I moved the mirror out of its previous location.

Satella was... furious. Her irked expression dignified her frustration directed at her fellow Witch, the greedy girl's eyes widening as she finally got glimpse of her 'torturer'.

"Y-You!"

"Yes-"

"You and you," Echidna interrupted by pointing at me and then at the Witch of Envy. "You two know each other!"

"Yes?" I answered nervously as her eyes widened even more at the news.

...

"Oh! _OOOH!_"

The restrained girl allowed herself in a giggle at the strange escalation, and I took a moment to look at Satella.

"Is- Is she alright?"

She gave me a surprisingly calm look. "Much to my regret, yes. This is actually normal."

"This- _This makes things much more entertaining!_" The Witch of Envy finally proclaimed. "To think that this would explain many strange things, but also open up plenty of new thoughts to explore. But mostly, the teasing!"

"N-No," Satella weakly replied.

"Yes!" Echidna said before cackling. "This opens up to much more than initially planned. But now- now that I've the chance... I can't ditch the opportunity!"

She snapped her fingers and the world as a whole collapsed around us.

"W-What is-"

"J-John, hide me or-"

"No, you don't!" Echidna tried to remark, trying and failing to reach for the mirror and snatch it out of my clutches. "I need this, you need this- they all need this."

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded sternly as we were now falling towards what looked to be a garden. "Who is 'they' and-"

We landed onto the patch of green, but instead of pain I was regaled with... surprise, confusion, despair, and relief.

"B-Brother?"

Alice was the first one to react, rushing to reach for us while the other 'inhabitants' of this place merely stared.

I gave a hug to Sphinx, patting her back... while my wide eyes regarded the situation in front of me as the worst case scenario possible.

"Why did you have to pull our guest here like that! If it had been a real fall then-" A young woman with blonde hair chided the Witch of Envy.

"It's not that bad, big sis," A green-haired little girl with tanned skin rebuked. "I'm quite sure big bro is actually tougher than he looks."

"Hmm? Food?" Another girl, this one with gray hair, commented distractedly as she continued to be stuck a strange contraption. Her eyes were hidden by a blindfold.

Then a woman with red-pinkish hair regarded us with a single 'meh'.

"A-Are you sure this is a good idea, Echidna? Why would you need to- to-" A shy-looking girl with light-pink tried and failed to comment.

"It's Satella!" The Witch of Greed exclaimed while aiming an open palm at the mirror.

If before this host of Witches had been neutral over my sudden intrusion, now their mixed attention was directed at the mirror I was holding.

Satella groaned, hiding her face with her hands in an effort to keep her panicked look away from those she didn't want to see this 'soon'.

_Yep, it would seem like I crashed onto a scary-tier tea party._

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Some explanations are needed, I'm sure. While these chapters have been a shocker after another, I've been thinking of spicing my content up a little more than usual. Why? Well, let's just say that after this tea party I will create a final arc before the 'big timeskip' that is supposed to be a mix of a Volume EX and something I'm creating from the 'unfinished' lore of this series. Things sure are spicier than usual!**

**But now, let's go for an omake!**

* * *

**Omake 10: Flatmates AU (1?)**

* * *

It was early in the morning when I woke up to notice that a strand of blond hair tickling at my nose.

I allowed a couple of seconds to pass silently as my brain properly rebooted over this strange awakening. It wasn't anything new with my usual routine, but I was starting to find this situation kind of unbearable.

Especially since it was summertime!

The blond resting over me seemed to tense up as I grasped at his cheeks, sensing the danger but failing to react properly to it as I started to pinch.

A yelp echoed across the bedroom, with a certain red-eyed dolt rolling off the bed and face-crashing onto the floor.

Groaning in sudden pain at that poorly-planned reaction, the 'prince' of Lugnica Inc. stared up at me with a betrayed look.

"Why?"

"I told you to not sleep on me. It's awkward to wake up with you snoring in my face," I remarked dryly. "And shouldn't you be preparing for today?"

He wanted to protest the first bit, but his eyes widened again as he remembered that he had to prepare for today's inauguration.

Rushing out of the bedroom and towards one of the two bathrooms available to the flat, Fourier allowed me some peace to recollect my thoughts as I prepared for a long day.

Seriously, who made me think that sharing a flat with Fourier would've been a brilliant idea?

I knew him since childhood, and even back then the guy was quick to latch onto me as if his life depended on it.

But before I begin this absurd story, let me introduce myself.

I'm John Bukharin, 21, I'm currently single and I'm not the only owner of this modest-sized apartment.

Fourier was just one of the three flatmates that currently lived in this place, but he was by far the one that created the most chaos among them.

While one could easily mistake me as the average college student, the truth was completely different. I aim to surprise, shock, and possibly please whenever possible or if I genuinely wanted.

Working for the trade company owned by the blond's family, the Lugnica Inc., I was the Supervisor for the Erindor's branch.

The title itself was quite important since I was unstoppable over any directives enforced over my own group of workers, if not confusing for me to have at my young age considering that other Supervisors for the company were beyond their 40s.

The reason that saw me take on this daunting job was connected to one of last wishes asked by Fourier's recently deceased father.

The Erindor's branch was one of the few sections that was deemed as 'cursed'. Supervisors came in with a limousine and left in a coffin. The reasons of their death was unknown, and the local police couldn't do much with the lack of substantial clues over the 'crime scenes'.

I was to take on this challenge and burden, while also trying to discover what really caused all those deaths, while also making sure that Fourier 'grew into a fine man and ready to create a family with the woman he loved'.

The expectations were a lot higher than the usual high-tier workplace, especially with Director Miklotov himself paying close attention to each step I took either in my job as Supervisor or as the moral compass for naive Fourier.

The 'prince' wasn't stupid, but he was incredibly innocent of the hardships of norma lives because of the sheltered childhood that his parents wanted for him.

In fact, it was impressive how I ended up befriending little Fourier when we were both 10 and 7.

An oddball even as a child, I still remember how much of a troublemaker he would turn once his freedom increased to places beyond those owned by his father's organization.

But time passed, and... nothing changed. He was still a lovable pest with a close attachment to chaos itself, that would drag me to face some absurd troubles from time to time.

My only saving grace in this maddening situation was that I wasn't the only one keeping an eye out for him.

Walking out of my bedroom, I proceeded to nod at the two occupants of the kitchen.

Donning a quarter length light-blue jacket, an orange shirt an a pair of jeans, the green-haired woman with glasses stared up at me and smiled.

Crusch Karsten was the daughter of the current owner for Karsten Real Estate, one of the many groups affiliated to Lugnica Inc.. A young woman with an incredible grasp over economics and philosophy, she was Fourier's first ever friend. They both met when both their fathers decided on setting up a play date for the children.

Fourier took a liking for Crusch when she didn't panic over a fake snake he had thrown at her. It was also amusing when Crusch herself admitted to have punched ickle Fou for pulling that prank back then.

"Good myorning, Johnnyah!"

Standing up and showing his sleeveless blue shirt and dark-blue jeans, the feminine boy with light-brown hair and eyes gave me a quick wave as I approached their table.

Felix Regret was first a close friend to Crusch. Having been saved by abuse by his former father, the owner of the now-liquidated Argyle Agriculture, by Meckart and Helena Karsten themselves, the boy grew with their presence while his biological mother fought against the man that took claim of her child a few days after childbirth.

As of now, the boy was in good relationship with Ms. Hannah, while harboring a known hatred for his malicious father.

"Morning," I returned with a more tired tone. "I hope you're all ready for-"

"The final inauguration before summer break?" Crusch interrupted, her tone hinting at her happy mood. "We know, John. But I really want to know when you're planning to buy a swimsuit."

"For what?" I inquired nervously, having just a hint of what she was alluding to.

"Come on, Johnnyah," Felix jumped with some frustration. "You promised that we would've visited the beach together. Even Prissy wants to do that."

I flinched at that last nickname, but before I had the chance to correct the feminine guy, I was interrupted by another voice.

"It's Priscilla, Regret," A certain orange-haired girl corrected sternly. She was wearing a half-sleeved red blouse and a pair of black pants.

Priscilla Benedict was the heiress to a subsidiary of Lugnica Inc., the Barielle Boats. Nobody exactly knew how she ended up inheriting that company, and the fact the former owner died under mysterious circumstances was enough to fuel a sense of mystery and dread from the arrogant young woman.

"Good morning, Prisca," I calmly muttered. "Let's spend a peaceful morning today."

"For the final inauguration by 'His Highness' for this year?" She asked with a rhetorical tone. "Of course, it's a small price to pay... to make sure that you get at least five pairs of good swimtrunks for this summer."

"Prisca-"

"You made a promise, John, and you don't back away from those," The woman added strictly. "And I will not have my fiance sully his own names for such a flimsy topic."

"I don't recall John ever signing any paper... or even legitimizing this bold claim you got over him, Ms. Benedict," Crusch pointed out with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Semantics, Ms. Karsten. Time will only prove my points, and John will see the truth."

Before a bomb could've exploded from that escalation, our attention was stolen when we heard the doorbell ring.

I stood up, taking the 'burden' just to escape the battlefield that was slowly creating because of the previous subject.

Opening the door, I was half-expecting to find someone from Miklotov to remind us of today's important event... but instead I stared at the most unique individual.

She was wearing what looked to be a dark dress. White-hair flowed down until her lower-back and she had familiar violet eyes.

"Cousin, is that you in a cosplay dress?"

She did look like little cousin Lia, but then as I noticed her confused look at the question and the surprisingly realistic pointy ears, she decided to speak up.

"I-I'm not... My name is Satella," She introduced herself and I blinked at the strangely familiar name. Where did I hear it from?

"Are you perhaps a relative of mine? I mean, there is an entirely white-haired branch that is odd for Italian standards but-"

"Y-Yes," The Lia-alike remarked. "I'm... I need your help."

I frowned. When a relative needed help at my doorstep, it was just instinctual to get them inside and understand what was wrong with them.

But something about this woman was... off.

Still, family. I couldn't ditch her now that she looked so frail, pale, and possibly terrified.

"Sure, come in."

_If only I knew that this newcomer was going to put a newer notch to the current chaos theater offered by Fourier..._

* * *

**AN**

**Not gonna lie, I always found interesting the few fics that managed to best represent the Modern/School AUs to certain series. And I'm surprised that Re:Zero ones aren't that much common considering how that would fit so well and... yeah.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Crown of Reaper:**** I walked that line lots now. I can safely say that I learned my way out of that minefield by erring and triggering at least 20 mines in the process.**

**Wizzer96****: *Looks at last bit* Soon…**

**Heart of Fluff****: Emilia doesn't know that she obtained a Big Bro because of that hug (kind of).**


	33. This is how I befriended a Chibi Judge

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**24 December 422**

* * *

"This is the worst day possible!" Satella exclaimed, her face buried in her hands as she hoped to avoid the full brunt of the situation we were currently facing.

And she wasn't wrong about it.

We were being confined in a dream-like circumstance conjured by Echidna together with the other witches. The group of six girls was looking fairly surprised at the recent development, with their eyes fixed intensely at the embarrassed reflection of the Witch of Envy.

This was as surreal as it could get, for both parties. The only one that seemed particularly calm about it, if not gloating over the chaos unleashed with this unneeded escalation, was Echidna herself.

The mischievous smile playing on her lips just cemented this perception as I took notice of her stare directed at the mirror. Was she perhaps interested in its working?

As I was lost in my thoughts over the chances of dealing with this predicament without getting somehow mauled by the cast of exceptionally deadly ladies, I found my attention brought back to reality when I felt Sphinx tugging at my shirt.

"Brother, what is going on?" She asked, looking more perplexed than else. "And why does that woman look like-"

I interrupted her before she had the chance of gaining Echidna's attention with her pointing. Despite my best effort to limit her knowledge of witches, I still ended up having her meet Edna. It wasn't something planned, but during one of the last nights Sphinx was pulled by the fragmented version of the Witch of Greed in the mindscape that I was already present in.

I was surprised, confused, and legitimately worried that their encounter would've sparked some unneeded memory that would've screwed any efforts to convert them away from making any chaos-induced madness.

Much to my relief, the little girl seemed more interested in making friends with someone that wasn't a girl. They both felt a connection when they first met, but none actually made a step in pondering about the matter. Oddly enough, they seemed more content with the present disposition rather than requiring a logical answer that could explain this connection.

Heck, Edna went as far as proclaiming that it was just a sign that they were meant to be friends.

...

Ok, maybe she made a silly comment by saying 'girlfriends', but I was quick enough to correct her and explain why that was wrong.

Those were some confusing dream sessions alright.

But not as troublesome as what I was currently dealing with. Still, the memory offered me an option that could get us out.

I leaned near to Sphinx's ear, and delivered a quick whisper.

"_They are similar, but not the same. Also, I need you to try and pull Edna here_."

With her eyes widening for just a split second, the girl nodded as she quietly tried to accomplish the little request.

I was hoping for her attempt to go around Echidna's means to find any effort to alter the dream state, especially with how crucial it was for us to have a quick exit door in case things developed in a steamy and murderous scene.

Knowing only the basics of how this small magical bubble worked similarly to a Fate's Reality Marble, I knew there was a chance for someone from outside the bubble to manage cracking inside the magical barrier.

It was just a theory right now, but I was fairly certain that Edna was going to break through without any major issues.

Despite my dreadful thoughts, I was once more taken back to reality when I was tugged again by one of my sleeves, this time the one behind the action being rougher and more impatient about it.

I turned to face the individual, only to be forced to stare down at the pink-red eyes that were giving me quite the intense gazing. I blinked, and the little witch's smile widened as she noticed that she got my attention.

"Hey big bro, what is your name?"

Childish, and almost impertinent. I blinked again as I addressed the first 'murder instance' for today.

The green-haired tanned girl was Typhon, the Witch of Pride. The innocence and honesty of a child being weaponized through the usage of an Authority that dismantled anyone its user deemed guilty of a sin.

Adorable, pretty simplistic with her logical thoughts, this kid was someone that easily slaughtered her own father when he felt guilty of executing some traitorous men under his command.

What really rendered this ability difficult to predict was how it actually worked. The judgment system was subjective, and it all depended on Typhon's own capacity to distinguish a sinner from an innocent individual.

And one could consider lying about my foreknowledge a sin since it warranted some avoidable deaths around the World. It didn't help that this very question, albeit silly, was a terrible reminder of the one that Sphinx deemed it worth judging liars from honest people.

Still, I decided to brave the deadly circumstance and muster up a smile that best described my uneasiness.

"Can I whisper it to your ear?" I asked with a quiet tone. "I don't like giving away my real name to those that can hurt me through it."

A surprised look adorned the child's face, and she seemed to ponder about my request for a couple of silent seconds.

Finally, she gave a quick and energetic nod, and I crouched down to tell her the true name.

Before I opened my mouth and told her the two simple words, I stopped as I realized that someone was standing behind Typhon and over us.

"Echidna, I don't think I gave you this privilege."

"Didn't you? Maybe you forgot?"

"I'm quite sure I remember perfectly."

...

Her smile turned in a scowl and she sighed. "Fine, you jerk!"

Typhon gasped. "That's a bad word, Big Sis."

"Can it, Typhon. I'm not in the mood for your childish antics."

The tanned girl pouted, and I sighed before reaching for her head with my hand and patting it.

"She is just a grumpy witch with no common sense," I pointed out with a mirthful tone, drawing a twitchy tiny smile out of the girl and a frown from Echidna.

"I heard you, you prick."

"Language!" I repeated together with Typhon, the child giggling at the little combo and I found myself smirking at how 'easy' it was for me to relate with a kid her age.

The witches were mostly staring at the scene with surprise, with the only exceptions being the still embarrassed Satella, a distracted Daphne, and the currently napping Sekhmet.

Instead of allowing this digression to persist I returned to lean by her left ear, whispering quietly my name as her eyes widened in surprise and realization.

"That's a long name!" She commented with a wondrous tone. "But... you said that you don't like bad people to know it. So how should I call you?"

"I'm John Bukharin to mostly everyone," I replied with a nod.

"So you kind of lie to people about it?"

"Only because it would hurt people I care more if my real one was known to the rest of the world," I assured with a convinced tone. "I know that magic can become dangerous when real names are used against their owners. When people are forced to hurt those they care about."

She gave a slow nod, understanding the logic I was going for, but she also looked unsure about the matter since it was a gray-based topic.

"So you care a lot for your precious people, big bro?"

"My entire existence," I replied without hesitation, and at that point her smile emerged stronger than before.

"That's good to know! I think you're a nice person." I felt relief washing over me at this decision, yet she was far from over with this topic. "But I also think that you're holding back something from me... about me."

I blinked. "What?"

"Early on you were giving me a nervous look. It's like you're afraid of me, big bro?"

I tensed up at the indirect question and... I sighed.

"If I have to tell you the truth, I want you to make me a tiny promise-"

"Stop- I mean, Ser Bukharin, surely you can hold back yourself from saying anything too problematic," The blonde with light blue eyes muttered with a half-threat.

Minerva, my mind reminded me, the witch of Wrath.

It was kind of ironic how she was just a hotheaded medic with an ability that allowed her to heal any injury... at the cost of triggering a calamity around the world whenever she used her Authority.

"I can assure you, Lady Minerva, that I'm not planning to say anything uncouth to Typhon," I remarked with a nod. "I don't seek to hurt anyone here, and I just want to give her an answer I think she had been asking to know about for a long time."

The woman regarded me with an apprehensive look, but Typhon quipped in with a serious look.

"I-I want to know," She muttered with a determined tone, her stare then turning up at my face. "Tell me."

I sighed again. "I know how your Authority works, Typhon."

She blinked, waiting for a continuation as she raptly listened to my words.

"Your Authority is connected to your understanding of innocence and guilt, which is both a good and bad thing."

"Why?" She inquired, her eyes narrowing.

"Because you are best suited to judge people when you have a clear understanding of their own crimes," I explained with a sad smile. "You're a child, but this doesn't mean you're not old enough to make these kinds of actions. It means you don't have the experience, the knowledge, and thus the capacity to make proper judgments of those that have committed sins in a specific situation that is self-absolving."

"They are still sinners-"

"But some don't sin out of malicious intentions. Some even don't have the choice of avoiding making a sin happen."

"But still... they're bad."

"Never said that yours is an incorrect thought," I muttered with an agreeing nod. "Yet I think that judging someone from their action should never be left in the hands of a single person, or else they themselves become sinners with their own decisions."

"I'm the Witch of Pride," Typhon rebuked.

"And that absolves you from making sins yourself?" I shot back with a fascinated look, getting a sheepish expression out of her.

"I think? I never looked much into being a Witch of Sin but... I think it's right," The tanned girl replied with an unsure tone. "Why, do you think it's not like that?"

"My opinion is that nobody should have a role that shields them from any contempt for an action that is normally looked down upon," I commented politely. "I'm not saying that you're a bad person, but I think there were a few instances where you could've taken a little more time to contemplate how you wished to deal with a situation."

Her lips parted, a surprised hint replacing part of her uncertainty as she digested my words. Typhon blinked, slowly understanding that there was some simple logic there that dismantled half of her reasoning to commit half of the horrible deeds she was known for.

"Once again," I resumed with a confident tone. "That doesn't make you a bad person. Just a misguided girl."

"And... what's the difference?"

"Are you going to pay more attention if you end up judging someone for their sins?"

She nodded, and my smile widened.

"There, here is the proof of you being just a misguided but honest child," I remarked brightly, her eyes widened in surprise at that. "If you had been really bad, then you would've said no and learned nothing about this."

"Really?"

I nodded, patting her head again and causing her to smile happily at the kind words and gesture.

"Yay, what a sickeningly sweet scene between a jerk and a brat."

Echidna's voice interrupted the little moment, and I turned at her with an annoyed frown.

"I don't see why this is a problem to you."

The Witch of Greed blinked in faux surprise. "Maybe it's because I'm still trying to grasp over the fact I can't get a read about you... and yet here you are, being quite open with your genuine self. It's frustrating- no, it's _aggravating_."

"It's your fault if people don't trust you about showing their true selves to you," Satella shot back from the mirror still hanging by my right hand. She had been quiet during the private conversation I had with Typhon, but now she seemed rather... vexxed.

"As if you're a shining example of being a trustworthy individual," Echidna rebuked dryly. "I can bring up so many people you betrayed, but of course you only cared for the loyalty and love of a single person."

I saw Satella tensing up at that, her eyes widening in a clear display of irritation and fright at what her fellow Witch was alluding to.

"That is not true," I remarked vehemently. "Especially in the last couple of decades."

"You speak as if you know more than you care to tell," The annoyed Witch of Greed pointed out with an irritated tone "Let me ask you this then if you truly know so much about her: if Satella lost control of her Authority, would you still care whenever she is not responsible for her crimes or not?"

...

"I would," I remarked calmly. "In fact, I think I would fight all those that tell me she is willingly going through that ordeal."

Surprise flared from Echidna at that unplanned reaction, and her scowl deepened at that response.

But just as the girl prepared to give another rebuttal to my words, her breath was cut short as she looked behind me and... stopped.

I blinked, confused by this development, but my eyes were suddenly blinded by a pair of hands covering them.

"...Guess who?"

For a moment, I was tempted to say 'Edna'. But that wasn't her voice. And I could tell that the woman behind was taller than the rambunctious girl.

I sighed, a tiny smile appearing on my face as I reached her hands with my own, giving those a calm squeeze.

"I suppose you decided to come here instead of being limited to a mirror," I commented calmly, slowly turned around to see the uneasy smile on Satella's face. "But hello there."

Satella shrugged, looking as tense as she could be about the matter of being around her fellow witches, but she seemed to take it well when a giddy Typhon decided to slam into her and bear-hug her.

"Big sis! You decided to come here personally!"

"Y-Yeah," The Witch of Envy replied with a light stutter. "But... I'm not alone."

The last word got me surprised, but I quickly realized that someone was hiding behind the young woman. A familiar white-haired girl tilted to the side almost comically, her black eyes boring dryly onto me.

"Edna?"

She nodded. "I couldn't enter and... I decided to tag along with Miss Satella."

Taking another step out of her cover and towards me, her stare moved away from me and towards something that caught her attention almost instantly.

Echidna was gawking as she continued to stare at her doppelganger, and the same was happening with Edna.

"John, why is there a hag over here wearing my same face?"

And I could already tell that this was going to be a brilliant clash for sure...

Or at least this would've been the case if I hadn't decided against tempting fate and allowing new madness within that already crazy tea party.

It was already scandalous enough that I had yet to be given some tea... but knowing Echidna, I wasn't keen to be subjected to what Abbacchio did to Giorno.

"I suppose that-"

"Already set to go," Satella confirmed with a tired sigh. "I know it's sudden but-"

"I owe you a favor," I muttered with a nod, my eyes turning to Typhon as she looked confused by what I was saying. I sighed and nodded at her. "We left the Castle during an important situation. I think people are already searching for us and I don't want to worry them too much."

The girl's eyes widened in realization, but while she gave a sad look at the fact we were planning to leave, she still smiled and nodded.

"Can you promise me to introduce your friends to me if I get out?"

That was a rather sudden and strange question. I don't know why, but I felt a shiver go down my spine as I saw Echidna actually flinch at that question.

"Sure. But you've to promise me to be in your best behavior."

Typhon giggled. "I will!"

She moved away from Satella and regaled me with a tight hug. "You're super-nice, big bro!"

"And you're a smart cookie, lil' sis."

"B-Brother?"

I turned to see a slightly unhappy Sphinx walking closer to where we were and, instead of letting her hang, I reached out for her and allowed her in that hug.

The embrace lasted for a while, and even though I felt like this had gone way smoother than I had initially expected, I couldn't help but think that I made a big mistake somehow.

After giving some simple farewells, and ignoring the strange look Minerva and Sekhmet were giving me, we started to walk toward the 'entrance' created by both Edna and Satella and... the world collapsed around us.

A flash of multiple colors washed upon us, and my head grew dizzy for a couple of seconds until we finally arrived back from where we had left.

The stone floor was cold and unforgiving when I ended up slamming onto it. It didn't help that Sphinx fell right onto me because of how the warp had gone by.

_Yep, I guess teleporting ain't my gig._

Still, as we both got off the ground, I quickly turned my attention to the main issue of the matter. Knowing Fourier, we had to swiftly get back within the known parts of the castle before the prince started a literal manhunt to find us.

I wasn't ready to be on the wrong side of history if I ended up caught by the blond. I just couldn't allow the young man to break the 'older sibling always beats the younger sibling' rule.

_**I just couldn't.**_

* * *

**AN**

**A 'short' chapter, but I decided on this word count for a couple of reasons, first being that I didn't want to add a senseless scene afterward this big one. I tried to write one, but then I felt the early segment ended up losing part of its valor because of it.**

**Still, here's an Omake.**

* * *

**Omake EX 2: Divine Encounter**

* * *

I sighed tiredly as I finished dealing with another stack of doom on my desk. The paperwork was endless, the day was a slow one, and I was feeling the most bored ever.

This wasn't normal. I could tell that something was already off from the way the other people I knew in the castle were busy one way or another.

Fourier was out for a visit at the local slum quarter as a noble was complaining about a young thief robbing him blind.

Crusch was training on her own, having mentioned that the session was going to drag to dinnertime.

Felix was given patrol duty around the capital together with Julius.

And I was left there in that office to sign reports and write modifications whenever there was a need for those.

I was tired, horribly so. I had been working on this since early morning, and even though Lunch had granted me the chance to rest and eat, I was still so close to just give up the assignment and get some sneaky napping going.

I wasn't someone that usually tried to find some rest during these circumstances, but I really wasn't planning to wait for a good reason to appear and get me off this dreadful mission.

A yawn left my lips, and I barely noticed the suave light coming from the lone candle that I had left by the furthest corner of the desk flickering a little bit. I paused, glancing at it as I expected for a soft gust of wind to splash on my face, to dignify the fact that this was all the result of natural and causal factors.

But there was no wind. Only pressure.

And it was a surprisingly familiar kind of pressure.

_**ゴ**_

_**ゴ**_

_**ゴ**_

_**ゴ**_

I blinked again, this time taking a longer break from the paperwork to look around the office. I couldn't see anybody, nor I could sense any hint of someone having entered inside and moved around while I was distracted.

Confusion swelled at the odd tension grasping at my mind, and I stood up from my chair as I felt fright slowly forming inside of me.

What was going on? And why did I feel so close to make a run for the only entrance?

These questions were delayed as I heard a vase toppling off one of the upper shelves by the furniture behind me. I turned around, swiftly catching the ceramic before it had a chance of reaching the floor.

I stared at it, and I noticed that there was nothing new on it. It was pretty bland, and I could remember it being one of the few things that had been already there when I moved in.

Still, I looked up to where it was left and I slowly came into the realization that maybe this simple development was the cause of my uneasiness.

Maybe I had felt the vase close to fall? It sounded surreal, and yet I could see it as the only logical explanation. Once I had settled the intact pot by a lower shelf of the furniture, I turned around to resume with my paperwork.

I paused, my eyes keeping a calm yet tense glint as I realized that something was off about my desk.

The paper that I had yet to finish... it had all been settled on the side where the rest of the complete reports were. Those looked to have all been signed, and I could recognize my calligraphy replicated in a flawless manner. It was almost as if I had been responsible for that quick miracle.

The shock swiftly gained control of my brain as I also noticed someone sitting by the chair in front of the table. The young man was older than me, yet the elegance, the youthfulness and the aristocratic calm that was set on his face left me perplexed and gasping.

Blond hair was tilting towards the back, with a few locks twirling forward in a semi-orderly haircut. Orange eyes were locked onto my form, studying my actions, and waiting with some trepidation over my reaction.

He was wearing a set of clothes akin to an elegant businessman, with a black jacket donned over a white shirt and a dark-purple tie, and a pair of black pants ending with two dark-brown shoes.

It didn't take me long to realize that the one in front of me was Dio Brando. But also not.

Something about him was just odd. Starting from his bulkier form and the fact he still looked human, I knew that this wasn't the original 'Master of the Road Roller'.

"How?"

The question was short, but legitimately so to reduce any annoying mind games with the already confusing guest I was now dealing with.

His lips twitched, and his playful eyes addressed me like a kitty would with a mice toy.

"No."

I frowned, feeling annoyed at that rebuttal, but I knew that Dio's own refusal to accept this request wasn't based on something illogical.

"What is your name?"

Finally he smiled at the followup question. A success? Maybe. I couldn't still tell if I was making good progress or not with this bizarre encounter.

"My name is Dio Brando. And I wanted to spend some time away from work."

...Is he joking?

My brain was starting to hurt now at how dumb of a reason the dangerous fellow in front of me presented to explain why he was here.

I still had to understand the 'how' and 'when' all of this happened.

"John Bukharin."

He sighed. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I wish to say the same-"

"But everyone has their opinion. And you have an early bias against me."

"I'm-"

"Don't hide it. It doesn't befit a smart individual like yourself," The guest rebuked, ignoring my attempt to deny the comment. "While your capacity to think and adapt has sharpened well enough to help you against the current threats here, you're still far from ever matching the degree of madness I had to go through."

...

"How?"

"And now you sound like a broken record."

"If only I could get some answer instead of classic mysterious words from Dio-not-Dio," I remarked, getting a snort from the young man.

"I used my Stand to get here. But I can't tell you how exactly this works."

Once again, I was being left in the utter darkness. But instead of pressing for more, I decided to keep quiet and... return to my chair.

...

"Why me?"

"Oh, that is a question I've heard people asking me about in the last few months," The blond admitted. "I guess it's one of the key queries someone can ask, especially when they are subjected to this... Invasion of mine."

Dio the Invader. Nice reference-

I tensed up once more, my eyes widening in shock at that revelation.

"Wha-"

"I wish to just relax right now. I've done your paperwork just because I need you to keep quiet and not harrass me."

"So you did this because-"

"I want peace. Now shut up."

...

...

He can't be serious now, can he?

"Why are you..."

"Resting away from my home dimension?" He finished that sentence for me. "Let's just say that I need time to think while I recover from recent events. Even a divine being like me needs some sleep from time to time."

...

"Okay?"

Dio looked surprised at that concession. "This... This is indeed the first time this phase ended so quickly. I've met various people, but you're perhaps the one that stands out the most about it. I've met a shipmaster traveling the Aegeus, a crazy Robot with a human soul, a boy with the eyes of a tired man, and the loyal knight of a queen without a fief."

"That sounds like you had a lot in your hands. What? Meddling with other timelines other than mine?"

The blond shrugged and kept quiet for a while.

I thought he was going to drop off from the conversation at that very point, but I was proven wrong when he yawned.

"You can say that and... I think I'm done napping."

My eyes narrowed at him, confusion flashing brightly from my stare as I tried to make sense of that response.

"But you didn't close your eyes even for a moment."

"You forget that Time is my domain, Bukharin. You should know. We all know that."

The ominous words kept me gawking, but when my sight was deprived of my unexpected guest after a mere blink, I knew that I had been hit with a case of 'Batman disappearance'.

And while I wanted to investigate the matter some more, I felt my head grow lighter as I finally allowed a yawn or two to leave my mouth. Tiredness dictated a power-nap, and I was in no position to say no.

* * *

**AN**

**Reminder: This is not canon. This Dio is the MC from Absolute Divinity.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Wizzer96****: Joseph and John are cousins. Let's just say that there is a big meta family/group of clones that will start to matter in a couple of months from now, when a certain story will appear.**

**Barusu****: Sphinx is known by many nobles as one of the three individuals that started the Demi-Human war. Using an Alias is a must now since her appearance has changed a lot.**

**Korst****: I'm going to tell you a secret: don't skim the chapters, there are plenty of descriptions.**


	34. This is about Xmas and Spanking

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**25 December 422**

* * *

The first thing that got my attention as I slowly woke up was the loud exchange of positive exclamations that was happening in one of the rooms nearby.

I blinked awake as I felt someone clearly sitting on my chest and I found my stare instantly taken by the smiling Sphinx, and the two twins occupying each of her sides that were waiting for me to wake up.

...

"Did they already go for the gifts?"

They couldn't have nodded any quicker and I sighed loudly.

"Then I guess we can go and see what they are doing," I confirmed with a small smile. "But first, I need to change in proper clothes."

Another shared nod, this time they moved off from me to allow me to stand up from the bed. I stretched a little, holding back a yawn as I picked the fresh set of clothes I had left on the chair beside the bed.

I was still in my nightwear and... it was pretty light compared to what conservative etiquette many followed in this world.

"I suppose you three are done with the bathroom."

"Yes dad, now move!" Fritz demanded impatiently, pushing me towards the currently empty room together with his brother.

"I'm going, I'm going... jeez."

Once the door was closed shut behind me and I was left alone in the bathroom, I started to think about what important day it was. 'Winter Festival', or Christmas day, had technically begun yesterday's midnight, but considering how troublesome it was to keep awake after these lengthy work days, I had decided to leave the proper event for the day after so that everyone could join.

There were gifts, I had some cookies and cups of warm milk prepared to satisfy all the guests, and a set of dad jokes about Christmas with the word changed for 'Winter Festival'.

Yep, today was going to be amazing.

Still, I took the time of preparing to ponder back to what happened yesterday. After leaving Echidna's bubble beyond reality, Alice and I had managed to walk to Fourier before the blond had the chance to have the castle go for a massive lock down just to search for us.

He was worried, rightfully so, and he took a rather grim reaction at hearing what really happened. I had to tell him a slightly different story, changing the reason that got us to find the room with the magical device that took us to the witch's domain.

A few guards escorted with magicians were sent to study the room and seal away the device from ever activating. It was just too dangerous and... I didn't want to face any other surprises of the kind.

That had been quite frightening, even though I had managed to befriend Typhon instead of being shattered like Subaru.

It took me roughly ten minutes to get ready and once I was stepping out of the bathroom, I was quickly pulled out of the bedroom and right to the fastest route that led to the room assigned for the celebration.

The doors opened to reveal the massive setting for the feast, and I was quickly smiling as I caught onto some funny scenes already.

The twins instantly rushed up to Hannah, trying to get some of the cookies that were by the large table behind her. Surprisingly enough, Al and Schult decided to make their move at this occasion, joining forces with the twins to try and get something to eat already. Yet the old maid was more than capable of fending off the assault, resulting in the unlikely group to be forced to patiently wait like the rest.

Alice decided against leaving my side, trying to hold back the visible interest in trying out the delicious looking snacks just for the sake of seeing what kind of gifts had been left at the feet of the adorned tree at the end of the room.

I could see Fourier, Crusch, and Priscilla already waiting there and... they were fighting over one of the gifts.

What?

It was still packed, just like the rest, but it was odd for the two to fight over one. Especially since it wasn't one of those I had left for them to take.

Starting to approach the duo, I paused for a moment as I saw a cat-eared blur rush towards me. I managed to stand my ground and catch the giggling Felix right on time, pulling him in a big hug.

"Johnnyah, good morning!" The cat-boy cheerfully greeted chirpily, my smile widening.

"Hello Ferris. I see that you're in a good mood."

He pulled a little back on the embrace. "Are you kidding? How couldn't I be when today I will receive a gift?"

Alice giggled. "I too wonder what kind of gift brother decided to pick out for us."

Felix's cat ears twitched at the girl and he nodded in agreement while looking at her.

"It has to be something good," The young knight said with a certain tone. "In fact, I bet it will be amazing."

"Now, now, there is no need to-"

"Also, you should probably help over there," The brunet muttered with a hint of nervousness while aiming his eyes at the trio by the tree. "While it was kind of hilarious to see them bickering, I think it's starting to escalate beyond that."

I frowned at the little request, but I could tell why he was legitimately concerned. I could see Priscilla snarling, matching Fourier's teeth gnawing as they both tried to keep the gift out of the other's hands. Crusch was trying and failing miserably to stabilize the situation, and she herself looked ready to intervene more aggressively as her own frustration was growing together with their stubborn clash.

_And now, why the hell were they bickering? The gift? _

I decided to approach the escalation as soon as Felix offered his own concern about the matter, and I paused in front of the trio with a confused look on my face.

"Okay, what are you three doing?"

The question was enough to suddenly snap them out of their bickering. Both blondes jumped in instantaneous fright, while the green-haired woman managed to keep hold of the gift in her hands without having it fall down.

"N-Nothing," Priscilla quipped swiftly.

"They were-" Crusch tried to explain, only to be interrupted by the prince.

"Nope."

"Fourier-" I was about to press him, but the 'Lady Barielle' decided to aid her former enemy out of self-preservation.

"His highness and I were discussing some important businesses."

...

"Like?" I asked curtly, and I saw them both share a slightly nervous look through that fake calm of theirs.

"Flowers."

I nodded, hiding away a smirk at that silly response.

"And?"

"I think you're stressed. Maybe you should get a cookie or two-" Fourier tried to divert the attention elsewhere but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Who is that gift meant for?"

And silence reigned for a little while as they both refused to reply to that. It was Crusch that managed to offer a single but revealing anser.

"It was for you."

The two 'allied enemies' turned to stare in a mix of shock and irritation at the duchess. The young woman looked unfazed by the soft glaring, and she continued to stare at me to not offer them any means to make a scene out of this.

"And why were they fighting over it?"

...

"Crusch?"

Why wasn't she answering the question?

A degree of nervousness suddenly crashed onto her features, and her eyes finally moved away from mine as I tried to get a straight explanation out of this.

"Brother, isn't that the gift from... her?"

I blinked as I turned to Alice with a brief confused look before shifting my gaze over the mysterious package and- Oh right.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "Actually Crusch, can you please give it to me?"

"We can't open the gifts yet."

"And I'm not planning to do that," I replied calmly. "But I know the one that gave it to me and she asked me to open it in private. And I probably will do that once the feast is over."

Crusch hesitated for a moment, but ultimately she decided to hand over the package.

"Any other reason we need to address instead of having you two fight?"

Both Fourier and Priscilla looked calmer than before, but slightly embarrassed as I asked that. Instead of pressing on the matter, I was interrupted by a pair of arms coming from behind and wrapping around my neck.

"How about we start unwrapping the gifts?" Felix proposed and I hummed at his offer.

"I mean, is everyone here already?"

The cat-boy nodded and I gave a quick look around to confirm this.

"Then I suppose we can do that, yes."

It took awhile for everyone to rally around as we prepared to start the main event of this little celebration.

There was a simple turn system to give each individual the chance to unwrap the gifts that were theirs to open.

The first one of the list was... Fourier.

Being the prince, it was just logical for him to be the one to start the feast. Plus, he had the most gifts to unwrap and he seemed quite surprised by the sheer amount of boxes he had for himself.

He opened the first one, this one given to him by Crusch and... he looked giddy as he pulled out a set of armored gloves out of the box.

"These look well-made, Cru- I-I mean, _Lady Karsten._"

The girl nodded, a pretty smile adorning her face. "I remember that you wanted to find some fitting replacement with the gloves you lost a few months ago and I decided to try and have a pair made with a similar style but improved material. I'm glad you like those, your highness."

Soon the little exchange of gifts began and the list was... incredibly big.

Fourier got a shield from Felix, a simple iron sword with some decorations from Priscilla, and other war-related apparels from most of the guests.

The twins broke the combo by providing him with a small chest that was painted gold and had some rubies embedded in it. I might have had a hand in the preparation of that gift, but I decided against pointing that out as the prince praised the two boys.

Then it was my turn to give and... Fourier frowned when I handed him a necklace with a pristine white stone in it.

"Is it enchanted?"

I nodded. "It will add some protection to a specific set of dangers. It will hold for just ten solid seconds so... don't stress it too much."

"You make it sound like I should keep this on myself from now on."

"You should. You never know what kind of harm might come your way," I agreed before sighing.

"Then I will do so. I trust that it will not break earlier than ten seconds."

We shared a mutual friendly smile and... then the next turn of unwrapping started.

Crusch, Felix, Priscilla, the Twins, Schult, Al ,and Hannah. All of them went through their turns without much of an issue.

But ultimately it was my turn and... things took a strange turn.

Starting from the gift of Fourier, there were some matching armbands made of mithril to symbolize our friendship. It was a nice touch that I appreciated.

Crusch decided to go for something a little more intellectual. She decided to give me some tomes that had been in the Karsten mansion's library for some time now. The main theme was about the historical events that unfolded specifically in the fief her family controlled, which added another piece to my growing understanding of this world's lore.

Then it was Felix's turn. The Cat-boy decided to settle for something slightly less than the previous gift, but it was nonetheless important to receive. A set of notes he had compiled about his medical knowledge. It wasn't extensive, but it was innovative on itself because of his innate ability as a medic. The book was definitely going to become the cornerstone for some reform.

I told him that, and he merely shrugged and was just happy that I liked it. He did enjoy the friendly head-patting that ensued.

Priscilla moved in with an impressive-looking pair of gauntlets that had a decent fire resistance enchantment on the material used to make those. I nodded my head, and she accepted 'with restraint' a quick hug from me.

Al surprised me by handing me a fucking Kukri. I almost forgot the guy came from a world similar to mine, and while many were in awe at the unusual dagger, I was mostly amused by the fact I had gifted Al a set of throwing knives just a couple of minutes early.

A knife for a knife, I suppose.

The rest of the celebration lasted until lunch, and from there it concluded with a proper banquet. Once everyone was done with the delicacies created by the kitchens, the fest came to an end and everyone pretty much returned to their respective living quarters.

The twins decided to spend some time with Felix, while Alice decided to wander off to the library to check some more over the little protection magic I had decided to give her.

Alone but mostly satisfied with the way things had gone for this first Winter Festival, I decided to return to my room to place the gifts in some proper places instead of wandering around with those on my person.

_**But while I felt like I was really without company, someone had indeed made plans to check on me while I was away from others' sight.**_

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Today's lesson with Miklotov was meant to happen an hour after I returned to the bedroom, leaving me for a window of opportunity to set myself on the bed and give a quick read to the first pages from one of the books Crusch gave to me.

I quickly realized that there were plenty of correlations to what I had learned through Miklotov's lectures, and the expansion over what I knew of this world would only help me in the long run considering how important it all was to know.

Knowledge is power, and considering that some of the Authorities were incredibly deadly and had specific counters to be blocked, I needed to have as much background about any predicament about my enemies as possible. To stop them from ever becoming a genuine threat against us.

The quiet rest I was enjoying through that simple reading session was one I had expected to spend alone and without any interruptions, but my hopes of being left alone with the books was dashed away about ten minutes after I started lying on the bed.

I blinked away from the written words as I saw a shadow briefly appear by the doorstep. I stared a little while at the door, expecting for someone to appear in there but... nothing.

A frown replaced my confused look. I could feel that someone was inside the room but I couldn't pinpoint where exactly this intruder was.

Still, I knew they were here.

I closed the book I was holding, quickly looking around for any distinct clue I could find and... then I felt something move above my head.

A grin, her white hair covering part of her face as she was literally sitting on the wall I was leaning on.

"Hello Pandora," I muttered calmly, my eyes narrowing at her giddy dark-blue eyes.

"Hello John."

...

"Why are you here?" I asked with a calm voice, forced out through my tense self.

Indeed, why was the very leader of the Witch's cult here? Was she planning an attack? If so, why was she delaying the battle?

The girl looked mostly bored than else, a yawn leaving her lips as she slowly stood up and her feet looked perfectly attached to the wall.

At this first hint of movement, I suddenly snapped into action, projecting one of the first spells I had managed to create out of my months of calm training.

It was nothing too elaborate or creative, but it truly faltered before the true idea as it lacked its most deadly figure.

Pandora paused, her eyes widened in a mix of surprise and awe while she admired the large dragon-like skull directed at her. The beastly construct had a small orb of energy already forming behind its boney maws, preparing to unleash a powerful blast if needed.

To be fair, this wasn't meant to be an offensive spell. The Gaster Blaster was, by all means, meant to be used as a support construct to aid some heavy hitter.

Yet the circumstance and the little plan I had concocted for this situation made it the best choice to use with people like the girl above me.

"What is that? Is that a... Yang spell?"

I smiled, almost praising that quick-thinking. "Yes. But I don't think you will find it amazing if you make a wrong move and allow it to shoot."

A cute frown then she tilted her head to her right.

"I can't be killed."

"By physical means, no," I admitted quietly. "But your soul is still free game from what I know."

"My... soul?"

"This construct has a special power that makes it attack shred at its enemy's soul. And you can't exactly rewrite reality to restore something you can't see or feel."

That got her even more surprised and confused. I was technically lying since the current version of this attack didn't have the Karmic Retribution effect. Its blast couldn't reach any soul.

"You're stronger than I've last seen you."

"And you've not changed at all," I remarked dryly, getting a sigh out of her.

"Oh? And should I just change?"

"Nah, you're a brat both within and outside."

The rebuttal got her to pout. "I'm... I'm not a brat."

"You meddle with people's lives without a single care of the world, and you expect me to call that a mature take on existence?"

...

"Yes."

I snorted. "Why are you here, Pandora? I'm not in the mood to deal with this situation."

"I was just curious," She admitted. "I can tell you did something strange a few hours ago but... I don't know what."

"I was reading a book, then sleeping."

"Liar," The girl accused and I huffed.

"Speaking of liar, I think Hannah mentioned that cookies were missing from the box containing what was left of those."

She blinked, her snarl disappearing in a moment of faux innocent. "And how am I connected to this?"

"I can literally see crumbles on your dress."

Pandora quickly looked down at the hems of her simple cloth in a brief moment of panic, only to stop as she realized that she had been tricked.

"You jerk."

"Says the thief of cookies," I remarked smugly.

"They were delicious. I will not apologize," She proclaimed and I shrugged.

"Then you can leave."

"Okay!"

My jaws dropped as she literally disappeared in a quick flash of blue light.

I stared at the empty spot she had once occupied and... I tried to grasp the fact she was pressed onto leaving because of that silly thing-

"No wait, you've yet to tell me about yesterday!"

I almost jumped as she suddenly reappeared on the other side of the bed. The gaster Blaster swiftly moved between me and her and she huffed.

Seriously, what the heck she's wrong with her? I'm not gonna tell her that Echidna was still alive. Fuck that.

"Tell me!"

"No, why the hell would I have to do that?"

"It's courtesy!"

_Since when!?_

It felt like I was bickering with some stubborn spoiled children with a natural affinity in being the optimal pain in the butt.

"You broke in my room- _and this is the royal palace, you shouldn't be here to begin with!"_

"Yeah well, I don't care about the rules-"

"So why should I tell you?!"

"Because... I will hurt your friends if you don't!"

She- She didn't!

... "What?"

Pandora smiled at my frown, taking on a creepier tone just like last time. "Yes. While you're immune to my powers, they are not. I will kill the prince, then the duchess, the little cat, and finally the fire lady- Uh, what are you doing?"

I moved towards her, moving away the gaster blaster as I grasped at her leg.

"W-What are you doing?"

I pulled her closer, arching her so that her belly was pressing onto my lap.

She started to struggle as soon as she recognized the position, like a child that knew that punishment was just moments away from being executed

"You- You meanie! I refuse to be subjected to this- this-"

But the girl couldn't finish as I delivered the first strike. Her dress was rather thin, thus I didn't need to expose her butt to start dealing with proper spanking.

I had been thinking about this for a while now. Satella had mentioned that Flugel was a fatherly figure with its creations, and I could tell that Pandora was someone accustomed to this practice considering how quickly she realized what was happening.

So I wonder... would this make the difference?

I delivered twenty solid spanks. Nothing too strong, but I could see that the skin was a little red by the time I was done. The girl rushed away from my grasp and in a safe position where to rub her burning buttocks.

"You pervert!"

"No, you were the naughty one here, young lady," I continued with the act. "Not only were you threatening me, but you also tried to threaten those I care about. And that's not acceptable."

Her eyes widened and she puffed her cheeks in clear anger. But Pandora didn't speak, in fact she limited herself to only staring and listening.

Finally, she looked away.

"T-That doesn't mean you are entitled to spank me, daddy- I mean-" She froze and turned to me with a murderous tone. "Y-You didn't hear anything about it."

Didn't I?

"I- I will kill you. And then- then you will not be able to spank me if I'm naughty, daddy- Not again!"

I chuckled a little bit. Despite the threatening tone she got, the fact that she was literally confusing me with Flugel and... that she still called him 'Daddy' was enough to shatter any sense of legitimacy she had on her dangerousness.

"I- this is not over- I will return and-"

"If you make or say something naugthy, I will spank you again."

She gasped, slightly horrified as her hold over her butt tightened in a protective manner.

"You wouldn't! I refuse to- to allow this to happen ever again, daddy- DAMMIT!"

Instead of making more threats, she just disappeared and... I waited there for a couple of silent minutes.

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to handle what I just listened to. It was both hilarious and... kind of terrifying.

The main weakness of this world's 'final boss' was spanking.

...

_**My God, this is indeed a joke that will linger for the rest of my existence.**_

**-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-**

**Afterthoughts: Christmas Episode and... next chapter will have a more serious take. Who wants to see another Volume EX being brought up before Canon? 'Cause that's the next step we will take. **

**Plus... Gaster Blaster isn't the same as Sans'. It's smaller and with less damage-giving capability. More stuff can be created through Yang Magic, and the MC will abuse that a lot during the next few battles.**

**Yes, there is going to be a pseudo-war quite soon! So stay tuned and see a madness of diplomacy unfold!**

**And now, an Omake with a mini-crossover!**

**Omake EX 3: Cousins**

I still remember the confusion I felt when I first heard that a small entourage led by a king was coming from one of the forests near to Erindor from the scouts in the area.

I was surprised when the soldiers also added that there was a resemblance between the mysterious monarch and me. At first I ruled it out as a simple mistake since many young men with my same hair color and eye colour could resemble me. This little skepticism soon faltered away the moment I was told this unknown ruler's name. And then I saw him entering the office with a happy smile and a degree of nostalgia.

I hadn't expected him to be here. Nor did I expect him to be thrown in a completely different universe than mine.

And yet he was there and... he swiftly went to get a hug out of me. I didn't flinch, and returned the embrace almost instantly.

"Cuz, I can't believe you are here!"

Joseph Bukharin looked taller and slightly bulkier than I had last seen him. We had a close connection for a couple of years before he was forced to move to England for some family-related issues, but we still kept in contact despite the lengthy distance between our homes.

If I was one that favored strategic thinking, Joseph was the one that focused on the tactical and in the improvisation. That didn't quantify with him being unable to shift his planning to something long-term, but between the two of us, I was the one that had a slight advantage in administration-related stuff.

"Neither do I," I replied mirthfully. "And I see that you have been sent away from home too."

He sighed. "Suddenly so, I was summoned to save Londinium by being its king."

"Just like I was summoned to be the mayor of this city."

...

"Heh, I guess some things never change," He teased smugly. "I always end up with the sudden big jobs-"

"But weren't you also the one that tended to focus elsewhere. Things that were a little bit more... physical?"

Joseph frowned at the counter, but shrugged. "Fair is fair, I guess we're still good administrators."

I nodded in agreement at this, but then I realized that there was something shining in his hand. It was a ring.

"So... you married or something?"

His smile grew more confident and less teasing. "I sure did. And with a beautiful angel to that."

"Oh? Congratulations then, cuz. Is she here or-"

"She is waiting outside the door," He replied with a nod. "I wanted to tell you first instead of overwhelming your poor brain."

"Spare me that spiel, but come on- introduce me to your wife already!"

To think that someone could work on stabilizing the chaotic magnet that was Joseph... I needed to know if she was ready for the task at hand. If she was ready to destroy her opposition!

He nodded, walking back to the door and opening it to allow the woman inside.

I stared, my smile widening for a brief second as I saw the lady enter inside... and then I felt my smile freeze in surprise as my eyes and brain recognized the smiling figure now standing beside Joseph.

White-hair, red eyes, a pale skin complex-

Einzbern.

But... how?!

Did Joseph even know about the anime he got himself thrown into?

I quickly realized that I was staring a little too much, and I bowed my head in an apologetic manner. "Apologies, I wasn't... expecting for Joseph to be literal when he said he had married a 'beautiful angel'."

The save ended up getting a chuckle from my cousin and a blush from the 'Einzbern'.

"See, I told you that you were going to make a good impression on him, Mya," The young man mentioned to his wife, causing the lady to blush even more at the flattering words she was being subjected with.

"I... I understand and..." 'Mya' replied with a soft tone. "I think I should introduce myself. I'm Myasviel Einz- _I mean_, Bukharin. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure, really. I'm John," I returned with a bright smile. "And I hope my cousin isn't troubling you with his eccentric manners."

She quickly shook her head. "He is incredibly caring and understanding."

"I'm glad to hear he hasn't changed about that," I agreed, turning my attention back on Joseph. "Still, how did you end up in this... world?"

The king hummed. "I was trying to get my mages to... find a way back home. You know, to at least tell mom and dad that everything was fine and... that what my life now is."

I nodded as I understood his explanation. "I suppose you ended up here because of me."

"That's what I think it's the reason for now. Still, I'm glad to see my cousin trying to work his life through... this much paperwork."

I frowned. "Aren't you supposed to have much more than what I've here?"

"I learned to delegate to other competent people."

Fair enough. He was a king, and I wasn't.

"Still, I hope you're not shying away from setting up your own family because of... _this._" He hovered his hand over the papers.

"Of course not. It's just that... things are a little bit more complicated than your situation."

This time it was his turn to frown. "How so?"

"Well, there is a terrorist group in the land with a leader that can rewrite reality itself."

"And that's really bad," He muttered in response.

Just as he said those words, we all stopped as we heard a loud noise coming from the door. Creaking as it was pushed open, the door opened and revealed a certain duo now staring in a frightened state at the fact they had been discovered.

"Hi dad," Hans greeted nervously, but then he turned his gaze over to Joseph. "And... dad?"

I mean, Joseph and I had some similarities with our facial features, but not enough to make us clones of each other.

While the king merely snorted at the comment, his wife seemed to be taken by the sight of two adorable fox boys.

_**This family reunion had just begun, but I could already tell that things were only to get better from now on.**_

* * *

**AN**

**Yes, the MC of Tale of Two Kings is the cousin to John Bukharin.**

**On a more serious note, I hope fellow author gabrielchiong11 manages to repair his PC. Heard about his plight, and I really hope he keeps up with the good work he has been doing.**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**HateReborn27****: Maybe next Omake.**

**Tim Ngu****: That's a reference to a story of mine, Among Stars and… if you don't like (sane) furry-related stuff, it's might not be your cup of tea. It's based from a Webcomic.**


	35. This is where things get heated

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Re:Zero and other products related to the this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**12 January 423**

* * *

With the time of celebrations coming to an end, and with life regaining some form of stability after the troubled month of December, I had started to lower my guard over the situation at the palace.

Sure, I would still give utmost attention and scrutiny whenever something 'confusing' or 'perplexing' would happen during the normal routine of the day. Much to my relief, things went particularly fine for a little more than two weeks.

My 'studies' continued, some results from the slow-paced reforms came to finalize and judge the recent changes in the taxation as a complete success, and best of all, I finally got Fourier to study about politics and basic economics.

I wasn't planning to turn him into the best statesman of this world. I knew well enough of my limitations AND the blond's own reluctance about the subjects.

The lessons were all to get him prepared for when he would ascend to the throne. The Prince knew this and took the lesson with half the attention I would've wanted him to have each session.

The only reason why I was lenient about it was that the young man finally broke through the mourning phase he had been suffering after the death of his father. The cheeky smile, the pushy attitude, and the mirthfulness finally returned back to bring new life to the castle.

It was a common sight to see 'His Highness' deciding to greet me with a hug. While there were some rumors at first, those seemed to vanish overnight when nothing concrete about a 'forbidden love' was discovered by the servants.

Crusch departed from the castle as December came to an end. The Duchess had her own paperwork to handle back in her fief, and she couldn't exactly leave her father to deal with the documents when the man had officially 'abdicated' for her to govern the Karsten's domains.

She had yet to clear her schedule to come to visit, but I expected her to find some space with the passing of Mid January thanks to some celebrations that would require her presence at the palace for a couple of days.

But while the young woman was recalled back to her home, I quickly remembered that Felix wasn't a knight to Crusch. With Fourier surviving his original death date, there was no promise and no switch away from the Royal Guard.

So the catboy remained in there, reluctantly abiding to Captain Marcus' orders and training, while also enjoying the company of his friends. He would hang around Reinhard and Julius a lot, but he would still make enough time to visit my room while I was drowning in some 'homework'.

He was one of the few lifesavers in those circumstances, with the other ones being Alice, the twins, Fourier, and Hannah.

I had pondered about sending the old maid and the children back to Erindor, but I decided to keep by until the last week of the month. I didn't want to deprive the young demi-humans of my presence for that long, and yet I had to send them back to a safer place.

The castle was protected, but I was wary of what Pandora would've planned if she had a way to harm them.

She sought to inflict 'harm' to me through those I cared for... and I was more than happy to dispense retribution in the form of punishment that only misbehaving children were aware of.

It was effective as it successfully kept the dangerous Witch away from trying to maim anyone.

But with the guard easing over the lack of threats, I was quickly reminded that there was no true peace from the problematic events that this world was known for.

It's been two days since I was told of an important meeting that I was going to be assigned to. An event that I hadn't thought possible since I've taken steps to lessen the chances of this happening.

And yet, much to my undeniable annoyance, it was happening. And now I was tied to it because of my current position.

Vincent Vollachia, the 77th Emperor of the Vollachian Empire, wanted to meet with Reinhard van Astrea... while also discussing the chances of a Non-Aggression Pact.

The event itself should've happened six months after Fourier's canon death, but with my efforts to avoid it from actually happening, it was just delayed by two months.

Despite the fact such an event would've warranted the presence of Miklotov as a powerful representative of the Dragon Kingdom just like it had happened in Volume EX 4, the Prime Minister saw it fit to assign me as his replacement.

So I was to arrive in the Imperial Capital in a couple of days together with Bordeaux Zellgef and with a group of strong knights. I was 'surprised' when Felix, Julius, and Reinhard were chosen.

Well, not that 'much' with Reinhard since he was mentioned as someone the Emperor wanted to meet but... yeah. I wasn't happy. And so wasn't Fourier.

The prince was legitimately annoyed that he couldn't join the event. Even though his presence would be a powerful move that would show a strong face before the rest of the nations, the risk of incurring in an assassination attempt were big enough to refuse any attempt of the blond to take part to this.

I was pissed myself that I was being unconsciously used as bait. I was the only one that knew of the trap that just waited to be sprung.

A complex coup attempt against Vincent Vollachia by having Lugnica framed while the real prick behind the ordeal would try to take the throne.

I wasn't really sure how Gramdart Holstoy planned to do so without having an affinity to win the 'challenge' of the throne, but the real problem that graved on my mind was how I was supposed to exploit the situation for the maximum reward possible.

With the time of preparation limited to just two days, I actually managed to do much with how powerful my spy network ended up turning into.

Give a bunch of morons some proper coin and good orders, and they will turn in the most advanced intelligence service this world has ever seen.

Which wasn't much since it was like pitting the MI6 against the Spanish Inquisition.

Still, with a couple of proper moves, I ended up bribing just a couple of soldiers beyond the border and... I was ready to go to the meeting without having to fear for any major plot twist.

Gramdart was the real problem, with Balroy Temeglyph becoming secondary as he would fail against Reinhard when he would give his own try to coup without any support.

Yet, despite this little novelty bringing me to a state of partial serenity, I failed to genuinely feel calm over what was going to be a monumental diplomatic point.

It was unheard of for two nations that were as bitter as Lugnica and Vollachia to reach a compromise and put an end to the brief border wars. Which was why I was tense as fuck, and worried of messing things up for a reason or another.

The objective was simple, but the practice was troublesome as hell.

1) Get the NPA going as smoothly as possible. There was no need to rush, but also no reason to appear too appeasing before a war-centered country like Vollachia;

2) Get the events of the 'Royal Selection Prequel: Imperial Diplomacy of Bloodshed' twisted so that Lugnica gets some more points with the current Vollachian leadership;

2) Get the heck out of the country before some other issue that I had no preparation for decided to come by and screw with my plans.

Three general points. It shouldn't be that difficult for me to follow those and then see some glorious success out of it.

I couldn't afford to mess up. I really couldn't.

And if the nervousness wasn't messing with my brain, then there was Sage Bordeaux that decided to take this opportunity to narrate his grand military deeds when he was younger.

I didn't see the man around the castle after the ceremony announcing the royal elections, but I knew that he was busy handling some of the capital's districts, mostly the military-related stuff.

So when he started to barrage me with tales of 'glory, justice, and wisdom', I found myself brought back to a time when some of my older relatives would take me to the side to do the same. Story after story, I knew pretty much all that was known to my family... about the family.

From the first known ancestor which once served as the Steward and knight to one of the French Kings ruling over Jerusalem during the crusades, then the possible connection to Jeanne D'Arc considering the area in which the family came from... to the Spanish side from my mother's family that originated in one of the few noble families that existed in Spain back during the first Reconquista.

Despite the glorious upbringing... there wasn't much good to say about the current extended family. Some people were nice, most were hated and ignored, and the rest were either uncaring of family gathering or even unknown (as in not known to be alive or dead).

But yes, Bordeaux decided in his ultimate grace to turn me into his surrogate grandson and start drilling tales of his past as if necessary to spread his knowledge to the world.

Sadly for him, there wasn't much to learn from the objective way he depicted all those important events he had been part of. Mostly because what he was saying was already mentioned and expanded in history books about the modern era.

And this situation was the main entertainment for the two-days trip to reach Rupgana. The man looked so happy, as if he was leaving something for the newer generations to learn from.

In his own words, he was giving his input for the youth to learn and improve from the elders' past mistakes. And yet none of the tales mentioned mistakes, in fact it was all about the good bits of the deeds... with short references to 'ignorable' issues.

Despite the horrible ordeal and boredom that came so close to shattering my tired brain, the convoy of carriages eventually arrived in the core of the Vollachian Empire and...

I quickly found out that we weren't alone as the chariots arrived in front of the Crystal Palace, the home of the Vollachian Emperor. As I slowly left the vehicle, I found myself pausing as I saw someone tiny, giggling and tremendously familiar coming to crash onto me.

She turned up to aim her green eyes at my face as she rubbed her chin on my lower chest.

"Hi."

Childish, amused, and promising lots of death to those that scorned her.

Yep, the bundle of joy and murderousness that was Meili Portroute smiled widely as I decided to pat her head. I was still recovering from the last two days, but soon my mind started to grasp at the reality of the situation when I felt my 'Ara Ara' meter spiking to dangerous levels.

Approaching slowly and with her blades still sheathed, Elsa Granhiert was giving me a fascinated look as she regarded the little interaction with her young partner with an entertained sigh.

"Lord Bukharin."

"Ms. Granhiert, little Meili," I greeted curtly. "I wasn't... expecting any visit from Gusteko."

The woman allowed a nod. "In fact, this isn't exactly a planned visit. More like... our charge wished to see the capital of Vollachia."

"Your... charge?" I quietly inquired, just now noticing the nervous looking young man waiting for a reason to approach.

He was wearing a dark green coat over his dark-yellow uniform. He looked like an officer of the Gustekian army, but he also seemed unfit for the role considering the frail frame of his.

His pale-red hair reached his shoulders, left naturally unruly as the fellow adjusted his glasses while his unusual eyes, which were gold with slivers of silver, shied away from directly staring at me.

"You know, you shouldn't behave so disrespectfully to someone that is as important as Lord Bukharin," Elsa chided quietly while turning to her contractor. "Weren't you the one interested in talking to him."

He frowned, giving a silent nod and... then he tried to speak.

"I-I- I just wanted to... to not be too forward."

Too forward?

"Well, I don't see how this is really a problem," I remarked with a kind smile. "I'm John Bukharin, may I know your name?"

He tensed up, surprise swelling in his face as he quickly blushed at the question.

"I-It's a pleasure to- to meet you, Lo-Lord Bukharin," He said, his stuttering worsening at the attention he was receiving. "A-And my name is... is Prince D-Dvoynoy, you- you met my brother."

Any hint of warmth vanished instantly as I realized who I was talking to. So Ivan had a family? Why didn't Edna say anything about that?

Despite my confusion and my uneasiness, I was taken by surprise when the young man actually spoke up once more.

"I-I know that my brother- he made several mistakes in the past. S-Some that might have t-troubled Lugnica for- for nothing," He bowed his head slowly. "I-I wish to humbly a-apologize for his actions."

...

"Prince Dvoynoy, I don't see a reason for you to apologize for his actions. What he did were his own actions, not yours to justify."

"Apologies-"

"And there is no reason to say 'sorry' when it wasn't your fault. I don't blame the family for the mistake of a single individual."

The comment quickly gained a relieved look from the noble. "Y-Your words warm my heart."

How could someone so subdued be related with that crazy bastard? And why didn't I hear of any Gustekian royal family until now?

I really needed to give a look at that nation despite my unhappy disposition over the topics even so barely related to the mad prince.

The conversation didn't continue after these final words, with the prince asking for permission to leave together with his guards (prompting a pout and a mean comment from Meili at being forced away from being pampered by me)... when he easily outranked me in the world's recognition of status.

It was an odd encounter, one that left me surprised for many different reasons, but I was ultimately more surprised when we were finally reached by the one that was supposed to lead us to the throne room.

The smiling man that was Cecilus Segmunt was waiting by the open gates, donning his usual blue Kararagi Kimono with an inner light-purple robe and a pair of Zoori (or Japanese/Kararagi sandals). He looked peaceful, and I almost envied him to be so at ease with the world since he was the strongest of the Nine Divine Generals of Vollachia.

"Lord Bukharin, Lord Zellgef," He first greeted with a calm hum, then turning with more interest at the trio of knights guarding us. "Ser van Astrea, Ser Juukulius, and Ser Argyle."

"Cecilus Segmunt, I wasn't... expecting for you to come for this diplomatic meeting."

He blinked at my words, but he nodded in agreement just shortly after. "I was surprised myself when the Emperor summoned me for the occasion. But I guess it has to do with the recent events that have... endangered his standing."

I frowned, but it was Bordeaux that spoke up. "Recent events?"

"Something that I can't discuss about here in the open, but I think his Highness will be more than happy to make this circumstance known since it is one of the real topics for this invitation."

Real topic?

I was confused by these words and the overall mysterious tone taken by the swordsman, but then I started to realize something I hadn't considered until now.

All the strange additions to the scene... These events weren't the same as Volume EX 4. Starting from the new 'entries' in the current cast... to the presence of the mightiest of the Nine Divine Generals.

Whatever was being left untold right now, I knew that it had to be important enough to draw this kind of representatives from Lugnica.

**And despite my confidence over my spells, my reinforced sword and little trump card in my holster, I could tell that something bad lurked about...**

* * *

**Little Apology: This chapter should've been posted yesterday, but I got distracted and wrote something else. Next time I will be more attentive to the update schedule.**

**Afterthoughts:** **Chapter is a wee bit short, but not without reason. Next one will be packed with lots of action and... some massive plot twist for the main story. For the first time in a long time, the MC will have to deal with a crisis beyond precedents, and one that risks plunging the world in a great war if he doesn't play his card properly.**

**Also, a little personal opinion... that might be a tad bit controversial: after watching the latest episode from Season 2, I find myself disappointed with how the route is taken by the anime. While from someone that is outside of the big lore this might sound harsh, I do believe that they are cutting some important content that will give sense to some absurd decisions that will happen quite soon by the plot. I like the animation and the pacing, but I think they are cutting way too much and thus stacking for a 'strange' ending to this season.**

**EDIT: Omake is now out!**

* * *

**Omake EX 5: The Confusing Trio**

* * *

**Cast: John 1 (We Need More Paper/Re Zero); John 2 (Reluctant Hero/RWBY); John 3 (We Happily Fall/Player!Multiverse);**

_Three Bukharins take a seat by the only table in that office in the middle of nowhere…_

"I suppose your presence here isn't meant to cause any trouble," John 1 guessed nervously, still trying to wrap his head over the other two.

John 2 shrugged, looking surprisingly calm about the situation. "I woke up just an hour ago in here. And I really don't have a reason to attack anyone..."

Once he was done with that response, he grew unfocused for a moment before giving a tired sighed.

"And before anyone get suspicious of me spacing out from time to time, it's just… sleeping. Work is a nightmare."

**_How did this happen?_**

_I really don't know, Ozzie._

**[It's kind of interesting. Three dummies comparing each other.]**

_Nah, I don't feel these two are 'dumb', Sallie._

Meanwhile John 3 looked completely distracted as he pushed his finger into… nothing. There was nothing in front of him.

He paused as he realized that he was being stared at. "Is… there something wrong?"

"What are you doing?" John 1 asked, a hint of nervousness flaring.

"Oh, just checking if this wasn't caused by someone I knew."

"Someone bad?" John 1 pressed.

John 3 shrugged. "Dunno really. He didn't exactly pit me against good factions… yet."

"Was he the one guy behind your displacement?" John 2 asked, groaning as he got a nod out of it. "Well, at least you know who did that."

"You don't?" John 1 retorted with surprise.

"Not really… no. I have some ideas but… let's just say that there are just so many people that could've done that."

John 1 nodded in agreement. "Sounds acceptable… but I don't think I've asked yet which 'world' you were sent into."

"RWBY," John 2 quickly replied, actually smiling at his choice. "I would say a little more than a decade before Canon."

"I'm in Re:zero, and I'm quite sure I came by two years before canon..." John 1 said while nodding at his more active counterpart, but then he turned at the quieter of the three and frowned.

Instead of being distracted like before, John 3 seemed to be pondering about the situation.

"Well… I'm not really tied to a single world," He replied, getting a frown from the two other Bukharins. "I started in Minecraft… and now I'm in Westeros."

"Game of Thrones or-" John 2 quipped, only to be interrupted by John 3.

"The Books version… with some sprinkles from the TV series. But nothing really big, I just killed Aerys and-"

"Killing Aerys isn't a 'big' thing?!" John 1 half-yelled in that exclamation. "Hello, Jaime Lannister?"

"To be fair, Jaime was a Kingsguard, making the deed way worse than it should've been. Mad King and all of that..." John 2 pointed out. "But you've not said anything about the time. When did you kill him?"

"280 AC."

"Just a year before Robert's Rebellion? Wait, is that related to your world-hopping?" John 1 continued.

"Y-Yeah. I get long-term tasks and I get to complete those."

"Sounds tough… but like, how do we get out of here? I bet the kids are worried sick-" John 2 muttered with some concern.

"Oh, you've kids too?" John 1 asked to his RWBY version. "Mine are surely thinking about that too… the same with Fourier and Felix."

"You saved Fourier?" John 3 inquired with some pleased surprise. "Kudos for you then."

"Thanks and… wait, you don't have children?" John 1 asked back.

"I-I mean, I've been busy with other stuff. Plus with the fact I can't exactly settle in, I've been less interested in… romantic relationships."

It took just a moment for the rest of the Bukharins to understand the implicit truth, causing them both to blush at the curious development.

"That's… interesting-"

**[You know, Sienna would surely love to finally 'cement' your relationship with her.]**

_I'm more worried of 'someone else' to jump into the action._

**_Ms. Branwen will not do something like that-_**

_If someone was to incriminate her about it. Which means she would've to just make careful moves to make this consensual._

But while this mental discussion was happening, John 1 looked awkward and… slightly unhappy.

It's been a while since he thought about a serious commitment. Could it be that he was focusing too much on paper and giving little attention to the chances of broadening the family?

…

No. As much as he would like for that, the situation was complicated enough to make any steps in that direction one troubled by a literal minefield.

Maybe he should try to unravel the messy webs of relationships he was tangled into… but this would require time, attention and… to be away from other important situations.

His world wasn't exactly the calmest, and deadly events would happen suddenly and without explanation most of the time.

"But I kind of have… something. I can't really say- nor can I show it since I'm rather protective of it," John 3 resumed with a distinctively tense but serious voice. "It's really important."

"No need to push one another but… I guess we should try to get ourselves out of here," John 2 mentioned.

"Like through the doors over there?" John 3 quipped, snapping everyone's attention at the three doors that weren't there when they sat down.

The trio stood up from their chairs and walked to the curious doors. Those were tagged and read from left to right with:

"Hero," John 2 muttered surprised.

"The Fall," John 3 said while looking positively confused.

"And… Paper," John 1 commented dryly, finding the irony as pungent as the edge of his paperwork. "I think this is mine."

"I _feel_ like this make some sense to me too," John 3 agreed with a hum.

"How does 'Hero' stick with me though?"

The rest shrugged, and John 2 had to sigh at the lack of support about it.

"I guess this is mine too and… well, it was fun."

"More like enlightening."

"I wonder if I will end up in your worlds too," John 3 muttered quietly. "Still, farewell."

"**Farewell.**"

**_The doors opened and then… closed. The Bukharins were soon brought back to their respective 'homes'._**

* * *

**AN**

**Woke up just now to add this. I just didn't want to leave this chapter devoid of an omake and… yeah, that's it.**

**P.S. John 3 is from 'We Happily Fall', a story I'm currently writing in QQ. It has... a fair amount of lemons and some lewd-based worlds. Yeah, lots of NSFW...**


End file.
